


O Fogo e a Água

by nathy_lie



Category: One Piece
Genre: Eustass Kid/OC, Eustass KidxOC, F/M, Kid/OC - Freeform, KidxOC, Killer/OC - Freeform, KillerxOC, OC, One Piece - Freeform, Original Character(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 95,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathy_lie/pseuds/nathy_lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma escrava fugitiva encontra um grupo de piratas que podem salvá-la do destino desumano que é a escravidão. Porém, ela tem um preço alto, perverso e selvagem a pagar. Só a sorte ou o amor pode salvá-la de uma aventura tão perigosa e excitante ao mesmo tempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Começo

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece e personagens pertencem a Eichihiro Oda, obviamente. Apenas a OC que é minha criação.
> 
> Espero que gostem, terá conteúdo forte, então...aos mais sensíveis/contra OCs/-18....pensem antes de ler e/ou reclamar da história.
> 
> Aceito opiniões, OK? ;)

Assustada, faminta, perdida. Assim se encontrava Rhina, naquele lugar para onde foi trazida para ser vendida como escrava. Estava há quase dezoito horas sem comer ou beber alguma coisa. Ela se encontrava no fundo do poço, achando que estava prestes ao fim de sua vida.

\- Não mereço morrer dessa forma! - disse ela para os ventos.

E para os ventos mesmo. Achava que os céus haviam abandonado sua pessoa, desde que foi capturada por alguns homens enormes enquanto andava sozinha, colhendo flores pelos jardins de sua casa, que se situava em uma pequena ilha em Red Line. Lembrou-se de quando foi colocada em um navio escuro e sinistro, imobilizada desde a boca até os calcanhares. Depois de um tempo, foi retirada do local e levada para um lugar até sofisticado, onde acontecia um serviço ilegal, talvez o pior deles: a escravidão. Em uma sala, puseram duas mulheres, de aparente meia idade, para verificar as condições físicas dela. Odiou quando foi forçada por estas a ficar nua, e nada poderia fazer, pois estava sob a mira de uma garrucha usada por uma delas e também estava com as mãos amarradas para trás e os pés também imobilizados por cordas negras e grossas. Depois da verificação daquelas mulheres, lhe puseram roupas brancas de chita e foi induzida a uma sala sem janelas, similar auma senzala, e cheia de outras mulheres de diversas idades. Todas possuíam a mesma feição facial de preocupação e revolta.

Surpreendeu-se quando lhe deram a melhor comida. Algumas outras futuras escravas choravam, reclamando das condições da comida que lhe ofereciam, mas para Rhina, que era de origem pobre e não tinha fartura nem mesmo nas plantações que cultivava, aquilo chegava a se aproximar de um “manjar dos deuses”. Naquele mesmo local, passou duas noites junto com as outras. Numa certa manhã, algumas foram retiradas do local já algemadas – o que não foi diferente com Rhina. Ela foi levada em uma espécie de leilão, onde foi colocada diante de um público e ofertada como se fosse uma mercadoria, aliás, o que ela era realmente.

\- Vejam, essa mulher foi recentemente achada perdida e foi resgatada por nós...

“Mentiroso!” ela pensou, enquanto ouvia o homem anunciá-la ao público. Ela estava de cabeça baixa.

\- Ela é jovem, aproximadamente por volta dos vinte e cinco, forte, tem bom corpo! - disse o homem, puxando os cabelos preto avermelhado dela para que erguesse a cabeça. - Trate de olhar para frente! - reclamou o velho barbudo que a controlava ali.

“Tenho só dezoito!” pensou ela, já com raiva daquilo tudo. O homem de barba loira de tom escuro a exibia, sem tirar-lhe a roupa. Ninguém se revelou interessado em lances e logo retiraram-na dali. Uma das mulheres que a revistou anteriormente ficou com ela, e comentou ironicamente o porquê de ninguém ter lançado um valor.

\- Você tem aparência juvenil, magra, só serviria para ser uma escrava sexual e olhe lá!

Rhina olhou calada. Apesar de ter apenas cinquenta quilos bem distribuídos em um metro e sessenta e cinco centímetros, tinha boa saúde. Possuía seios e quadris que revelavam que já era uma mulher basicamente feita. Foi levada até o mesmo lugar onde estava com as outras escravas, e não lhe tiraram as algemas dos pulsos e tornozelos. Havia menos escravas no local. Soube que uma delas, talvez era a mais velha de todas, acabou morrendo sem motivo aparente. Passou a noite em claro, por mais que os olhos se fechassem, sua mente estava aberta e atenta a qualquer mudança que reparasse. A uma hora dessas, sua irmã mais jovem de criação deveria estar desesperada e perdida quem nem estava a própria Rhina naquele momento. Ambas viviam sozinhas e juntas, trabalhavam como simples agricultoras para se sustentarem. Então, pela primeira vez depois que foi raptada e escravizada, chorou longamente até finalmente conseguir dormir.

Acordou dolorida no dia seguinte, pois dormiu sentada e encolhida quem nem uma concha. Mas isso não importava para os guardas que tomavam conta do lugar. Um deles entrou e puxou-a para fora, levando até aquelas mesmas duas mulheres, que conduziram-na até um banheiro, onde arrancaram-lhe as roupas para lhe darem banho. Sentia-se pior que uma pessoa com necessidades especiais, pois sequer teve direito a se banhar com privacidade. Porém, as duas eram cuidadosas em banhá-la, afinal não podiam estragar a mercadoria.

\- Humm... breve será uma escrava sexual... se o feitor mostrar os dotes naturais que essa menina tem, logo vão comprá-la! - disse uma delas, enquanto deslizava a mão ensaboada pelo ventre delineado e os ossos da pelvis levemente visíveis.

Rhina não estava gostando muito de ser banhada pelas duas, e nem de ser levemente tocada de forma “gentil”. A outra, que lavava os cabelos, deslizou a mão até os ombros, passando antes pelo pescoço delicado com as mãos ensaboadas, respondeu ao comentário da outra.

\- De fato. Tem uma bela pele morena de tom claro, cabelos macios, carne e seios firmes, um belo corpo jovem! - aproximou os lábios até o ombro direito dela, tocando-a num beijo.

Rhina saiu das mãos das duas, limpando a área em que foi beijada com as próprias mãos, espalhando o resto da espuma do sabonete pelo corpo todo. E assim, ela mesma cuidou da própria limpeza íntima, e as outras apenas esperaram ela terminar, para vesti-la e levar de volta a senzala. Na madrugada do dia seguinte, pouco antes da hora em que iria ser levada para um segundo leilão, Rhina planejou fugir. Fingiu dormir profundamente depois do jantar que lhe deram. Como ela era a mais quieta e obediente das escravas, ela era quase deixada de lado pelos guardas que vigiavam – o facilitou um pouco para a jovem escrava. De forma experiente, Rhina analisou os fatos e a situação. Vendo que tinha uma chance, ela saiu pelos fundos da senzala, que tinha uma saída que foi descoberta por ela. Sem fazer um ruído, Rhina fugiu dali, olhando para todos os lados. Por um momento, percebeu que sua roupa branca sobressaía no meio de um mato em que estava, então se despiu ali, colocando o vestido embolado no colo e continuou a fugir pelo mato. Torcia muito para que não fosse encontrada, enquanto seus pés descalços tinham todo cuidado para não emitir um som. Passou o resto da madrugada naquele mato sem fim, e por um momento, ficou tensa. “Será que aqui é uma armadilha?” pensava Rhina, que não parava de andar às pressas por nada.

Ao vir a primeira luz do dia, Rhina decidiu se vestir. E com a luz do dia, pode encontrar a saída daquele mato. O lugar em que estava era diferente donde ela vivia. Um lugar rico em vegetação exótica. Estava em Sabaody, um arquipélago perto de Red Line, e não sabia. Embora seja chamado de um arquipélago, na verdade é uma floresta de mangue enorme crescendo para fora do meio do oceano com cada árvore da floresta servindo como um “ilha” para que as pessoas vivessem. E é lá que funciona o comércio ilegal de escravos.

Cansada e com sede, Rhina queria parar por um momento, mas não conseguia. Queria fugir para bem longe, o mais distante possível para não ser alcançada. Porém, não conseguiu resistir por muito tempo e, parando no meio de uma floresta, perto de um rio de água corrente, ela caiu às margens. Ali mesmo, deitada, ela molhava os lábios e bebia a água, sem pensar se era água limpa ou não. Cochilou por segundos, acordando na expectativa de continuar fugindo. Suas roupas se encontravam um trapo, rasgadas por passar entre arbustos espinhosos, sujas de terra e barro. Seus cabelos escuros, levemente ondulados, ainda tinham um belo brilho avermelhado. Sua beleza natural não tinha acabado diante de tantas limitações e desafios.

A noite daquele dia de fuga parecia longa, e ela já não tinha ideia para onde estava indo. Até que escutou ruídos. Pareciam gargalhadas... de homens... resolveu espiar para ver quem era, porém muito bem escondida. Eram como piratas... e sim, eram piratas. Um grupo pequeno. Quatro pessoas. Pareciam conversar em volta de uma fogueira fraca. Todos de aparência extravagante e portando armas. Não pareciam guardas que procuravam escravos fugitivos, mas poderiam estar encarregados de capturá-la. Todas as possibilidades circulavam dentro da cabeça dela. Um deles se levantou. um homem aparentemente pálido, de porte alto, musculoso, com cabelo vermelho brilhante, assemelhando-se chamas, ainda mais com a luz fraca da fogueira. Não dava para ver com detalhes o rosto, igualmente aos outros. O tal homem parecia discutir algo, e um outro deles se levanta também. Esse outro tinha longos cabelos louros, repicados, tinha mais ou menos a mesma estrutura corporal do outro. Depois de alguns minutos, ambos apagaram a fogueira e foram embora. Como estava perdida, e talvez bem longe dos seus raptores, resolveu segui-los.

Foi mais uma longa andança. Não quis parar nem para beber a água do mesmo rio onde havia matado sua sede antes. Seus pés doíam, suas pernas pediam para se esticar no chão e deitar. Finalmente, viu uma saída daquela floresta, e é para lá que foram o grupo de piratas, em direção ao mar. Ainda teve um pouco mais de caminho a seguir, até um enorme barco estranho, O navio tinha um estilo “heavy metal”, com um crânio bizarro com duas espadas enormes atravessadas nele, como parte do convés. Realmente, pareciam que estavam de partida, só estavam verificando o navio e algumas coisas que estavam levando. Meticulosamente, Rhina foi se aproximando, e viu quando todos entraram no navio. Haviam caixotes grandes que estavam amarrados em uma parte do navio, provavelmente seriam puxados. Ela foi até um deles e tentou abrir, com a finalidade de entrar deles e fugir daquele lugar onde nunca deveria ter posto os pés. Só o que ela não imaginava era que _alguém_ tinha percebido a sua presença.

Um homem enorme, usando uma touca marrom escuro como um manto e calções pretos a pegou pelo braço. A mão era enorme e Rhina se apavorou, deixando escapulir um gritinho.

\- Gatuna! Flagrei-a tentando roubar nós! - gritou o homem, cuja voz chegava a doer em seus ouvidos.

Veio o mesmo homem louro até os dois.

\- O que está acontecendo?

\- Killer, peguei essa gatuna tentando roubar os pertences!

\- Não! Não estava roubando nada... - Rhina tentou se defender.

O homem mascarado observou a criaturinha que seu companheiro de bando Wire segurava.

\- Está me chamando de mentiroso, não é? - ele a sacudia pelo braço, fazendo-a cair no chão, mas sem soltá-la.

\- Já chega, Wire! É só uma pobre garota de rua procurando comida! Não parece ser perigosa...

Killer fez um gesto para que o outro a soltasse, assim atendendo. Killer levantou Rhina, e analisou-a de cima para baixo. Ela mantinha a cabeça baixa, e seus cabelos cobriam o rosto.

\- ...desculpe-me... eu... só estava procurando comida... mas não queria roubar ninguém! - Rhina sentiu a voz travar um pouco, devido a vontade de chorar.

\- Wire, não a deixe sair até que eu fale com o capitão. Se ele permitir, trarei alguma coisa para você comer, ouviu menina? - Killer levantou o rosto dela, revelando sua beleza, mesmo em uma expressão abatida. - Parece-me que é uma fugitiva, em vez de uma simples mendiga.

Rhina decidiu revelar a verdade aos poucos.

\- ...e sou. Só apenas queria voltar para minha casa, de onde fui tirada brutalmente.

Killer reparou nos pulsos marcados por contusões. Similar a pulsos que estavam algemados por muito tempo. Ele deduziu que era uma escrava fugitiva do tráfico local, mas nada falou a respeito. Foi lá dentro do navio atrás de Kid, seu capitão. Informou sobre uma “suposta” escrava que estava procurando comida por trás das mercadorias roubadas. Só que Kid não gostou de saber disso.

\- Não vamos acoitar escravos fugidos! - Eustass Kid deixou bem claro.

\- Só apenas queria saber se podemos despachá-la com alguma coisa de comer.

\- Nada! Ela estava roubando mesmo! Conheço gente desse tipo! - ele largou uma de suas armas no chão, jogando-a. - Vou fazê-la comer uma punição que eu mesmo vou dar!

Kid saiu dali e Killer foi atrás, segurando-o pelo ombro.

\- É um pobre garota fraca e faminta! Não há necessidade de puni-la! - o loiro tentou convencer o outro, que não lhe deu ouvidos e foi até lá.

Kid avistou Wire com uma criatura baixa e franzina, de roupas de chita sujas e rasgadas. Realmente, era uma criatura sem nenhum sinal de perigo. Mas poderia ser usada como isca para alguém que, por trás, poderia atacá-los. Chegou diante dela, que já estava de cabeça baixa, submissa e rendida.

\- Olha pra mim, não gosto de ser ignorado! - uma voz rouca e firme ordenou Rhina a levantar a cabeça.

Rhina reconheceu o primeiro deles que ela viu de longe. Aquele era o capitão do bando. Altivo, bravo, arrogante. Sentiu medo em encarar olhos tão vivos, vermelhos que nem sangue. Sádico. Por uns segundos, Rhina tinha se arrependido de ter fugido do cativeiro. Ou de ter seguido eles.

\- Quem é você e o que quer aqui? - Kid amansou um pouco a voz, mas mantinha sua desconfiança.

\- …

\- Perguntei para ser respondido. Quem é você?

\- Você é uma escrava fugitiva, não é mesmo? - Killer acrescentou, se aproximando dela.

Rhina arregalou seus olhos castanhos, ainda mais claros com a luz do dia.

\- Ah, então é isso! - respondeu Wire. - E então, capitão, que vamos fazer com ela?

Kid puxou um punhal que ostentava no peito em uma cinta, acompanhado de uma pistola. Rhina suava frio.

\- Conheço uma forma de punir ladrões como se deve... cortando-lhe os pulsos! - disse Kid, apontando um punhal.

Rhina caiu de joelhos. E resolveu confessar tudo. Que estava tentando se esconder em um dos caixotes para fugir daquele lugar, e poder voltar para casa quando estivesse em total segurança. Os outros olharam-na, sem falar uma palavra. Ela chorava intensamente

\- Tenha piedade, por favor! Faço tudo que o senhor quiser, mas poupe minha vida, não me devolva para eles!

\- ...pra onde fica sua casa? - perguntou Kid, abaixando o punhal.

\- Em Red Line, na primeira ilha.

\- Entendo... levante-se!

\- O... o que vai fazer comigo, senhor? - Rhina ainda estava ajoelhada, não querendo encará-lo nos olhos.

Ele a pegou pelo outro braço, levantando-a sem muita gentileza. Viu melhor como estava fraca e machucada. Apesar de tudo, ainda mantinha-se a bela jovem que era. Kid percebeu isso.

\- Com razão te raptaram para o comércio escravo, é uma peça bem interessante! - disse ele, friamente.

\- O que vamos fazer com ela? - Wire perguntou.

\- Mudei de ideia: vamos levá-la conosco.

Ela sorriu, aliviada. Mas Kid percebeu a expressão da jovem fugitiva e já foi alertando.

\- Mas lembre-se que posso mudar de ideia quando eu quiser. Pretendo ajudá-la voltar para sua casa, mas desde que esteja de acordo em ser obediente. Enquanto estiver conosco, vai cuidar dos serviços de limpeza e da cozinha. Caso não esteja de acordo, eu te deixo aí mesmo sem pão nem água! - disse as últimas palavras no seu jeito grosso e áspero de ser.

\- Aceito qualquer serviço, senhor... - disse a outra, de cabeça baixa, quase tendo o braço esguio arrancado.

\- Senhor Kid. - disse ele, e lembrando-se da pergunta que fez e não foi respondido. - E ainda não disse como se chama!

\- Rhina...

\- Humm... vamos!

Kid não soltou o braço dela levando-a para o barco. Quando todos já estavam no barco, puxaram os caixotes para que entrassem no barco e assim foram embora do porto. Kid a colocou em um canto no navio e mandou um outro homem que ela não conhecia ainda tomar conta dela. Heat, o que ficou encarregado em vigiá-la, tinha cabelos azuis pardos, longos e desgrenhados. Tinha cicatrizes costurados em seu queixo, boca, e no ponto alto de suas bochechas. Possuía também tattoos pelo corpo.

\- Quem é esta? Parece uma fugitiva! - disse Heat, olhando-a, vendo que estava machucada nos pulsos e nos tornozelos. A mesma ideia veio em sua cabeça, assim como Killer – percebeu que se tratava de uma escrava.

\- Chama-se Rhina, e vai ser a nossa criada apor alguns dias! - apresentou-a Kid para ele.

\- Ohh... então, você a comprou como sua escrava?

Rhina olhou zangada para o homem de cabelos azuis.

\- Ué, mas não é isso?

\- Mais tarde explico melhor! - disse Wire, batendo no ombro dele amistosamente.

\- Não a comprei e nem é minha escrava, mas deve prestar uns servicinhos até que volte para Red Line, de onde vem ela. Foi flagrada suspeitosamente roubando nossas coisas, eu mesmo cortaria o pulso dela! - explicou Kid. - mas a poupei devido ao estado deplorável em que se encontra.

Ela não gostava do modo que ele a tratava. Ainda estava acusando de furto. Mas sua vida dependia da “simpatia” deles por ela. Mas no fundo, Rhina estava agradecendo por sair daquele lugar. Quem sabe, futuramente, aqueles piratas poderiam ajudá-la? Talvez, pudesse melhorar de vida um pouco, e poderia beneficiar também a irmã. Só precisava de tempo... e de sorte.


	2. Primeiras Tarefas

Depois de uma noite sossegada (aparentemente), num quarto abandonado separado dos outros no porão do navio e separada dos outros, Rhina pode despertar tranquilamente. Ainda com a roupa de chita no corpo, ela não teve oportunidade de ter outras roupas limpas, de se banhar. Sentia fome também. Mas não tinha a ousadia de pedir nada. Temia pela reação do capitão e dos outros.

Alguém bateu a porta com vigor. Ela foi atender, depois de arrumar os cabelos com as mãos mesmo.

\- Vamos, o capitão a chama para lhe passar as ordens. - disse Heat, saindo em seguida.

Rhina o seguiu, tentando limpar suas roupas com as mãos. Kid estava e pé, encostado ao convés, esperando trazer a “hóspede”.

\- Acho que hoje você já pode começar as tarefas. Vou te dar outras roupas para você se trocar. Lembre-se: sendo uma criada obediente, terá sua chance de voltar para sua casa. Caso contrário, vou levá-la até o mercado de escravos... - ele encarou-a com o canto dos olhos. - e já sabe, vai ter uma experiência muito pior que ser uma simples serva de piratas!

\- Entendi, senhor...

\- Pode me chamar de capitão Kid. - ele nem a deixou terminar a frase. Já pode ir para o quarto ir se trocar. - ele saiu de onde estava, deixando-a sozinha. E ela se retirou, sem falar mais nada.

Enquanto os dois estavam conversando, Heat deixou umas roupas velhas, porém limpas, em cima da cama baixa e colchão duro e fino. Quando chegou e viu as roupas, Rhina trocou-as imediatamente. Juntou a trouxa de roupa suja e foi lavá-las. Naquele mesmo dia, ela começou suas tarefas de limpeza e cozinha. Os quatro membros do bando observavam-na discretamente, vendo que ela desempenhava as tarefas direito. Somente nas primeiras refeições que cozinhou, Hina decepcionou um pouco.

\- Não sou muito boa em cozinhar... quem sabe cozinhar bem é minha irmã. Sou melhor em cultivar frutos da terra. - justificou.

\- Mas como ela não está aqui, trate de se esforçar e melhorar! - Kid.

\- Sim, capitão. - Rhina abaixou a cabeça, retirando-se da presença dos outros.

Os outros não se interferiam nas ordens e broncas que Kid dava em Rhina. Poucas coisas Heat pedia a ela, apenas uma ajuda em pequenos cuidados com o barco, e ela ajudava sem reclamar. Killer sequer lhe dirigia a palavra, apenas a vigiava por ordens do capitão. Os que mais falavam com ela eram Wire and Heat. Kid só lhe dirigia a palavra para dar as ordens, ou quando precisasse reclamar de algo. O ruivo era muito severo, mas tratava Rhina igualmente aos outros. Não dava privilégios por ser uma mulher ou por não ser oficialmente do seu bando.

Numa certa noite, Kid estava bebendo com os outros. Rhina estava terminando de limpar a cozinha, já pedindo por sua cama de tão cansada que tava. Tinha tido muitas tarefas naquele dia só. O capitão gritou pelo nome dela, chamando-a para vir até ele.

\- Pode cessar suas tarefas por hoje, e venha beber conosco!

Era a primeira vez que o capitão lhe dizia algo amistoso. Mas Rhina não era apreciadora de bedidas.

\- Bem... na verdade vou recusar, estou cansada e preciso dormir.

\- Qual nada, Rhina! Fique um pouco conosco! - disse Heat.

Rhina enxugou as mãos nas calças compridas que estava usando, e foi até eles. Sentou-se na roda, e já tinha recebido uma caneca grande de vinho, o qual sustentava nas duas mãos. Rhina cheirou a bebida, olhou-a... e resolveu dar um pequeno gole.

\- Parece que você não costuma beber... - observou Killer.

\- É verdade. - confirmou a moça.

E ambos passaram a noite conversando e bebendo. Rhina permanecia calada, apenas prestava atenção em cada um deles.

Heat era o mais próximo a ela. Não lhe deu bronca quando queimou a roupa dele acidentalmente com o ferro de passar ou quando lhe serviu comida queimada. Apenas compreendia e até dizia que a comida estava boa para ele, mesmo contrariando a verdade dos fatos e até mesmo o próprio capitão. Porém, ele justificou para Kid o porquê de suas ações. Outro que também era mais paciente e não dava broncas era Wire. Mas este era um pouco mais firme que Heat. Dava certas instruções como saber lidar com Eustass Kid. Orientava em algumas tarefas do navio. De faxineira e cozinheira, Rhina também tinha virado “marinheira”. Killer era o único que não dirigia muito a palavra, a não ser naquela roda de bebida, quando comentou o fato dela não ser chegada em beber. Mas não reclamava de nada, e nem da comida dela.

Mas a situação com o capitão era diferente. Impaciente, Kid dava broncas e exigia dela o melhor que podia fazer. Quando Rhina deixou cair um vaso de vidro acidentalmente, também teve que deixar cair seu impulso para aguentar a repreensão vinda dele. Dos quatro, o que Rhina menos ousava em encarar diretamente era Kid. Por trás de uma boa aparência e uma boa saúde, escondia um gênio difícil de lidar – era o que pensava ela.

Não aguentando a bebida e o sono, acabou dormindo apoiada em um dos caixotes perto dela.

\- Parece que ela apagou. - observou Wire.

\- Tsc. - Kid resmungou num ar de desdém.

\- Mas então, capitão. Vamos atacar amanhã, mesmo?

\- Sim. Nem mais ou menos dias. Amanhã mesmo, vamos fazer uma surpresinha para Big Mom. Espero que ela entenda o que isso significa! - disse entre risos debochados.

Ambos planejavam atacar um dos navios de Big Mom. Uma dos mais poderosos Yonkos. Kid era um ser destemido e que nunca hesitaria desafiar um Yonko que está até mesmo no mesmo nível que o Barba Branca . Depois daquela roda de bebida, cada um foi para um canto, exceto Heat, que tentou pegar Rhina para levar ao quarto dela, porém não queria despertá-la. Kid observou aquilo.

\- O que houve?

\- Estou tentando tirá-la dai do caixote, mas tá difícil!

Rhina se mexia enquanto dormia abraçada ao caixote.

\- Deixa comigo, Heat.

\- Tenha cuidado para não acordá-la, mestre Kid...

\- Se acordar, ela volta a dormir novamente! - disse ele, pegando-a sem nenhum cuidado e colocando-a nos braços, ajeitando-a no ombro. - Vamos dormir logo porque temos muita tarefa amanhã!

Levando-a nos ombros, Kid colocou-a deitada na cama. Ela acordou brevemente, devido a “delicadeza” como Kid a colocou.

\- Continua dormindo! - disse Kid, fechando a porta do quarto, saindo de lá.

….................................

O bando avançava os mares impulsivamente, assim como cresceu as recompensas de Kid e Killer. Atacaram e destruíram dois navios de Big Mom. Além disso, a equipe tornou-se poderosa o suficiente para estabelecer sua própria base em uma ilha. Uns meses já se passaram, e tudo seguia como sempre, desde que Rhina ficou como criada deles. Mas nada podia reclamar, era bem protegida por elas, a ponto de ninguém suspeitar que havia mais de uma pessoa além dos quatro homens. Ela estava aprendendo como era a vida de piratas, de praticamente viver em um barco e pouco pisar em terra. Não era ruim, pelo contrário que Rhina imaginava antes – tirando os momentos quando entravam em conflitos com outras embarcações -, ver o sol nascer e se por no horizonte, estando em pleno mar, era muito bom. Quando ela não tinha tarefas pra fazer, subia até a proa e sentava-se nas escadas que davam acesso lá, para observar o céu e o mar. Já estava mais experiente nas suas tarefas, já não levava mais bronca do capitão como antes.

Quando paravam em terra firme, era quase a mesma coisa. Era permitido a ela sentar entre os quatro e beber alguma coisa – já sabia beber diversas bebidas alcoólicas sem se engasgar ou enjoar -, enquanto conversava com eles. Estava um pouco mais forte, tinha melhorado um pouco. Certa vez, atreveu-se em fazer uma pergunta para Kid, mas sua alma já não aguentava suportar as dúvidas.

\- Capitão...

\- Que foi? - ele, que estava sentado encostado a uma árvore, parou de afiar seu punhal para lhe dar atenção.

\- Bem... estava pensando em algo... sobre as chances de voltar para minha casa...e se o capitão já decidiu sobre isso...

\- Quer parar de falar assim tão pausadamente?! Irrita... - cortou a fala da jovem.

Rhina abaixou a cabeça.

\- Desculpa... é que nunca tive coragem em tocar nesse assunto e...

\- Nem deveria ter tocado! - Kid encravou o punhal na árvore de forma bruta e ficou de pé. - Quem vai decidir isso sou eu, Rhina. Tudo depende de você e de como se desempenha aqui. E já vou avisando, caso ainda não saiba: não compartilhe comigo suas vontades em relação a isso. Quando for a hora, vou simplesmente te deixar ir. E não pense nisso tão cedo! - retirou o punhal afiado da árvore, guardando.

Rhina pediu licença e foi saindo.

\- Ei, volta aqui! - ordenou Kid.

\- Pois, não?

\- Só... apenas me responda uma pergunta: você vivia com alguém? Lembro-me que mencionou que tinha uma irmã...

\- Sim, tenho uma irmã. E nós duas trabalhávamos como agricultoras para sobreviver, desde que nossos pais morreram. Quando fui raptada, estava na minha colheita cuidando dos frutos, mas fui encapuzada, nem pude ver quem foram meus raptores.

\- ...sei. E com isso, foi vendida como escrava em Sabaody.

\- Onde?

\- Quê? Não sabe onde fica Sabaody?

\- Não conheço nenhum lugar fora donde moro, capitão.

Kid fez uma certa careta, já se aborrecendo com aquela conversa. Aliás, com a “estupidez” dela. Por um momento, silenciaram-se. Olharam um para o outro, sem trocar palavras. Pareciam estar se conhecendo através dos olhares, naquele momento.

\- Bom saber que sabe coletar e cultivar frutos da terra. Antes de voltarmos para o navio, quero que me arranje alguma coisa de comer. Já pode ir! - ele se senta novamente na mesma árvore apunhalada por ele, cortando o assunto.

\- Sim, capitão. - disse ela, já indo fazer o serviço.

Quando Rhina se distanciou da base, Killer a chamou.

\- Onde vai?

\- O capitão pediu para que eu arranjasse alguns frutos da terra.

\- Vou verificar isso! Espere aí mesmo!

Quando mal Killer ia em direção a Kid, este mesmo apareceu.

\- Não se preocupe, ela está falando a verdade. Mas se quiser, pode ir com ela para vigiá-la.

\- ...hm, está bem. - concordou o loiro.

\- Vim aqui justamente porque tinha esquecido de mandar alguém junto com ela! Vai que ela é raptada novamente...

\- Também estranhei quando a vi sozinha saindo de perto, achei que ela estava tramando em fugir.

\- Ah, isso ela não faz! - disse Kid, rindo debochadamente. - Até mesmo porque não tolero traição nem pela primeira vez!

Depois disso, Rhina andou fora da base à procura de alguma fruta, legume ou verdura, sob a vigia de Killer. Ela era experiente agricultora, desde muito jovem, aprendeu a plantar, cultivar e colher a melhor semente. Voltou para a base, de noite – por ordens de Killer -, com alguns frutos nos braços esguios sujos de terra.

\- Aqui não tem tantos frutos bons assim... - Rhina se desculpou por ter vindo com pouca coisa.

\- Ela verificou em cada parte que podia. Mas aqui é um lugar onde não tem muita planta para cultivar. Até ensinou como ver se um fruto é bom ou ruim. - comentou Killer, num tom jovial, olhando para ela.

\- Seria bom vocês aprenderem também como coletar frutos da terra. Se quiserem, posso ensinar a vocês.

\- Dispenso essas aulas. - disse Kid.

\- Francamente, não aprecio nada de origem vegetal, só animal mesmo! - disse Wire.

Rhina não se sentiu bem com aquelas respostas.

\- Vamos voltar. Isso já ajuda como mantimento, Rhina. - Kid encerrou a conversa, e todos voltaram para o navio.

Já no mar, Rhina preparava o jantar com o pouco que tinha colhido. Enquanto preparava, pensava na sua vida de (quase) escrava doméstica que levava. Sentia falta da irmã, de sua casinha humilde em Red Line. Não tinha a mínima ideia de onde poderia estar. Nada de nomes ou de lugares conhecia direito. Por uns instantes, a imagem _dele_ veio em sua cabeça. De repente, pareceu interessante pensar nele. A voz áspera e grossa que lhe dirigia palavras tão rudes e secas. Seu jeitão ríspido e severo de ser. Aqueles olhos vivos, de íris vermelha, que pareciam queimar os seus quando se olhavam. A expressão sádica que sempre trazia em seu rosto não disfarçava a beleza de um homem jovem e sadio, no ápice dos seus objetivos. Ás vezes, se distraía nos pensamentos que quase punha em risco o bom jantar que tinha que servir. Porém, seus pensamentos em Kid não deixaram-na queimar o jantar. E o que não imaginava, aconteceu: tinha feito um simples caldo de legumes que era digno de repetir o prato. O elogio de todos a fez vibrar de felicidade por dentro, principalmente o último que ouviu: o do próprio capitão.

\- Realmente... hoje você caprichou no fogão! - disse ele, repetindo o prato. Merece até comer conosco!

Naquela noite, ela jantou com eles pela primeira vez. Antes, comia sozinha no camarote que correspondia a cozinha. Sentia-se tímida entre eles, sentando um pouco distante.

\- Por que está tão distante? - perguntou o capitão, com a boca meio cheia. - Vem mais para perto!

Obedecendo ao capitão, Rhina se aproximou, comendo junto aos outros como se fosse uma pirata igual a eles. Aquela foi a melhor noite que teve. Uma noite de conquistas e descobertas. A conquista foi conseguir a boa confiança dos outros, especialmente do capitão. E a outra, é que estava aos poucos envolvida em pensamentos que envolvia seu capitão, e que a confortava interiormente.


	3. Amor e Ódio

Aos poucos, a figura dela parecia ser interessante. Interessante de olhar, de aproximar, de falar... por trás daquela aparência “petiz”, dava para perceber uma mulher interessante. Além de ser uma pessoa calma e obediente, era paciente e observadora. Gente pacata sempre o irritou, mas aquela moça não o irritava. Os olhos castanhos claros, quase âmbar na luz solar, eram muito expressivos. As roupas simples e velhas que usava deixavam revelar sutilmente belas curvas. Sempre com os cabelos presos em um coque, realçando a beleza dos ombros esguios e delineados e a cor bonita da pele, ainda mais realçada com um leve bronze adquirido pelo Sol.

Enquanto Kid consertava uma peça, observava discretamente Rhina estendendo algumas roupas em uma linha improvisada, amarrada entre dois mastros. Ela estava com um vestido cor de pêssego, de textura fina, meio colado no corpo. Os seios firmes e levemente pontudos se destacavam com seus movimentos, e enquanto ela estendia as roupas recém-lavadas, dava para ver o contorno bem feito. Assim como eram os seios, eram também seus quadris, só que maiores e mais roliços. Kid tinha certeza que a venderiam como escrava sexual. Achava aquele comércio de escravos repugnante. Ele agradecia Heat no fundo de sua alma, por tê-la flagrado se escondendo naqueles caixotes que levariam consigo. Seria injusto só de imaginar homens velhos e acabados desfrutando sexualmente de tal rica fruta. Estava tão distraído nos pensamentos que, de repente, flagrou algo. Rhina o olhava, parada, com um jeito que não entendia nada. E realmente, Rhina ficou surpresa ao flagrar Kid olhando em direção a ela, fixadamente.

\- O que houve? - perguntou Kid.

\- Nada. Apenas pensei que o capitão quisesse alguma coisa e que eu não tinha percebido. - justificou Rhina.

\- Humm... só estou apenas distraído... - disse, largando a tal peça de metal que tanto mexia e que tinha parado de mexer por causa dos pensamentos em Rhina.

\- Entendo. Mas o senhor vai querer alguma coisa?

\- Por enquanto, nada. Se precisar, hei de chamá-la. - disse, levantando-se enquanto sacudia as calças com leves tapas, limpando-as.

Ele se retirou da presença dela. Sentiu que sempre ia ser flagrado se continuasse a pensar daquela forma. Assim, ele se isolava em seu camarote que correspondia ao seu quarto, e ficava montando e consertando peças de metal – um dos seus passatempos prediletos. Dentro do seu quarto, ele podia pensar melhor nesses últimos dias. Nela, especificamente.

Ao terminar o serviço, Rhina foi sentar perto da proa, onde gostava de ficar. Viu a tal peça que seu capitão estava mexendo antes. Curiosa, pegou e analisou-o. Uma simples roda de metal, de pontas em forma de quadrado. Era quase do tamanho de sua própria mão. De repente, veio a ideia de entregar a peça para Kid. Foi até o camarote dele, mas foi surpreendida quando Killer entrou em sua frente.

\- Eu... ia entregar isso ao capitão. - Rhina mostrou a peça.

Killer olhou Rhina e a tal peça.

\- Está bem, pode seguir.

Rhina foi até a porta do quarto de Kid e bateu. Achou estranho ter sido barrada por Killer. Mas ele parecia como um guarda-costas do ruivo, além de ser o braço-direito. Mas o loiro já a conhecia, e que mal ela poderia fazer, ela... uma criatura frágil que só servia para os serviços domésticos no navio dele?

\- Capitão, sou eu. - disse Rhina, batendo a porta.

\- Você? ...Pode entrar.

Delicadamente, Rhina abriu e fechou a porta.

\- O que te traz aqui, Rhina?

\- Isso. - ela mostrou a peça. - Você havia deixado onde estava sentado, provavelmente deve ter esquecido.

Kid parou de mexer nas peças e virou-se para ela, ainda sentado. Olhou-a de cima para baixo discretamente. E era gentil, inocentemente gentil. Ele estendeu a mão para ela, revelando um antebraço forte e com pulseiras de ouro.

\- Dá aqui.

\- Sim, senhor.

Ela mal foi lhe entregar a peça, e ele a puxou pelo pulso fino, fazendo com que ela ficasse entre os braços e pernas dele. Rhina ficou imóvel. Ele tirou a peça da mão dela e a olhou nos olhos que não queriam encará-lo.

\- Era exatamente essa peça que faltava aqui! Agradeço por ter me lembrado desta!

Kid moveu uma de duas pernas, fazendo com que ela, que já estava encostada nela, se sentasse na coxa dele. Rhina não reagiu, mas ficou levemente corada. Ele levou a tal peça fria de metal até o queixo da jovem, fazendo com que ela levantasse o rosto.

\- Por que está envergonhada, Rhina?

\- Eu? ...não, estou bem... - disse num tom baixo, porque não conseguia falar mais alto.

\- ...está em rubor.

\- ...deve ser pelo Sol que acabei encarando enquanto estendia as roupas... mas... é só isso que precisava? - ela tentava conter seus gaguejos.

\- Sim... já pode se retirar, se quiser.

\- ...com licença.

Rhina saiu do colo dele e foi embora, um pouco apressada. Kid riu sozinho, admirando toda aquela timidez. Era pura. Rhina foi até a cozinha preparar alguma coisa, embora não fosse hora dela fazer refeição. Ela precisava coser algo para aliviar uma estranha emoção dentro de si. Nunca homem algum a tomou daquela forma tão íntima. Ele era forte... aquela mão grossa e levemente áspera parecia esmagar-lhe o pulso fino. Uma estranha sensação de “entusiasmo” agradava e assustava ao mesmo tempo. Depois de ter assado uns pães, Rhina os deixou na mesa e saiu da cozinha, indo até seu quarto. Deitada na cama, ficou pensando naquele rápido momento com o capitão até que finalmente caiu num cochilo.

Saindo do seu quarto, Kid foi até Killer falar-lhe algo. Enquanto os dois discutiam alguma coisa sobre Big Mom, os outros dois membros estavam cada um em seu canto.

\- Ah, ia esquecendo! Você viu a Rhina por aí? - perguntou o ruivo.

\- Só a vi quando entrou em seu quarto, parecia querer entregar alguma coisa.

\- Sim, Killer. Era uma peça de metal que esqueci perto da proa, e ela me entregou.

\- Depois disso, não a vi. Ela fica sempre sentada perto da proa quando não tem tarefas.

\- É bem obediente ela, não? - disse com um pouco de sarcasmo.

\- … e o que pensa em fazer com ela quando ultrapassarmos Red Line?

\- Por enquanto, não tenho planos para ela. Rhina está sendo muito útil, seria uma excelente escrava doméstica ao seu senhor, mas agora é minha, hehehe... - disse, ajeitando as armas que ostentava no cinto amarrado no peito robusto.

\- Deseja tê-la como uma escrava, Kid?

\- Até... quando cismar de levá-la de volta para a terra dela. Mas ainda é muito cedo! E falando em cedo, já deve estar na cozinha preparando o jantar, vou até lá!

Kid se adiantou, mas só encontrou Heat e Wire comendo os tais pãezinhos que ela havia assado de tarde.

\- Ué? Onde está aquela garota? - Kid perguntou aos dois.

\- Deve estar perto da proa. Ela gosta de ficar ali quando está desocupada dos serviços. - disse Wire.

\- Não é hora de ficar descansando! - Kid saiu de lá e foi até a proa, mas ela não estava lá.

Ficou praguejando o sumiço dela, até que Killer disse algo óbvio.

\- Ela deve estar no quarto dela.

Foi o ruivo diretamente ao mais distante camarim do navio. Bateu-lhe a porta com certa rispidez.

\- Ei! Já está na hora de sair daí!

Rhina acordou do cochilo longo, e levantou-se logo. Lembrou do jantar que deveria fazer. Foi atender a porta esfregando os olhos.

\- Esqueceu da rotina, é? - Kid ironizou, vendo a criatura que parecia despertar.

\- Desculpe-me, capitão. Isso não se repetirá... - disse, com a cabeça baixa.

\- Olha para mim, enquanto eu estiver falando!

Rhina assim o fez. Estava com o coque assanhado, com algumas mechas do cabelo levemente ondulado soltos. Ela rapidamente endireitou o penteado. Kid assistia calado a moça se arrumar.

\- Já está pronta?

\- Sim, senhor.

\- Então, o que espera?

Desculpando-se, Rhina saiu até a cozinha. Estava um pouco revoltada com aquela vida de serviçal de piratas que levava e dos tratos rudes do seu capitão. Mas em seu inconsciente, perguntava a si mesma por que tinha se enrubescido quando o capitão havia pego a peça de metal “daquele jeito”. Em alguns momentos, ele era calmo; em outros, nervoso. Ela julgava-o “bipolar”. Mas quando o ruivo estava de mau humor... tinha que se segurar. Ela sabia que estava dependente dele em relação a soa sorte. Se ele cismasse em devolvê-la ao mercado de escravos, ele faria sem pensar duas vezes. Ela não possuía força suficiente para confrontá-lo. Estava a mercê dele.

Apressadamente, Rhina preparou o jantar deles. Um simples caldo – como sempre fazia -, porém não ficou com um bom paladar. E obviamente, seu capitão já foi ferindo-a com palavras.

\- Isso está horrível! - empurrou o prato para longe. - Que aconteceu, Rhina?

\- Desculpa-me... tentei fazer o máximo que pude...

\- Se deixasse, você dormiria o tempo todo, não é? Se não lhe acordo, o jantar ficaria para o café da manhã! - disse Kid, se levantando da cadeira.

Wire aproveitou o prato que Kid afastou e guardou ao lado do prato dele. Killer tentou apaziguar a situação.

\- Capitão Kid, não se preocupe. Ela teve muitas tarefas hoje e não pode descansar, e a comida não está tão ruim assim. Deixe-a descansar.

\- Acho que ela já descansou demais! Temos mais tarefas que ela aqui, e mais árduas, ela só cuida dos serviços domésticos! Está começando a fazer corpo mole! - disse ele para Kid. E voltou para ela. - Lembra-se bem do nosso acordo, não é?

\- Sim... mas prometo que essa será a última vez que esqueço o jantar! … eu... realmente estou cansada, apesar do meu trabalho ser mais leve que o de vocês...

\- Chega de se desculpar! - Eustass bateu com o punho fechado na mesa. - Você se desculpa mais que trabalha!

Rhina sentiu um pouco do sangue ferver.

\- Não é verdade! Já fiz muita coisa aqui como criada! Mesmo fatigada, ainda limpei chão, arrumei os quartos, as camas, lavei as roupas e fiz as refeições! Muita coisa que você mesmo poderia fazer e não faz, já que serviços domésticos são serviços simples...

\- Ora, como se atreve a falar comigo assim? Essas tarefas agora são suas! Quando não tinha ninguém aqui para fazer, éramos nós que fazíamos, cansados, feridos, exaustos de nossas tarefas! Parece que a fazendeirinha só sabe colher florezinhas e frutinhas na vida!

Killer se levantou, para caso precisasse interferir. Ele sabia muito bem que, se Kid desse um estalo na cabeça dela, mataria. Ele tinha um pouco de pena dela, mas também não se metia nas ações do capitão, a não ser se fosse algo extremo.

\- Esse meu trabalho é o que me dava de comer! Só que nunca tive um patrão que me explorasse do meu suor! Por isso que reclamo! - ela tinha alterado um pouco a voz.

\- Fique calma, Rhina! Não enfureça o capitão... - interveio Heat, atrás dela.

\- Nunca teve quem te explorasse, não? Realmente... você não sabe ainda o que é a vida. - ironizou o ruivo.

\- Posso não saber o que é a vida, mas sei quando a pessoa é abusiva!

Kid avançou nela, sendo detido por Killer.

\- Não me diga que está protegendo essa garota?

\- Perdão, capitão. Mas é desnecessário brigar com ela desse jeito. Ela ainda é útil... - disse Killer.

\- Solta-me! - Kid se libertou. - Escuta aqui, mulher! Vai logo para o seu quarto e pensa bem na sua situação... é a última vez que fala comigo desse jeito e nesse tom! Não a perdoarei na próxima vez! Saia!

Rhina ainda queria responder algumas palavras, mas decidiu ir para o quarto. Já em sua cama, ela chorava em silêncio, emitindo apenas alguns soluços audíveis de vez em quando.

\- Idiota! ...Idiota! - ela dizia baixinho.

Kid em seu quarto, terminava de mexer em suas engenhocas antes de vir o sono. Ela não saia da cabeça, o calor daquela discussão com ele também não.

\- Atrevida! …Atrevida! - ele dizia baixinho.


	4. Descobertas

Aquela noite foi pesada. Estava um clima quente e cada um em seu canto tentava dormir tranquilamente, lidando com aquela onda de calor. Aquilo era como um anúncio de um próximo dia quente, e os trabalhos naquele navio pirata continuariam os mesmos. Rhina estava indisposta, mas mesmo assim levantou cedo e foi preparar a primeira refeição do dia. Kid sequer tinha dirigido a palavra naquela manhã, somente os outros lhe deram um “bom dia” só por educação. Dessa vez, não tinha queimado a comida; logo, não teria que ouvir as reclamações do capitão.

De tarde, teve que fazer a limpeza do barco. Tudo ocorria bem, até que Rhina sentiu algumas dores incomodarem seu ventre. Era quase impossível continuar limpando o chão dos camarotes, que estavam ainda mais abafados com aquele calor incômodo. Ficando zonza, ela acabou caindo no chão quase desmaiada. Killer, que passava por perto, viu a moça desmaiada e foi socorrê-la, agachando-se ao lado dela e tentando reanimá-la com leves tapinhas em suas bochechas pálidas.

\- Rhina, responde! - Killer tentava reanimá-la, enquanto apenas afrouxava a faixa que estava amarrada na cintura.

\- O que está havendo? - Kid flagrou os dois.

\- Ela desmaiou, e estou tentando reanimá-la, mas acho melhor levá-la para sua cama. - justificou o loiro.

Kid viu a morena desacordada, com as feições pálidas. De fato, ela não estava fingindo nada, mas teve que falar algo irônico.

\- Como é mole essa lesma! Seria uma péssima escrava doméstica....

\- Vou levá-la até o quarto dela. - disse Killer, tomando-a nos braços com cuidado. Não que ela fosse pesada – era leve como plumas -, mas ele temia machucá-la.

Kid observou o lugar onde ela estava caída. Algo chamou a atenção: havia gotas de sangue no chão. Agachou-se e pegou um pouco daquele sangue entre o indicador e o dedo médio. “Essa não! Estamos com problemas!” pensou o ruivo, indo até Heat.

\- Será que estamos próximos de uma terra firme?

\- Por que pergunta isso, capitão? - disse ele, parando de analisar um mapa que tinha em mãos.

\- Parece que essa garota está com problemas de saúde. Killer a encontrou desmaiada, e no mesmo lugar onde ela estava, havia gotas de sangue. Espero que ela não tenha nenhuma doença grave! Não quero que sejamos contaminados por causa dessa ex-escrava!

\- Olha... estamos perto de uma ilhota... Capitão Kid, quer que paramos nela?

\- O mais rápido possível! - disse Kid, impaciente.

Rhina tinha febre alta e clamava por água. Já achava que poderia morrer e isso não a assustava. Já que se sentia destinada a ficar naquela embarcação e suportar todos seus conflitos calada, preferia que morresse logo. Todos temiam que Rhna tivesse contraído uma doença grave, com exceção de Wire, que desconfiou de um fato e disse secretamente para Kid.

\- Pelo pouco que sei sobre medicina, acho que isso não é uma doença grave. É apenas... uma causa fisiológica de período fértil da mulher. Com o sangramento, vem dessas outras alterações físicas. É um sexo muito frágil...

Kid fez uma careta, parecendo desdenhar aquilo.

\- Pouco sei dessas coisas, Wire. Mas quero que algum médico veja se ela está realmente doente ou não. E caso estiver contaminada, deixaremos o corpo dela lá mesmo!

Eles ancoram nessa mesma ilhota, esperando que fosse povoada e que tivesse algum médico. Era um povoado muito simples, as pessoas se vestiam de forma tipicamente indígena.

\- Só espero que não sejam canibais... - disse Kid, num tom irônico.

Wire assumiu a busca pelo médico, junto com Killer, e não foi coisa fácil. Kid resolveu voltar para o barco junto com Heat, para não deixar Rhina sozinha. Mal entraram no quarto, os dois não a viram na cama. Rhina estava na cozinha bebendo água, e não foi poupada em ouvir as reclamações do capitão.

\- Rhina! Não é para sair da cama! - disse ele, fazendo-a largar o copo e a pegando nos braços, colocando-a no ombro.

\- Mas... sinto sede, capitão!

\- Já vamos te arranjar um médico! Depois, você bebe a água que quiser!

Kid ordenou que Heat ficasse com ela. Ele foi até a escada do navio, esperando pelos outros dois. Secretamente, estava preocupado com ela. Não queria que ela estivesse com uma doença grave. Mas sabia que, se ela estivesse, teria que abandoná-la para não transmitir a tal doença para os outros. Ele preferia morrer forte, com uma bala ou um outro ferimento mortal que fraco, decompondo-se em uma cama. Mas... ele não queria abandoná-la...

\- Ah, por que tudo tem que ser tã difícil? - perguntou para os ventos.

Por fim, Killer e Wire trouxeram o médico. Um velhinho que andava com certa dificuldade, porém um dos mais experientes doutores local. Ele analisou Rhina e justificou o que Heat já havia dito ao capitão.

\- Porém, parece que está um pouco anêmica. Mas nada melhor que uma boa carne assada, um copo de vinho tinto e dieta rica em proteínas para recuperar-se! Deve estar em repouso até que recupere peso e força ideais!

\- Droga! Está virando um estorvo! - disse Kid, aparentemente zangado.

\- O que faremos, capitão? Deixamos a garota na ilha? - Killer perguntou.

\- O que estão falando? Vão abandoná-la nesse estado? - perguntou o médico, preocupado.

\- Cala a boca! - ordenou Kid para o ancião. - Não pretendo fazer isso, ela é útil nos serviços domésticos. Se não é uma doença grave, ela pode se recuperar e voltar para os serviços!

O doutor reconhecia neles os famosos piratas do bando do Kid, mas não pronunciou nada a respeito.

\- Mas... ela precisa repousar bem, parece que está meses sem se alimentar direito... olha, se quiserem, posso cuidar dela até que vocês possam retornar e buscá-la com a saúde normal!

\- Não! Ela não vai ficar aqui! - decidiu Kid.

\- Capitão Kid, podemos deixar vir conosco o velhinho...

O olhar sério do ancião fez Wire interromper-lhe a fala, corrigindo.

\- Er... o doutor, para que cuide dela e depois retorná-lo para cá. O que acha disso, capitão? - Wire, terminando de dar sua sugestão.

\- Humm... queria que estivesse boa hoje mesmo! - disse o ruivo, coçando a cabeça.

\- Bem, por que não passam uns dias aqui? - convidou o doutor. - Sim, aproveitam a oportunidade de conhecer uma das ilhas que introduzem ao Red Line?

Kid pensou em algo brevemente: ali poderia ser a tal terra de Rhina. Se fosse, não precisaria ficar procurando por muito tempo.

\- Bem, preciso de mantimentos... mas não vou me estender aqui por muito tempo!

\- Ótimo! - disse o médico ancião.

Assim combinaram: Estabeleceriam na ilha por uns dias, enquanto Rhina estaria sendo vigiada pelo doutor. Mas decidiram dormir no navio. Só pisariam na ilha se quisessem alguma coisa que não pudesse ter ou fazer no navio. Como queria o ruivo, a morena permaneceu no navio, sendo cuidada ali mesmo.

Aquela noite, todos dormiram sossegados, menos Kid. Estava na cama, com a roupa que usava diariamente – com exceção do grande casaco que usava junto. Pensativo, só conseguia balançar os pés invés de dormir. Levantou-se e foi até a sua pilha de sucatas, montar alguma engenhoca. Queria ver Rhina, naquela hora, mas não queria acordá-la. Sua vontade era tão grande que não resistiu. Foi até a porta do camarote dela, abrindo cuidadosamente. Estava sem o tal ancião por lá, então poderia velar seu sono tranquilamente. Fechou a porta com cuidado, e sentou-se ao lado dela. Observou as mãozinhas pequenas e magras. Estavam até mais magras que de costume. Seu rosto estava em um sereno e profundo sono. O fato de estar abatida não atrapalhava a beleza de seus traços perfeitos. Parecia uma boneca. Uma bonequinha quebrada, daquele jeito. A boca pequena e carnuda, levemente pálida, estava meio aberta como se também estivesse respirando junto com o nariz reto e médio, proporcional ao rosto oval e redondo ao mesmo tempo. Seus olhos castanhos claros, vivos, agora estavam repousando debaixo de pálpebras inchadas, levemente escuras.

Ele sentia uma vontade de pegar-lhe a mão; apenas aproximou a sua, bem maior e forte o suficiente para esmagá-la em um aperto. Sentia-se como um tigre perto de um gato. Mas Rhina acabou despertando, direcionando seus olhos diretamente para quem estava ao seu lado, sentado, sem camisa... seu capitão. Fazendo sinal de silêncio, Eustass Kid, pediu a outra que não fizesse nenhum ruído. Em seguida, ajeitou o lençol que a cobria somente da cintura para baixo, cobrindo-a então até a altura dos seios.

\- Vim ver como estava. Vou deixá-la continuar seu sono. Boa noite! - Kid despediu-se com um cafuné simples e rápido na cabeça da enferma e levantou-se, saindo do quarto.

Antes de voltar a adormecer, Rhina achou que aquilo era uma espécie de sonho fora do sono. Desde quando aquele homem era de velar o sono de alguém e confortar com um carinho na cabeça? Era assim que pensava Hina naquela hora.

…...............................

Naquela manhãzinha fresca, foi Rhina quem recebeu um café da manhã na cama, quase sendo tratada como uma rainha. Aquele médico ancião era muito gentil e até mesmo brincalhão. Ou até mesmo levemente galanteador.

\- Se beleza ajudasse a recuperar as energias, sequer estaria anêmica! - disse ele, preparando um xarope para dar a ele depois do pequeno-almoço. - Logo que terminar de comer, terá que tomar esse xaropezinho. Tem gosto ruim, confesso-lhe a verdade; mas são nos remédios ruins que se tem os melhores efeitos, sabia?

\- Heh... se for assim, aceito de bom grado! - disse a jovem paciente. - E... onde estão os outros?

\- Os outros saíram, estão explorando a ilha!

\- ...ilha? - perguntou ela.

\- Estamos na Ilha 3 que dá entrada a Red Line. Ancoraram aqui até você melhorar de saúde.

Rhina lembrou-se da ilhota que morava. Só que ela vivia na Ilha 10. Era possível que eles já estivessem levando-a para a sua terra natal, apenas esperando sua cura definitiva? Seus olhos brilharam.

\- O que foi, mocinha? Está com os olhos radiantes!

\- Er... nada demais, doutor. Estou feliz por já sentir que posso me sentar para comer! - disfarçou sua esperança.

\- Você estava com fraqueza quando teve sua regra desse mês, e isso abalou ainda mais sua saúde. Mas está recuperando um pouco precocemente, coisa que me deixa mais aliviado. Ah, voltando aquela sua pergunta de antes, você queria falar com um deles agora?

\- Er.. não, não. Apenas estranhei do capitão não bater a porta para ir cumprir minhas obrigações...

\- Ah, não! Nem tão cedo vai voltar as atividades, minha querida! Precisará de, no limite, um mês e, ou mais alguns dias, para se recuperar totalmente! Durante esse tempo, não poderá fazer nenhuma atividade sobrecarregante! - e ofereceu-lhe o xarope. - Agora, é hora de saborear esse xarope... “docinho”! - terminou a frase num tom brincalhão.

Enquanto o médico ancião cuidava dela, os outros cuidavam do navio. Cada um se virou em cozer a própria refeição, como sempre foi antes de Rhina entrar em suas vidas. Depois de estar com ela quase o dia todo, o doutor voltou para terra firme para descansar em sua casinha, similar a uma oca de palha indígena.

Naquela noite, os quatro estavam livres de quaisquer tarefas. Perceberam que Rhina dormia tranquilamente, e então foram explorar a ilhota. Foram beber em um bar tumultuado, animaram-se com música, bebida e mulheres dançarinas. Algumas eram mulheres da vida, estavam a serviço dos clientes. Conheceram alguns costumes viciantes daquela ilha. O charuto feito de canela e menta foi muito bem apreciado pelo capitão e os outros membros do bando, acompanhado do licor de frutas tropicais que degustaram com prazer. As belas fêmeas, de todas as cores e formas, vestiam o mesmo estilo de roupa que lembravam índias norte-americanas, apesarem de não serem “índias” exatamente. Uma bela dessas mulheres, de cabelos cacheados e dourados como a luz do Sol e olhos tão acinzentados, claros que nem a luz da Lua, havia encantado o ruivo. Ele estava decidido a levar toda aquela voluptuosidade para seu navio, assim como Killer estava sendo “paparicado” por uma bela morena de cabelos extremamente lisos e de olhos azuis, com seios e quadris avantajados.

Kid e seu amigo deixaram os outros dois no bar e levaram suas respectivas companhias até o barco. Mesmo embriagados, tinham a consciência de entrar sem fazer barulho para não despertar Rhina. Levaram-nas até os últimos camarotes do navio, onde tinham as reservas de canhões e de outros armamentos, juntamente com alguns tesouros escondidos. Precisamente um deles, onde tinha um armário cheio de bebidas alcoólicas, uma mesa grande de jantar só em madeira e uma cama velha abandonada. Ali, passariam um bom tempo se divertindo com as prostitutas, sem fazer nenhum barulho que desse para ouvir nos camarotes superiores. Mas Rhina, que estava sentada junto a janela, bem acordada e admirando a noite em diversos pensamentos, ouviu risinhos e vozes diferentes – vozes femininas. Ficou curiosa.

Trocando a roupa de dormir por umas de suas roupas casuais, saiu do seu quarto sorrateiramente, tendo o cuidado para não ser vista. Foi até o corredor, mas se escondeu um uma das colunas existentes lá, vendo seu capitão sendo levado por alguém um pouco menor que ele... vestindo roupas femininas... longos cabelos louros... uma mulher!

\- Ei! Não faça barulho! - disse Kid para a tal mulher.

\- Por que? Não quer acordar a mamãe, é? - disse sarcasticamente.

Kid pegou a mulher pelo pescoço e a encarou. Ela deu um grito que foi abafado pela mão dele que quase cobria a metade do rosto dela. A loira o olhava apreensiva, com os olhos cinzas quase saltando sas órbitas.

\- Só faça o que estou mandando, não pedi comentários insignificantes!

\- Ah... desculpe-me... - disse ela, mesmo com a boca tampada.

Ele a soltou, e assim ambos foram seguindo o rastro do outro casal. Rhina foi seguindo-os bem devagarinho, queria ver o que fariam. No inconsciente, sabia bem o que fazia piratas bêbados com mulheres fáceis a tiracolo. Mas... a curiosidade forçava seu corpo, ainda um pouco fraco, seguir o rastro de Kid.

Ao chegarem no mesmo lugar onde estava Killer e a outra mulher, Kid jogou-a em cima da cama velha. Na mesa velha ao fundo da cama, estava Killer entretendo-se com a outra enroscada em seu pescoço, quase despido, mas sem tirar sua máscara. Rhina ficou espiando pela fechadura, que por sua vez não tinha chave para trancar a porta. Sua pureza conheceu visualmente algo que jamais tinha visto tão explicitamente. Seus olhos observaram bem atentos quando o ruivo começou a tirar aquelas roupas meio tribais da loira, desenlaçando as alças na frente do vestido, e jogando a peça de roupa para longe. Kid puxou o corpo já nu da mulher, fazendo-a sentar na cama. Ele olhava luxuriosamente para os seios grandes e pontudos da loura, enquanto deslizava os dedos com certa força naqueles mamilos. Killer, de longe, parecia que embalava a outra contra a mesa, provavelmente penetrando na morena de coxas grossas e brancas que estavam enlaçando a cintura do loiro. Voltando a atenção para Kid, Rhina viu seu capitão abocanhar um dos seios da mulher que nem uma criança de peito faz em sua mãe, só que ele sugava de forma lasciva, e puxava os cachos dourados da mulher enquanto isso.

Rhina colocou a mão na boca semiaberta, esquecendo-se totalmente de vigiar sua retaguarda. Mas não havia ninguém ali por perto, e livremente, indecentemente e explicitamente, admirava aquelas cenas até então novas para ela. A tal loira ajudava o ruivo tirar as calças, afrouxando o cinto. Kid, que já tinha se desfeito do seu casaco e do cinto de armas, jogou-se em cima dela, pressionando-a com seu corpo largo e robusto. Ele agarrava as pernas dela, levantando-as, deixando bem abertas. Acariciou-lhe as partes íntimas, fazendo a outra soltar gemidos lânguidos. Lambendo os lábios, o homem corpulento distribuía seus beijos do ventre até o pescoço dela, sem parar de contornar os dedos grossos em torno do clitóris dela. As mãos dela deslizavam pelos glúteos firmes dele, seguindo até as costas largas e cheia de músculos. Isso causou certo incômodo a Rhina, mas nada tirava seu foco neles... até uma voz por trás dela soar um pouco alto.

\- O que está fazendo aqui Rhina?

Ela pulou para trás, dando um grito, mas Wire tampou-lhe a boca, abafando o grito que só escapuliu um pouco. Kid tinha parado de entreter a prostituta loira por um momento, tendo a impressão que ouviu algo.

\- O que houve, querido? - perguntou esta.

\- ...ouvi um grito... você ouviu, mulher? - perguntou Kid a ela, segurando-a pelos braços com um pouco de força.

\- ...não... não ouvi nada... ahhh vem, amor! Deve ter sido a outra lá atrás! - disse ela, puxando Kid pelos cabelos ruivos e espetados, penteados para cima.

\- Responda-me, Rhina! O que está fazendo aí? Espiando quem? E não fale alto! - disse Wire, soltando-a.

\- N-nada... por favor... explico com calma, mas não conte para o capitão que eu estava aqui! Por favor! - sussurando, ela se jogou no chão, implorando para o homenzarrão.

\- Venha, Rhina, vamos sair daqui! Vamos! - disse ele, levantando-a do chão e levando-a até o quarto dela. - Aqui é a área de base secreta do Capitão Kid. O que te levou a vir até aqui? ...Estava planejando pegar nada, não é?

\- Não, apenas vim por curiosidade... quer dizer... vi o capitão sendo levado por uma pessoa, e pensei que ele estava sendo roubado!

\- O quê? - parou no caminho.

\- Uma pessoa levou-o até ali, e não sei o que eles estão fazendo. Não sei se alguém o trouxe bêbado justamente para o camarote mais fundo do barco para fazer algo de ruim!

\- ...tem um pouco de razão, Rhina. Mas vai dormir, senão o capitão vai brigar com você. Fico de vigia aqui. Vai, vai!

Rhina foi correndo até o seu camarote. Torcia para que sua desculpa esfarrapada fosse apenas uma “desculpa”, e que não fosse um golpe daquela prostituta contra seu capitão... seu belo Capitão Kid.

 


	5. Insanidade

O capitão e seu braço-direito tiveram momentos de prazer com suas respectivas mulheres. Depois de um longo prazer, ambos caíram no sono – mas não as mulheres.

\- E agora? Será que dá tempo de verificar se eles tem joias secretas por aqui? - perguntou a morena.

\- Rápido! Vamos começar por eles! - disse a loira.

Ambas começaram a furtar os adornos de Kid e um colar fino de ouro que Killer possuía no pescoço. Depois, ambas saíram sorrateiramente do quarto, em busca de vasculhar os outros camarotes do navio. Mas foram surpreendidas por Wire and Heat, que obrigaram-nas a ficar no navio até o capitão acordar. Quando Kid descobriu o que aquelas duas fizeram e o que planejavam, ficou cheio de fúria. Mandou o navio seguir até o meio dos mares, pouco longe da ilhota onde estavam ancorados.

\- Por favor, nos perdoe! ...somos pobres, precisávamos roubar para sobreviver... mas não queríamos roubar todo o navio...

Eustass Kid silenciou a mulher que tinha lhe oferecido uma noite agradável de prazer com uma forte bofetada.

\- Cala essa boca, vadia! Do seu tipo, já vi e matei muitas!

Killer estava segurando a outra que havia passado a noite, apontando uma das foices que tinha na mão em direção ao pescoço dela. Rhina assistia tudo aquilo assustada. Indiretamente, ela havia salvado seu capitão, já que ela acabou guiando Wire até onde ela estava. As mulheres pareciam assustadas e temerosas pelo que o ruivo poderia fazer.

\- Já sabem a punição correta para gatunas que nem vocês!

\- Não nos mate, por favor! - suplicou a morena.

\- Cale-se! - ordenou Killer, puxando os cabelos desta.

\- Há uma lei do mar que não permite deixar os ladrões escaparem ilesos depois de uma tentativa de roubo. Não hei de matá-las, mas sofrerão um castigo!

Elas suplicavam pela mais gentil misericórdia. Aquela covardia delas irritava Kid.

\- Se tem medo de serem punidas na vida, deveriam também temer praticar qualquer ato criminoso também! - disse Kid, indo até a loira e puxando-a violentamente, amarrando-a em um dos grandes mastros do navio. Rasgou-lhe o vestido, deixando-a sem ele, nua, exposta a vergonha e ao esperado castigo.

\- Mas... o que ele vai fazer? - Rhina disse baixinho para Heat.

\- O capitão vai torturá-las. - disse Heat, calmamente.

Rhina ficou assustada, não querendo assistir aquilo. Deu as costas, mas uma voz a fez parar.

\- Fica aqui, Rhina! Veja o que acontece com uma mulher que usa os prestígios do sexo para tentar trapacear Eustass “Capitão” Kid! - gritou o ruivo, atraindo uma espada com uma das mãos.

Kid rodeou a mulher presa ao mastro, encarou-a bem nos olhos. Sua sede de sadismo estava à flor da pele. Direcionou-se atrás dela e, depois de ter desembainhado a espada, desferiu uma surra com a lâmina nas costas dela, fazendo a outra gritar.

\- Fui fraco no golpe, não é? - ironizou Kid. - Vou fazê-la gritar mais forte agora!

E mais um golpe de espada, similar a uma chicotada. E mais um. A loira gritava, pedindo socorro. Suas costas já exibiam os cortes vivos. Ele sorria sarcasticamente, enquanto “chicoteava” a loira com a espada afiada. Rhina abaixou a cabeça, tentava não se concentrar naquilo. Porém, aqueles gritos a deixavam atônita. Wire olhava a jovem de vez em quando, como se estivesse preocupado com ela. A outra mulher que seria punida estava quase desmaiando ao ver sua cúmplice banhada de sangue.

\- Aguente firme por enquanto, até a hora que sofrer o mesmo castigo. - disse Killer, friamente.

A morena, já caída no chão, agarrou a perna do loiro, chorando.

\- Tenha pena de mim... prometo fazer tudo que você pedir, tudo o que quiser, mas livre-me de tal castigo!

\- Solta minha perna agora, senão corto suas mãos aqui e agora! - foi a resposta fria que a morena recebeu de Killer.

Após as surras de espada, Kid retirou algo de um saco que possuía pendurado em seu grande cinto e apertou nas mãos. Era sal grosso e, cruelmente, esfregou com força nos cortes que a loira possuía nas costas, nádegas e em uma das coxas.

\- Bela até mesmo machucada... que poder é esse que vocês mulheres possuem? - terminou a frase dando um tapa firme nas nádegas brancas da loira, fazendo-a urrar de dor novamente. - Killer, dê-me essa aí que está em suas mãos.

A outra foi submetida as mesmas condições da loira. Foi amarrada em um outro mastro. Esta gritava mais, parecia mais assustada que a outra. Kid rasgou-lhe as roupas, evidenciando as costas finas e nuas, juntamente com o corpo que era ainda mais delgado que o da loira, com exceção dos quadris e dos seios fartos. Como os longos cabelos da morena atrapalhavam onde Kid ia bater, ele enrolou tudo em uma das próprias mãos, puxando ainda por cima. E deu-lhe a mesma sova que fez na outra, que virou o rosto para não ver. Wire pegou na cabeça da loira e virou-a em direção a morena. Rhina assistia tudo, perplexa com tal frieza do seu capitão. Achou curioso quando o viu atrair a espada apenas esticando a própria mão. Uma espécie de magnetismo. Coisa que nunca imaginou existir ou assistir em sua vida. Assim como na sua amante da noite anterior, Kid terminou a sova de espada esfregando com força sal grosso na carne viva e sangrenta da morena.

\- Vão ficar aí expostas ao sol, secando as feridas. Depois, veremos se a devolvemos com vida para a casa delas! - decidiu Kid, limpando as mãos umas nas outras. O cheiro de sal grosso junto ao sangue vivo estava enojando Rhina.

\- Preciso descansar... não me sinto bem...

\- Vai para seu quarto, antes que o capitão volte. - aconselhou Heat.

Mas era tarde. Kid voltou-se para Rhina, que sentiu as pernas tremerem.

\- Pelo que Wire me contou, foi você quem flagrou essas duas nos levando bêbados para o fundo do navio. Achei que estava de cama, sem poder se mover. Mas pela sua ajuda, vou te recompensar!

Rhina deu um sorriso sem jeito, aliviada.

\- Não... não precisa, capitão.

\- Precisa, sim!

\- Apenas... queria descansar um pouco. Estou melhor, mas não me senti bem com essas cenas...

\- Vai se acostumando, Rhina! Enquanto estiver aqui, terá que lidar com essas coisas. Mas, voltando a sua recompensa, vou lhe dar uma semana de folga! Também é o tempo que o tal doutor recomendou para você se recuperar! - na verdade, era um mês o prazo do médico idoso, mas Kid ignorou isso.

\- Obrigada, capitão... se não for incômodo, posso me retirar?

\- Hmm... pode sim.

Rhina foi quase correndo para seu quarto. Kid não pode evitar um risinho debochado, ao ver aquela criatura tão assustada e tão frágil. Quer queira ou não, segundo Wire, foi ela quem as viu com eles, bêbados e luxuriosos, indo para os últimos camarotes do navio. A pergunta que não saía da cabeça de Kid era se ela havia espiado tudo... tudo que ele fez com a tal loira. Um pensamento o deixava levemente quente.

Em seu quarto, Rhina descansava deitada de bruços. Imaginou se ela estivesse ali, no lugar das mulheres gatunas. O ruivo quis mostrá-la “o que acontece com uma mulher que usa os prestígios do sexo para tentar trapacear Eustass “Capitão” Kid!”. Temia-o mais, bem mais que a pequena atração que sentia por ele. Queria tanto voltar para sua casa, sua humilde casa, para sua irmã que deveria estar desolada à procura dela. Pelo visto, seria uma eterna escrava dele, não se via como uma criada que pudesse fazer o que queria ali, ou sair dali quando quisesse. Amaldiçoava seu destino, sua vida atual, ao mesmo tempo que se lembrava do ruivo esfregando sua mão grossa e firme, misturada com sal grosso, nas carnes vivas e sangrentas daquelas duas. Elas ficaram o resto do dia expostas no mastro. O capitão tinha proibido os outros de se aproveitarem delas e de darem comida ou bebida. De repente, Rhina teve uma ideia. Deixou todos caírem no sono e, de madrugada, resolveu levar água às escondidas para as duas.

\- Preciso ser rápida, não quero que meu capitão me veja aqui! - disse Rhina, servindo primeiro a loira, que nem conseguia abrir os olhos direito e tremia de frio.

Quando mal estava dando água para a morena, foi flagrada por um deles.

\- O que faz aqui? - repreendeu Killer.

\- Er... você vai me entregar ao capitão?

\- Deveria fazer isso, já que o capitão foi claro em suas ordens, já esqueceu?

\- É que... apiedei-me delas, acho muita barbaridade deixá-las assim....e apenas dei um pouquinho de água... só isso!

\- Kid foi bem claro, e você o desobedeceu. Já estava ganhando confiança dele e agora vai perdê-la totalmente!

\- Por favor, não conte nada para ele. Não farei mais isso! - implorou Rhina.

Killer refletiu por alguns segundos.

\- ...vai dormir logo, senão contarei ao capitão!

O loiro tirou a garrafinha de água das mãos dela, e ela foi direto para o quarto.

…...............................

Kid já amanheceu animado para castigar as duas prostitutas ladras novamente. Em cada uma delas, marcou o bico dos seios dela com uma faca velha, em ferrugem, aquecida no fogo. Deslizava a ponta da faca, quase cortando os mamilos.

\- Parece que a “minha garota” é a mais sensível... - disse Kid, vendo brotar filetes de sangue nos mamilos rosados da loira que esteve com ele naquela noite de embriaguez.

\- Se não me suporta, abandona-me! Aiiiiiii... - implorava a loira, gemendo de dor.

\- Cale-se, senão aproveito e arranco sua língua também!

Killer aparece com alguns jornais na mão, chamando pelo ruivo.

\- Capitão Kid, tenho novas informações que vão lhe interessar!

Kid encravou a faca em brasa acima da cabeça da loira, no mastro, fazendo-a contorcer-se de susto.

\- Vou até aí!

Rhina estava em seu quarto, e resolveu sair de lá. Tinha momentos em que ficar presa em um quarto, mesmo ainda fraca, era um suplício. Foi para fora do seu camarote até a parte de céu aberto do navio. Aquelas duas ainda estavam amarradas nos mastros, e estavam com o bico dos seios feridos. Achava um exagero o que o ruivo estava fazendo. Inocentemente, aproximou um pouco delas, observando os corpos nus, feridos.

\- O que está olhando, hein? - a morena reclamou.

\- Desculpe-me... queria saber se queriam água... mas está difícil ajudar vocês, por causa da vigia...

\- Não queremos água, garota! Queremos fugir! - disse ela, brutalmente.

\- Fica quieta! - a loira repreendeu a cúmplice. - ela não é como esses homens, deve ser uma escrava deles. E está se arriscando muito em nos ajudar! E muito obrigada pelo pouco de água ontem!

\- Eu... sinto muito por vocês... também corro o mesmo risco... - disse, saindo dali sem terminar a frase.

Depois de algum tempo, Kid decidiu jogar as duas no mar, assim fazendo. Protestos irritaram os ouvidos do ruivo, que não teve a mínima misericórdia. Com a ajuda dos outros, ele amarrou apenas os pulsos de cada uma e jogou-as em alto mar.

\- Agora, podemos seguir nossa viagem para o Novo Mundo! - disse Kid, rindo malevolamente junto com os outros – com exceção de Rhina que não participou de nada disso. - E espero que se recupere logo da fraqueza, Rhina. Senão, você e sua invalidade serão jogadas no mar, junto a essas duas! Hehehehehehe...

Ela engoliu seco quando ouviu isso. Cada vez mais estava confusa e amedrontada. Sentia uma mistura de raiva e frustração em relação a Kid. Nos poucos dias que seguiam, as noites eram quase passadas em claro, para a ex-escrava. Tinha certos sonhos que não conseguia decifrar direito, mas estranhamente acordava se sentindo bem. Nesses sonhos era quase presente seu capitão. Vinha no sonho a lembrança do dia em que lhe entregou uma peça de metal esquecida e a lembrança daquelas duas sendo torturada por aquelas mãos tão firmes, tão fortes... os dedos eram grossos e as unhas tinham tonalidade escura. Apesar de usar um enorme casaco de pelos, tinha o robusto peito desnudo e um dos braços não eram enfiados na manga do casaco. Dava para ver bem a silhueta forte e delineada do seu tronco, a pele bonita e alva que jamais tinha visto em um homem. Os pulsos grossos eram adornados de pulseiras de ouro – as quais foram tiradas por aquelas prostitutas ladras quando tentaram roubar as joias do navio. Ele era belo, atraente, assim como sádico e perigoso. Por um rapaz deste perfil, Rhina queria ser protegida e não correr perigo em suas mãos.

Depois de alguns dias, Rhina já se sentia bem, pelo menos se disponibilizava em fazer serviços pequenos. Automaticamente, sentia-se disposta. Quis parar de fazer drama para si mesmo e encarar a vida que levava. Tinha qe servir e agradar seu capitão. Quem sabe, ele não teria pena dela e não fizesse coisas terríveis com ela, como fez com aquelas duas? Deveria tentar.

Os outros notaram como ela já estava melhor rapidamente. Mas Kid respeitou a semana de folga que havia dado como uma recompensa por ter indiretamente alertado eles sobre o quase roubo das duas. Já na semana seguinte, ela parecia melhor. Rhina já havia voltado a cozinhar, somente. Kid preferiu deixá-la somente como uma “cozinheira”.

De vez em quando, eles paravam em algum porto, para buscar suprimentos. Rhina conseguia boas colheitas e também sabia pescar, coisa que ela passou a fazer depois que retornou a sua rotina de sempre. Eustass estava satisfeito com o bom desempenho dela. Já não reclamava mais dela e nem a desprezava. A vida dos piratas Kid estava seguindo normalmente... muito normalmente.

…...............................

Kid estava sem sono, tentando buscá-lo sentado à mesa onde comiam e bebendo rum. O tédio da insônia o incomodava. Enquanto estava daquele jeito, ouviu passos. Pela sombra que passou pela porta aberta, reconheceu quem estava andando por ali.

\- Rhina!

Ela congelou com a voz grossa e firme lhe chamando. Ela foi até a porta do camarim onde estava Kid, sentado relaxadamente, com a perna enorme em cima da mesa e bebendo rum.

\- Chamou, capitão?

\- O que faz acordada? - perguntou enquanto mexia com seu copo de rum.

\- Ia apenas ao banheiro... e... por que o capitão está acordado a essas horas da madrugada?

\- Só estou vigiando o navio enquanto os outros devem estar dormindo. - disse num tom de repreensão, fazendo a outra virar a cabeça de lado, abaixando um pouco.

Diante da reação dela, Kid sorriu. E revelou a verdade.

\- Estou brincando, Rhina. Queria pegar no sono, mas não consigo de jeito algum! Estou vendo se o álcool me faz letárgico, pelo menos... e nada!

\- Mas rum não vai trazer o sono, capitão. Um chá de camomila ou valeriana pode fazê-lo acalmar e dormir.

\- Hunf... mas não temos essas ervas aqui.

\- As flores de valeriana temos, consegui algumas quando paramos em terra firme recentemente. Quer que eu lhe faça um chá?

\- Chá, Rhina? Não é comigo...

\- Não irá se arrepender, capitão! Permita-me que eu vá prepará-lo?

\- Hmm.. vai lá. Esperarei aqui.

Kid parou de beber o rum, para poder suportar o tal chá de valeriana. Rhina foi buscar as flores que estavam em um pequeno vaso perto da cozinha e pegou algumas. Pôs para ferver e logo um bom cheiro da flor estava chegando aonde Kid estava sentado. Depois de poucos minutos, veio Rhina com uma caneca na mão, servindo seu capitão.

\- Espero que realmente você esteja certa... - disse, logo bebendo o chá aos poucos.

\- E estou. - disse ela, de pé, ao lado dele. - Está bom de açúcar?

Kid olhou-a, admirando aquela bela criatura cuidando dele.

\- Está sim... - disse Kid, colocando sua mão sobre a dela que estava na mesa.

Rhina ficou um pouco desconcertada. Kid manteve sua mão maior sobre a dela, enquanto bebia o chá aos poucos.

\- Está ótimo, mulher!

\- Que bom...

Ela queria tirar sua mão debaixo da dele, mas não o fez. Ao mesmo tempo, não queria tirar sua mão delicada e pequena debaixo daquela mão poderosa dele. Eram mãos quentes.

\- O... capitão vai precisar de mais alguma coisa antes de dormir?

\- Não... mas quero que fique aqui comigo.

Kid agora segurava a mãozinha dela, invés de continuar somente apoiando sua mão na dela. Rhina começou a ficar levemente corada. Mesmo com a fraca luz do local, o rubor dela deixava Kid “inspirado”.

\- Acho que você não deixou para trás algum amante, não?

\- ...amante? - Rhina olhou espantada. - Eu... não tenho amante. Nunca tive um.

Kid sorria, enquanto admirava aquela timidez e pureza.

\- ...quando flagrou Killer e eu com aquelas mulheres, ...você chegou a ver alguma coisa do que fizemos?

Rhina olhava para o infinito, sem saber o que fazia para não falar nada que viu pela fechadura.

\- Hein? Diga-me... você viu o que eu fiz com aquela prostituta?

\- Não... não vi nada, não me atreveria a...

\- Então, como você as viu entrando no barco e tentando fugir com os pertences? - ele puxou-a pela mão, fazendo-a encostar nele. Rhina fechou os olhos.

\- Escutei o barulho que faziam... e apenas... fui perguntar para Wire o que estava acontecendo?

\- Você não me engana... - disse lentamente, insinuante.

\- Não é mentira, capitão! - Rhina tentou se soltar, mas sem conseguir. - Pergunte ao Wire.

O ruivo se levantou, posicionando-se atrás dela. Pôs a mão em sua barriga, pouco abaixo do umbigo. Com isso, ela encostou-se de costas contra o peito e abdômen dele. Ele lhe falava com a boca entre os cabelos da moça.

\- E... já que não viu nada que aconteceu no porão naquela noite... quer saber aqui... e agora... o que eu fiz com ela?

Rhina respirava um pouco mais rapidamente, sem saber o que fazer. Aquilo lhe dava um conforto intenso, um prazer leve e indescritível... mas sabia com que tipo de homem estava lidando, e não era nenhum refinado cavalheiro.

\- O... que... insinua? - a jovem estava desconcertada. - Mas... e o seu chá?

Kid respondeu com beijos que se espalhavam pelas mechas pesadas e compridas, chegando até o pescoço dela. Rhina fechou os olhos, apertando os lábios.

\- O chá? … está muito bom, já disse! - disse Eustass Kid, deliciando-se com o pescoço delgado e de pele macia da virgem, que estava paralisada que nem uma frágil mosca que cai na rede de uma aranha.

 


	6. Luxúria

Rhina estava perdida, nos braços daquele homem. Não sabia como reagir, até queria... mas uma estranha sensação boa lhe dominava. Seu delgado pescoço era preenchido de beijos e carícias leves com os lábios, os lábios corados do outro percorria cada centímetro daquele pescoço antes nunca beijado daquela forma, roçando levemente também a ponta do nariz. Aquilo fazia a pele da jovem arrepiar-se, e Kid observava essas reações levemente excitado. Colocando as mãos em torno do ventre dela, o ruivo aproximava mais o corpo menor para si.

\- Você... possui um cheiro doce... diferente de outras que já beijei... - dizia o outro, entre os beijos que dava no pescoço de Rhina, que apenas tinha fechado os olhos.

As mãos fortes, de dedos grossos, percorriam a área do umbigo dela. Kid propositalmente colocou-se encostado a ele por trás, fazendo-se curvar mais para baixo, por ser bem maior que ela.

\- ...é? - perguntou Rhina, quase sem voz.

\- Sim...

Rhina pensou em falar-lhe algo, mas ele mudou a posição que ambos estavam até então, pondo-a sentada na mesa grande, afastando-lhe as pernas uma da outra e se colocando entre elas. Ela segurava-lhe pelos ombros, sentindo seu coração palpitar um pouco mais forte. Ela não queria que seu capitão fizesse de imediato “aquilo”. Era tudo tão novo, inesperado, que a deixava confusa, mesmo que seu corpo aprovasse inconscientemente as carícias dele.

\- Espera... não... não vai terminar de tomar seu chá? - Rhina se atreveu finalmente a perguntar.

Kid olhou-a seriamente. Rhina o olhou preocupada, temerosa com aquele olhar. Sem respondê-la, ainda na mesma posição recente, abraçou-a, afundando seu rosto no pescoço dela, pegando-lhe os cabelos com certa força. Ela tentava se soltar dele, mas isso só o fazia mantê-la firme ali, com ele.

\- O que houve, Rhina?

\- Er... nada...quero dizer, … por que está fazendo isso aqui... agora? - ela gaguejava um pouco.

\- Quer ir para o quarto? - perguntou de forma maliciosa.

\- Não é isso... é que...

Kid soltou-a, mas ainda estava entre as pernas dela, que estava sentada em cima da mesa. Ele parecia impaciente.

\- Então o que é, afinal?

\- Bom... é... é que não estou preparada para... isso.

\- Hunf... - resmungou Kid. - Já vi que você vai ser complicada...

\- Desculpa... mas eu nunca fiz isso... e tenho certo receio.

Essas palavras deixavam Kid mais animado por dentro.

\- Receio? De quê? Isso não é algo para ter receio. E deveria se sentir honrada, por conquistar esse tipo de confiança de minha parte... - ele voltou a acariciar os braços delicados, até chegar aos mãozinhas dela e pegá-las. - E não é assim tão doloroso... logo, vai se acostumar. - terminou a explicação beijando-lhe as mãos e chupando o dedo mindinho dela por pura malícia.

\- Bem.... hmmm – ela fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás.

\- Você está gostando do que faço... então não está tão receosa assim... - retornou a puxá-la para si e abraçá-la, beijando a face quente e avermelhada daquela criatura pura.

\- Pare... não posso isso! - dizia a outra num sopro de voz.

\- Não paro! - ele avançou, deitando-se por cima dela.

\- Aiii... devagar... você é pesado! - Rhina sentia certo desconforto sendo pressionada contra a mesa por aquele corpo enorme, másculo, pesado, sobre seu perfil esguio e menor.

O ruivo continuava a beijá-la em todas as partes que podia tocar com os lábios: pescoço, cabelos, queixo, ombro... até que, de repente, uma sensação de sono pesado o fez cair no sono aos poucos, ali mesmo em cima dela. Rhina, que estava de olhos fechados, estranhou quando ele parou com seus beijos com os lábios encostados em seu ombro.

\- Capitão... - sussurrou a outra.

Devagarinho, Rhina foi saindo debaixo dele. Viu que o chá forte de valeriana o fez pegar num sono intenso. Aproveitando o resto do chá, Rhina o consumiu, para poder ter bom sono o resto daquela madrugada. Queria poder levar Kid para o quarto dele, mas não possuía forças. Porém, ajeitou-o na mesa, levantando perna por perna com cuidado, deixando-o deitado sobre a mesa. Kid possuía um sono aparentemente agitado, rosnando levemente e esfregando os olhos enquanto dormia.

….........................

A luz do dia que vinha da pequena janela do camarim que servia de quarto fez Rhina despertar de um sonho prazeiroso. Talvez, aqueles momentos com o capitão tenham sido sonhos... mas não eram. Somente após deixar seu capitão na mesa dormindo é que Rhina pode vir pra cama e dormir, e seu sono lhe gerou imagens de continuação daqueles momentos. Acordando aos poucos, lembrou-se dos toques daquelas mãos levemente ásperas em sua pele fina e macia. Dos lábios roçando seu pescoço sem beijar. Das mãos abraçando seu ventre, um pouco abaixo do umbigo. Das armas frias que ostentava em um cinto atado ao peito largo em suas costas. Até o odor doce da valeriana que estava na xícara que tinha oferecido a ele estava presente em seu sono. Sorrindo sem querer, Rhina se flagrou em um frenesi enquanto despertava aos poucos.

Sentindo-se envergonhada de si mesmo, ela se levantou da cama, indo se vestir e completando os asseios daquela hora do dia. Tudo que fazia lhe dava prazer interno, uma sensação de alegria. Ela não queria que Kid a possuísse naquela hora, por medo. Mas não negava para si a aprazível luxúria que sentia. Um homem tão bruto que pudesse tocá-la de forma tão... sensual. Era assim o amor verdadeiro? Ou apenas um desejo passageiro? Ela estava tão confusa...

Indo até a cozinha, Rhina foi preparar a primeira refeição do dia, como sempre fazia. Porém, tomou um susto quando se deparou com a figura alta e imponente de Eustass Kid, encostada perto do fogão a lenha, encarando-a com um misto de malícia e fúria.

\- Er... capitão... precisa de alguma coisa?

Ele caminhou até ela, de braços cruzados. Mantinha a expressão séria e enigmática. Parecia sedutora, mas Rhina já tinha se familiarizado com aquela expressão de quem levaria uma bronca.

\- Parece que temos uma feiticeira aqui... - disse Kid, em tom de deboche.

\- ...não entendo...

Kid puxou-a pelo braço, segurando firme.

\- Mas o que houve? Solta meu braço!

\- É bem esperta, não é? Já estava confiando em você, mas vendo que gosta de dopar seu capitão para fugir de mim a tempo, a confiança desapareceu imediatamente!

\- Eu?! Não fiz nada disso! Se dormiu, foi por causa do efeito do chá. Eu também o tomei e caí no sono profundo! - Rhina estava mais nervosa com o aperto forte no seu braço que com a desconfiança de Kid.

\- Heh... - ele a soltou. - De qualquer maneira, estou de olho em você, Rhina. Nossa conversinha de ontem ainda não acabou...

Ele ia se aproximando dela que agora, ela era quem estava encostada ao fogão. Rhina o olhava assustada e levemente hipnotizada.

\- Eu... sinto muito por ontem, mas tinha alertado que o chá era tiro e queda contra insônia.

\- Certo... mas ainda quero terminar a nossa conversa, mas depois... - Kid aproximou-se perto do ouvido dela e disse em tom de sussurro. - e não quero que haja nenhuma fatalidade... entendeu? Quero ver se é tão digna de minha confiança quanto parece!

Depois, o ruivo se retirou, deixando a cozinha livre para ela. Kid foi até os outros, que já estavam cada um desempenhando suas tarefas enquanto Rhina preparava o café da manhã. E o dia seguiu assim, normalmente. Diante dos outros, Kid tratava Rhina como sempre: distante, como uma simples serviçal. Rhina, como seu capitão, simplesmente. E os outros tinham o mesmo tratamento, embora não tão rude quanto Kid.

Tinha poucos serviços naquele dia, o que sobrou tempo livre para ficar na proa olhando o mar, seu passatempo favorito naquele navio. Rhina aprendeu a analisar os sinais do mar quando estava agitado e quando estava calmo, apenas pela observação. Naquele momento, o mar parecia levemente agitado, provavelmente enfrentariam uma tempestade. E aos poucos, o mar ficava com ondas maiores. O barco dos piratas Kid era uma potência, bem resistente aos imprevistos da natureza. Mas naquele dia foi um pouco diferente. Nuvens negras se aproximavam, e não tinha outra parte do mar que eles pudessem ir para evitar a tempestade. Rhina foi até os outros avisar da suposta tempestade.

\- Em que posso ajudar, capitão?

\- Aqui entre os homens, nada. Mas poderá recolher os objetos para dentro. Wire vai ajudá-la. - disse Kid, dirigindo-se até a proa.

Uma tempestade feia se aproximava, e de longe, era notável um pequeno maremoto. Kid sorria sarcasticamente, enquanto observava a futura tempestade com o pé apoiado na proa.

\- Ainda é muito pouco para me derrubar! Hehehehe...

Perto, viu um barco pirata, aproximando-se deles. Mas não haveria uma relação amistosa entre ambos. Com um tiro, quebraram um dos faróis do navio do Kid, o que o deixou nervoso e animado ao mesmo tempo. Uma batalha fresca estava para começar. Rapidamente, Rhina já havia recolhido tudo para dentro, juntamente com Wire, que foi até seu capitão para auxiliá-lo.

\- Melhor se proteger! - disse Wire para Rhina, recomendando que ela fosse para o seu quarto ou até mesmo para o porão.

Rhina o obedeceu, indo para seu quarto. Da janelinha que dava vista para fora, viu o tal barco inimigo se aproximando. Temeu pelo que poderia acontecer, especialmente com seu capitão. Começava a chover, e algo por baixo do navio parecia tremer.

\- Nessas horas, queria ser um homem, valente e corajoso, e lutar junto aos meus companheiros... - disse Rhina, abraçada ao travesseiro.

Queria ver o tão famoso pirata de South Blue, Eustass Kid, em ação. Mas não poderia sair do quarto. Escutou barulhos de gritos e de tiros. A curiosidade queria empurrá-la para ir até perto donde eles estavam para assistir seu capitão, mas o medo a mantinha quieta. Aquela ansiedade a deixava louca. Não sabia de nada que estava acontecendo lá fora, só tinha uma ideia pelo que sentia e ouvia. Já estava chovendo.

Lá fora, Kid e seus homens estavam lutando com um dos espiões de Big Mom. A tempestade e o maremoto eram propositalmente criados por um dos espiões. Ambos os navios trocavam ataques. Heat atacava expelindo fogo pela boca, fazendo com que o barco todo pegasse fogo, mesmo sendo tão grande quanto o deles. Alguns dos espiões, todos vestidos de preto, atreveram-se a pular para dentro do navio de Kid, que atraiu para a direção do braço esquerdo todas as armas que ambos tinham em mãos. Nesse momento, Rhina tinha saído do quarto e ficou atrás da parede que dava acesso ao lado de fora. Havia uma brecha na parede que permitia a moça espiar o que acontecia lá fora. Ficou impressionada ao ver o que Kid fazia, com uma gigante mão de metal: “varria” os tais espiões para fora do barco, fazendo-os cair no mar. E atraindo todas aquelas armas para a palma da mão, Kid atirou contra o navio espião em chamas. Ainda tinham mais alguns inimigos no navio deles, os quais foram mortos e lançados ao mar por Killer.

Um segundo navio deles já aparecia no horizonte, para ajudar o que estava sendo carbonizado.

\- Mas eles não se cansam! - disse Killer.

\- Ótimo! Estamos prontos para recebê-los da mesma forma que estes aqui! - disse Kid, apertando os punhos.

\- Capitão, já posso queimá-los? - perguntou Heat.

\- Não ainda, deixa vir mais idiotas para cá... também vou precisar das armas deles!

\- Será que Big Mom está para vir também? - Killer.

\- Heh... será uma honra em recebê-la, Killer! - disse com um sorriso mau no rosto.

E assim, repetiram o que fizeram com os anteriores espiões, com a exceção de Heat que não pôs fogo no navio inimigo. Com isso, vieram mais pessoas, e pareciam mais poderosos, chegando a acertar com tiros uma das coxas de Killer e de raspão, o braço de Kid. Rhina arregalou os olhos assustada, mas se acalmou em ver que ambos estavam vivos ainda. Killer era o que estava sem poder andar direito, e mais furioso também. Isso só piorou para os inimigos. Wire atacava uns com seu tridente, perfurando-os, até chegar a Killer e perguntar se estava bem. Kid assumiu, com Heat, todo o contra-ataque, enquanto Wire auxiliava Killer. Kid havia formado outra mão gigante das armas dos espiões e, com um soco, mandou todos pro mar novamente, só que com muita intensidade. Após isso, foi até a ponta do barco e gritou em direção ao segundo barco.

\- Estou esperando você mostrar sua face, Big Mom!

Uma bela voz forte e levemente rouca que fez a outra que estava espiando se derreter em sua paixão platônica. Aquele homem imbatível e arrogante lhe inspirava admiração e... atração. Maior que antes. Todo aquele combate não espantava mais, pelo contrário. Era fascinante ver piratas em ação, principalmente seu capitão. O mesmo capitão nervoso e “bipolar” de sempre. Aquele que dava broncas e carícias. Sim, a paixão já estava totalmente dominando seu coração que antes nunca amou alguém. Via-o como um herói, ou algo similar. Rhina sentia o sangue correr rápido em suas veias. Uma leve excitação, porém diferente da noite anterior em que quase foi possuída pelo seu capitão. Não sentia mais medo, pelo menos não naquela hora. Suas mãos se juntaram no peito, tocando em direção ao coração. Observou rapidamente seu corpo e algumas reações que jamais tinha visto em si. Seus mamilos pareciam eriçados por debaixo do vestido e aquilo lhe soava estranho. Mas nada tirava sua concentração em seu capitão, que conseguiu finalmente derrotar os dois únicos navios espiões, afundando-os, com a ajuda de Heat.

Kid ria satisfeito, vendo mais uma luta “tão inútil que nem servia de aquecimento”, como ele próprio disse. Killer estava se curando do ferimento sozinho.

\- Onde está a feiticeira das ervas? - perguntou Kid.

\- Não sei, capitão. Mas não preciso da ajuda dela, eu já tirei a bala da carne. - disse Killer.

\- Mesmo assim, onde ela está?

\- Ela deve estar se protegendo no quarto dela. - disse Wire.

\- ...boa garota. Vão até lá chamá-la, quero que ela use uma dessas ervas que ela tem para curar os ferimentos. Também estou precisando. Rápido!

Ao ser chamada, Rhina foi preparar uma substância a base de arnica, colocando nos ferimentos de Killer e Kid. O ruivo observava o cuidado e a experiência dela nos cuidados, também a própria “feiticeira” em si, como ele estava gostando de chamá-la.

\- Fez muito bem em se proteger, afinal não posso perder minha feiticeira particular!

A provocação sutil de Kid a fez enrubescer. Rhina não olhou diretamente para ele, mantinha-se focada nos curativos na bochecha e no pescoço do capitão. Era um pescoço grosso, musculoso, bem diferente do dela. Deveria ser delicioso repetir os beijos da madrugada anterior naquele pescoço de touro. Seus pensamentos fez desconcentrar-se, assim derrubando a solução de arnica na roupa de Kid, que não gostou muito.

\- Ei, presta atenção! Vou ficar com esse cheiro forte nas roupas! Tsc!

\- Er... desculpa... já terminei os curativos, vou pegar um pano para limpar sua calça.

\- Não, deixa! Eu limpo a minha calça. Já pode ir! - disse ele, se levantando e indo em direção ao seu quarto.

\- Sim, capitão.

Rhina pensou em segui-lo, subitamente. Tinha medo de ser flagrada, mas arriscou assim mesmo. Kid tirou seu grande casaco e seu cinto com o punhal e a pistola, deixando tudo guardado. Havia pego algumas roupas em seu quarto e se direcionado até o porão. Vendo que cada um foi para o seu canto, estava livre para fazer o que quisesse. Ele foi para um dos porões onde haviam carregamento de armas, deixando a porta aberta. Ali era um dos lugares prediletos dele para ficar sozinho. Kid havia trocado suas roupas e enrolado-as em um canto. Depois, acendeu uma lamparina, levando para junto de si, para ter iluminação por perto. Estava despido, o que fez Rhina, cuidadosamente espiando-o, tampar a própria boca para não soltar nenhum grito. E ainda se surpreenderia ao vê-lo deitar-se confortavelmente sobre um feno de palhas que havia ali, esticando-se como se estivesse alongando, exibindo músculos bem delineados em cada parte do seu másculo corpo. “Ele dorme pelado?” perguntou Rhina, para si mesmo. Só que ele começou a deslizar uma das mãos pelo corpo, de forma meio bruta, até alcançar o próprio membro, estimulando-o ainda com mais intensidade. A garota espiava aquilo com um misto de horror e desejo. Nunca tinha visto na vida alguém se acariciar de forma tão sensual, ainda mais um homem. Ele... fazia aquilo de forma tão... envolvente. Queria fugir dali – e devia fazer isso, se não quisesse ser flagrada e punida -, mas seu instinto de fêmea não deixava.

Seu capitão continuava a puxar com certa força seu próprio pênis, parecia que queria arrancá-lo... mas não era essa finalidade de Kid. Era aprazível para Rhina assistir aquele corpo pálido, iluminado por uma fraca luz de lamparina, se mover de prazer, os gemidos baixos que seu capitão soltava e dava para ouvir de onde ela estava, devido ao silêncio daquele começo de madrugada. Era assim que as pessoas obtinham prazer sexual se não tivessem um parceiro? A resposta dessa pergunta Rhina descobria naquele momento. O ruivo tinha jogado a cabeça para trás, tinha acelerado os movimentos que fazia com seu pênis, na típica agonia de quem está prestes a gozar. Rhina fechou os olhos, captando os sons de seu corpo se movendo na palha, os gemidos similar a um rosnado. Ele tinha chegado ao clímax. Seu peito largo subia e descia com a respiração, satisfeito com poucos minutos de tesão. Kid sabia que isso era parte de seu instinto de macho, que precisava ser saciado com uma luta ou libido intensas. Aos poucos, deixava-se levar pelo torpor, acalmando-se da fúria de sua excitação aos poucos. O silêncio total do lugar estava reinando novamente, até que Rhina resolveu ir embora dali, tentando seu melhor para não fazer nenhum barulho. Mas acabou tropeçando em um pedaço de madeira que estava em seu caminho e que não pode ver direito por causa da escuridão do corredor. Levantou-se devagar, estava assustada também com o susto que levou devido ao tombo. Voltou a andar devagarinho, mas foi arrastada pelo braço até de volta onde estava.

\- Deu para me espiar agora, é? - reclamou Kid, apertando-lhe o braço com força, enquanto a levava para dentro do camarote onde estava.

\- Aiii... - Rhina fechou os olhos de dor e também de vergonha, porque ele ainda estava nu.

Kid jogou-a na palha onde estava deitado. Rhina recusava em abrir os olhos, tampando com as duas mãos.

\- Agora não quer me ver assim, não é? Mas estava me espiando antes, pelo visto!

\- Er... não....

\- Anda! - ele chutou-a com força, fazendo-a cair totalmente deitada na palha. - Vai mentir agora?

Rhina parou. Ela descobriu seu rosto, tentando olhar diretamente nos olhos de Kid. Estava chorando, já não podia mais esconder os fatos.

\- Perdão... estava sim. Mas... não foi por mal! Por favor, não me castigue!

\- Se tem uma coisa que não gosto, é de ser espiado! Você viu ainda pouco o que eu fiz com aqueles espiões, não? - Kid fez uma expressão sádica e continuou. - Posso fazer com você também o mesmo!

\- Não, por favor!

\- Farei outra coisa... que talvez seja o que você realmente quer...

A morena ainda o olhava assustada. Talvez mais ainda. Algo de sério estava por vir...


	7. O Preço a Pagar

O começo daquela silenciosa madrugada estava sendo assustadora. Kid estava furioso em flagrá-la em seu momento íntimo. Rhina estava arrependida por ter se deixado levar por instinto,

\- Capitão... por favor, me perdoe. Sim, estava o seguindo, mas não sabia que... que... - ela ficou sem palavras.

\- O que é que não sabia? - o ruivo interrompeu-a. - É melhor parar seu fingimento, por causa isso só vai piorar seu castigo! - disse, pegando-a no braço com força e fazendo-a deitar bem no meio do feno de palha.

\- Ai! Por favor, capitão... deixa-me sair... prometo que isso não vai acontecer mais! - ela se posicionou de joelhos diante dele, com a cabeça levemente baixa. Ainda não conseguia encará-lo daquele jeito.

As súplicas e o olhar desconsertante da morena só o fizeram ficar mais furioso, desferindo uma bofetada bem dada no rosto dela. Rhina gritou, caindo novamente na palha, colocando sua mão na própria bochecha atingida. Agora é que suas lágrimas desciam quente pelo rosto. Ele subiu por cima dela, puxando-a contra si. Segurando-a pelos braços, fitou-a longamente e depois forçou Rhina a tirar as mãos do rosto.

\- Olha para mim! Olha bem... não queria me ver desse jeito, de onde estava espiando?

Ela estava sem palavras. Então, o ruivo abraçou-a, mas de forma ousada, beijando-a pelo pescoço todo, o que foi fazendo a outra parar de chorar aos poucos. Ele puxou seus pulsos e a pôs presa embaixo de si, deitando-se sobre ela. Rhina sentiu certo incômodo com o peso dele e tentou se mover, porém sem sucesso. Depois disso, ele parou de agradá-la e a colocou de pé, afastando-se dela um pouco em seguida.

\- Tira essas roupas agora! - ordenou sem nenhuma alteração na voz, mas parecia tenso.

\- Ah... por quê? O que quer comigo?

\- Quero que fique quem nem eu nesse momento. Não é justo que só você conheça minha nudez!

\- Mas...

\- Anda! Senão eu grito mais alto, e a faço obedecer minha ordem diante dos outros!

\- Não, por favor... tudo bem...

Ela foi mexendo nos laços e botões do seu vestido, aos poucos. Puxou delicadamente as alças, arriando-as. Suas bochechas estavam avermelhadas, e nem seu tom levemente bronzeado conseguia disfarçar isso. Revelando-se por completo, deixou o vestido nos pés e o olhava de lado, desconfiada. Kid se aproximou, pondo-se ajoelhado com apenas uma perna só. Colocou as mãos na curva dos seus quadris, acariciando-lhe as curvas. Fitou-a de cima para baixo.

\- Tem um belo corpo... mas... se já foi uma escrava, por que não tem o sinal dos seus donos marcado na pele?

\- ...sinal?

Kid bufou. Por um momento, achou que ela estava mentindo a respeito de ter sido capturada para ser ua escrava, mas se lembrou dos pulsos e tornozelos feridos dela quando a viu pela primeira vez.

\- Todo escravo a ser vendo tem a marca da escravidão, um sinal definitivo marcado à ferro em brasas, em alguma parte do corpo! - ele disse, girando-a para encontrar alguma, aproveitando para admirar silenciosamente as curvas e a beleza daquele corpo jovem e virgem.

\- Eu... sequer cheguei a ser vendida. Apenas me acorrentaram e me levaram para um lugar provisório... - ela se afastou dele, mas ele a puxou novamente pelo antebraço.

\- Hmm... então você fugiu antes disso. - concluiu o capitão. - Eu espero que você esteja falando a verdade... vem cá...

Ele a puxou totalmente para si, agarrando-a em um abraço forte, enquanto a olhava nos olhos. Ela estava se sentindo um pouco desconfortável, não estava entendendo – ou talvez não quisesse acreditar ou entender – as intenções do seu capitão, que aproximava os lábios aos dela. Rhina virou o rosto, como se tivesse protestando aquelas atitudes, e ele acabou beijando a mesma face que havia esbofeteado. A lembrança recente do tapa a fez se revoltar com as investidas dele, mas de nada adiantaria se ela tentasse revidar. Faltava coragem, e ainda mais força.

\- Espera... por que agora está me acariciando, não estava bravo comigo?

\- Shhhh... - ele pediu seu silêncio discretamente, enquanto continuava a deslizar uma das mãos grandes de dedos grossos em torno do tronco dela, fixando-se na cintura esguia. Naquele exato minuto, Kid teve uma ideia que o fez ferver de empolgação por dentro. - Acho que vou fazê-la minha escrava sexual!

Rhina nem chegou a respirar depois que ouviu as palavras de Kid, debatendo-se para se livrar dele – o ruivo a segurava firme sem nenhuma dificuldade, com um sorriso moleque no rosto.

\- Você... me prometeu que iria me levar de volta para minha casa... sem ser sua escrava! - Rhina ainda se debatia, empurrando-o com as mãos em seu peito duro, largo e robusto.

\- Isso, se você fosse realmente digna de minha confiança, mas não é! - ele se pôs deitado no meio daquela palha que pinicava na pele, arrastando-a igualmente naquela mesma posição.

Ela fechou os olhos, sem forças para tentar sair dos braços dele. Apesar de ter desejado inconscientemente estes mesmos braços abraçando-a com a ternura de um desejo, ela sentia uma sensação de medo até então. Ser uma escrava sexual não era nem a última coisa que desejava para si. Se ela tornasse uma, ela sofreria horrores... ainda mais com um tipo de homem sádico que era seu capitão.

\- Acalmou-se agora? - Kid perguntou, levando uma das mãos até o seio dela, atiçando o mamilo com a ponta dos dedos.

\- Ahh... por favor... não me...

Ele mudou a posição – ainda mantendo-a presa ali -, pondo seu corpo deitado de barriga para cima. Contemplou cada parte daquele corpo feminino. Envergonhada ao assistir tais olhos maliciosos correndo pelo seu corpo, ela tampou o próprio sexo, mas ele tirou a mão dela e deixou-a totalmente despida, sem nenhuma censura por parte de Rhina. Sem delongas, ajeitou-se ao lado dela e começou a acariciá-la em todas as partes que quisesse tocá-la, desde as pernas até os seios.

\- Abra os olhos, Rhina. Também quero vê-los... - disse num tom baixo e levemente rouco.

Assim ela fez, mas sem encará-lo. Ele se divertia, apreciando a fêmea diante de si. Afagava-lhe os cabelos, enquanto deslizava a ponta do indicador do queixo até o umbigo dela, pressionando essa parte do corpo. Ela ficou arrepiada. A sensação de prazer ainda era bem menor que a do temor pelo seu capitão. Queria contestar... fugir dali...

\- Er... sinto-me fraca... - deixou escapar uma falsa desculpa para ver se ele parava.

\- Calada! - ordenou Kid ainda no mesmo tom manhoso.

O ruivo se posicionou entre ela, abrindo-lhe as penas. Ela achou aquilo tão despudorado, que ela fechou as próprias pernas novamente. Ele pegou-a pelos joelhos irritadamente, forçando-lhe abrir totalmente as pernas sem tirar as mãos dos joelhos. Era visível os ossos de sua bacia e seu sexo era coberto por poucos pelos. Uma nudez bem típica dos dezoito anos ou até um pouco menos. Virgem, ainda por cima. Com um ar maliciosamente sorridente, ele começou a deslizar a ponta do seu sexo quase ereto em direção à entrada da vagina, sempre olhando para ela.

\- É isso que tanto quer, não é? ...Quer saber o que é ser uma mulher de verdade? - ele provocava, apreciando aqueles olhos de um tom castanho claro, que dava para ver as contrações da íris.

Rhina sentiu seu corpo traí-la. Ou aquele prazer que estava renascendo, ainda de forma mais intensa, talvez fosse um “mecanismo” de aceitação, já que não havia mais saída. Ele deslizava-se entre a genital dela, provocando-a sexualmente, atiçando ainda mais o prazer de ambos os sexos. Rhina jogou a cabeça para trás, apertava pedaços de palha em suas mãos com força. Tudo Kid observava, eram sinais de que ela já não resistia mais. Precisava dela bem excitada, para que a dor da primeira vez fosse amenizada. Mas nada falou a respeito disso para ela, apenas simulava a penetração, repetindo os movimentos com o pênis em fricção com a genital externa da outra até ouvir dela um gemido alto. Só havia cessado de atiçar-lhe o fogo por fora para finalmente penetrá-la, antes colocando seu peso sobre ela, segurando-lhe os pulsos finos com uma das mãos e, com a outra, tampando-lhe a boca, impedindo-a de fazer qualquer ruído audível. Foi súbito quando introduziu seu pênis dentro. Teve pouca facilidade ao entrar, pelo fato dela nunca ter tido relação sexual. Sem contar com os movimentos bruscos que ela fazia, gemendo de dor com a boca tampada.

\- Ahhh.... como você é apertada! - disse, forçando ainda mais sua pélvis contra a dela, encravando-se totalmente dentro daquela vagina que parecia parede de concreto.

Rhina mudou seu humor de um segundo par ao outro. A dor intensa ao sentir seu pênis, duro e grosso que nem tronco de árvore, fez perder toda aquela excitação de segundos atrás. Seu grito era abafado por Kid, a fim de não acordar os outros. Mesmo fazendo careta de dor, Kid estava mais concentrado em manter-se confortavelmente dentro dela.

\- A dor passa... logo, logo... - disse o homem, entre gemidos.

Kid nem estava preocupado com ela. Continuou a se mover dentro dela, agora com pouco mais de facilidade. Ia acelerando cada vez mais, forçando seu peso contra o corpo menor, esmagando os seios dela com seu peitoral, apertando com força os pulsos imobilizados dela. Seus olhos vermelhos estavam mais vivos, sem piscar, olhando fixadamente para os olhos de sua presa, que estavam fechados. Estes mesmos olhos que recusavam se abrir choravam. Mas, tomado pelo impulso quente em seu corpo, mais precisamente em seu grande órgão fálico, saciava-se dentro dela sem nenhuma gentileza. Para ele, era um momento único onde poderia deixar-se levar pelas fraquezas emocionais do corpo, pelos instintos de macho. E ela era divina...

E a pobre moça sentia como se estivesse partindo seu corpo ao meio. Assim, desse jeito por longos minutos. Sem poder se mexer, só tinha a expectativa de sair inteira depois que aquilo terminasse. Uma hora, ele cansaria. Mas ele parecia se aproximar do clímax, abafando os gemidos que pareciam bramidos com a cara entre os seios dela. Suas estocadas, antes rápidas, agora eram pausadas, porém com mais brutalidade. Sentiu como se algo quente estivesse sendo derramado dentro dela. O ruivo terminava de se satisfazer sexualmente, parando do jeito que estava posicionado até então, buscando fôlego com seu rosto entre as mamas dela. Aos poucos, voltava sua consciência normal. Começou a piscar os olhos normalmente, e voltou seu rosto para Rhina. A morena ainda estava de olhos fechados, com a expressão serena no rosto. Tinha parado de tentar gritar. Parecia até que estava dormindo. Ele tirou cuidadosamente a mão de sua boca e soltou-lhe os pulsos.

\- Rhina...

Ele a chamou, mas ela não se movia. Ela estava suada, assim como ele, porém parecia desacordada. Começou a sacudi-la levemente pelos braços, chamando-a. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, não o encarou nos olhos. Kid ficou mais aliviado. Tirou seu pênis com certo cuidado dentro dela e se levantou.

\- Espero que amanhã esteja bem como sempre. Pode descansar agora!

Ele pegou suas roupas e saiu sem se vestir, indo se limpar daquele suor e vestígios do sangue dela. Rhina ficou sozinha no meio daquela palha que pinicava muito em sua pele. Apenas tinha movido sua mão em direção ao seu sexo. Sentia-se dolorida. Levantou-se com cuidado e percebeu os vestígios de sua pureza rompida brutalmente naquela madrugada. Sentiu um certo horror daquilo tudo. Levantou-se com cuidado para pegar suas roupas e se vestir, mas não conseguia juntar as pernas e andar direito, fazendo-o com certa dificuldade. Era como uma boneca frágil quebrada. Vestiu-se, tirou parte da palha que estava manchada de sangue e saiu dali para se limpar e relaxar em sua cama.

Enquanto isso, Eustass Kid já estava em seu quarto, limpo de toda aquela sujeira e mexendo em suas peças de metal. Queria dormir, mas sua mente não deixava por enquanto. Em seu mais íntimo pensamento, queria ver como estava Rhina, queria tê-la tirado dali com as próprias mãos e colocá-la em sua cama confortavelmente. Sentia-se um pouco culpado de sua brutalidade. Ele sabia que tinha misturado sua raiva em ser flagrado em um momento íntimo com seu antigo e inconsciente desejo por Rhina, de forma estúpida. Mas não tinha coragem em falar com ela naquele momento. Ter possuído seu corpo foi uma das experiências mais prazerosas que teve, talvez a experiência mais intensa em todos os seus vinte e um anos de vida. Mas parece que sua consciência não era movida apenas pelo instinto. Havia se preocupado com ela. Mas ela jamais deveria saber disso, ou perderia sua autoridade diante dela. Para ele, mulheres faziam dos homens o que elas queriam se mostrasse algum tipo de misericórdia. Ele era o capitão. Ela, sua serva... e sua escrava sexual.

…............................

O capitão despertada de um sono de poucas horas, porém pesado. Levantou-se preguiçoso, a procura de um banho de água fria para despertar-se daquela preguiça. Acordou pensando na madrugada anterior. Lá fora dos camarotes, Heat and Wire estavam ocupados com suas tarefas. Killer estava terminando seu café da manhã.

\- Acordou um pouco tarde hoje, Kid... teve mais uma noite ruim de sono?

\- Sim, Killer. - disse ele, sentando-se próximo ao loiro.

\- Hmm... mas não me parece abatido como nos dias anteriores...

\- Que bom... - ele pegou uma fruta que estava em cima da mesa e começou a comer. - E... onde está aquela garota?

\- A Rhina?

\- Ué, tem outras mulheres nesse lugar? - perguntou sarcástico. - Lógico que é ela!

\- Está na cozinha agora... já serviu o café e agora está lá terminando o serviço.

\- Vou até lá...

Kid foi até a cozinha e parou na porta. Contemplou sua bela amada terminando de limpar a louça. Parecia ainda mais apetitosa. Agora, ela era uma mulher de verdade para ele. Mas ela devia estar zangada com ele... ou não. O ruivo sabia que ela o desejava secretamente, desde que a viu espiando-o enquanto se satisfazia sexualmente sozinho.

Rhina sentiu a presença dele. Virou-se para trás, séria. Ele a olhava desejoso, enquanto terminava de comer sua fruta. Maliciosamente.

\- O que quer aqui? - ela perguntou.

\- ...nada demais. Apenas vim ver se meus companheiros estão fazendo suas tarefas direito.

\- Certo... - ela voltou a enxugar os pratos, sem dar conversas.

Ele a cercou por trás e atacou gentilmente o pescoço com beijos, abraçando-a pela cintura esguia. Ela soltou o prato, que por sorte não havia quebrado. Inicialmente, ela ficou paralisada, mas lembrou-se dos fatos ocorridos na madrugada recente e reagiu. Tentou sair dos braços dele, mas não conseguia por ele segurá-la mais forte.

\- Agora... você é minha. Vai me satisfazer quando eu quiser... - ele dizia enquanto mexia nos cabelos dela, cheirando-os.

Rhina conseguiu sair dos braços dele, e devolveu-lhe o tapa que ele havia dado antes. O tapa não foi tão intenso como foi o de Kid, mas o suficiente para ele parar o que fazia, irritado.

\- Como se atreve? Você enlouqueceu?! - ele alterou o tom de voz, nervoso.

\- Nâo sou o que você quer que eu seja! - sua voz era firme, porém ela tentava controlar os soluços de um possível choro, enquanto enfrentava seu capitão. - Tinha pedido desculpas, e você me machuca daquele jeito...

Rhina não conseguiu terminar sua justificativa, porque ele a pegou brutalmente pelo braço, encarando-a de cabeça erguida.

\- Você é muito sonsa! Mesmo sendo uma bisbilhoteira, ainda te perdoei e ainda por cima te dei prazer... e ainda acha que estou te dando confiança para me bater desse jeito? Quem é o capitão aqui? Fala! - gritou na última frase.

\- Não me interessa... o que você é ou não! Apenas não sou um objeto! E não vou deixá-lo me tratar assim! - ela começava a chorar, mas sem deixar de encará-lo.

\- Muito atrevida! Não pense que isso vai ficar assim! - ele a soltou bruscamente, fazendo-a bater com o corpo na parede.

Kid saiu de lá furioso, indo fazer seus serviços de capitão para acalmar-se. Rhina chorava na cozinha, com a cabeça cheia de conflitos em relação ao seu capitão. Ela queria muito naquele momento voltar no tempo e premeditar seu azar desde o início; talvez, poderia ter evitado que tais fatos acontecessem, desde o dia em que foi raptada para ser uma escrava até ser abusada por alguém que secretamente amava...


	8. Provocações

O resto do dia teve um clima pesado. Rhina não dirigia a palavra para o capitão e vice-versa. Kid não estava alterado por causa da discussão mais cedo, diferentemente de Rhina que estava fazendo os serviços de sempre com a cara fechada. No fim da tarde, sem mais nada para fazer, a morena foi descansar em seu camarote no navio. Antes, foi se banhar. Viu as marcas do abuso do seu capitão, sentindo raiva pelo modo que a tratou... e ao mesmo tempo, um certo conforto interior ao ter sido tocada por ele. Mesmo tendo perdido sua virgindade de forma tão bruta, ainda conseguiu ter um pouco do prazer no final. Ela se lembrou disso, enquanto tocava levemente nas marcas pelo corpo. Viu no espelho a leve marca da bofetada dele, que estava em um tom pouco mais escuro que sua pele levemente morena.

\- Por que as coisas têm que ser assim? - resmungou ela, baixinho, olhando-se no espelho.

Após fazer uns leves curativos em si, foi para a cama, abandonar-se em um sono profundo. O jantar já estava feito, acordaria algumas horas depois para servir o bando. Cada um deles estavam em seus camarotes também. O bando não eram de muitas conversas, apesar de viverem pacificamente. Kid estava mexendo em suas bugigangas de metal, como sempre. Estava decidido a voltar a falar com Rhina normalmente, apenas esperando que ela fosse obediente novamente, senão ele não iria perdoá-la. A ideia de fazê-la sua escrava sexual lhe fervia a cabeça e o resto do corpo, mas sabia que ela reagiria diante dessas condições. Desse jeito, seria obrigado a puni-la, mesmo que não quisesse.

Na hora do jantar, a moça serviu a comida e retirou-se, sem sentar à mesa. Ela já tinha a permissão de comer com os outros, mas dessa vez ela quis evitar estar diante de Kid, que observou-a saindo.

\- Onde vai, mulher? Não vai jantar hoje, é?

\- Vou jantar lá dentro. - disse ela para Kid, saindo do lugar com uma panela de caldo quente.

\- Não vai, não! Pode voltar! - ordenou Kid, depois de morder um pedaço suculento de carne e continuou a falar de boca cheia. - Quero todos aqui reunidos durante as refeições. Isso inclui você!

Os outros olharam para ela, sem parar de comer, como se estivessem esperando que ela obedecesse ao comando do ruivo. Sem protestar e até com uma certa vergonha de protestar diante dos outros, ela voltou, pôs a panela ao lado de umas outras duas que haviam lá e serviu-se em companhia dos outros.

\- Chefe, qual vai ser a próxima parada? - perguntou Heat.

\- Ainda não sei. Precisamos buscar mais mantimentos para nós, ultimamente estamos precisando mais de comida que de tesouros... - pausou o ruivo para beber água. - Ah, também está faltando bebidas...

\- Isso consigo facilmente, sem pararmos em lugar algum... - disse Killer.

\- Mas teremos que achar um porto confiável, para que não possamos ser enganados novamente como da outra vez! - disse Kid, olhando para Rhina e lhe pedindo algo. - Ei, você... passa para cá essa panela aí, deixa-me ver o que tem de bom para comer aí.

Rhina pausou sua refeição para passar a tal panela, com a ajuda de Killer que comia ao seu lado. Kid olhou dentro e mexeu com a concha.

\- É salada quente de batata, cenoura e chuchu.

\- Aqui legumes quase não faltam, só carne que é justamente o melhor! - resmungou Kid. - Porém, essas comidas que você faz são boas.

\- ...que bom que ainda aprecia, capitão. - disse ela, olhando para o próprio prato.

Kid deu um sorrisinho maroto, apreciando-a em sua timidez, principalmente diante dos outros.

\- Já estamos perto de Paradise, Kid. Será que podemos parar lá para buscar mantimentos?

\- Ué? Estamos voltando para perto de lá? - perguntou Kid.

\- Lembra que tivemos que parar em um porto antes por causa da saúde de Rhina? Terminamos de diminuir nossa aproximação até o nosso destino planejado.

\- Ah sim... esqueci que tem horas em que ela nos atrapalha também... - provocou Kid, terminando aos poucos seu jantar.

“Se eu atrapalho, por que não desfez de mim logo que fiquei doente?” pensou Rhina, com uma vontade enorme de esfregar isso na cara dele. Mas ela não era tola o suficiente para atiçar a ira do seu impulsivo capitão. A comida já não descia mais, estava sem apetite para terminar seu prato.

\- Com permissão... - Rhina pediu licença, recolhendo seus objetos usados.

Rhina saiu e ficou um silêncio na mesa. Kid foi o primeiro a quebrá-lo.

\- Já terminei também, vou dormir. Amanhã, vamos refazer nossos planos. Poderemos parar em Paradise, Killer.

\- Certo. - concordou o loiro e os outros dois membros do bando.

Ela já imaginava que breve ele a provocaria mais, mas não. Kid deixou aquela noite toda livre para ela. Ele ainda lhe dava desprezo, da mesma forma que ela o fazia. O único ponto positivo é que Rhina poderia se recuperar daquela madrugada. Ela não estava pronta sequer para imaginar a ideia que seu capitão propôs para ela: ser uma escrava sexual. Mesmo que ainda tivesse um pouco de atração por ela, não lhe passava pela cabeça esse tipo de abuso. E com certeza ele não seria nem um pouco gentil como seu senhor. Às vezes, ela pensava em fugir... mas como? Perdida novamente, seria capturada novamente por algum louco; Se reencontrada por Kid, seria severamente punida. Foi uma noite de pouco sono, pensando em tudo isso.

No dia seguinte, ambos decidiram parar em uma ilha onde já começava Paradise. Não havia vestígios da marinha por perto, então eles estavam tranquilos – com exceção de Rhina. Para ela, seria ótimo poder fugir e encontrar soldados que pudessem levá-la de volta a sua terra. Ela era civil e provavelmente perceberiam que ela estava de refém dos piratas do bando de Kid. Mais uma vez, sem chances de pensar em possíveis fugas.

Pouco antes de se aproximarem da próxima parada, Kid resolveu falar algo com Rhina. Ela estava passando pelo corredor que dava acesso a cozinha do navio, quando foi puxada pelo braço e levada até um canto, ficando diante do ruivo. Ele não parecia zangado, mas assustava do mesmo jeito.

\- É melhor pararmos com esse jogo todo!

\- Que jogo, capitão?

\- Não me interrompa! Já dei tempo suficiente para recuperar seu corpo... sabe bem dos meus planos com você, não é?

\- Er... quais? - perguntou com jeito de desentendida, mas desconfiava do que se tratava.

\- Que a partir de agora, terá outros papéis enquanto estiver aqui... e esse será somente comigo. Vai ser minha escrava sexual, e isso ficará entre nós dois, ouviu?

\- O quê? - perguntou ela em um tom mais alto. O que mais temia estava acontecendo.

\- Está surda agora? - ele puxava-a mais para si. - Melhor continuar sua obediência comigo, ou somente o pior estará te esperando!

Com um sorriso mau, ele a soltou e piscou o olho para ela, retirando-se em seguida. Ela até havia esquecido o que ia buscar na cozinha. Encostou-se na parede do corredor, observando um dos pares de velas acesas que iluminavam o local fechado. As chamas balançavam, mas mantinham-se firmes. Era assim que deveria estar diante dele, pois poderia calmamente raciocinar um plano para fugir dali.

…..........................

Ao ancorarem no destino deles, depararam com uma ilha desabitada; pelo menos, estava assim no ponto inicial.

\- Será uma ilha deserta? - perguntou Wire.

\- Vamos andando, que descobriremos! - respondeu Kid, sem tirar os olhos do longínquo horizonte, cheio de árvores robustas e de diversas tonalidades de verde e marrom. Em alguns aspectos, como no formato da maioria das árvores, lembrava Sabaody.

Rhina estava com eles dessa vez. Ao adentrarem as árvores, depararam com mangues que pareciam terra movediça. Kid pegou um inseto grande e pesado que andava lentamente pelos troncos de uma árvore e jogou sem dó na lama, para fazer um teste. Rhina quase deu um grito ao ver o bicho de forma asquerosa, mas Killer tampou-lhe a boca antes que fizesse o menor barulho possível.

\- Gritos não vão ajudar em nada... - sussurrou o loiro, soltando-a com certeza que ela havia entendido sua mensagem.

Não havia sinal de ser terra movediça, pois o tal inseto andou por cima e foi seguindo seu caminho. Começaram a andar pela lama com certa dificuldade. Rhina foi a que mais teve dificuldade, chegando a cair e se sujar praticamente toda.

\- Alguém me ajuda aqui!

\- Droga! O que houve aí, Rhina? - Kid perguntou, longe dela por estar mais adiantado.

\- Ela caiu na lama. - disse Wire.

Killer, que estava mais atrás justamente de olho na moça – por precaução e ordem de Kid - , foi até ela e a puxou sem muita delicadeza. Todos acabaram parando por causa dela.

\- Ah, e agora? Olha como ficou toda suja! - observou Heat, mas sem nenhuma intenção de ofendê-la. Porém, isso deixou a morena envergonhada e irritada.

\- Diferente de vocês, não tenho roupas grossas e nem botas... e nem mesmo a força e o vigor! - reclamou Rhina, com um tom mais alto de voz, chateada com aquela situação vergonhosa. Ela calçava simples sandálias e vestia seus típicos vestidos finos que pareciam de chita.

\- Oi, faça o favor de controlar sua raiva! - Kid a repreendeu, achando que ela foi muito altiva em responder daquela forma. - Isso foi só um acidente pequeno. Quando voltarmos, poderá se banhar e pegar novas roupas. Mas agora não é tempo para pensar nisso, vamos andando!

Ultrapassaram o mangue de lama densa, com a obrigação de desviar de certos caranguejos que andavam no meio da lama. Rhina estava quase chorando, tendo horror de pisar em cima daqueles bichos. Depois de atravessarem o mangue, chegaram em uma área aberta, com poucas árvores e de grama curta. Todos caíram sentados, exaustos. Todos os outros estavam levemente encharcados de lama. Kid acabou por tirar seu casaco, exibindo um tronco largo, peitoral e costas ainda mais largas, ostentando o cinto com suas armas. Discretamente, Rhina observou Kid despindo-se do casaco e ajeitando o cinto e as armas. O ruivo sentiu que uma certa pessoa o olhava, assim virando seu rosto para ela. Sendo flagrada observando Kid, Rhina mudou seu olhar para olhar as próprias mãos, disfarçando-se.

Dando um suspiro longo, o ruivo continuou encarando-a. Estava em um estado péssimo, principalmente pelas roupas e pés todos manchados de terra seca e lama. A roupa úmida, marcava o contorno dos seios de bicos duros. Parte da lateral do vestido estava rasgada, dando para ver uma das torneadas pernas. Se não estivesse acompanhado pelos outros ali, ele mesmo tiraria aquelas roupas sujas dela e limparia todo aquele corpo com gosto.

\- Vamos ficar aqui um pouco... - disse sem tirar os olhos dela, que percebeu a observação insistente do capitão e ficou levemente ruborizada.

…..........................

Depois de um breve descanso, ambos continuaram a explorar o lugar. Parecia que era uma illha deserta. Fizeram dali um temporário território deles. Após todos ajudarem a montar uma prévia barraca com folhas e pedaços grossos de caules, decidiram procurar algum lugar que tivesse água para se lavarem – todos estavam sujos de lama, terra e suor. Apesar de ter feito menos trabalho, Rhina é a que mais parecia cansada.

\- Capitão, acho que estamos perto de um rio. Consigo escutar o leve barulho de água em movimento. - disse Wire, captando o mais longínquo som com as mãos nas orelhas.

\- Que audição demoníaca! Não consigo escutar nada... - disse Killer, sentado junto a um dos grossos caules que mantinha a barraca improvisada.

\- Ele é o que tem a melhor audição e olfato de todos nós! - completou Heat.

\- Bem, deixem o Wire ir até onde ele acha que tem algum rio, depois volta para nos visar. - ordenou Kid.

Assim fez o mais alto do bando. Confirmando suas palavras, Wire indicou um rio que passava ali perto de onde se estabeleceram. Eles decidiram se banhar ali mesmo, com exceção de Rhina.

\- Ué, você não vem? - perguntou Kid.

\- É lógico que não posso ir!

\- Capitão, ela quis dizer que depois de nós usarmos o rio, ela se banhará. Não é, Rhina? - explicou Heat, porém em vão.

\- Depois, não. Agora! - Kid disse seriamente. - Já disse que, como membro da minha tripulação, deve fazer todas as tarefas junto aos outros!

\- Mas Kid... sou uma mulher! Não posso me despir diante de homens desse jeito, como se fosse igual a...

\- Mais nada! Aqui você é um membro do bando, não uma mulher!

O tom dominante de Kid a deixava ainda mais irritada. Ela se perguntava se ele não poderia ser mais insano que já era. Os outros a olhavam seriamente, apenas esperando a obediência dela para que fossem todos juntos ao rio. Rhina abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se incapaz de desobedecê-lo. Kid fazia tudo isso apenas para provocá-la, não por uma questão de “coleguismo”.

Cada um foi para um canto do rio, separado uns dos outros. Rhina estava ainda mais distante, quase tremendo mais pela vergonha que pelo frio da água. Ainda não tinha o atrevimento de olhar para o lado, temia se deparar com algum deles nu. Apesar de já ter visto seu capitão desse jeito, naquele momento era como se ela nunca o tivesse visto. Os outros quatro já estavam se despindo das roupas sujas e se banhando individualmente. Rhina deu uma rápida olhada ao lado de forma bem discreta, para ver se estava distante e segura, e viu que o menos distante dela ali era Killer, que exibia um corpo forte, musculoso e dotado de algumas notáveis cicatrizes. Ela mudou de vista rapidamente, enquanto terminava de despir-se totalmente dentro da água e limpava seu corpo imergida naquela água fria.

Eles foram terminando o banho, cada um se secando sob a luz morna do pôr do sol. Entre eles, não havia pudor nem malícia; conversavam enquanto esperavam se secar e limpando suas roupas. Rhina ainda não tinha a coragem de sair daquele rio. Procurava saber o que os outros faziam através do que escutava. Resolveu virar-se para trás, ainda dos ombros até os pés totalmente dentro d'água. Deu um leve suspiro de susto ao ver Kid, já vestido da cintura para baixo, sentado na grama com as pernas folgadamente esticadas. E olhando-a com ar de impaciência.

\- Vai ficar aí o resto do dia, é? - disse ele num tom provocativo.

\- Eu... estou para sair agora mesmo... - falava a jovem, quase gaguejando.

\- Então? O que espera?

\- Se... me der licença... - ela pediu indiretamente que ele se virasse ou fechasse os olhos.

\- No quê? - ele se fazia de desentendido.

\- Faça o favor de fechar os olhos ou se virar para que eu possa sair, sim?

\- Não acho necessário... afinal, já te vi nua... nada é mais segredo para mim. - disse com um riso malicioso.

Rhina passou as mãos pela cabeça, já desconfortável com aquelas provocações e teimosias do ruivo. Ele ainda olhava-a, balançando os pés lentamente, enquanto descansava as pernas compridas e grossas na grama. Sem saída, ela tinha que deixar o rio. Deu as costas despidas para Kid e saiu da água, e foi procurar as roupas. Mas as roupas não estavam onde ela pôs.

\- Chefe, aqui estão as roupas dela! - apareceu Heat, entregando o vestido antes sujo limpo para o ruivo.

Rhina congelou ali. Agora que não poderia se virar, alguém a mais estava ali, vendo sua nudez por trás. Ela fechou os olhos, querendo virar fumaça ali mesmo.

\- Já lhe fizemos o favorzinho de limpar seu vestido, Rhina. Agora vem aqui buscá-lo! - dizia o capitão, enquanto rodava o vestido com uma das mãos.

\- Com licença, capitão! - disse Heat, saindo imediatamente dali e voltando para a barraca junto com os outros três.

Estavam os dois ali sozinhos agora. Rhina queria chorar, mas conteve-se o máximo que podia.

\- Hein? - pedia Kid, adorando ver aquelas cenas.

\- ...não acredito... que você está fazendo isso comigo! - reclamou Rhina, sem sair de onde estava.

Já estava o céu adquirindo um tom azul arroxeado, anunciando a chegada da noite. Tinha estrelas no céu e no horizonte, já dava para ver uma Lua de tonalidade branco pardo. O lugar tinha uma iluminação natural diferente, as plantas ganhavam um certo brilho vindo da Lua. Algumas rosas se abriam, outras se fechavam. Um cheiro levemente adocicado vinha delas. Aquele belo e exótico cenário era palco daquele momento tão embaraçoso para Rhina e tão provocante para Kid.

\- Ele já foi embora, pode vir aqui buscar seu vestido. - Kid se referia ao Heat.

Rhina o obedeceu, e foi até ele sem encará-lo. Os olhos de Kid passearam prazeirosamente pelo corpo dela, pelas curvas bem-feitas de um corpo esguio que poderia ser quebrado por ele com apenas um soco. Quando ela estendeu as mãos para pegar sua roupa, ele puxou-a pelos pulsos finos, fazendo-a cair em cima dele. Rhina olhou bem naqueles olhos de tom avermelhado que fitavam-na com luxúria.

\- Dê-me um beijo. - ordenou Kid, com a voz branda e firme.

Ela sentia o corpo fraquejar mais e mais. Seu orgulho lutava com seu instinto. Continuava olhando Kid sem fazer o que ele havia mandado.

\- Anda! Quero um beijo! - ele a aproximava mais para si. Ela virava o rosto aos poucos e ele acabou levando seus lábios finos e coloridos até os lábios mais grossos e quase pálidos da moça, que acabou não resistindo.

Somente ele movia seus lábios contra o dela, que hesitava. Ele parou de beijá-la e olhou-a seriamente.

\- Por que não me beija?

E ela o obedeceu, pousando os lábios nos dele e retribuindo o mesmo beijo. Ele voltou a beijá-la, brincando maliciosamente com leves mordidas em sua boca. O ruivo abraçou-a pela cintura, enquanto a outra mão guiou a dela em direção ao seu membro, fazendo-a tocar por cima de sua calça. Ela sentiu o sangue correr quente pelo corpo, não sabia deduzir se sentia vergonha ou excitação diante daquele gesto impudico.

\- Tire-o para fora. - pediu-lhe o rapaz, ao pé do ouvido.

\- Er... eu?!

\- Sim, anda! Quero que brinque com ele...

\- Mas... como? Não sei como fazer essas coisas...

Meio impaciente, ele puxou o pulso dela e abriu a braguilha da calça. Colocando seu membro já duro para fora, fez com que ela pegasse nele e movesse a mão fechada em torno dele para cima e para baixo.

\- É assim, mulher! Isso que você tem que fazer!

Um pouco desajeitada, ela movia sua mão em torno daquele pênis grande, com a ajuda dele que guiava-a segurando o pulso. Ela olhava assustada para o que fazia, ao mesmo tempo que dividia seu olhar para o rosto de traços firmes do seu capitão. Ela observava seu capitão fechar os olhos por uns segundos, abrindo-os novamente, por reflexos de prazer. Aquilo lhe agradava um pouco, embora ainda estivesse preocupada até mesmo se um dos outros flagrassem os dois ali. Mas um susto os fizeram parar bruscamente.

\- Capitão!!! - os outros corriam até onde estava Kid, aos berros. Temos perigo a vista!

Kid rosnou, ajeitando-se e indo até eles.

\- Vem, Rhina! - ele a chamou.

Apesar de estar irritado pela interrupção, o ruivo tinha consciência de suas obrigações como capitão de um bando. E ele teria muitas outras horas livres para explorar sua considerada escrava sexual. E algo de sério estava para acontecer ali...


	9. Resgate

Dois navios da Marinha cercaram aquela ilha deserta, aproximando-se do navio deles. Despreocupados em esconder o navio devido ao local deserto, o bando dos piratas de Kid encontravam-se em mais um desafio. Eles esconderam Rhina dentro da barraca improvisada deles e retornaram todo aquele caminho que fizeram com mais facilidade e experiência, até onde eles ancoraram. Marinheiros já estava em terra firme, prontos para atacá-los. Não havia nenhum general ou outro superior mais forte.

\- Mais uma batalha desinteressante... - resmungou Kid.

\- Capitão Kid, pode ser que esta ilha toda esteja cercada... fizemos bem em deixá-la sozinha? - perguntou Killer, já pronto para lutar ao lado com os companheiros.

\- Sequer vão alcançá-la, pelo menos estes não; e como estamos localizados ainda perto do litoral, eles vão se concentrar aqui mesmo onde ancoramos.

Em questão de segundos, vieram todos ao ataque. Cada um deles reagiu ao ataque, Kid ficou mais atrás observando-os. Estava prestes a atrair as armas e o resto dos metais e atacá-los com uma mão gigante de metal, mas não queria tirar a graça da luta. Ele até apreciava assistir. Mas a suposição de Killer o fez olhar para trás. Realmente, eles poderiam se dividir e se espalhar por toda aquela ilha.

Rhina estava preocupada, dentro da barraca. Rezava baixinho para os céus para que nada de ruim acontecesse com ela... e eles também. Mas via a chance de ser salva pela Marinha – ela não sabia com quem eles estavam lutando ainda – e voltar para a casa, esquecendo-se de toda aquela jornada de quase um mês com aquele capitão louco. E ainda se julgava mais louca, por sentir alguma atração por ele. Lutava internamente contra essa atração, mas não conseguia. Tudo que ela precisava era realmente se livrar daqueles piratas e voltar para sua terra, sua irmã... e assim, se curaria de tal sentimento que jamais deveria ter conhecido.

\- Como queria voltar no tempo... e ter me salvado daquela vez que fui sequestrada! - ela resmungava, falando sozinha. - Por que... por que tenho que passar por isso? - terminou sua questionação com lágrimas nos olhos.

A verdade é que também estava preocupada, inconscientemente, com Kid. Talvez não tão inconscientemente, apenas queria disfarçar para si mesmo o que sentia por ele. Poucas horas antes, estava sendo forçada a dar prazer ao seu capitão. Era para estar preocupada mais com o que ele planejava para ela que com ele em si.

De repente, alguém invade aquela barraca. Dois marinheiros se surpreendem ao ver uma jovem mulher aos prantos.

\- Deve ser uma refém deles! - disse o marinheiro mais alto e musculoso.

\- Provavelmente! Será melhor que a levemos daqui logo, antes que eles cheguem! - disse o mais baixo, porém não tão menos musculoso.

\- Não! - ela exclamou subitamente.

\- Quê? - ambos perguntaram.

\- Não... eu... bem...

Rhina se enrolou nas palavras, não queria sair dali. Queria fugir sim, mas não daquela maneira.

\- Não me diga que está protegendo seus raptores? Eles são criminosos, e já vamos prendê-lo!

\- Por favor, senhorita... diga-nos a verdade. Poderemos conduzi-la para sua casa novamente...

A morena ficou dividida. Olhava os marinheiros com um misto de esperança e medo. Não sabia o que dizer e nem como reagir. Não... queria deixar seu capitão naquele momento. Seu corpo não queria. Nada em si queria se afastar dele. O perigo de continuar seguindo com o ruivo e seu bando não amenizava seu desejo de não perdê-lo de vista.

\- Vamos levá-la, não podemos deixá-la sozinha aqui! - disse o marinheiro maior.

\- Não... não posso sair daqui! - disse Rhina, ainda aos choros.

\- Senhorita, não entendeu a situação do momento? Tudo aqui que pertence a eles será destruído! - reafirmou o tal marinheiro, nervoso.

\- Não se preocupe, senhorita! Vamos levá-la a um lugar seguro, confie em nós! - disse o outro marinheiro, que parecia ser mais calmo e gentil.

Esse mesmo marinheiro gentil a pegou pelo braço, sem machucá-la, e a fez sair daquela barraca. O outro tratou de colocar fogo ali, antes de seguir com ela e o companheiro para longe dali.

…........................

Eram muitos marinheiros que lutavam contra apenas quatro homens. E esses quatro homens conseguiam lutar de igual para igual, até com um nível superior de combate. Vendo que já era hora de finalizar aqueles, Kid fez o que planejava e os derrotou com uma gigante mão de metal. Heat and Wire foram proteger o navio, para caso tivessem que proteger a embarcação deles. Kid e Killer seguiram apressados de volta para onde estava Rhina. Tudo que encontraram foi a barraca em chamas.

\- Kid... eu... bem que tinha imaginado... - exclamou Killer. - Será que Rhina estava aí dentro?

O ruivo apertou os punhos com força, furioso. Olhou bem a barraca, ouviu Killer perguntar o que ele nem queria imaginar.

\- Eu... não sinto cheiro de carne queimar... desconfio que tiraram a garota de dentro e atearam fogo. Isso tem que ter acontecido! - Kid foi até a barraca que já estava com as labaredas de fogo menores. Killer foi atrás. Ambos procuraram pistas dela, mas nada encontraram.

\- Acho que a levaram, Kid. Pelo menos ela sobreviveu!

\- …

O ruivo parecia desapontado. Furioso já estava, descontando a raiva em um soco firme no chão, sem nenhum dano grave ao seu punho de mão e dedos grossos e fortes. Killer observava calado seu capitão.

\- Killer, vamos procurá-la!

\- Mas... pelo visto, ela deve estar longe!

\- Não me interessa sua suposição! Vamos agora vasculhar toda essa maldita ilha! - ele foi ríspido e firme em sua ordem.

\- ...certo, capitão. - sem contestar mais, Killer concordou, seguindo seu capitão.

…........................

Em um outro lado da ilha, Rhina estava em uma embarcação menor da Marinha, esperando apenas a partida. Haviam marinheiros protegendo o navio, incluindo os dois que a resgataram. Já estava amanhecendo, o céu vermelho-alaranjado anunciando o raiar do Sol. Lá dentro, ela pode se banhar e trocar de roupa; havia ganhado roupas novas, um vestido azul-marinho de mangas curtas e de comprimento médio, acompanhado de sapatilhas que estavam apenas um pouco folgadas nos pés. E também pode comer alguma coisa, com a assistência de um cozinheiro do navio. Sentia-se aliviada por ter se livrado daquelas roupas sujas de lama e terra. Estava pronta para voltar sua vida de antes... um pouco, apenas. Sabia que seria difícil cicatrizar aquele sentimento que a atraía para seu louco capitão. Ex-capitão. Aquele que a tinha feito mulher pela primeira vez. Pensava com prazer naquele momento que foi até doloroso, devido à brutalidade dele. Mas já o havia perdoado sem ter percebido. Ele fez o que fez por ela ter sido uma bisbilhoteira ao espiá-lo em um momento tão íntimo dele. Ela achava que merecia ter passado por tudo aquilo. Ela pensava assim.

Estava sozinha em um camarote do navio. Os pensamentos lhe perturbavam, junto as dores no corpo devido ao esforço que fez em atravessar o mangue. Levantou-se, indo até a janela do camarote. Viu-se cercada por marinheiros com armas em punho. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que viu seu capitão lutar. Achou aquela habilidade dele curiosa e fatal. Só teria lembranças dele, a única forma de tê-lo por perto seriam suas lembranças. Momentos em que ele mostrou confiança, outros em que ele foi durão. Tudo agora era passado. Saiu da janela e sentou-se na cama local, esperando eles partirem imediatamente.

\- Por que eles não vão embora logo? - perguntou para as paredes, só esperava que ninguém tivesse ouvido falar sozinha.

Um barulho estrondoso a fez levar um susto. Tiros, bombas, gritos. Ela foi até a janela novamente, já imaginando o que não esperava ver mais, devido ao fato de estar longe de onde haviam chegado e por pensar que ele a julgava morta ao ver a barraca em chamas. Kid e Killer enfrentavam os marinheiros, em busca dela. Rhina não sabia se ficava feliz ou desesperada. Confusa, foi até a borda do navio, mas o marinheiro grosso que havia resgatado a barrou de onde a viu sair.

\- Volte para dentro! Vim aqui apenas para manter sua segurança.

\- Mas.. eu só apenas quero ver...

\- Não vai ver nada, senhorita! - ele interrompeu-lhe a fala.

\- Mas você não me manda! - respondeu a moça.

\- Apenas cumpro ordens dos meus superiores... hunf, não me diga que é a mulher do bando, ao invés de ser a raptada? Se for uma deles, já está presa aqui e agora!

\- Não sou uma deles! Eles que me salvaram dos meus raptores que eram comerciantes de escravos! - ela alterou a voz. E também falou algo que era verdade, em parte.

O marinheiro que era apenas um pouco menor que Eustass Kid fitou a jovem que estava diante de si.

\- É mesmo, é? - disse com certo desdém.

\- Sim. - ela afirmou seriamente.

\- Hmm... então é uma escrava fugitiva, não?

\- Não cheguei a ser uma escrava, mas fui raptada de minha terra covardemente para ser uma. E se não fosse por eles, estaria agora sofrendo as humilhações que nenhum humano deveriam passar!

\- Ora, não seja tão poética! Pelo visto, foi roubada para ser uma escrava sexual deles...

Rhina fechou a cara de vez, irritada em ouvir mais uma vez essa denominação “escrava sexual”.

\- O senhor me respeita! Nunca foi escrava sexual de ninguém!

\- Abaixa o tom de voz comigo, garota! - ele a sacudia, segurando-a pelo braço. - Vamos ver lá dentro se realmente nunca foi uma escrava sexual, hehehe...

\- Não!!! Solta-me!!! - ela gritou, debatendo-se para se livrar dele. Aí mesmo que ela gritava horrores, para alertar Kid que lutava com os outros marinheiros lá embaixo.

\- Ah, tive uma ideia! - disse o marinheiro, levando-a até a borda do navio. Iria irritá-la acariciando-a em frente a Kid e Killer.

Assim o fez. Tentou tocá-la nos seios e no sexo de Rhina, sem tirar a roupa. Só que ela reagia o tempo todo, batendo na mão que estava tentando tocá-la de forma inapropriada.

\- Kid!!! Socorro!!! - Rhina gritou.

Ele a localizou. Com um sorriso sádico no rosto, resolveu finalizar aquilo tudo logo, e pegá-la novamente. Por dentro, estava raivosamente feliz.

\- É ela, capitão! - disse Killer, cortando uns que estavam atacando-o.

\- Cuida desses aqui, que vou dar um jeito naquele idiota que está segurando ela!

Kid se aproximou de onde estava Rhina. O marinheiro gritou para ele, ameaçando.

\- Vou me deliciar com ela na sua frente, se vier até aqui resgatá-la. Sem contar que vem outros atrás de você, agora. Não tem escapatória, seu vagabundo! - ele começou a querer levantar o vestido dela, que se debatia ainda mais, tentando se soltar dele sem sucesso.

Realmente, vinham uns três ou quatro marinheiros para atacá-lo. Kid se virou rapidamente, desferindo um soco bruto que arremessou o primeiro atingido contra os outros que vinham atrás, da mesma forma que foi o soco. Atraiu as armas para seu braço esquerdo, formando uma mão gigante. De surpresa, Killer atacou o tal marinheiro por trás, golpeando-o na cabeça, fazendo com que ele soltasse Rhina.

\- Ótimo trabalho, Killer. Fica mais fácil de pegá-lo!

O marinheiro tentou resistir e, subitamente, jogou uma faca que tinha como arma em direção a Rhina. Por sorte, Killer desviou-se com ela nos braços, soltando-a no chão em seguida. A mão gigantesca de Kid agarrou o marinheiro e levantou-o pro alto.

\- Vai ver só quem é o vagabundo que vai se ferrar! - gritou Kid, apertando o marinheiro com os dedos gigantes composto das armas dos marinheiros. O marinheiro tentou resistir, mas ia sendo esmagado aos poucos, apenas restando gritar e praguejar contra eles antes de ter o corpo dilacerado. Kid sorria diabolicamente, ao ver o corpo forte sendo barbaramente perfurado e esmagado. Rhina gritou ao ver tal cena, começando a chorar.

\- Não chora por quem te faria mal, garota! - disse Killer, assistindo tudo friamente.

Kid lançou o corpo estraçalhado para o navio.

\- Killer, vem junto com ela!

O loiro a pegou nos ombros e a tirou do navio.

\- _Repel_! - pronunciou Kid, ao lançar todos aquelas armas ensanguentadas que formavam sua gigante mão mecânica contra o navio. E saiu correndo dali com seu braço-direito, para evitar ser atingido pela explosão.

Os outros que estavam lá dentro – os cozinheiros e médicos – pereceram fatalmente na explosão intensa que fez tremer aquela região com seu impacto. O barco estava em total chamas, assim como eles deixaram a barraca deles no mesmo estado. Os dois piratas sentiram um pouco do impacto, deitando-se no chão enquanto sentiam a terra tremer. Após o fim do tremor, os dois se levantaram. Rhina estava deitada ainda, aos prantos.

\- Levanta-se! - ordenou Kid. - O susto já passou!

Ela apenas se posicionou sentada, limpando as lágrimas.

\- Kid, vamos continuar explorando esse local?

\- Agora estou mais interessado que antes! - disse o ruivo, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

-Posso ir na frente até os outros?

\- Pode. Vamos em seguida.

Killer deixou os dois a sós. Kid foi até ela, mantendo-se de pé diante da morena em prantos menores.

\- Você me deve uma, sabia? - disse calmamente.

Ela apenas o olhou, cessando o choro. Ele andou em volta dela, depois puxando-a pelas mãos e colocando-a de pé.

\- Até que foi bom eles te levarem e dar uma roupa mais limpinha. Estava meio incômodo o cheiro de terra e lama naquela chita que estava usando... - ele olhava com certa malícia. Ela percebeu, corando-se um pouco.

\- … e agora, capitão? O que vai fazer comigo? Pensei que tinha desistido de mim.

\- Não, não... até mesmo porque te tiraram de mim sem minha permissão. Odeio que peguem minhas coisas sem meu consentimento, sabia? - ele se aproximou dela e acariciou-lhe a face molhada de choro. - Vamos voltar para a casa, quero secar esse rostinho molhado bem confortavelmente...

Rhina fechou os olhos ao sentir os dedos daquele que o salvou em seu rosto. Arrepiou-se um pouco. Ele a pegou nos braços, colocando-a no ombro que nem uma mochila, e seguiu Killer de volta para o seu navio.


	10. Amor Assumido

Já dentro do navio, ela descansou em seu quarto, por permissão do seu capitão. Kid e os outros queriam fazer daquela ilha uma base para eles, mas precisariam explorá-la toda até terem a certeza que podem fazer do local “propriedade” deles. Ela estava tão cansada naquele resto do dia que não fez nada. Mas no dia seguinte, já estava melhor e pronta para voltar aos seus afazeres. Perguntava para si mesmo quando voltaria para sua casa, para sua irmã…

Kid poupou a morena de suas investidas antes, mas agora ele queria terminar o que não pode fazer naquela hora em que ela saía do banho no rio. Depois de um longo dia de serviço, ele deixou todos os outros se recolherem. Foi até o camarote que era o quarto dela, e bateu à porta.

\- Quem é? - Rhina perguntou de dentro.

\- Eu. Abra a porta, logo! - ordenou Kid.

Rhina o fez, encarando-o sempre com medo nos belos olhos castalhos claros. Foi um momento para o ruivo olhá-la de cima para baixo e contemplar novamente aquele corpo esguio e curvilíneo, cujas roupas não conseguiam disfarçar-lhe as curvas femininas.

\- O que deseja, capitão?

\- ...você! - disse, puxando-a pelo braço sem fazer nenhuma força extra, levando-a para o mesmo porão onde tiveram o primeiro momento íntimo juntos.

Kid a jogou entre aqueles mesmos fenos, e começou a desfazer-se dos cintos e do grande casaco. Rhina o olhava sem tanta surpresa, já imaginava o que aquele belo corpo de pele quase pálida queria. Ele se ajoelhou, engatinhando de quatro até ficar cara a cara com ela.

\- Capitão… eu…

\- Não me chame de capitão enquanto estivermos a sós! - ele interrompeu-a.

\- Desculpa… - ela fechou os olhos quando sentiu o outro terminar a frase enchendo-a de beijos violentos ao pé do ouvido. - ...mas… não me sinto bem em fazer isso aqui e agora… - ela conseguiu expressar sua leve timidez diante daquele homem enorme que já estava sobre ela, ainda de quatro.

\- Relaxa… os outros não virão aqui e agora tão cedo! - ele desceu o zíper da própria calça, apenas descendo-a um pouco mais abaixo das nádegas.

\- ...e vai ser… sempre assim? - Rhina perguntou, com a voz levemente rouca.

\- Sempre assim o quê? - Kid parou e olhou-a nos olhos.

\- ...isso que você está fazendo! - ela saiu debaixo dele rapidamente, ficando em pé e se encostando à parede perto dos fenos onde estavam. Ela percebeu que ele estava nu das coxas para cima. Aquilo assustava ela, ao mesmo tempo que, inconscientemente, atraía seu olhar.

\- Mas eu te avisei, não? - disse Kid, indo até as pernas dela e levantando a barra da saia, agarrando-as. - Vem aqui…

Ele puxou-a, agarrando-lhe as pernas e tentando tirar o vestido limpo que ela ganhou enquanto estava no navio da Marinha. Rhina não se mexia, sequer levantou os braços para o vestido sair. Kid observou a imobilidade dela e não gostou.

\- Poderia me ajudar a se despir? - sua voz barítona era mais profunda e sinistra quando falava sério.

\- …

Timidamente, ela desceu as alças do vestido e levantou os braços, deixando ele levantar toda a peça de roupa até ela estar sem ele. Kid jogou a roupa longe, contemplando o corpo que então só estava de calcinha. Parecia um devoto diante de sua santa. Em seguida, ele foi descendo a última peça do corpo dela, que manteve as pernas juntas, dificultando o “trabalho” do outro. Ele segurou cada perna e afastou-as, assim facilitando ele.

\- Até parece que já não fizemos isso antes! - disse entre beijos que dava entre as coxas firmes e roliças da outra.

\- Só espero… que não me machuque, como da outra vez!

Ambos se encararam por uns instantes. Após isso, ele retornou seus beijos, e a puxou com certa força, fazendo-a cair em seus braços. Kid pôs a outra deitada novamente nos fenos, e lhe abriu bem as pernas agarrando seus tornozelos e puxando ainda mais seu corpo para ele.

\- Tentarei ser mais gentil… desde que colabore comigo, Rhina… - ele terminou de se despir totalmente, enquanto deslizava seu rosto entre os seios dela. - Tem um cheiro bom… é tão agradável de tocar…

\- Diz para mim… quando poderei voltar para minha casa? - perguntou Rhina, vendo aqueles volumosos e espetados cabelos roçando em seu colo.

Kid parou novamente e olhou-a nos olhos. Com um jeito de quem estava zangado, ele respondeu a pergunta.

\- Voltará no dia em for digna de ter essa confiança! E não será tão cedo! - terminou a frase retornando a beijar-lhe os seios, chupando levemente os mamilos de sua parceira.

Rhina calou-se. Seria pior discutir sobre essas coisas com ele, principalmente quando ele estava deliciando-se com seu corpo. Tudo que tinha que fazer naquele momento era entregar-se sem reclamar. Não era ruim… mas não queria se sentir forçada a nada. A jovem sentia que deveria dar graças aos céus por não ter sido vendida para algum homem velho ou em mal estado para ser uma escrava sexual. Poderia tudo ser pior. Seu “senhor” era um homem jovem, belo, de boa aparência e saúde. Seus toques eram brutos, porém aquelas mãos quentes conseguiam excitá-la um pouco, mesmo ela estando acanhada diante dele. Deitando a cabeça no feno, ela só sentia as mãos dele percorrendo-lhe o ventre, um dedo parecia contornar o umbigo. Uma língua pesada e morna contornava a curva dos seios até chegar ao mamilo. Enquanto isso, as mãos dele abriam-lhe as pernas pelas coxas, afastando uma da outra. Ela deixou escapar um gemido ao sentir seu clitóris sendo pressionado em forma de um leve beliscão. Nunca foi tão prazeroso ser tocada ali, daquela forma.

\- Isso, está sendo uma boa menina… assim, merece uma boa recompensa!

Só que a tal recompensa que o ruivo se referia era alguma coisa durante o sexo que estava para acontecer, e não em relação ao futuro dela naquele navio. Rhina sabia disso, mas preferiu acreditar que era a respeito do futuro dela. Quieta, apenas deixava escapar de sua boca os gemidos de prazer que não conseguia conter, e que o capitão queria ouvir. Ela ainda tinha seu clitóris pressionado entre as pontas do indicador e polegar dele, em movimentos circulares. Isso fez a outra levantar as pernas, abrindo-as bem. Ele conseguia ver sua leve lubrificação natural. Foi tentador introduzir um dedo médio naquela abertura úmida, assim fazendo com a outra mão. A outra não resistia, movendo os quadris para frente.

\- Está gostando, não é mesmo? Safada! - ele provocava com leves xingamentos, enquanto esfregava aquele pequeno clitóris entre a ponta dos seus dedos. - Vamos, implore mais por isso!

Kid voltou a amamentar em um dos seios dela, sem parar de estimular-lhe o clitóris e enfiando mais profundamente seu dedo médio na abertura da vagina. Rhina era outra, diferente de alguns minutos atrás. Puxando as mechas de fogo de seu parceiro, ela estava mergulhada em sensações antes nunca experimentada, nem mesmo na primeira vez em que foi possuída por ele.

\- Diz que é minha! Diz… - ele falava entre seus seios, adorando provocá-la.

\- ...sim… - disse a outra, num tom baixo e rouco.

\- É pouco! - disse ele, parando de estimular os seios para mudar de posição.

Kid levantou as pernas dela para cima, colocando-as sobre a própria Rhina, deixando-a ainda deitada, porém com as pernas por cima do próprio tronco. Ele deslizou as mãos grossas e macias por todo o comprimento daquelas pernas. Ele apreciava também o contraste sutil de suas cores; comparou os braços brancos e sem pelos dele com as pernas da tonalidade de bege, que só se diferenciavam apelas pela cor. Pegando em seu órgão sexual já rígido, colocou-o entre as coxas de sua parceira e friccionou-o entre elas, imitando o mesmo movimento que faria se estivesse penetrando-a em seu corpo normalmente. Agora, era ele quem gemia mais. Ela apreciava sentir aquele membro pulsando entre suas coxas. Queria tanto pedir para que ele finalizasse aquilo tudo tipicamente, mas ali ela era só um objeto de prazer – era assim como se julgava naquele momento. Estava tão perto de chegar ao clímax sem ter começado a cópula em si.

\- É muito se eu pedir que me olha nos olhos enquanto estamos assim? - ele falava entre leves suspiros, enquanto esfregava seu sexo com pouco mais de rapidez entre as coxas.

Ela abriu os olhos – até então, ela estava com os olhos fechados e com a cabeça deitada no feno, apenas percebendo pelo tato o que ele lhe fazia -, encarando os olhos de fogo dele.

\- ...assim? - perguntou calma e submissa, entregue ao pedido deste.

\- Sim… deixa-me ver esses olhos… - Kid pegou o rosto dela com sua mão grande, quase lhe apertando as bochechas. - E veja bem o que estou fazendo com você, Rhina… quero que assista!

Sentindo vir um impulso de prazer em seu pênis, ele tirou-o entre as coxas dela, e afastou-lhe novamente as pernas. Mirou bem na entrada da vagina e entrou sem nenhum cuidado. Ela arqueou o corpo, jogando a cabeça para trás. Sentiu quase a mesma dor da outra vez, mas um impulso de prazer que a fez sentir ondas de calor subir até sua cabeça. Era como se fosse uma luta: corpos se debatendo com força um no outro, o homem no ataque e a mulher na defesa. Ou mais ou menos isso.

Houve um momento de silêncio entre os dois, embora ambos estivessem fazendo sexo. Eram audíveis apenas o barulho dos corpos se movendo nos fenos, a respiração mais puxada, as estocadas do ruivo contra o sexo dela. Ele puxou-a mais contra si, sustentando-a em seus braços, fazendo com que os corpos se juntassem em um abraço. Ela o abraçou, segurando-se nele. Depois, ele manteve seu rosto junto ao dela, olhando-a bem nos olhos. Foi quando ele a beijou nos lábios definitivamente pela primeira vez. Quando ele pode dar um beijo por algum sentimento. Já não era mais uma questão de saciar seus desejos em um reles corpo. Ele gostava dela, assumindo isso naquele beijo levemente desengonçado, já que ele estava ocupado em dar e receber prazer dentro dela, que instintivamente sentia os músculos de sua vagina s contrair e relaxar sem controle próprio. Ela quase conseguia mover os lábios contra os dele, mas apreciava aquele beijo como nunca antes o fez. Rhina tentava corresponder da mesma forma, mesmo com um pouco de dificuldade. Ela apertava-lhe as costas, puxando-se ainda mais contra ele, que a soltou nessa hora e apoiou os cotovelos no feno, aumentando o ritmo das suas estocadas, o suficiente para quebrar o suave ruído dos fenos com um grito e finalmente gozar dentro do corpo menor. Kid tinha ela tão apertada em um abraço, os seios espremidos em seu peitoral musculoso.

Segundos após ter saciado seu pênis dentro dela, ele deitou-se em cima de sua parceira no feno, quase esmagando o corpo menor dela. Ela sequer se importava com o peso corporal dele, roçava-se levemente no corpo do seu capitão e amante, beijando-o no pescoço repetidamente.

\- Quero… que seja minha mulher! - ele disse, com a voz levemente cansada.

\- O… quê? - ela perguntou com a mesma condição dele na voz. - Sua… mulher?

\- Sim. Isso se você concordar… - ele saiu de cima dela e sentou-se ao lado dela, acariciando os seios e mamilos com a ponta do indicador. - Caso não aceite, continuará sendo minha escrava sexual.

\- Então eu continuaria ser sua por sua imposição?

\- Sim e não…

\- Sim e… não? Como assim?

\- Não seria imposição porque sei que gosta de mim… - ele a puxou para si, fazendo-a sentar diante dele. - Vai negar?

Ele a puxou pelos cabelos, fazendo com que ela levasse os lábios contra os dele, repetindo o beijo de antes, porém com o fôlego normal. Era bom para ambos acariciarem os cabelos um do outro. De sentir o toque dos lábios, de tocar a pele levemente suada, de sentir o cheiro.

\- Você me ama? - atreveu-se Rhina em perguntar.

Eustass Kid parou diante daquela pergunta. Era fácil perceber quando os outros estão amando, mas e ele mesmo? Olhou para ela, lembrou-se dos primeiros dias que conviveu com ela, do dia em que a conheceu… da insistência em tê-la consigo. Nunca foi desse jeito com outras pessoas. Quando ela havia adoecido em sua fraqueza, ele não estava somente preocupado em vê-la possivelmente ter uma doença contagiosa; ele temia por ela também. Ele sabia bem disso.

\- Acho que sim. - foi a resposta que era difícil admitir diante dela.

\- Você acha que sim? - Rhina perguntou com ar confuso.

\- Rhina… nunca fui um homem de amores ou que tivesse alguma afeição por alguma coisa ou alguém, a vida nunca me permitiu essas coisas. Sou um homem de ambições, de conquistas, de desafios… e é a primeira vez que… tenho algum tipo de afeição por uma mulher. Antes, todas eram apenas para o prazer. Não sei o porquê… de querer tê-la assim tão perto, além de ser bom ter uma cozinheira no navio.

A bela moça sorriu para o capitão, surpresa com aquela confissão. Ele o amava, mas não admitia devido a sua personalidade. Isso era tudo. Era por isso que ele possuía um jeito tão bruto, até para amar. Que vida deve ter tido seu capitão desde tão tenra idade? Ela sentiu pena ao imaginar que sua vida tivesse sido tão sofrida.

\- ...entendo.

\- Mas chega de conversa! - ele a puxou, colocando-a sentada entre suas pernas enormes. - Deixa-me ficar um pouco mais com você…

Ela deitou a cabeça na direção da clavícula que pouco era visível, por causa dos músculos.

\- Devo dormir logo, meu capitão. Cedo terei que acordar e fazer a comida. - ela amou chamá-lo de “meu”, torcia para que ele não se zangasse com tal intimidade por parte dela.

\- Vem dormir comigo no meu quarto, aceita? - disse ele, falando entre as mechas dos cabelos e a pequena orelha dela.

\- Bem… sim.

Ela não acreditava que aquilo tudo estivesse acontecendo. Aceitando o convite do seu capitão, ela foi se vestir, como também fez Kid. Ele saiu dali puxando-a pelas mãos, sem machucá-la, guiando-a até o seu camarote, aquele quarto cheio de peças mecânicas que Rhina já entrou certa vez, para lhe entregar uma peça de metal esquecida por ele lá fora. O quarto ainda parecia mais bagunçado que da outra vez, mais cheio de peças de metal. A cama estava de pé, encostada em um canto na parede; provavelmente ele só descia a cama para se deitar. Havia algumas decorações estranhas nas paredes e uma delas chamou secretamente a atenção de Rhina: uma espécie de pôster, com a foto de uma mulher nua, com seios e quadris avantajados. Cabelos escuros, até um pouco mais que o dela mesmo. O rosto possuía feições amenas, porém o olhar pervertido. Kid foi até a cama e desceu-a sem muita dificuldade, apesar de ser de consistência pesada.

\- Senta aí! - ele foi até a janela do quarto e abriu. Veio uma fresca e agradável brisa marítima.

Rhina sentou-se na cama rígida.

\- Aqui parece mais bonito… que da outra vez.

\- Achou, Rhina? Cada vez que tento deixar esse quarto organizado, acabo bagunçando tudo. Um inferno!

\- Se o capitão me permitir, posso arrumá-lo sempre que quiser.

\- Claro! Mas… entre nós, não me chama de “capitão”. Isso você faz perante os outros. Entre nós, chama-me pelo nome.

\- Tentarei… é que já me acostumei a chamá-lo assim…

\- Tenta que consegue! - ele piscou para ela, indo sentar ao seu lado.

Rhina observava quão maior era ele, diante de si. Ela atreveu-se a tocar-lhe em uma das mãos, passando os dedos por cima dela. Kid observou a atitude dela, com um sorriso maliciosamente belo estampado no rosto. Ela levantou sua mão bem maior e mais pesada, comparando a sua com a dele. Ela contornava os dedos dele com a ponta dos seus. As unhas de tonalidade escurecidas dele não dava para identificar se eram naturais ou pintadas. Ele era curioso de analisar. Assim como ele pensava sobre ela. Para provocá-la sem nenhuma intenção realmente ruim, ele retirou sua mão que estava sendo analisada e acariciada e levou até o pescoço fino dela, praticamente fechando toda a mão dele em torno da garganta.

\- Se eu quisesse te estrangular, uma mão só bastaria.

Rhina o olhava com uma mistura de medo e fascinação. Aquela mão pesada segurando meio firme seu pescoço… Kid riu com a expressão dela, e soltou-lhe o pescoço.

\- Você não merece tal atitude… ainda!

\- …

\- Chega mais perto… - ele a englobou com um braço, deixando-a abraçada e aconchegada eu seu peito. - Não vou te sufocar. Apenas diga-me uma coisa: se eu… permitisse que dormisse comigo todas as noites, e que esse quarto passasse a ser dividido entre nós, você aceitaria?

\- Er… bem, se isso for do seu agrado…

\- Do meu agrado é, mas é do seu também? Responda sem rodeios.

\- Sim… mais fácil também para mantê-lo sempre arrumado!

\- Hehehehe… de acordo, então. Por enquanto, quero que isso fique em segredo entre nós. Aquele camarote continua seu quarto, e quando todos se recolherem, você vem para cá.

\- Sim, Kid. - concordou Rhina.

\- Muito bem! Gosto que me chame pelo nome, principalmente agora. Vamos dormir logo!

Ambos foram dormir… depois de mais alguns pequenos momentos íntimos de amor.


	11. Possessão

Rhina abriu os olhos aos poucos. A luz forte da manhã que mal estava nascendo estava iluminando todo aquele quarto bagunçado de metais e outras peças mecânicas. Estava abraçada ao corpo do seu capitão, preparando-se psicologicamente para se levantar e ir para cozinha. Parecia que estava sonhando ainda. O terrível Capitão Kid estava dormindo que nem um anjinho. E de bem com ela. Depois daquela primeira noite em que ela pode passar com o próprio capitão em seu quarto, ela tinha certeza que as coisas melhorariam para si. Agora, era a mulher do capitão, secretamente. Com a confiança dele, quem sabe se não poderia ao menos ver como estava sua irmã mais nova, cuidando da casa sozinha sem a ajuda dela. Mas nem a preocupação com isso tirava a alegria de poder assumir seu amor por Kid. E ele parecia amar também – era o que ele demonstrou na noite anterior.

Ela pegou delicadamente o pulso grosso e firme do ruivo e levantou devagarinho, tirando o braço em volta dela com cuidado para não acordá-lo. Levantava-se rastejando entre os lençóis amarrotados, colocando travesseiros no lugar onde ela estava – para que Kid não acordasse sentindo sua falta ali. Rhina pegou suas roupas, vestiu e foi até a cozinha. Foi cozinhar a comida do café, arrumou a mesa e depois foi ao menos lavar o rosto. Antes de servir os outros. A mesma rotina de sempre.

Cozinhar, lavar roupas, colher frutas e outros elementos da terra para o suprimento – foi a rotina dela enquanto os piratas de Kid fizeram daquela ilha deserta sua base. Tudo parecia mais calmo agora. E o capitão era mais gentil com ela, não tratando mais como uma escrava sexual que ele queria fazer dela, e sim uma valiosa parceira. Os outros três começaram a observar essa mudança.

\- O capitão parece um pouco diferente… - comentou Heat com Killer, enquanto estavam sentados perto da proa, um pouco distante de Rhina, que também estavam descansando ali.

\- Você acha? - perguntou o louro, olhando para o pôr do Sol fraco daquele inverno.

\- Acho sim. Curioso não estarmos em alto-mar, e ele não se irritar. Tédio para ele é quase uma tortura.

\- Isso sim. Mas talvez ele deve estar planejando alguma coisa. Antes mesmo de cruzar Grand Line.

\- Pode ser… - ele olhou Rhina em seu canto. - até com ela, o capitão Kid está mais dócil.

\- Melhor para ela, não? Ela já é resistente demais para sua fraqueza. - levantou-se. - Quer beber alguma coisa, Heat?

\- Aceito… vamos chamá-la também?

\- Não sei se Kid vai gostar… ele só gosta que nós quatro bebamos juntos.

Fizeram uma roda de bebidas e Killer chamou o capitão e Wire.

\- E ela? Onde está? - perguntou o ruivo, ajeitando as armas em seu cinto.

\- Está na proa, no lugar de sempre. - disse Killer.

\- Rhina!!! - Kid chamou-a em um berro.

Ela se virou num susto, como se automaticamente fosse levar uma bronca. Mas a aproximação amistosa e com um sorriso modesto nos lábios finos e escuros dele fê-la tranquila.

\- Vem beber conosco!

\- ...posso?

\- Claro, venha logo! - ele a puxou pelo pulso e a levou até o grupo.

Foi um fim de tarde e noite animado, frio, com conversa alta e bebida liberada. Rhina nunca presenciou uma roda de piratas tão intensa como aquela. Conversas eufóricas, sujas e bebedeira. Ela nunca teve uma embriaguez antes daquela roda. Mas curiosamente, todos se respeitavam entre si e ela também – até mesmo porque um Eustass Kid embriagado e furioso seria algo extremamente perigoso, até para os outros ali.

Ela sentia a cabeça girar, uma moleza em seu corpo que a fez querer recolher-se. Estava ao lado do capitão, enrolada em uma coberta – como estavam os outros, com exceção de Kid, com seu casaco grande e felpudo de sempre. Observava-o bebendo, admirando-o. Wire observou a moça olhando fixadamente para Kid, e comentou em cochicho discreto com Heat.

\- Parece que a mocinha está se apaixonando cada vez mais pelo capitão.

\- Parece, sim…

\- Que estão cochichado aí? - perguntou Kid, olhando para os dois com um ar fechado.

\- Nada comprometedor, chefe Kid. - disse Heat. - Apenas queríamos mais rum, e está acabando!

\- Vai buscar rum, Rhina! - ordenou Kid.

Ela se levantou e foi buscar, sem nenhuma queixa. Sua única queixa ali era a dificuldade de andar direito e de se concentrar fixadamente nas ações.

\- Será que ela aguenta trazer o rum de volta? - comentou Kid, entre gargalhadas.

Os outros riram também.

\- Capitão Kid… posso atrever-me a perguntar algo? - Wire.

\- Hum… pense bem no que vai perguntar, minha resposta será de acordo com ela… - disse, encarando-o.

\- …você já teve algum interesse por essa garota?

Kid fechou a cara por uns instantes. Os outros olharam sério para o ruivo. Porém, ele respondeu tranquilamente.

\- Acho que sim… afinal, ela é uma mulher, não é?

O bando riu, Wire estava aliviado por dentro.

\- Mas ela só serviria para os afazeres domésticos? - Heat atreveu-se a perguntar.

\- Sim. É só para isso que ela serve! - ele quis encerrar o assunto. Ele não queria revelar seu verdadeiro relacionamento com ela.

\- Que pena… mas se o capitão quer assim… - disse Killer.

\- Já vou avisando: ela é só uma escrava doméstica aqui! Traz logo esse rum, Rhina!!! - gritou a última frase para ela, que devia estar no reservatório, buscando mais garrafas de rum.

\- É uma pena mesmo… é difícil ver todos os dias aquele corpo contra a luz do Sol, estendendo as roupas para secá-las, e sequer tocá-la! - disse Wire.

\- Tem aquele decote mimoso que sempre tenho que encarar quando ela serve a comida na mesa… aqueles seios pequenos… - acrescentou Killer.

Kid ouvia aquilo meio irritado. Não imaginava que eles tinham tais desejos em relação a ela. Aquela embriaguez estava deixando-os sinceros ou até fantasiosos demais. Rhina era dele, do capitão. Até mesmo o Killer, falando aqueles detalhes que já o deixava ansioso por fazer amor com ela… o ciúme estava crescendo ali, fazendo-o romper aquela conversa suja sobre ela.

\- Dá para parar com isso, seus devassos! - gritou o ruivo.

\- Perdão, chefe… - pediu Heat.

\- Fica calmo, Kid. Nunca faremos nada com ela… a não ser que permita-nos. - disse Killer.

\- E não permito mesmo! - jogou a caneca vazia em direção ao chão. E onde está essa infeliz que não vem logo com o rum?!

Rhina foi até o estoque de bebidas. Molenga da embriaguez, ela tentava pegar com todo o cuidado as garrafas. Três garrafas ficaram em seu colo, e ela saiu dali quase cambaleando. Subiu as escadas se apoiando na parede, até chegar onde estava a roda dos piratas bêbados.

\- Tenho que dormir… mas o capitão não vai me deixar descansar tão cedo. - ela falou sozinha, para si mesmo.

Os quatro avistaram-na chegando com as garrafas.

\- Por fim, Rhina! - Kid reclamou. - Vem servir a gente aqui! - ele estendeu a caneca que antes tinha jogado no chão.

Os outros também fizeram o mesmo. Ela exibia um belo decote, e estava levemente desamarrado na direção dos seios. Era inevitável de disfarçar – com exceção de Killer, por causa da máscara que só era descoberta na direção da boca – o olhar ébrio e malicioso dos outros. E mais rum embriagavam eles. Sentindo-se desconfortável, Rhina atreveu-se a pedir ao capitão.

\- Capitão, posso me recolher?

\- Vá para seu quarto… descansa um pouco, depois eu vou te levar para o meu! - disse Kid, num tom mais baixo.

Kid deixou os outros se embriagarem até pegarem no sono. Ele resolveu parar de beber antes, para ir até Rhina com menos embriaguez. Deixou os outros se recolherem em seus camarotes solitários. Depois disso, foi até o quarto de Rhina e bateu à porta.

\- Ei, Rhina! Sou eu!

\- Entra, Kid. - ela disse, abrindo a porta.

\- Aqueles devassos estavam me irritando! - ele sem sentou na cama dela.

\- Por quê?

\- Nada… só tenho apenas que cuidar de você, melhor!

\- ...entendo. Quer tomar algum chá para passar a embriaguez? Ou vamos dormir?

Kid puxou-a para fazer cair sentada em seu colo.

\- Dormir nada! Nem quero que acabe minha embriaguez… - ele falava perto de seu ouvido. O hálito de rum nem a incomodava tanto, já que ela também o possuía.

\- Estou ainda cansada, Kid. Vamos cochilar um pouco… depois fazemos amor… - ela tentava se desviar dos beijos, mas acabava gostando de sentir os beijos dele pelo seu pescoço, e as mãos grossas e firmes em sua cintura esguia.

\- Quero agora, Rhina! - ele a deitou em sua cama de solteira.

O homem começou a se despir diante dela, que assistia com certa excitação. Era apreciável aquele corpo atlético e sadio se desfazendo daquelas roupas tão pesadas, daquele cinto de armas que intimidava só de olhar. De forma insinuante, ele pegou em seu pênis e estimulou-o eroticamente diante dela. E ainda olhava a bela moça da forma mais provocativa que podia. Rhina fechou os olhos por uns instantes, não por desgostar; e sim, por um pouco de vergonha diante daquele gesto impudico. Era tentador… ao mesmo tempo intimidador

\- Por que não me olha, mulher? Parece que não me viu antes desse jeito! - ele andou até ela, ainda segurando seu membro na mão. - Hein?!

Ela abriu os olhos, vendo-o puxar-lhe pelo rosto e fazer abrir a boca.

\- Abra a boca, toma.

Ele fez a outra englobar seu membro duro com a boca e começou a empurrar levemente contra ela.

\- Como te ensinei naquela vez… chupa-o.

Ela começou a fazê-lo, aos poucos, pois não conseguia chupar todo aquele comprimento. Uma das mãos dele seguravam-lhe os cabelos que caíam em seu rosto, e a outra apertava levemente seus próprios testículos.

\- Vou empurrar um pouco mais para dentro, Rhina… abra mais um pouco essa boca!

Obedecendo o ruivo, ela sentiu o pênis dele entrar quase todo em sua cavidade bucal, quase tirando-lhe a possibilidade de respirar. Mas ainda conseguia mover a língua, pressionando em todo o comprimento do órgão sexual dele.

\- Depois vai se acostumar…

O ruivo movia seus quadris contra o rosto dela. Kid ia paciente, apesar de sua vontade era de enfiar todo seu sexo com mais rapidez, como já fez em outras mulheres. Mas tinha cuidado com sua Rhina, vendo que ela era inexperiente nisso.

\- Está indo até bem… só não deixa os dentes me arranhar, viu?

Ela concordou com a cabeça e tirou a boca em volta do pênis, para buscar um pouco de fôlego.

\- Desculpa, capitão… não tenho tanta prática…

\- Capitão? Aqui, não sou o “capitão”. Chama-me de Kid, apenas.

\- Sim…

Ele pegou as mãos dela, fazendo segurar seu membro fálico.

\- Estimula-o com as mãos, enquanto você pega fôlego! - disse, enquanto desabotoava o vestido dela pelas costas, revelando-lhe a nudez da cintura para cima. Lembrou do Killer mencionando os “seios pequenos” dela. Apertou-lhe as mamas de forma possessiva.

Ela deixou escapar um “ai”, misto de dor e prazer. Ela estimulava-lhe o pênis enquanto ele estimulava os seios, os mamilos com leves beliscões. Kid fechou os olhos, sentindo que começava a pulsar naquelas mãos tão pequenas e delicadas que conseguiam aguentar o volume do seu pênis.

\- Ahhh… acho que já deu.. para pegar fôlego… pode voltar a chupá-lo!

\- Kid… nunca vi sua voz assim… - Rhina amou ouvir a voz dele sinalizando que estava se rendendo ao prazer. E era bom vê-lo sentir prazer nãos mãos dela – coisa que ela nunca imaginou que faria na vida.

\- Cale-se! Vem, continua o que estava fazendo antes…

\- Vou tentar…

Ela permitiu novamente sua boca ser invadida por tal invasor bruto. Deslizou os lábios em torno dele, subindo, descendo, sem colocá-lo totalmente dentro da boca. Aquilo fazia o outro quase dobrar os joelhos, mas ainda se mantinha firme em pé. Evitando o gozo ali mesmo, deixou-a estimular seu pênis daquele jeito por uns minutos, retirando-o de sua boca. Ela já estava pegando a prática que ele esperava, mas ainda não tinha uma boa experiência.

\- Está bem… já conseguiu alguma coisa… - disse ele, subindo por cima dela, não sem antes de tirar o resto de roupa que tinha em seu corpo menor.

O ruivo ajeitou o corpo dela entre o lençol meio bagunçado, afastando uns travesseiros por perto. Contemplou-a cheio de desejo.

\- ...por que… me olha assim? - Rhina sentia um leve arrepio ao ver tais olhos rubros fixados nela. Parecia um tigre prestes a dar o bote em sua presa.

\- Queria que a olhasse como? - deitou-se sobre ela e, acariciando seus cabelos longos e macios, pousou seus lábios nos dela em um beijo longo.

A moça pôs suas mãos em suas costas, abraçando-o, correspondendo da mesma aquele beijo. De repente, ideias pervertidas nasciam na mente de Rhina. Queria poder ser uma perfeita amante, mas achava-se tão inferior a isso. Decidiu deixar de lado sua timidez que teimava estar consigo até naqueles momentos íntimos com seu capitão, seu amante.

\- Kid… deixa-me tentar aquilo de novo…

\- O quê?

\- O que estava fazendo antes…

Ele sorriu malicioso, entendendo o que ela queria.

\- Mas você não tem muita prática… e já estou muito ansioso…

\- Não custaria tentar?

\- Humm…

Kid saiu de cima dela, encostando-se na cabeceira da cama. Deixou suas enormes e grossas pernas afastadas uma da outra, esperando que ela viesse continuar a estimular seu membro já rijo com a boca novamente. Rhina arrastou-se na cama, alcançando-o. Pegou com cuidado seus testículos por baixo, estimulando-os com apertos, enquanto ela lentamente trouxe sua boca cada vez mais perto da ereção do homem. Pôs aquele membro enorme dentro de sua boca. Cuidadosa para não arranhá-lo com os dentes, ela sugava como se estivesse amamentando, apenas usando os músculos da boca e a língua. Isso fez o outro segurar-se na cabeceira, contorcendo-se entre gemidos que procurava conter, para não gritar e chamar a atenção dos outros.

\- Ahhh… estava escondendo que sabia fazer isso… de mim? - de novo sua voz grave e masculina ficou levemente rouca, falhando aos poucos.

Aquilo animava mais a outra, que rodopiava a língua em volta daquele sexo fálico. Ele empurrou seu membro dentro daquela boca úmida e macia. Rhina sentiu sua boca pesar e uma leve dificuldade de manter sua respiração, mas não fez nada que atrapalhasse aquele momento. Não queria decepcionar seu homem. Ela podia sentir as veias do pênis duro com a língua, rodando a língua em torno dele, atrevendo-se a tocar-lhe até na fenda da ponta. O ruivo jogou a cabeça para trás, enquanto seus dedos grossos apertavam seus cabelos, assanhando-os despreocupadamente. Apertando com pouco mais de força os testículos, Rhina pressionava a língua com mais força, deslizando em quase todo o comprimento. Ele tentou acompanhar o ritmo dela, mas já não conseguia suportar mais; agarrou sua cabeça com severidade, fazendo-a engolir o máximo que podia. Ela já não conseguia mais mover a boca, mesmo que ainda pudesse mover apenas a cabeça.

\- Agora deixa comigo! - disse o ruivo, forçando seu pênis mais para dentro dela até sentir que estava quase gozando, quando retirou-se dentro de sua boca e mirando-o em direção ao peito dela, gozou por definitivo.

Ofegante, ele sorriu satisfeito para ela, apertando as mechas de cor preto avermelhado entre os dedos de uma mão só.A outra mão ainda segurava seu pênis, mirando quase em direção ao rosto dela. Ele havia deixado vestígios de sêmen no pescoço e no começo dos seios. Logo ele a puxou para si, fazendo-a deitar de costas na cama, subindo por cima dela novamente.

\- Até que para uma novata… surpreendeu! - ele deslizava os vestígios do sue esperma entre os seios dela.

\- ...sim? - disse a outra, recuperando a voz e o fôlego aos poucos.

\- Sim… e merece uma recompensa por isso!

Ele deitou-se sobre ela, aconchegado-a sob seu corpo. Propositalmente, ele atritava cada centímetro de seu corpo contra o dela. Agora, era Rhina que desejava ser saciada por ela, mas nada ainda demonstrava em palavras e sim nos gestos. A morena deslizava as mãos dos cabelos até as nádegas rijas dele, beijando-o em todas as partes do rosto em que seus lábios tocavam. Ele era tão duro, tão pesado… mas todo aquilo a estimulava ainda mais.

\- Quer ainda mais? - ele sussurrou, beijando-lhe a orelha direita.

\- ...quero. - ela sussurrou também, mas em um tom bem mais baixo e submisso.

\- Hum… safada…

Logo ele afastou as pernas dela uma da outra com suas próprias. Colocou-se bem no meio dela, mirando seu pênis pouco rijo ainda na entrada da vagina. Ela fechou os olhos, se preparando para a dor inicial. Ela levantou os quadris um pouco, pela dificuldade em se mover embaixo daquele tronco pesado.

\- Aaaahh! - ela gemeu, jogando a cabeça para o lado, para poder olhar as ações do ruivo sobre si.

Kid estava olhando para ela com aqueles olhos brilhantes assustadores. Rhina nunca tinha conhecido um olhar mais ousado e quente antes. Esse olhar foi o suficiente para inflamar seus mais ocultos desejos por seu bruto e prazeroso capitão, que movia seus quadris com certa força, fazendo as pelvis baterem uma na outra. A fêmea embaixo dele contorcia-se luxuriosamente, apoiando as mãos em seu ombro. Totalmente entregue a si.

\- Está muito safada, Rhina… gostei dessa mudança… - ele dava leves chupões no pescoço da outra, enquanto falava e enfiava com mais força, chegando quase cravar-se dentro dela.

\- Ahhh… calma… Kid… - ela sentiu como se estivesse sendo quase rasgada por dentro, mas a sensação de prazer em todos os sentidos, desde o contato com a pele até os chupões e sussurros do outro faziam-na inconsciente do “sofrimento”.

\- Não vou ter calma!

Então Kid puxou-a pelos tornozelos, arrastando-a na cama e abriu ainda mais as pernas ela, colocando os joelhos encostados no colchão. Manteve as penas dela assim, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos dela. O homem pálido era tão implacável, mais brutal ainda, apreciava sorrindo maliciosamente ao vê-la gemer, implorar por mais. Batia contra nela sem piedade, já sem conter os próprios gemidos, que pareciam rugidos de uma fera. Ele observava nela os gemidos, os suspiros, a boca semiaberta que parecia pedir um beijo voraz, as contrações musculares de todo o corpo, os mamilos eriçados, o clitóris avermelhado e mais visível.

\- Teu corpo responde bem… muito bem... ao que estou fazendo… - disse, lambendo o beiço rapidamente.

Ambos pareciam chegar ao orgasmo juntos. Os corpos estremeceram e, em seguida, Rhina podia observar os últimos tremores do homem acima dele, quase revirando os olhos.Kid resmungou em um gemido longo, jogou a cabeça para trás ese acalmou depois de um último impulso poderoso, dentro dela. Retirou seu pênis rapidamente dentro dela, despejando o fruto daquele orgasmo na barriga lisa e magra dela.

\- Hmmmm… - ele caiu ao lado dela, de bruços. Um estava olhando para a cara do outro.

\- ...Kid. - Rhina pronunciou baixinho, na mesma posição que ele a tinha deixado. Estava caindo no sono aos poucos.

\- Ei… já vai dormir? - ele dava leves tapinhas com o indicador na ponta do nariz dela.

E pouco depois dela ter caído em um sono pesado e profundo, ele também não resistiu ao seu próprio. Fora daquele quarto, um vulto estava em frente àquela porta. Alguém ali parecia escutar alguma coisa encostado na porta. Desapareceu depois de alguns minutos. Para um dos outros piratas do bando, Kid não poderia esconder seu relacionamento com aquela que dizia servir apenas para os cuidados domésticos do navio...


	12. Breve Volta Para a Casa

As coisas seguiam cada vez melhores. Kid tinha posto toda sua confiança em Rhina. Embora se comportassem como meros companheiros de navio, era um pouco notável os olhares que trocavam vez em quando, acompanhados por um singelo sorriso; as tarefas que envolvia mais força que Rhina fazia eram auxiliadas pelo próprio capitão; os momentos solitários que ambos gostavam de ter já praticamente não existiam mais.

Uma pessoa já imaginava que o relacionamento entre os dois era mais íntimos. Killer já tinha observado pequenas mudanças no comportamento de ambos. Seu pequenino e tímido interesse pela jovem estava ameaçado. Lembrou-se de como Kid ficou nervoso na noite em que falou bêbado e maliciosamente sobre o corpo de Rhina. Até então, ele nunca imaginou que aqueles dois, que viviam quase em pé de guerra, estavam tendo um relacionamento íntimo e amoroso.

\- Ei, Killer! Está distraído? - perguntou Kid, vendo que ele estava desfrouxando algumas cordas do navio em vez de apertá-las.

\- Ah! Deve ser… - ele recuperou sua atenção, voltando a fazer seu serviço normalmente.

\- Algo de interessante?

\- Não… apenas um leve cansaço. Nada demais.

\- Uh… estranho… nunca o vi reclamar de cansaço… - disse Kid, saindo do mesmo lugar onde Killer estava trabalhando.

Ele foi até Rhina, que estava na cozinha verificando os mantimentos. Chegou por trás e a beijou na nuca, fazendo a outra largar um saco de farinha na bancada, espalhando um pouco dela pelo local.

\- Que susto!

\- Susto por quê? Sabe bem que sou eu… - continuava a beijar-lhe por todo o pescoço, delicadamente, enquanto abraçava a cintura dela.

\- Sei, mas… eu estava concentrada aqui…

\- Tenho alguns planos para você, Rhina.

Ela se virou de frente para ele, que só parou de beijá-la por causa da mudança de posição.

\- Planos? Como assim?

\- Eu quero treiná-la para saber se virar por aí. Quem sabe, você não fica conosco por definitivo? Logo, terá que saber atacar e se defender!

\- Mas… não poderei…

\- Já sei: voltar para sua casa e ver sua irmã.

\- É… ou pelo menos, que visse de longe como ela está?

\- Hmm… e pretende se livrar de mim um dia? - ele aproximou-se bem dela, juntando ambos os corpos.

Rhina ficou silenciosa, fitando-o longamente. Observando aquele longo olhar dela, ele sorriu, abraçando-a.

\- Não quer, não é? - disse ele, confirmando a resposta do coração dela.

\- ...não. Mas queria vê-la só mais uma vez…

\- Tenho uma ideia! Um acordo que posso fazer e aceitar desde que você aceite também.

\- Que acordo?

\- Como estamos em direção ao Novo Mundo, vai ficar difícil voltar todo esse caminho que já fizemos. Não quero voltar para Sabaody. Mas é perto dali que você vivia antes com sua irmã, não?

\- É… - disse, um pouco cabisbaixa.

\- Enquanto estivermos ancorados nessa ilha, dá para voltarmos pelo mesmo caminho de onde te encontrei.

\- Mas não vamos parar em Sabaody, por favor! - ela segurava com pouco de força o grande casaco dele.

\- Não, não vamos. Mas teremos que passar por ali. Isso não vai ser tão difícil. Se formos rápido, dá para você rever sua casa e sua irmã!

Ela o abraçou, colocando as mãos por dentro do casaco que era aberto, apertando o largo tronco dele.

\- Vai com calma! Só vou dar essa pequena chance se…

\- Se o quê?

\- Se prometer que não fugirá de nós. Vai apenas ver sua irmã. E voltará conosco!

\- Prometido! - voltou a abraçá-lo com mais força. Apesar daquele cinto de armas incomodar em seu rosto, era bom manter-se assim, colada nele.

\- Certo então. Vamos você, Killer e eu. Os outros ficarão aqui.

\- E… Kid, se existisse uma chance de trazer minha irmã comigo, poderíamos trazê-la?

Kid olhou-a com certa dúvida. Não queria mais um “empecilho” ali que só soubesse fazer serviços domésticos. Estava em busca de homens para sua tripulação, porém combatentes fortes, com preferência em usuários de akuma no mi. Rhina seria uma exceção, por ser sua mulher ali.

\- ...veremos mais para frente.

Decidiram a partida dos três dentro de dois dias. Com isso, sobrou tempo para todos se prepararem. Wire e Heat garantiriam aquela segurança da ilha, impedindo que outros piratas ou marinheiros chegassem perto. Kid avisou Killer que ele iria junto.

…………………..

No dia seguinte, Kid começou a ensinar Rhina a lutar. Ela não estava interessada inicialmente, mas concordou com seu capitão para não decepcioná-lo. A primeira aula era o treino com espadas. Ele pegou uma das espadas velhas que tinha guardado – lembranças de inimigos derrotados – e deu para ela. A espada não era tão grande, mas também não muito pequena, e estava em perfeito estado.

\- Essa vai ser sua arma daqui em diante.

Rhina pegou a espada. Um pouco pesada, mas foi se acostumando a pegá-la com a mão direita. Kid riu quase o tempo todo do jeito desajeitado dela de pegar a arma.

\- Pelo visto, vai levar um tempo até que ensine a manejar uma pistola!

Durante esses dois dias antes de partirem, Rhina foi se aperfeiçoando no manejo da espada. Kid decidiu apenas ensiná-la a lutar com a espada, visto que ela era ainda muito passiva no quesito autodefesa. Killer observava a jovem aprendiz de seu capitão. Sabia que deveria deixar de gostá-la aos poucos. Jamais deveria decepcionar seu capitão daquela forma – até mesmo porque era seu braço-direito.

Chegando o dia da partida, Kid deixou algumas instruções para os outros que ficariam na base deles – aquela ilha deserta – e partiu com Killer e Rhina. Ela estava ansiosa, sem acreditar que veria sua irmã mais jovem. Como ela se virou sozinha nos cuidados da casa? Será que ela conseguiu superar a ausência dela? Eram perguntas que fervilhavam a cabeça da morena.

O navio dos piratas de Kid erarevestido com uma resina do tipo “yarukiman”, originária de árvores de Sabaody, permitindo-lhe submergir, com resistência à pressão de mais de cem pés. Kid quase não navegada submerso – até porque gostava de atrair adversários em alto-mar, bem expostamente. Mas precisava ser rápido, e retornar aos outros. Não queria que Rhina o deixasse para ficar com a irmã dela. Confiou nela o suficiente para fazer isso, apenas contando com a lealdade dela em sua promessa.

“Posso trazer minha irmã junto?” - essa ideia de sua amante o incomodava, um pouco menos até. Mas ele não queria essa tal garota junto com eles, principalmente se for de uma grande inutilidade. Porém, aceitaria isso que perder Rhina de vez. Ele estava arriscando em levá-la para o Novo Mundo – ele sabia que até seria seguro deixá-la novamente em sua terra de origem, mas a teimosia em mantê-la ali persistia. Ele sabia que ela o amava e que também não queria deixá-lo.

Navegou submerso aos mares até chegar próximo a Red Line. Levou menos de três dias para chegar a essa etapa. Ambos estavam tão cheios de expectativa que sequer passaram juntos em momentos mais íntimos. Era como se voltassem aos tempos em que ela era apenas uma serviçal e ele simplesmente seu capitão. Durante o percurso da viagem, Rhina mencionou novamente se era possível trazer a irmã dela junto, já que ambos não queria se separar um do outro.

\- Posso lhe confessar algo? Não estou pronto para ter uma outra pessoa dependente aqui! Isso vai depender das condições dela, também.

\- E… eu ainda sou dependente de vocês? - Rhina perguntou seriamente, porém tranquila.

\- Faço meu esforço para você ser o menos possível!

\- Então? Ela é como eu. Quem sabe ela não seja tão útil entre nós, até mais que eu? - Rhina tentava sutilmente convencê-lo.

\- Hunf… vamos decidir isso depois, Rhina!

Já navegando por cima do mar, eles se orientaram até a tal ilha onde morava Rhina com a irmã. Com os olhos levemente lacrimejantes, ela reconheceu a ilha: uma típica cidade com casas primárias, vegetação exótica, litoral tão limpo e cristalino. Sim, ela estava de volta para casa – por um breve tempo. Antes de ancorarem em uma área distante dos portos movimentados, estavam decidindo se entrariam disfarçados ou não. Kid foi o único que não quis nenhum disfarce, mas Killer alertou que, chamando atenção dos civis, também chamariam a atenção da Marinha, e isso poderia “atrasar” os planos deles.Rhina concordou com Killer. Sem saída, Kid aceitou entrar disfarçado. Os três improvisaram algumas capas que haviam na reserva de roupas. Rhina teve um pouco de dificuldade com a capa q vestia, já que ela era muito grande para seu próprio corpo. Segurando a bainha como se fosse uma peça que envolvesse as mãos, ela improvisou e seguiu os outros dois.

O ruivo se sentia incomodado com aquilo, mas viu que o conselho do loiro era necessário. Acostumado a mostrar sua face para todos, de olhar com o queixo erguido e amedrontar pessoas apenas com sua pose, Kid se perguntava porque fazia tudo aquilo… sim, por ela. Esperava que ela fosse realmente digna desse sacrifício.

Rhina os guiou pela cidade. Ambos pareciam monges. Levaram algumas horas para chegarem até um vilarejo simples, até pouco familiar para nativos de South Blue pelo estilo. As ruas eram estreitas, e só podia andar nelas. Perto da casinha rosada e florida, Rhina saiu correndo em direção a ela, ignorando os dois que vinham por trás.

\- Oi! Onde você vai? Não se separe de nós! - ordenou Kid, indo atrás dela.

Ela parou em frente a velha grade enferrujada que cercava sua casa. Surpreendeu-se quando, ao bater palmas para chamar a irmã lá dentro, vir uma pessoa armada de uma pequena espingarda, apontando para Rhina.

\- Dê o fora daqui, senão atiro! - gritou uma voz fina e forte.

\- Sou eu, não atire! - Rhina tirou o capuz. - Sou eu, maninha! Sou eu!!! - ela gritava com lágrimas no rosto.

A figura de longos e ondulados cabelos alaranjados arregalou os olhos. A espingarda tremia na mão.

\- Misa!! Abaixa essa arma, deixa-me entrar em casa! - Rhina gritava para ela.

\- ...Rhina? - ela disse incrédula.

Imediatamente, Misa largou a arma e foi até a outra irmã, parando em frente a ela. A ruiva de cabelos alaranjados era de um tom bem claro de pele, e olhos azuis-claros. Vestia similar a Rhina quando foi capturada, com um vestido simples.

\- ...Pensei… que estava morta!

\- Não, Misa!

\- O que houve? Por que desapareceu? Procurei por todos os lugares! - ela abriu o portão, correndo até a irmã, dando um abraço sufocado, cheio de emoção e lágrimas.

Os outros dois a observavam de longe.

\- Então, ela não estava mentindo… - disse Kid, para si mesmo.

Rhina havia reencontrado sua irmã de criação depois de meses. A morena chorava ainda mais que ela, lembrando-se de toda a dor da lembrança do dia em que foi capturada por caçadores de escravos. Misa chorava menos agora, mas tratou de levar a irmã para dentro. Uma voz parou as duas ali mesmo.

\- Não vai nos apresentar? - Kid dirigiu-se a Rhina.

\- Quem são estes? - Misa perguntou seriamente.

\- São amigos… - disse limpando as lágrimas.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Eles me trouxeram…

Misa analisou os dois indivíduos vestidos com capas similares a irmã mais velha. Rhina foi recuperando o fôlego, para continuar a falar.

\- Deixa eles entrarem também…

\- Como você quiser, mana! - disse a ruiva, abraçada ao corpo um pouco maior que o dela.

Todos entraram. Os outros dois recusaram a tirar a capa e Misa ainda achava aquilo muito estranho. Rhina começou a contar tudo desde quando foi capturada para ser uma escrava. Sobre Kid, apenas mencionou que “encontrou um pirata no caminho que apiedou-se das condições em que ela estava, e que deu uma moradia breve para ela”. Misa observava tudo aquilo calada. Se a irmã estava confirmando isso, então era verdade. Foi um tempo para que Rhina pudesse tomar um banho e pegar roupas limpas, e descansar em seguida. Kid e Killer nada fizeram, a não ser aceitar um pouco de comida oferecida por Misa, em agradecimento.

A garota de dezesseis anos fez sala para os dois ainda desconfiada, mantendo perto sua espingarda. Kid observou o jeito autoconfiantee um pouco dominador daquela menina.

\- Ei, quero falar algo com você! - Kid começou a falar depois que terminou seu caldo mal cozinho pela ruiva.

\- Diga.

\- Ela agora tem um outro destino, e está comigo. Ela não poderá ficar aqui com você.

\- O que está dizendo?! - ela se levantou, quase ameaçadoramente sobre ele.

Kid fez gesto para parar, em vez de mandar calar com voz altiva – como sempre costumava fazer.

\- Isso mesmo. Quando ela acordar, ela vai confirmar isso. Ela está comigo, e vamos permanecer juntos. Ela também tem um papel a cumprir dentro da minha tripulação.

\- Minha irmã não é uma pirata! - ela se alterou um pouco.

Kid respirou profundamente para se controlar, senão ia dar uns cascudos naquela cabeça oca. Killer pôs a mão no ombro do capitão, pressentindo que ele estava nervoso por baixo daquele capuz.

\- Como vou continuar a viver sozinha aqui, mantendo a casa e o sustento com nossos cultivos? Preciso dela!

\- E pelo que vejo, nesse tempo todo em que ela esteve ausente, soube cuidar de tudo aqui sozinha.

\- Até quando? Até quando isso vai seguir assim? - Misa parecia indignada com aquelas palavras, embora reconhecesse que soube cuidar de tudo sozinha. Ela era de uma forte personalidade, independente e segura quando precisasse. Foi assim que aprendeu a ser desde que perdeu os pais quando era criança.

\- Tem toda a condição de cuidar de sua casa sozinha, já provou isso. Mas realmente… sozinha aqui, não está segura, assim como sua irmã não esteve quando foi raptada. - disse Killer, tentando apaziguar os ânimos daqueles dois.

\- O que está sugerindo? - perguntou Kid, para Killer.

\- Nada. Apenas estou confirmando suas palavras. - o loiro parou por aí.

Na noite daquele dia, Rhina já estava restaurada de um bom sono vespertino e de um jantar simples feito por Misa. Após o jantar, Kid contou a Rhina o que ela deveria confirmar para a irmã.

\- Rhina, não me diga que vai me abandonar dessa vez?

Ela só olhou para a ruiva, como se estivesse indecisa.

\- Diz para ela logo, Rhina. Só precisa confirmar isso agora! - disse Kid.

\- Capitão Kid, tive uma ideia. - disse Killer, falando em tom baixo ao seu ouvido.

\- Que ideia? - Kid, no mesmo tom de voz que o loiro.

\- E… se levássemos a irmãzinha dela também? Talvez ela fosse útil em algum serviço doméstico. Rhina não se separaria dela e ela continuaria ao nosso serviço. Uma mão a mais nesses serviços domésticos nos ajudariam muito.

Kid respondeu apenas com um olhar furioso para Killer.


	13. Uma Nova Integrante

Mesmo sem Misa concordar muito, Kid e Killer passou aquela noite na casa delas. Combinaram partir logo no dia seguinte, apenas esperavam a decisão do capitão. Levar Misa junto? Era uma decisão que Kid não conseguia concluir dentro de sua cabeça dura. E ela provavelmente recusaria, tanto pela teimosia que aparentava ter como pelo medo de abandonar sua humilde casa, já que Rhina não parecia querer abandonar o bando de piratas.

Já de manhãzinha, a irmã de Rhina já tinha levantado para fazer o café da manhã. Poupou de chamar a irmã mais velha para ajudar. Secretamente, queria ter o poder de mandar aqueles dois para longe e salvar Rhina das garras do ruivo. Nem pensava em seguir junto com a irmã. Abandonar a casa delas? O único lugar do mundo onde poderiam morar sossegadamente? Seu sustento que era sua horta nos fundos da casa? Definitivamente não. Ela mesma sabia que era uma vida ainda pobre, porém era tranquila. Sempre viveu bem com sua irmã de criação. Não queria que aquilo acabasse assim por causa de piratas.

\- Misa, preciso falar com você! - disse Rhina, chamando para um canto da casa enquanto os outros dois terminavam o café da manhã.

\- Diga, mana.

\- Eu… preciso partir com eles. Trabalho para eles e preciso ter bom dinheiro para nós.

\- Não, Rhina! Não me deixa sozinha de novo…

\- Sei que sabe cuidar de tudo aqui… e sempre que puder, voltarei. Tenho a permissão do meu capitão.

Misa a olhou com certo ar de desconfiança. E mostrou-lhe o porquê daquilo com uma simples pergunta.

\- Vocês… são amantes? É por isso que quer seguir com ele, não é?

Rhina tentou disfarçar seu embaraço, mas não conseguiu mentir pra irmã.

\- … somos. Temos um relacionamento, sim. Mas também estou trabalhando para eles.

\- … mas até quando vai seguir essa vida?

\- Não sei, Misa… não sei. Só sei que não posso deixá-los.

\- Bem, essa cozinha até melhor que a irmã! - disse Kid, quase finalizando sozinho o prato que tinha um bolo simples.

\- Então, capitão… que diz em relação à minha sugestão?

\- Killer… essa daí não vai aceitar tão cedo! Parece ser muito cabeça-dura!

Killer olhou para seu capitão, como se a frase dele combinasse muito com a personalidade do próprio ruivo.

\- … talvez nesse momento, elas duas devem estar se acertando.

\- Você disse para Rhina que poderia levar a irmã?

\- Ela me falou sobre isso…

\- Ah… e então?

\- Então o quê? - disse o ruivo, finalizando seu café da manhã limpando a boca com um guardanapo e jogando ao lado do seu prato sem educação nenhuma.

\- Vai levar a menina conosco?

Kid bufou, quase num suspiro. A única menina que interessava levar era Rhina. Só ela. Mas reconhecia a proposta de Killer.

\- Vamos ver se ela vai aceitar. Não opinarei mais nada! - o ruivo levantou-se, indo até o corredor e chamando por Rhina.

Rhina saiu de um dos quartos com Misa vindo por trás.

\- Não temos muito tempo. Vamos partir antes mesmo do meio-dia! - Kid deu sua decisão.

\- Capitão Kid… minha irmã pode vir junto conosco? - Rhina atreveu-se a perguntar, ainda com medo da reação do capitão.

\- … e ela, o que acha disso? - apontou ele para a ruiva. E teve uma resposta inesperada por parte dela, que concordou com a cabeça.

\- E com uma condição: que eu possa voltar para cá quando precisar! - acrescentou a menina seriamente.

Aquela criatura impondo condições já o fazia ferver por dentro. Mas manteve seu tom natural e calmo de voz.

\- ...não teremos muito tempo para ficar de passeios por aqui. Prepare-se para jornadas longas. Tem tempo de desistir, ainda.

Agora foi a vez de Misa se irritar um pouco com Kid. Também manteve a calma.

\- Não quero ficar mais longe de minha irmã. Precisamos ficar unidas, e só por isso concordei com o pedido dela.

\- … é sua decisão final, menina? - Kid tinha o tom pouco mais sério.

\- Sim. - respondeu Misa, no mesmo estilo dele.

Rhina olhava tensa para os dois. Não queria em nenhum momento que ambos brigassem.

\- Bem, estamos prontos! Vou pegar algumas roupas extras, com permissão do capitão. - disse Rhina, cortando aquele clima.

\- Pode ir… e rápido! - disse Kid, ainda encarando a outra.

Killer permaneceu quieto ali entre os dois, mas alerta para qualquer tipo de “faísca” que saísse entre eles. Rhina tinha arrumado até as coisas da irmã, e já estavam ambas prontas para seguir viagem. Misa foi pegar os mantimentos. As portas da casa foram trancadas e as janelas bem fechadas. Torciam para que nada de ruim acontecesse com ela.

Sem o capuz, Rhina seguiu a viagem com os dois, que voltaram a se encapuzar. Kid já dava graças por sair dali logo. Já dentro do navio, depois de terem organizado tudo, Kid voltou a falar com Misa, dando outros alertas.

\- Assim como disse para sua irmã, terão que seguir minhas normas. Quero que aprenda no mínimo a lutar. Devem saber se defender, em vez de esperar nós para defendê-las. Temos nossas tarefas também, não podemos ficar apenas de guarda-costas de vocês duas!

\- Ótimo! Sinto que devo aprender a me defender aqui, mesmo…

Rhina esperava que Kid não entendesse o sarcasmo na voz de Misa. Mas ele tinha entendido, olhando-a seriamente.

\- Kid… por favor, não leve a sério esse gênio dela. É assim mesmo, mas é uma menina adorável… - Rhina disse baixinho para ele.

Kid sorriu com a boca meio torta ao ouvir aquilo. Dane-se como ela era, ela devia respeito a ele.

\- Espero que ela se acostume aqui… - disse Kid.

Misa seria uma mão a mais nos serviços domésticos. Um alívio para Rhina, que tinha ao seu lado sua irmã querida. Pelo menos isso, ela pode recuperar. Mas havia algo que a deixava preocupada: o relacionamento afiado entre Kid e Misa. Ambos tinham temperamento similar.

Durante a viagem, Kid estava distante de Rhina. Não a procurava para ter algo mais íntimo, como fazia antes da viagem. Ela começou a se preocupar. Tinha receio de que ele desgostasse dela. Ela já aceitava seu amor por ele, não era justo que esse amor voltasse a ser platônico e inseguro. E com a irmã ali perto dela, parecia que Kid estava frio, aborrecido. Rhina nada falava, nem demonstrava. Apenas chorava enquanto estava sozinha. Sentia culpa por amar um homem como aquele ruivo temperamental. Estava arriscando até a vida de sua irmã, trazendo-a junto para si. Mas era melhor assim, pelo menos sabia que ela estava viva e, no bando, era mais segura que sozinha em uma casa quase abandonada.

A viagem de volta para a ilha onde estavam Wire e Heat durou quase um dia. Chegaram bem no território deles. Nenhuma novidade de ataques da Marinha ou de outros piratas. Estavam com sorte naqueles dias, mas aquele tédio irritava Kid, às vezes. Mas não podia reclamar: pode satisfazer um capricho de Rhina sem deixá-la “fugir” dele. Só o único e aparente problema era lidar com Misa. A ruiva de cabelos mais claros que Kid foi apresentada aos outros. Ela ficou horrorizada ao ver aqueles tipos. Achava todos eles estranhos, com exceção de Killer. Ele parecia ter mais controle das coisas que o próprio capitão. Mas não precisou reclamar dos outros 2, afinal nenhum deles foram agressivos com ela. Tratavam-na da mesma forma que faziam com Rhina. No primeiro dia junto aos outros, Misa estava calma, conversou um pouco com cada um deles. Kid retirou-se para seu quarto, se isolando de todos. Enquanto os outros estavam na proa, Rhina pediu licença e foi até a porta do camarote de seu capitão. Hesitou alguns minutos em bater à porta, mas por fim o fez. Ouvindo a voz do capitão para entrar – ele adivinhou que era Rhina, logo disse: “Entra, Rhina!” -, ela abriu a porta e fechou em seguida.

\- Que houve agora, Rhina?

\- Bem… queria saber e estava tudo bem… e se queria alguma coisa. Pareceu-me tão tenso nessa viagem?

Ele a olhou maliciosamente, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava sentado.

\- Sentiu falta de mim? - ele a puxou gentilmente pelo pulso, fazendo-a abraçá-lo.

\- Bem… sim… um pouco… mas não quis aborrecê-lo durante a viagem… - ela correspondeu ao abraço da mesma forma.

\- Hmm… vejo que você é bem diferente de sua irmã… tem certeza que ela é sua irmãzinha, mesmo?

\- Nós duas… somos irmãs de criação...

\- Logo vi! - ele a cortou com uma risada.

\- … quando perdi meus pais, os dela se ofereceram para cuidar de mim até que ficasse adulta. Mas os dela também morreram, em um acidente. Então, tanto eu como ela tivemos que nos virar sozinhas para manter-nos naquela casa.

Kid ouviu tudo calado.

\- Parece que a vida foi bem dura com você, não? - ele acariciava os cabeços longos e escuros dela.

\- … a vida é dura para todos. Só devemos aceitá-la e fazer das dificuldades lições.

\- Hummm… que sábias suas palavras! - o ruivo disse em um doce sarcasmo.

Rhina sorriu de leve, apertando-o em seus braços. Aquelas armas lhe incomodavam quando batiam em seu rosto. Mal podia encostar seu rosto no peito dele, ouvir seu coração. Mas nunca protestou contra aquelas armas.

\- Só espero que não leve Misa muito a sério. Ela é até mais séria e madura que eu, acredite. Mas ainda é uma menina… tem das suas alterações drásticas, típicas de uma fase que é passageira. Não leve-a muito a sério, Kid. Prometa-me. - disse Rhina, agora olhando em seus olhos.

\- Farei o possível, Rhina.

…………………..

No dia seguinte, tudo voltou ao normal. Rhina, junto com Misa, fazia os serviços domésticos. Nas folgas que tinha, ela treinava luta com Kid, acompanhada de Misa – que era auxiliada por Heat. E Misa parecia mais rápida em aprender lutas – embora nunca havia aprendido a se defender, sequer mexer direito na velha espingarda do pai que trouxe na viagem. Killer não se interessou em auxiliar Kid nos treinamentos, aceitando substituir nos serviços de Heat. Quando mais evitava sua presença diante de Rhina, sentia-se mais seguro. Sua luta contra sua atração pela morena era muito intensa. Já fazia tempo desde a última vez em que saciou seus desejos masculinos naquela prostituta ladra que Kid jogou no mar. Talvez fosse a falta de uma mulher que o deixasse assim. Ele sabia que Kid era sortudo em ter Rhina como sua amante. E justamente por isso que ele sequer ousava em pensar nela. Rhina era proibida para quaisquer membros daquele bando, com exceção do capitão. E se isso ajudasse a esquecê-la… mas só piorava sua situação.

Killer pensava em pedir ao capitão um dia de folga para relaxar. Ter uma noite de bebidas, música, jogos e uma companhia que pudesse satisfazê-lo naquele jejum incômodo. Não podia direcionar aquela necessidade em Rhina nunca! Jamais trairia seu capitão dessa imperdoável forma. Esperaria passar aquela semana que seria carregada por causa da irmã de Rhina. Ele achava que Kid ainda estava furioso em tê-la ali. O loiro esperaria ele se acalmar e faria esse pedido. O ruivo até costumava compartilhar com ele essas folgas, mas com Rhina ali, talvez ele fosse sozinho daqui em diante.

Quando mal saía de sua cabine, deu de cara com Rhina, levemente molhada de suor, as bochechas coradas, os seios firmes e mimosos marcando levemente em suas roupas. Ela ficou sem jeito em quase trombar com o braço-direito do capitão.

\- Desculpa…

\- Não foi nada, Rhina. - Killer perdoou-a, seguindo seu caminho.

Estava linda daquele jeito, fatigada dos treinos. Mas somente Kid poderia desfrutá-la mais tarde. Rhina estranhou Killer naqueles dias recentes. Ele falava menos com ela, praticamente a evitava. Ela não sabia o porquê – sequer imaginava o real motivo – e achava que ele estava perdendo a confiança nela. Isso não a assustava tanto, mas, no fundo, queria saber o porquê dele a evitar. Nada ruim o fez para ele. Ela era sempre respeitosa. Gentil. Paciente. Obediente. Fraternal. O que havia de errado, então? Mas ele respeitava ela sempre, assim como fazia com Misa, que parecia confiar mais nele que em Kid.

\- Queria que ele fosse o capitão. - disse Misa para a irmã.

\- Por quê?

\- Ah, mana… ele é muito mais calmo e mais equilibrado que esse Kid!

\- Você acha?

\- Você não vê, Rhina? ...realmente, está apaixonada demais por esse capitão!

Elas riram com aquilo. Rhina não podia discordar tanto de sua irmã.

\- Talvez tenha razão. Killer parece ser aquele que ajuda Kid a tomar decisões com mais calma. Tem toda a condição de ser um substituto líder desse bando, na falta do Capitão Kid.

\- De fato, deve ser isso. Não vê como Kid nos treina? Queria tanto que Killer estivesse no lugar dele...

\- Mas Heat até tem sido paciente conosco.

\- Verdade… só espero que nunca tenha que me estressar de verdade com esse capitão Kid!

\- Eu também! Ele é poderoso demais para ser nosso inimigo… não acha, Misa? - fez a pergunta num tom sarcástico, apenas demonstrando que ela também deveria saber se controlar.

Na primeira semana em que esteve no navio, Misa não teve nenhum problema com seu capitão. Ela era excelente mão de obra nos afazeres domésticos, e cozinhava até melhor que a própria irmã. Era chato de reconhecer, mas Kid admitia que ela era bem eficiente, mesmo que trocassem alguns olhares desconfiados de vez em quando.

Tudo permaneceu equilibrado nesses sete primeiros dias de Misa no bando. Kid resolveu voltar para alto-mar, principalmente quando sentia falta de algum outro navio para atacar, fosse da Marinha ou de outro pirata qualquer. Parecia que já era tempo de partir em direção ao Novo Mundo. Estava enrolando muito naquelas bandas. Às vezes, Kid tinha leve hesitação em levar não somente Rhina, como a irmã mais jovem dela. Atrapalhariam ou ajudariam em alguma coisa? Estava dividido, queria tudo que pudesse alcançar… mas a decisão já estava praticamente definida. Faria qualquer coisa para ter Rhina por perto.


	14. Fuga e Rebeldia

Passaram-se algumas semanas. Kid e seu bando estavam a caminho do Novo Mundo. Ficaram longe da guerra que acontecia em Marineford entre a Marinha e piratas, apenas passando por uma área perto – junto a alguns outros Supernovas – para ver o desfecho. Kid se sentia empolgado, fazendo piadas sarcásticas sobre a guerra com sua tripulação, ao mesmo tempo ele está definitivamente decidido a não permitir que Luffy chegue tão longe. Afinal, ambos compartilhavam o mesmo sonho. Eram, portanto, rivais.

Nas fronteiras de Paradise – o começo do Novo Mundo -, haviam tão poucos piratas amadores que sequer valia a pena combatê-los, sem contar com a pouca presença de navios da Marinha. O Novo Mundo é um desafio tão grande que alguns piratas referem-se à primeira metade dele como um “paraíso”, ao compará-lo com a segunda metade. Mas um bando de piratas surgiu no meio do caminho deles, tentando impedir a entrada de Kid no Novo Mundo. Irritado e tedioso ao mesmo tempo – principalmente por lidar com esses amadores – o ruivo apenas reagiu porque não queria ter mais empecilhos em seu caminho. E se fosse para ter, que fosse de algum nível que valesse a pena entrar em combate. Avistaram uma primeira ilha no caminho deles e fizeram dali breve território: um lugar com morros gigantes e pontiagudos. Enquanto eles discutiam em terra firme o que iam fazer com o tal bando capturado, as duas irmãs ficaram no navio sem permissão de sair, por quaisquer razões.

\- Está ficando cada vez mais arriscado para nós, Rhina! - reclamou Misa.

\- Sei disso… mas não tive saída. E sem querer acabei envolvendo você, mas assim estaremos juntas e podemos cuidar uma da outra! - disse Rhina, calmamente.

A outra começou a rir de forma levemente sarcástica.

\- … é só esse Capitão Kid cismar comigo, ou com você, e vamos virar comida vida ou morta para os reis do mar! - ela se referia aos enormes e poderosos peixes que existiam pelos mares.

\- Misa… você viu que ele nos respeita, até mesmo porque estamos juntos. - Rhina sabia que a irmã tinha razão, mas queria manter-se firme para também passar confiança para ela. Pelo menos, era uma tentativa.

\- Até quando? - a ruiva cruzou os braços, encostando-se à parede. - Desde já, quero lembrar que não pretendo virar uma pirata. Quero muito que fique sempre comigo, Rhina… mas se a situação se inverter aqui, até fujo nadando por aí e não fico mais nesse navio! - Misa era bem decidida.

\- Nem brinca com isso! Seria pior! Vai querer despertar a fúria dele, justo agora que ele nos respeita? Nós vamos fazer isso: cumprir nossos serviços, conseguir uma boa grana deles e, em seguida, voltaremos para a casa.

Misa suspirou. Olhou bem nos olhos da irmã.

\- Você… não parece que quer voltar para a casa. Sinto que está apaixonada por esse capitão e quer viver com ele eternamente. Mas eu… não quero viver aqui para sempre!

Rhina sentiu leve nó na garganta. Essa menina era mais esperta que imaginava – como sempre foi. Por um lado, Misa estava certa: ela não era obrigada a seguir o mesmo destino que ela, por causa do desejo da irmã mais velha. Em alguns anos, seria maior de idade, e como todo adulto, tem o direito de decidir como quer viver. Deixar Misa sozinha na casa delas novamente era uma ideia totalmente nula. Também temia entrar em conflito com ela. Eram muitas decisões para Rhina resolver. Kid estava um pouco mais distante dela, concentrado em avançar pelas terras do Novo Mundo. Às vezes, Kid deixava todos dormirem e a chamava para seu quarto, mas tudo que fazia era apenas trocar carícias e colocá-la em seus braços, apenas para dormir juntos. Ela notava sua ansiedade, suas expectativas em relação ao Novo Mundo e aos fatos recentes que abalaram o mundo. Paciente e gentil, Rhina o confortava de acordo com o que ele queria.

\- Vou ver como estão as coisas para o jantar. Logo eles retornarão. Vem comigo ajudar, Misa?

\- Sim, mas antes quero tomar um banho. Pode ir na frente e irei em seguida!

\- Está certo!

Rhina se dirigiu a cozinha, enquanto a outra só deixou a morena entrar e trancar a porta para sair do navio. Queria espiar aquele bando que estava lá fora resolvendo a situação do grupo de piratas que haviam atacado algumas horas antes. Ela ficou horrorizada ao ver o poder de magnetismo de Kid, quando o ruivo quebrou o navio dos piratas capturados. Só retirou-os do mar porque tinha “planos” para eles. Misa sabia que esses planos seriam as piores situações que um pirata capturado poderia viver. Ele foi claro ao avisar que queria Rhina e ela dentro do navio, sem sair por nada. Obviamente, não queria que as jovens testemunhassem a provável tortura ou assassinato deles. Mas Misa foi teimosa e saiu do navio, seguindo o rastro deles. Conseguiu ver Wire indo em direção a um monte de vegetação e decidiu segui-lo. Foi sorrateira em seguir o mais alto integrante do membro.

Misa conseguiu localizar o bando. Eles estavam juntos, debaixo de uma barraca improvisada. A chuva que caía lentamente começou a aumentar. Depois que a tripulação implorou para ele deixá-los voltar para Paradise, ele crucificou-os sem piedade usando seus poderes da Akuma no Mi que comeu. As cenas deixaram Misa extremamente chocada, pois ele explorou seu sadismo e sede em sangue em manusear aqueles corpos derrotados de uma forma pior que sacrifício de animais (e até humanos) em rituais religiosos. “Um monstro!” pensou Misa, cobrindo a boca. Sem uma mancha de sangue sequer em si, Eustass Kid livrou-se daquelas armas que usou para crucificá-los e saiu dali, rindo sadicamente junto com os outros. Hora imediata dela fugir dali e voltar para o barco. Mas no meio do caminho, perdeu-se e ficou mais desesperada ainda. Por um lado, seria bom deixar aquele navio de loucos, mas por um outro, deixar Rhina com eles? Provocar a ira de Kid? E se ele descontasse a fuga dela na irmã? Misa esfregou as mãos por entre seus cabelos alaranjados, aparentando desespero.

\- Ah… e agora? - perguntou Misa para os ventos que sopravam em si.

………………………

Enquanto Rhina preparava a comida, começando por fatiar os legumes que usaria no caldo que serviria no jantar, um vento soprou forte na janela da cozinha. Rhina parou o que fazia.

\- Misa está demorando…

Limpando as mãos no avental, el ao retirou e foi até o camarote que correspondia ao quarto dela. Ambas dormiam em quartos separados. Não havia nenhum sinal da irmã lá.

\- Ah! Ela disse que iria se banhar, está no banheiro.

A porta do banheiro aberta, a banheira intacta. O coração da morena aumentou seu ritmo um pouco. Gritou o nome da irmã repetidamente, procurando-a por todo o navio.

\- Misa!!! Misa, responda-me!!!

Viu no horizonte os piratas do Kid voltando, o capitão vindo atrás. Ela foi até a borda do navio e gritou para eles.

\- A Misa está com vocês?

Kid notou certo tom preocupado na voz de Rhina. Tomou a frente de todos e aproximou-se em direção a Rhina.

\- Ela deveria estar aí dentro, não? - sua voz soava como um rugido baixo e firme.

\- Ela não está!

\- Como?! - Kid, que vinha com satisfação nas expressões do seu rosto, mudou seu semblante da água para o vinho. Rhina percebeu quando ele fechou a cara.

\- Ela estava aqui comigo, capitão! Ela disse que iria se banhar e voltar para a cozinha, para me ajudar com a comida, e não voltou mais.

\- Vou na frente, capitão! Talvez ela esteja perdida nos porões. - disse Killer, indo para o barco. Sabia se Kid a pegasse ali, a reação seria pior.

E Kid já imaginava o que de fato aconteceu. Mais um problema que ele temia que acontecesse. A danada da irmã de Rhina fugiu.

\- Sempre desconfiei dela… - disse baixinho.

\- Chefe Kid, ela provavelmente está perdida nos porões do navio. Rhina nunca se atreveu de ir para lá… pelo menos, não me lembro dela ter ido para lá! - justificou Heat, tentando “acalmar” Kid, que já apertava seus punhos.

\- Espero que vocês estejam certos… porque não terei pena se ela não estiver perdida dentro desse navio! - Kid gritou a partir de “dentro”. - Heat, fica aqui perto do navio. Wire e eu vamos capturá-la. Killer!!! - gritou Kid para o navio. Rhina se assustou um pouco. Temia as atitudes de Kid.

\- Capitão Kid, ela não está em nenhum lugar aqui!

\- Droga! Ela não me parece tão obediente como me disse, Rhina!

Ela engoliu seco.

\- Mas vou atrás dessa pirralha! Afinal de contas, tive o trabalho de trazê-la aqui, logo ela vai ficar aqui! E torça para meu humor melhorar, para a punição ser mais leve o possível! - disse Kid, aliás, gritou Kid para Rhina, voltando para os matagais daquela ilha de montanhas pontiagudas.

\- Kid, por favor! Não sabemos se ela foi capturada enquanto eu estava ocupada! Por favor, Kid… não a mate… - ela começou a chorar, enquanto suas palavras eram ignoradas por ele.

Killer estava perto de Rhina. Queria fazê-la parar de chorar, ficar calma. Mas ele mesmo se proibiu de aproximar-se da moça. Foi surpreendido quando ia dar as costas para Rhina, que o puxou pela camisa e suplicou aos prantos.

\- Killer! Você é o braço-direito do capitão… por favor, não o deixa torturar nem matar minha irmãzinha!

Estava tentadora. Os olhos de Killer tinham justo que se direcionar ao mimoso decote dela? Oh, aquelas mãozinhas de pequena força puxando a camisa dele! Os cabelos que brilhavam naquela chuva insistente… as roupas que pareciam mais coladas as curvas dela…

\- Deixa-me! Capitão Kid vai fazer o que tem que ser feito, ninguém mandou ela fugir! - Killer puxou sua camisa, fazendo-a soltar, e saiu em seguida.

Rhina sentiu-se desolada. Aquele que parecia proteger dos “ataques” de Kid desde o início reagiu da mesma maneira que seu capitão. Todos iguais, esses homens… Rhina ia perdendo suas esperanças. As palavras da irmã que refletiam a pura verdade, a mudança de Kid e até mesmo de Killer… tudo havia mudado, menos o amor ardente que ela sentia por Kid. As poucas lembranças felizes que teve com ele confortavam-na. Lembranças e realidade estavam embaralhadas em sua mente. Era tudo estranho… e então, só restava a morena rezar para aqueles céus de nuvens escuras e furiosas que mandavam uma chuva intensa e com alguns relâmpagos.

………………………

Misa corria entre plantas espinhosas que chegavam a arranhá-la um pouco. Olhava em todas as direções, sequer havia visto um sinal de vista. Nem mesmo um animal selvagem. E o único animal selvagem que ela poderia encontrar e deveria temer era Eustass Kid.

\- Se ele estiver calmo, que me encontre. Se estiver furioso, que desista de mim! - disse Misa, para si mesmo.

Ela acelerou os passos. Corria com dificuldade por raízes brutas e enroladas de árvores enormes. Estava com as roupas ensopadas, os cabelos mais esticados devido a chuva. De repente, caiu em cima de uma raiz grossa, machucando seu estômago.

\- Ai, droga! Por que eu tinha que cair justo… - enquanto ela se levantava, foi puxada pelos cabelos, cortando seu resmungo e substituindo por um grito de dor.

\- Achei você, pirralha! - gritou Kid, puxando-a pelos cabelos.

\- Solta-me! Sei andar por conta própria…

\- Cala essa boca! Só está atrapalhando! - ele foi arrastando-a de volta para o navio, com um silencioso Wire atrás. Ela se sacudia, querendo se soltar, mas acabou enfurecendo ainda mais Kid.

\- Dá para andar direito? - ele deu uma rápida sacudida nela puxando-a pelos cabelos.

\- Não me trata assim, seu…

Kid parou de andar com ela e jogou-a contra o tronco de uma árvore. Wire cortou seu silêncio.

\- Capitão…

\- Nem pensa em defender essa garota! Se for para isso, fecha a boca! - e voltou para Misa, que o encarava furiosamente. - Parece que não escuta bem, não é? Disse para NÃO sair daquele... navio... - ele terminou o resto da frase xingando até mesmo seu navio.

\- … mas saí. E daí? Não sou sua escrava, e logo voltaria para o navio. Apenas fui…

\- Não minta para mim! - ele falou rosnando. - Sua irmã não mentiria, e ela está preocupada com você. Pensei que fosse até mais ajuizada que sua irmã, mas me enganei!

\- Eu sou mais ajuizada que ela, porque jamais cairia de amores por um pirata sádico e porco que nem você!

Sem hesitar, Kid esbofeteou a garota, fazendo-a soltar um grito de dor. Wire queria tentar acalmar Kid, mas Misa também não colaborava, não sabia respeitá-lo como seu capitão. Misa não conseguir segurar sua vontade descontrolada de chorar.

\- O que você pensa de mim não interessa! Pensa que é quem para me ofender? Está errada e ainda contesta? E de voz alta? Ah… se não fosse por sua irmã!

Ela o encarava com a mão no rosto, ainda soltando lágrimas. Ela estava vermelha, devido a raiva e ao choro dela. Kid ainda estava furioso, ainda mais por ter sido ofendido.

\- Vai andando na frente, agora! E mansinha, senão te levo arrastada pelos cabelos novamente! - Kid aponta para a frente, indicando que ela continuasse andando.

Sem saída, Misa teve que obedecê-lo. Os três seguiram calados até o navio. Ao entrarem no navio, Kid deu um pontapé na lateral do navio, apenas para avisar que havia chegado. Fazia anos que ele não cometia tal atitude. Sentiu-se um pouco mais calmo ao fazer isso. Killer foi o primeiro a aparecer.

\- Então ela tentou fugir… - ele reparou no rosto vermelho e na bochecha esbofeteada da outra.

\- Sim… mas a trouxe. - virou-se para ela, falando mais calmamente – porém zangado. - Vá para seu quarto, está dispensada nesse resto do dia. Mas amanhã quero que esteja pronta para seus trabalhos. - voltou para Killer. - Cadê a outra? Fugiu também?

\- Está na cozinha terminando de arrumar o jantar.

\- Humm… por hoje vamos ficar aqui ancorados. Quero prosseguir nossa viagem sem mais interrupções insignificantes! - ele saiu da frente do loiro, entrando no navio.

Rhina estava arrumando a mesa, quando veio Kid, sem seu casaco por estar ensopado demais. Aquela bela imagem de um peitoral robusto, de uma pele muito saudável e alva que disfarçava algumas gotas de chuva que escorriam pelo peito e parando até o umbigo pequeno e quase invisível.

\- Ca… capitão… encontrou minha irmã? - perguntou a moça, meio receosa e secretamente admirando aquele peitoral desnudo.

\- Já. Dispensei-a por hoje, está meio abatida por causa da fuga. Amanhã ela volta ao serviço.

\- Vou lá ver a Misa… - ela soltou a tigela do caldo com cuidado na mesa e direcionou-se até a saída do camarote.

\- Depois. - ele a segurou pelo braço, impedindo dela ir até a irmã. Aquela força na mão assustava e fascinava Rhina ao mesmo tempo. Encararam-se por alguns minutos. Fitar os olhos altivos de cor de fogo dele era difícil para Rhina, que desviava os olhos para baixo, que se encontravam com o fornido tronco do seu capitão e amante. - Sirva o jantar primeiro, depois você leva comida para ela.

\- ...tudo bem… mas… e ela, está bem?

\- Sim, está viva, se é isso que quer saber. - ele apreciava-a, desde o olhar assustado até seu toque na pele macia dela.

Rhina não perguntou mais nada. Voltou a cuidar da mesa e servir os outros que chegavam, e depois se juntaram a eles para jantar. Durante aquela refeição, ambos só falavam dos acontecimentos pós-guerra. Conheceu mais sobre alguns Supernovas. Uns deles Killer sugeriu a Kid fazer uma aliança. Rindo debochadamente, o ruivo recusou, desprezando-os em habilidades e experiências. Mesmo sendo um _rookie_ , ele criticava e julgava normalmente outros novatos que nem ele.

Após o término do jantar, Rhina aproximou-se de seu capitão e atreveu-se a perguntar se poderia passar a noite com a irmã. Kid apenas concordou com a cabeça, estava um pouco cansado – aquela comida dela dava um sono pesado, até havia melhorado a insônia que costumava ter.

\- Pode, Rhina. Mas amanhã quero você esperando todos dormirem para vir para meu quarto, estou sentindo sua falta… entende?

Rhina não pode esconder um sorriso pequeno. Ele percebeu e sorriu maroto, ao vê-la desejosa de si. Ela era dele. E era uma boa amante. Não perturbada quando ele estava cansado e nem recusava quando ele queria alguma coisa com ela. Sentado à mesa ainda, ele apertou maliciosamente as nádegas roliças de sua amante, que estava de pé ao seu lado. Todos os outros já haviam saído da mesa, por isso aquela ação saliente de Kid.

\- O que não faço por você… - disse ele, apertando-lhe as nádegas enquanto a encarava com luxúria.

\- ...bem, posso me retirar agora, meu amor? - A voz terna de Rhina ao perguntar estava quase fazendo Kid impedi-la de ir ver a irmã.

\- Pode… te vejo amanhã, gata! - ele disse com a voz sensualmente rouca.

\- Boa noite, meu único capitão. - disse ela, despedindo-se.

Kid fitou-a até desaparecer depois da porta. Aquela palavra “único” elevava seu instinto de macho-alfa, ainda mais sua paixão por ela. Levou a mão até seu membro e começou a apertar com um pouco de força, puxando-o mais para frente e por cima da calça mesmo.

\- É… mais uma noite sozinho… - disse num suspiro longo.

………………………

Rhina se surpreendeu ao ver o rosto da irmã do jeito que estava – agora um pouco mais roxo em vez de vermelho.

\- Mas… você não deveria ter fugido, Misa! E nem ter enfrentado o capitão desse jeito! Como vou te defender dessa forma? Misa! … não te falei, antes?

\- Olha, Rhina. Não me arrependo nem um pouco de tê-lo xingado, e farei de novo se ele for abusado novamente. - Misa disse tão calmamente que nem pareceu que houve toda aquela confusão.

\- Você quer morrer desse jeito? Quer que ele também faça isso comigo? Como vamos voltar para nossa casa desse jeito?

\- Rhina… confessa, você não está nem aí para mim. Vejo que está mudada. Também não faço questão que vá defender sua irmãzinha querida, não necessito que me defenda. Mas… já viu o tipo de homem para quem entregou o coração?

\- ...estou chateada por ele ter batido em você. Tentarei convencê-lo a perdoá-la. Mas… colabora, por favor!

\- Ele… já foi assim rude com você?

\- ...não exatamente. Mas ele tem um temperamento basicamente igual ao seu, por isso que entraram em choque.

\- Sou temperamental, mas não uma louca sádica como ele. Sabe o que ele fez com aqueles piratas?

\- Quais?

\- Ora, o que ele destruiu o navio hoje de manhãzinha! Ele os pregou sozinho e amarrou-os na cruz com a ajuda dos outros.

\- Como sabe disso, Misa? - Rhina se levantou da cama, não acreditando no que ouvia.

\- … eu vi hoje, quando fugi para espioná-los. Não estou mentindo, Rhina!

\- Eu sei, eu sei! - ela foi até a janela. Arriscou-se demais, não?

\- Sim, mas valeu a pena! Pelo menos, pude ter uma ideia de quem é esse Eustass Kid… e das piores!

\- …

\- Olha… realmente não planejo continuar aqui. E vou falar isso para ele, vou falar minhas intenções…

\- Não! Não vai, não! - rompeu o discurso da mais jovem. - Bem… não agora, já viu como ele está? Deixa-me convencê-lo, antes…

\- Não demorarei, minha irmã! - decidiu Misa, olhando-a firme com seus olhos azuis que lembravam um céu azulado e sem nuvens.


	15. O Rei e a Deusa

Killer estava como se estivesse aborrecido com Rhina, mas não era bem assim. Cada vez mais evitava-a, não por desgostar dela… e sim por estar quase amando. Quase… porque jamais trairia seu capital, sabendo que ela estava envolvida com ele. E os pequenos desentendimentos do ruivo com a irmã de Rhina já eram suficientes.

Certa noite, Kid e Misa quase discutiram devido a uma pequena falha dela na cozinha. Killer interveio, junto com Wire e Heat, para que ele não a matasse – embora ele não faria isso ainda por causa de Rhina, que estava na cozinha terminando de limpar louças. A ruiva saiu nervosa da frente do seu capitão e foi até o mesmo lugar onde Rhina gosta de sentar para passar o tempo: perto da proa. Isolando-se dos outros, começou a chorar. E fazia questão de chorar isoladamente, pois era orgulhosa o suficiente para deixar alguém vê-la aos prantos. Por um acaso, Killer estava indo para seu quarto, quando percebeu quem estava na proa. Os cabelos levemente ondulados da ruiva balançavam com o vento frio e forte que vinha da proa. Foi até ela.

\- Está tudo bem? Aconselho não respirar esse vento gelado, senão ficará doente.

\- ...preocupa-se comigo assim? - perguntou a outra com certo tom de ironia, enquanto disfarçava o rostinho choroso em uma expressão séria.

\- … deixarei fazer o que quer, é bem crescida para entender as coisas. Boa noite! - Killer disse sério, deixando-a sozinha.

Ela entendeu que ele não estava falando por mal. Aliás, estava sendo injusta com uma pessoa que parecia ter senso no navio, muito mais que Kid.

\- Espera… desculpa-me… não queria aborrecê-lo… só… estou chateada.

Killer parou de andar e retornou para ela. Sentou-se ao lado dela.

\- Não sei como você aguenta um capitão como este homem! Ah, também lhe devo meus agradecimentos.

\- Por que?

\- Por sempre evitar que ele me machuque. Sei que deveria estar ao lado dele, é seu capitão, mas vejo que tem um juízo maior que ele.

Killer riu baixinho.

\- Apesar desse temperamento, meu capitão é um homem equilibrado e estrategista, um perfeito pirata. Só o temperamento que o atrapalha, às vezes. Mas fora isso, também é leal com seus companheiros, apenas não admitindo desobediência e traição. E a senhorita desobedeceu a ordem dele, não?

\- ...precisava me bater daquele jeito?! - ela falou gesticulando, como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa.

\- Mas… soube que ele reagiu a uma ofensa sua. Kid não tolera ofensas.

\- Bruto demais! Ele… já foi assim com minha irmã?

\- Não se preocupa com sua irmã, ela sempre foi e é obediente ao capitão. Às vezes, no início, eles dois tinham pequenos conflitos, mas ela sempre foi respeitosa ao capitão. Uma garota adorável! - calou-se porque achou que falaria demasiadamente o que não deveria demonstrar: seus sentimentos por Rhina.

\- Muito mansa, pelo visto… o que os apaixonados não toleram por amor...ops! - Misa tampou a boca.

\- Hum? Que foi?

\- Er… acho que falei muito…

\- Sobre o que? ...que ela está em um relacionamento com o capitão? - disse tranquilamente, para que ela não se preocupasse – Sei disso, já.

Misa começo a rir baixinho.

\- Achei que era segredo, ainda bem que não!

\- Mas eles nunca demonstraram nada para nós aqui… a gente percebe pela natureza dos dois, não há como negar.

\- Hmmm… você parece bem detalhista.

\- Sou.

Ela fitou-o por uns segundos. Ele tinha um semblante agradável de se admirar e passava confiança, mesmo estando mascarado.

\- Não sente sono? - o loiro cortou o silêncio.

\- Não, estou nervosa. Preciso me acalmar antes de dormir. - disse, esfregando as mãos em seus braços, demonstrando certo incômodo com o frio que fazia.

Ele se levantou e foi buscar uma fogueira portátil que estava perto da proa. Montou a fogueira na frente de ambos e acendeu.

\- Acho que isso vai melhorar o frio.

Ela observou calada as ações do pirata loiro, mas não esqueceu da educação que tinha recebido, agradecendo-o depois. Ambos ficaram novamente sentados um ao lado do outro, fitando a fogueira viva.

\- Misa, apesar de bem jovem, você parece ser bem experiente em algumas coisas.

Misa olhou para ele, surpreendendo-se com o que ele lhe disse.

\- … você acha, Killer?

\- E queria colocar sua esperteza em prova… se me permitir.

\- Hehehe… como assim?

\- Queria uma opinião sua sobre um assunto sobre mulheres.

\- Oh! Bem… se eu souber te responder, respondo. Do que se trata?

\- … se estivesse gostando de um garoto, mas justo um que já tivesse seu par, o que faria?

\- Bem… - ela pôs o dedo na boca, numa pose pensativa - é difícil controlar nossos corações quando eles cismam com uma pessoa, certo? Por isso, temos um cérebro que nos ajuda a ter a melhor decisão quando o coração quer alguma coisa. O coração não pensa, só tem a capacidade de bater dentro do peito para manter o corpo vivo; o cérebro sim, pensa e controla o senso da razão e da emoção. Então, é muito melhor seguir o cérebro que o coração – coisa que minha irmã não sabe fazer direito! - terminou com risinhos.

\- É… - Killer escutou a opinião daquela adolescente, concordando. - Bem analisado. Mas parece que o coração é mais forte que o cérebro na maioria das vezes, não acha?

\- Isso quem define é o próprio ser humano. É ele quem dá forças para o que ele acha mais sedutor. Bom… pelo menos essa é minha opinião.

\- De fato, essa deve ser a realidade.

\- Mas você não parece tão inexperiente e muito menos desajuizado para me fazer essa pergunta – lembrando que não estou chamando ninguém aqui de velho, hein?!

\- Não esquenta com isso… tenho minhas percepções… mas é bom ouvir as opiniões alheias. Amadurece mais nossas mentes. Não é?

\- Pode ser… e… seria muito atrevimento meu… se quisesse saber se essa pergunta tem a ver com você?

Killer abaixou a cabeça. Vendo aquela criatura inofensiva, porém curiosa e esperta demais, pensou bem rápido e detalhadamente se diria sim ou não. E por fim, decidiu.

\- … sim.

\- Ah, então não haverá problemas. Você é inteligente e sabe usar bem seu cérebro melhor que aquele estúpido do seu capitão…

\- Ei! Não precisa ofendê-lo pelas costas. - reclamou o loiro. - Além disso, é nosso capitão! Não esqueça, viu?

\- Ah… está certo. Não farei mais isso… pelo menos pelas costas.

Killer tinha que achar graça daquela garota. Muito parecida com seu capitão até mesmo quando ele era mais jovem. Era prazeirosamente nostálgico conversar com Misa. Lembrou-se de sua vida em South Blue quando Kid e ele nem eram piratas ainda. Rhina tinha o perfil mais similar ao dele, e Misa ao Kid. Cresceram como se fossem irmãos biológicos, assim como elas. Ele entendia muito bem ambas, e provavelmente Kid deveria sentir o mesmo.

………………

Vendo que alguns supernovas avançavam para o Novo Mundo, Big Mom começou a agir para impedir que invadissem áreas que a pertenciam. Mas era justamente isso que Kid queria, como provavelmente os outros supernovas queriam. Kaido também estava de olho vivo neles, tinha seus territórios e era bastante territorialista, como todo pirata com seus “bens”, como todo Yonkou, principalmente.

Já pelos mares do Novo Mundo onde eram territórios dela, Kid planejava atacar alguns navios para atrair a atenção de Big Mom. Ele sabia que, inicialmente, a Youkou jamais aceitaria lutar com um jovem novato. E ele queria fazê-la engolir sua arrogância e mostrar-lhe que era tão forte quanto ela – ou até mais. Killer estava pouco receoso, pois sabia analisar e medir capacidades – Kid não, queria ir com tudo, apenas planejar seu ataque até defrontar-se com a poderosa Big Mom.

Dois navios poderosos de Big Mom foram destruídos por Kid e seu bando. Batalhas perfeitas, que davam gosto de participar. Agora sim, Eustass Kid encontrava inimigos que valiam a pena. Esperaram pelo contra-ataque dela, mas nenhum sinal. Ele sequer quis submergir o navio. Estava ali, em alto-mar, esperando mais. Queria mais. Por fim, aquela era tinha chegado. A era da pior geração de supernovas dominar os mares – começando por ele.

Em uma noite de agradável brisa, em alto-mar, Kid e seu bando comemoravam com bebida e comida farta, tudo bem preparado pelas irmãs cozinheiras – que também participaram da comemoração. Em dois dias, avançariam mais pelos territórios de Big Mom. Enquanto isso, celebravam antes da vitória – ou derrota –, pois não sabiam dos planos do futuro. Depois de descansarem da farta comida, cada um se recolheu em seu camarote. Rhina tinha terminado de tomar uma ducha e estava indo dormir, achando que seu capitão estava farto devido à comilança. Mas foi só ela aproximar-se do quarto quando uma mão grossa, quente e firme a pegou pelo pulso. Rhina sequer precisou se virar, só fechou os olhos. Reconhecia aquela pegada.

\- Vem comigo, Rhina. Quero te fazer uma surpresa antes que não possa fazer depois!

\- Hã? Como assim “antes que não possa fazer depois”? - aquilo lhe soou estranho.

\- Não sei se voltarei vivo nas próximas batalhas, então quero realizar meus desejos com você.

\- Não diga isso, Kid!

\- Ora, deixa de conversa! Vem, vem!

Kid a levou para a parte do porão que ee mantinha fechado e secreto para ela e a irmã. Agora, seria secreto só para a Misa, não mais para Rhina. O local era escuro, meio abafado, com certo odor que parecia ser mistura de sangue e perfume. Algo muito exótico, ao mesmo tempo assustador. O local tinha certo mofo, mas ainda podia respirar lá dentro. Kid entrou sem fechar a porta, provavelmente devia ser por causa do cheiro “confuso” do local.

\- Rhina, aqui guardo meus tesouros e toda a riqueza que possuo. Somente você ficará sabendo desse lugar. Confio em você como confio em Killer, que é o único que sabe o que tem aqui. Dos lugares que guardo tesouros, esse é o que mais mantenho seguro e não vendo, troco e tampouco dou por nada! Entendeu?

\- ...sim, capitão.

\- Kid. Chama-me de Kid, quando estivermos entre nós, está bem?

\- Ah sim… desculpa-me… é o hábito… - ela põs a mão na testa, mostrando certo embaraço.

Ele a puxou para entre os grandes caixotes e abriu um deles – o menor deles. As orbes de cor castanho claro arregalaram ao ver joias das mais ricas e das mais belas. Colares, anéis, pulseiras, tornozeleiras. Panos feitos de joias, moedas antigas valiosas. Um crucifixo dourado com pedras bronzeadas. Tudo legítimo. E aquilo era parte daquele tesouro secreto dele.

\- Veja, Rhina… pega qualquer desses tesouros que achar interessante!

\- N-não devo, Kid… não sou digna de…

\- Deixa de frescura! Venha!

Ela se aproximou receosa. Fixou os olhos no crucifixo e apenas tocou-o, sem pegar para si.

\- Essa peça tem o mais belo acabamento.

\- Um objeto que foi de avós… e que mantive aqui comigo.

\- É?

Rhina não sabia se esses avós eram familiares dele ou não, mas não quis estender sua curiosidade da boca para fora. Tinha medo de irritá-lo com isso. Apenas pegou o crucifixo e ficou admirando-o.

\- Tão lindo… com razão deve ficar guardado.

\- Sim…

Kid admirava também sua amante com aquele crucifixo na mão. De repente, uma ideia estranha e erótica lhe veio na cabeça.

\- Rhina… vem aqui… aproxime-se.

Ela deixou o crucifixo no mesmo lugar onde pegou e foi até ele, que se sentou em um banquinho que estava próximo ao tal caixote aberto.

\- Quero fazer uma coisa com você… acho que vai gostar também.

\- O que?

Ele a pegou nas mãos e a aproximou mais. O ruivo começou a acariciar-lhe na lateral dos quadris, indo até a cintura esguia dela, desamarrando o cordão até então amarrado. Rhina sentia as bochechas arderem, seus olhos fecharem automaticamente. Quanto tempo ele não a procurava dessa forma. Mas… qual seria a ideia do capitão que envolvia ela?

\- Kid… a porta está aberta…

\- Ninguém vem aqui, fechei a porta que dá acesso aos porões. Não reparou?

\- Bem… não.

Ele pôs as mãos embaixo do vestido dela e foi subindo com elas pelas coxas até chegar ao bumbum, apertando-o.

\- Saudades de tocá-la, Rhina…esses dias ocupados não me permitiram procurá-la…peço perdão.

\- Não precisa pedir perdão, Kid. Entendo que precisava se concentrar nas suas batalhas.

Ele sorriu, vendo sua paciência e lealdade. Levantou o vestido pelas abas e foi levantando-o, até fazê-la continuar a despir o corpo, deixando-a apenas de calcinha. Kid se levantou e foi buscar duas lamparinas perto, e as ligou. Agora, as joias do caixote aberto reluziam ainda mais naquele lugar escuro, junto com aquela bela figura esguia e quase totalmente nua. Diante dela, Kis acariciava-lhe os ombros, descendo as mãos até os seios. Rhina deixou escapar um quase inaudível gemido. Ele a pegou nos braços, mantendo-a em posição vertical, e colocou-a em cima do banquinho, fazendo-a alguns centímetros maior que sua altura original. Ele agachou, tirando-lhe a calcinha quase brutalmente, e jogando longe, perto do vestido. O ruivo começou a rastejar os lábios finos pelo baixo-ventre da jovem, passando pelos ralos e macios pelos pubianos dela, descendo em direção ao clitóris. O gemido da morena se tornou maior. Rhina sentia sua pele queimar em uma febre de tesão. As pernas delas começaram a fraquejar quando ele a chupava, puxando-a mais para si apertando-lhe pelas nádegas.

\- Hmmm… Kid…

Depois de um minuto provocando-lhe oralmente o clitóris, ele parou, sem levantar-se e ficando seus olhos de íris avermelhada nela. Levantou-se, e a pegou nos braços que nem uma noiva, e a pôs deitada na pouca palha que tinha em todo aquele chão. Admirou aquela figura feminina por segundos antes de aproximar o caixote com a força de uma mão só, e pegar uma de suas joias. Um colar de pérolas cor de bege. Ele colocou o colar nela.

\- Mas… o que está fazendo? - disse Rhina, observando tudo aquilo sem entender o que ele queria.

\- Deixando-a ainda mais rica, só para mim… - pegou um outro colar, todo de prata, e colocou nela.

Assim, Kid foi adornando-a com colares, pulseiras, anéis e tornozeleiras. Enquanto a adornava, beijava-a nas partes que suas mãos tocavam: os colares, o pescoço e seios; pulseiras, as mãos e os antebraços; os anéis, os dedos; tornozeleiras, desde as panturrilhas até os mimosos pés dela.. Rhina estava parecendo uma deusa adornada por adoradores – no caso, um adorador. Por último, ele pegou o crucifixo e o pôs entre as mãos dela, juntando-as. Parecia uma imagem de uma criatura divina. Rica. Luxuriosa. Deusa.

\- Mas… Kid…

Rhina tentou perguntar o porquê daquela adornação que brilhava demais para seus humildes olhos, mas ele pôs o dedo indicador em seus lábios, demonstrando que queria mantê-la quieta. De joelhos diante dela, com feições que não escondiam seus desejos pervertidos e luxuriosos, o belo ruivo começou a desfazer de suas vestes.

\- Devo adorar minha deusa como se deve…- disse, com sua voz rouca e cheia de desejo, enquanto tirava seu casaco e exibia seu tronco perfeitamente muscular.

Tranquilamente, ele tirava seus cintos, suas calças e as botas, deslizando as mãos pelo próprio corpo num exibicionismo luxurioso. Ele sabia que ela amava seu corpo, vê-lo mostrar sua carne saudável, o pescoço grosso e reto, os músculos duros e definidos, o tórax robusto, mamilos de um tom rosado bem claro, o abdômen musculosamente ondulado. As pernas grossas e musculosas, os pés grandes e grossos. Ele parecia ainda mais um deus grego que ela uma deusa grega. Instintivamente, Rhina levou suas mãos em direção ao seu próprio sexo, tocando-o, só em ver tal homem se despindo para ela. Exibindo dentes afiados e brancos em um sorriso malicioso, Kid avançou dela, jogando seu peso contra aquela mulher adornada em joias e enchendo-a de beijos em todas as partes do rosto. Rhina agarrou-o num abraço forte, apreciando matar as saudades de tê-lo por cima dela.

\- Meu rei… - ela deixou escapar entre um suspiro longo.

\- … sou seu rei? - ele perguntou, beijando-a pausadamente nos seus lábios levemente úmidos.

\- ...sim… - disse, de olhos fechados, sentindo-o apenas pelo tato do corpo. O peso dele, mesmo sendo bem maior, não a incomodava nem esmagava contra o chão.

Sem perder muito tempo em estimulá-la, ele afastou as pernas dela uma da outra e, já que não era mais virgem, introduziu seu enorme membro fálico dentro dela, ignorando o fato da rigidez dele machucá-la. Apesar da dor que já estava acostumada, Rhina não deixou de sentir seu corpo tremer de prazer ao senti-lo aprofundar todo seu pênis dentro de sua vagina. Apertava-lhe os braços fortes, segurando-se nele. Jogava seus quadris mais para frente, como se quisesse ser atingida mais profundamente. Ela estava sendo totalmente dominada pelo pirata, e não se arrependia de nada. Diferentemente das primeiras vezes. Mais ousada e maliciosa. Não sentia mais medo quando estava nos braços dele. Queria tocar e ser tocada por ele, sempre, todos os dias, se pudesse.

O ruivo aumentava o ritmo dos quadris durante a intensa penetração, enquanto puxava parte das mechas longas e de cor preto avermelhado dela. Atacava-lhe o queixo com uma leve mordida e ela encravava as unhas em seu muque rígido. Rhina abriu os olhos para encarar os do ruivo, em um momento de fúria e paixão. Ele afastou seus lábios do rosto dela, concentrando-se apenas na satisfação sexual do seu pênis. Tentando alcançar seu rosto aproximando seus lábios contra os dele, mas não conseguia. O atrito entre os rubros pelos levemente crespos e macios dele e seu clitóris a excitava cada vez mais, deixando-a tão perto de gozar como ele estava naquele momento.

\- Beija-me… beija.. - ela pedia num sussurro quase sem voz. Estava a um passo de chegar ao orgasmo, e seu desejo de selar seus lábios nos finos lábios dele era intenso.

\- Shhhh… - indicando silêncio, pronunciou com o mesmo tom de voz dela, concentrado no impulso de seu pênis que crescia mais e mais, forçando-o ainda mais dentro dela, que afastou ainda mais suas pernas abertas.

Só restava a Rhina deixar escamar seus gemidos, sentindo a violência das estocadas. Perto de gozar, Kid apoiou as mãos em cada lado dos ombros dela, sustentando seu próprio peso com as mãos. Colocou suas pernas antes esticadas dobradas, sustentando as roliças coxas da morena, que antes estavam sendo sustentadas para cima por ela própria. Dessa vez, concluía seu orgasmo dentro dela, agora em estocadas mais lentas, mas não menos potentes. Finalizada gemendo alto, quase em tom de bramido. Parecia um tigre satisfazendo-se em um intenso coito com sua fêmea. Ela sentia o corpo tremer, seus quadris movendo-se sem ela o fazer por conta própria. Ambos os corpos ardiam no calor do desejo.

Ao terminar de despejar toda sua carga seminal dentro dela, puxava ar em sua respiração quase sem fôlego. Tirou lentamente seu membro dentro dela, que contraiu-se de um pouco de reflexo do prazer que ainda tinha que satisfazer. Kid deitou-se ao lado dela, encarando-a enquanto respirava intensamente. Rhina o assistia buscando fôlego – também estava buscando por ele, com menos intensidade -, vendo o peito largo de mamilos eriçados subindo e descendo. Ela o assistia com luxúria, da mesma forma que ele o fazia. Inusitadamente, Rhina teve o instinto de pegar em uma das mãos do seu amado. Ele se surpreendeu vendo-a colocar sua mão em direção ao clitóris dela, vendo que ela queria terminar de gozar totalmente daquele ato. Ele deu um sorriso cansado, mas adorando ver aquela atitude saliente dela.

\- Tímida no início… safada no final… sempre assim… não é?- e começou a roçar as digitais dos dedos médio e anelas contra aquele pequeno pedaço de carne que era o maior ponto frágil dela.

E ele repetiu o mesmo gesto de sua amada, mesmo que já estava satisfeito sexualmente. Levou a mão dela até sem membro, querendo que ela também o estimulasse. Era a primeira vez que ambos se sentiam tão iguais um do outro. Estavam igualmente dando e recebendo prazer. Mesmo contorcendo-se, Rhina não se atrapalhou em estimulá-lo, esfregando a mão fechada com o pênis dele dentro. Ela chegou rapidamente ao orgasmo clitoriano, parando sem querer de masturbá-lo e quase gritando ao ponto de todos acordarem.

\- Mais… hmmm… ahhhh… mais… não para…ahhhhhh!

Nunca sentiu Rhina tão úmida antes. Nem precisou sequer entrar os dedos. Com a sensibilidade à flor da pele, ela gozava definitivamente, ficando do mesmo jeito que estava seu capitão quando terminou de satisfazer seu órgão fálico. Agora, ambos estavam se admirando sorridentes um para o outro. O rei e a deusa.


	16. As Adversidades da Vida Pirata

Os dois terminando a madrugada em um sono profundo, juntos. Bem cedo despertaram, Kid organizando suas joias e Rhina limpando a bagunça local. Era mais um dia comum antes de seguir atacando outros navios da Big Mom. Mas as coisas não ocorreram exatamente como Kid e seu bando planejavam.

Na tarde desse mesmo dia, Big Mom fez questão de aparecer em uma de seus navios principais. Mas nada intimidou Kid – que ficou animado em vê-la pessoalmente, prestes a lutar com ele.

\- Vocês duas, vão para o porão já! - ordenou Kid para as irmãs.

\- Tenha cuidado, Kid! - Rhina tinha até esquecido que, na frente dos outros, ela acrescentava “capitão” antes.

\- Você que deve se proteger, vá! - disse ele, buscando algumas peças.

\- Vamos, mana! - Misa foi levando a irmã para onde Kid havia ordenado.

Rhina foi com ela até a primeira parte do porão. Lá dentro, as duas se protegeram com a porta trancada.

\- Espero que não invadam aqui! - Misa disse, sentando no meio da palha. De repente, ela pensou em Killer, temendo secretamente por ele. Mas ela sabia que ambos – tanto o capitão como o seu direto – eram competentes o suficiente para lidar com batalhas.

\- Misa… ontem tive um certo pressentimento ruim…

\- Mesmo? E por que não falou isso antes para seu capitão?

\- Não adiantaria nada… só sei que essa má impressão está voltando… - ela pôs as mãos em direção ao peito, como se estivesse para fazer uma prece.

\- Ué, mas essa é a vida deles! Arriscar-se em lutas… - Misa parecia firme nas palavras.

\- Vamos rezar para que tudo dê certo! - Rhina estendeu as mãos para a ruiva segurar.

Sem contestar, Misa fez o que ela queria. Ambas ficaram de mãos dadas, silenciosamente. Lá fora, Kid e Killer tomaram a frente do navio. Heat e Wire ficaram no navio mantendo a guarda local. A poderosa Youkou invocou um monstro marinho, bizarro e perigoso, para auxiliá-la. Lá dentro, as irmãs não ouviam nada. Rhina entrou em uma subconsciência estranha. Em seus pensamentos, viu seu amado capitão e Killer feridos aparentemente no braço. Via muito sangue e gritos dos outros. De repente, ela despertou de sua subconsciência assustada e quis ir lá para fora. Misa viu a atitude da irmã, e tentou segurá-la.

\- Rhina, o que houve? Que quer fazer? Sair daqui e se arriscar?

\- Kid… ele vai sofrer nessa luta… - Rhina dizia em desespero.

\- Ele sabe o que está fazendo! Fica aqui, Rhina, não me abandone! - Misa usou essas palavras apenas para mantê-la ali.

A morena chorava nos braços da ruiva, que ficou preocupada com a irmã.

\- Eles vão voltar vivos… já não voltaram na outra vez? - ela tentava animar Rhina. Inconscientemente, ela pensou em Killer. Não sabia por que aquele loiro vinha em mente. Afinal, estava preocupada com o único do bando que sabia conversar com ela normalmente.

Não se ouvia barulhos de canhões ou tiros. Ambas estavam angustiadas. Estava diferente da outra vez, onde ouviram diversos barulhos e gritarias. Passou-se uma hora. E mais uma hora. Rhina, que teve uma intensa crise emocional, estava dormindo com a cabeça no colo da irmã, que também acabou dormindo enquanto a amparava. De repente, Misa acordou. Ficou imóvel para não acordar Rhina, que suava enquanto dormia. “Ai, Rhina… onde fomos nos meter? Por que o destino fez isso contigo?” Misa lamentava por ela. Sabia que ela estava realmente apaixonada por esse Capitão Kid. Mas será que ele tinha o mesmo amor ou só a mantinha para satisfazer os desejos? Essa pergunta não saía da cabeça da adolescente. Como suas dúvidas em relação a vida que os piratas levavam. Será, que algum dia, elas se tornariam piratas também? Misa nunca e nem pensava nisso. Queria fazer um bom serviço para que ele a remunerasse quando não precisasse mais dela – foi o combinado. Mas estavam longe da terra delas. Estavam no famoso e temível Novo Mundo. Nem tão cedo Kid as deixaria soltas. Nem tão cedo Rhina queria seguir em frente sem seu capitão. Talvez foi uma péssima ideia de seguir a irmã. Péssima para si, mas bom para Rhina. Misa sentia um meio arrependimento por ter aceitado ir com ela, ao mesmo tempo que sentiu-se bem ao lembrar que conheceu um pirata como Killer. Lembrou-se da última conversa que tiveram antes dessa luta. Ele era agradável de estar perto. Seria muito triste se ele morresse justo agora. Viver sob a tensão do Capitão Kid sem Killer ao seu lado seria péssimo.

De repente, ouviu-se um longo grito. Rhina acabou despertando.

\- O que houve?

\- Não sei, mana. Parece que estão mais perto… mas estamos bem, é isso que o capitão quer! - Misa falava assim porque temia da irmã querer sair dali de novo. Sem querer, ela teve a impressão de que o grito era de Kid. Mas obviamente não falaria nada ali para ela. E começaram os sons de canhões. Será que a luta demorou horas para realmente começar?

\- Ficar aqui está me deixando incômoda! - exclamou Rhina.

\- E por acaso você sabe lutar o suficiente para atuar lá fora? - Misa perguntou com certo sarcasmo. - E seria uma desobediência grave ao Kid… já esqueceu de mim e o que ele fez?

\- Humm… e desde quando ficou tão respeitosa com Kid, Misa?

\- Eu apenas não quero que ele te esbofeteie como fez comigo. - disse ela, séria. Ainda se lembrava do rosto ardendo e isso a deixava incômoda.

A morena estava preocupada dessa vez. Nunca um pressentimento a deixou assim. Ela sabia que seu capitão era forte o suficiente para lidar com lutas, mas naquele momento ela não estava tão segura disso.

 

“Vem comigo, Rhina. Quero te fazer uma surpresa antes que não possa fazer depois! “

“Não sei se voltarei vivo nas próximas batalhas, então quero realizar meus desejos com você.”

 

Desde quando ele pronunciou essas palavras, o medo de perdê-lo se tornou mais aguçado. Ele mostrando seus tesouros mais preciosos antes da luta, como se fosse deixar tudo para ela. E para ela, nenhum tesouro tinha valor sem seu amor ao seu lado. Os pensamentos de Rhina foram cortados quando Wire bateu a porta com força.

\- Wire! O que houve?

\- Vá chamar sua irmã, precisaremos da ajuda dela também.

As duas foram até ele.

\- Como terminou tudo?

\- Estamos com o capitão seriamente ferido.

Rhina arregalou os olhos. Tomou a frente de Wire e seguiu caminho em frente. Misa queria até se arriscar em perguntar sobre o Killer, mas não deu tempo.

\- Vamos! - disse Rhina.

…………………

Uma luta que custou um dos membros, mas tinha valido todo o esforço. E também a vida do seu braço-direito, que ajudou-o na luta contra o tal monstro marinho. Big Mom teve que recuar para um Supernova. Provavelmente, sua recompensa aumentaria e seu reconhecimento também. Eustass Kid pode atingir o navio da Yonkou, quase afundando-a. Se não fosse pela intromissão daquele tal monstro marinho, ele se concentraria mais naquela mulher e, provavelmente, derrotaria direto. Mas só vê-la recuar, já foi uma vitória única. Nunca imaginou ver aquela mulher fazer tal coisa.

E a luta contra o tal monstro marinho, o mais temível ser que era controlado pela Big Mom, tinha sido barbaramente morto, como uma vingança pelo que causou em seu braço esquerdo e por quase devorar Killer, que também teve seu braço esquerdo danificado. Mas Kid teve a injúria pior de perdê-lo. Sabia que, para sair da boca de dentes enormes e afiados do mostro, teve que livrar-se do próprio braço já bastante danificado. Killer, para ajudar o capitão, acabou tendo o braço mastigado, sendo quase devorado vivo. Aí, a fúria tomou conta de vez. Kid conseguiu atingir a fronte do animal com a potência do outro braço cheio de metais e, ao golpeá-lo, decepou-lhe a cabeça e o braço esquerdo, fazendo questão de trazer ambas as partes para o navio. Foi o pedido que ele fez para Killer antes de desmaiar, devido a dor intensa e a grande perda de sangue. Heat terminou de queimar outros navios que estavam por perto do que estavam.

Quando Rhina viu Kid estirado no chão, com a parte decepada do braço coberta por um lençol empapado de sangue, soltou um grito, correndo até ele. E Misa foi até Killer, também deitado no chão, porém consciente e sofrendo internamente de dor.

\- Killer… pelo menos você está vivo!

Ele apenas trocou olhares com ela, que voltou-se para Rhina, que chorava sobre o corpo dele achando que ele tinha morrido.

\- Diz para ela… que Kid só está inconsciente… agghh… - Killer estava quase desmaiando.

\- Ei, vocês! Ajudem-me a colocar o Killer deitado! - gritou Misa, para os outros dois. Heat foi até ela, mancando de uma perna.

Em seguida, foi até Rhina.

\- Rhina, Killer disse que ele está vivo! Vou até a cozinha preparar um remédio para amenizar a dor…

\- Não vai dar… ele já está perdendo muito sangue… e está sem o braço… - aumentou seus choros em seguida.

\- Não dá para chorar agora, Rhina! Você sabe estancar feridas intensas, pode fazer isso nele.

\- Já fiz… ele precisa de um médico rápido! - ela mostrou o braço amputado dele já cuidado primariamente por ela.

\- Rhina… deixa comigo, sei algumas coisas de medicina, vou fechar a ferida do braço amputado! - disse Wire, carregando o corpo de Kid com certo esforço. Heat veio auxiliar o parceiro e o levou até para o quarto. Rhina ia junto, mas ao ver Killer sozinho, apertando a atadura no braço para amenizar o vazamento de sangue quase aos desmaios, foi até ele e o auxiliou. Killer sentiu que estava sonhando. Embora quisesse evitar contato com ela, teve que aceitar o auxílio dela.

\- Kid… precisa mais de ajuda… que eu…

\- Você também está ferido demais, não pode se tratar sozinho!

\- Ahhh… obrigado… Rhina…

Ele pôs sua mão direita sobre as delas, que estavam cuidando da atadura. Ela parou por instantes. Sentiu uma energia muito forte vindo dele, mas nada que a machucasse.

\- Obrigado… - disse Killer novamente, antes de definitivamente desmaiar.

Misa estava com Kid, cuidando da ferida aberta na altura do ombro com remédio caseiro. Por sorte, o estoque de ervas estava cheio. Wire fechou a parte do braço amputado com leves pontos provisórios.

\- E Rhina? - perguntou Misa.

\- Deve está cuidando do Killer! - disse Wire.

\- Ah, esqueci dele! Wire, cuida do resto enquanto vou até o Killer passar isso?

\- Vai rápido!

Misa foi até ele, que estava com Rhina ao seu lado, com o braço injuriado dele no próprio colo.

\- Mana, trouxe o unguento para cicatrizar e aliviar a dor dele.

\- Ótimo! Vou até o Kid, e não deixa ele mover o braço injuriado!

\- Certo!

Misa teve que remover a atadura para usar o unguento no braço totalmente deformado em feridas. Sentiu engolir seco. Ele poderia estar pior que Kid, mas ainda teve a sorte de manter seu braço.

\- Killer… não sei se está me ouvindo… mas mantenha-se quieto enquanto eu aplicar isso em você…

Nenhum sinal de Killer consciente. De repente, enquanto tratava-o, a jovem adolescente começou a chorar. Nem ela sabia por que estava chorando, mas não resistiu a vontade.

Foi um longo dia aquele. E durante dois dias, Kid ficou inconsciente, sendo cuidado por Rhina e Misa. Killer estava um pouco melhor, mas estava abalado. E quando voltou a pensar no destino, Misa viu que havia sido egoísta. E que foi bom ela estar junto a irmã naquele momento. Foi bom para Kid tê-la por perto. Imagina se nem existisse Rhina naquele momento? Ambos só estavam em boa recuperação, mas graças a medicina natural que as duas usavam para curar-lhes as injúrias. Talvez Kid precisasse mesmo de um médico, mas onde encontrariam um em alto-mar? E eles teriam que recuar, caso Big Mom voltasse a atacar.

\- Kid terá que me perdoar, mas terei que compartilhar essa minha decisão com os demais. - dizia Killer, para as duas. - É melhor recuarmos, por enquanto.

\- Podemos submergir esse navio, certo? - perguntou misa.

\- Não… devemos sair dessa área que é tomada por Big Mom. Logo, a Marinha vem atrás de nós, e será pior. Sei que Capitão Kid não aceitaria isso jamais. Estava empolgado demais… mas não podemos deixar perigos rondando nosso navio com vocês tomando conta de nós!

\- Tem razão, Killer. Não somos piratas que nem vocês e seríamos mortas se fizéssemos frente a qualquer inimigo! - concluiu Rhina.

\- Por que não seguimos em frente, apenas saindo da área que pertence a essa Big Mom? - Misa teve uma ideia. - Não seria necessário voltar para onde começamos. Não há brechas por essas bandas?

\- Não sei… precisaríamos de um mapa, mas não sei se temos…

\- Vocês não tem um Log Pose? - perguntou a morena, referindo-se a um aparelho que funciona como uma bússola.

\- O Log Pose que temos é o padrão, e este não funciona no Novo Mundo. Para se navegar em segurança no Novo Mundo é preciso um outro tipo dele.

\- Deveriam ter visto isso antes de entrar no Novo Mundo, não é? - Misa, com ar sarcástico.

\- … está certa. - dando um leve suspiro, ele não se importou em ouvir aquilo. De fato, era verdade.

\- Então… que vamos fazer? - perguntou Rhina.

Killer se levantou, com certa dificuldade. Foi apoiado pelas duas.

\- Tenha cuidado! - disse a morena.

\- O que vai fazer? - perguntou a ruiva.

\- Vamos até os outros dois agora. Passarei a decisão para eles.

Killer anunciou aos outros sua decisão. Como direto do capitão, ele poderia assumir o posto de Kid em uma necessidade como aquela.

\- Vamos sair dessa área que pertence a Big Mom, sem submergir. Não voltaremos para onde entramos, mas vamos encontrar algum território que possamos nos fixar!

A ideia de Misa tinha sido aceita por Killer. Ela sentiu-se orgulhosa. Já estava se acostumando a vida naqueles mares, embora estivesse menos tempo com eles que sua irmã.

A partir daquele dia, Misa passou ser como um braço-direito de Killer. Rhina estava sempre ao lado de Kid, e só saia de perto ele apenas para fazer as refeições, que eram tão vazia para ela sem a presença daquele que, sem muitos modos à mesa, comia com as pernas cruzadas em uma das cadeiras vazias. Kid fazia falta ali também para os outros.

Durante as noites em que esteve inconsciente, era tomado por pesadelos onde ainda estava lutando. Rhina estava ali, aliviando a febre dele com panos molhados.

\- Meu amor, tudo acabou. Você venceu! - dizia ela ao ouvido dele, para acalmá-lo em seu sono profundo.

\- Tragam-me as partes daquele monstro… - ele ordenava inconsciente.

\- Que monstro, Kid? - perguntou Rhina inocentemente.

\- O monstro… ponham as partes no topo da proa… rápido… - ele continuava falando durante o sono.

Rhina o acalmava beijando-lhe a testa quente e molhada. Acariciando-lhe os cabelos, aproximou os lábios dos dele, sem beijar.

\- Farei tudo o que quiser, meu capitão… - ela falou de forma sensual.

Kid calou-se, respirando profundamente. Ainda estava sonhando, mas parece que tinha acalmado. De repente, ele se manifestou ainda em sono.

\- Rhina… cade você?

\- Estou aqui, meu querido! - ela atreveu-se a beijar nos lábios enquanto falava.

\- Rhina… que bom… que está aqui… - disse ele, alguns minutos antes de se cansar daqueles sonos perturbadores e dormir calado.

Ao vê-lo sossegar em seu sono, Rhina foi até Killer e relatou a tal ordem em relação ao monstro.

\- A cabeça e o braço estão aqui, não sabemos o que vamos fazer com ele.

\- Ele quer que pendure as partes do monstro na proa.

\- Não dá agora, Rhina. Uma provocação nesse momento seria uma atitude estúpida. Mas manteremos aqui até que ele acorde e tome a decisão. Temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Que ele faça essa provocação longe dessa área! - concluiu Killer.

E o grande e imponente navio de Kid seguia para fora da área de Big Mom. Kid provavelmente não gostará de saber que recuaram, mas nenhum recuo foi mais humilhante que a da própria Yonkou devoradora de doces e desafiadora de Supernovas. Sim, a vitória ainda era de Eustass Kid e bando. E só recuariam para recuperar suas normais condições. E breve ele estaria bom, apesar de estar sem um dos braços. O que seriam do bando sem aquelas duas irmãs? Aquelas que um dia foram consideradas inúteis por Kid, agora eram importantes membros dentro daquele navio.

A vida de um pirata não era feita apenas por conquistas. Também tinha suas adversidades.


	17. Renascendo das Cinzas

Os dias se passavam e Kid ainda estava na cama, sob cuidados. Mas incrivelmente, ele recuperava-se de forma miraculosa, para quem perdeu tanto sangue e não estava sob cuidados médicos. Killer, ainda convalescente, assumiu o posto de Kid temporariamente. Rhina era quem ficava de plantão ao lado do capitão, enquanto Misa auxiliava Killer e os outros dois membros em serviços típicos. Ela estava como Killer sempre esteve com seu capitão: um braço-direito. Ao mesmo tempo, Killer ensinava a Misa serviços básicos de um típico navio pirata. Depois de Kid ter perdido dois membros a mais que tinha além dos três homens que estão com ele, Killer pensava em recrutar no Novo Mundo outros membros. Mas ele queria esperar a recuperação total de seu capitão, antes de tomar qualquer decisão importante – se já não bastasse o recuo que fizeram, saindo da área do mar que corresponde a Big Mom.

Eles mantinham a cabeça e o braço do monstro marinho preso ao navio, submergido. Quando Kid acordasse, ele daria a decisão do que fazer com aquelas partes. E o ruivo melhorava, sob febres e sudoreses. Ficou um pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas sem comer por conta própria, sendo alimentado por sopas feitas por sua amante, enquanto estava inconsciente.

Numa manhã fria e úmida, Kid finalmente acordou. Abrindo os olhos, a primeira cena que viu foi Rhina dormindo em sua mesa de trabalho, que estava limpa. Olhou para seu lado esquerdo. Não sentia mais seu braço. De repente, uma raiva súbita tomou conta dele, ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos ficaram úmidos. Ele mesmo queria entender por que aquela reação dele. Repreendia a si mesmo, mentalmente, que deveria superar aquilo, já que eram os ossos de seu ofício. E não poderia preocupar Rhina. Queria que ela estivesse tranquila em relação a ele. Percebeu que ela cuidou dele esse tempo todo. Agora, seus olhos se umedeciam por ela, não mais por causa do seu braço amputado. Mas não deveria de forma alguma soltar uma lágrima, ou seria um total fraco. Isso ele jurou, há muitos anos para si mesmo, que seria forte e jamais se tornaria um fraco como já foi antes. Mas nada adiantou, uma lágrima desceu quente pelo canto do olho direito.

\- …estúpido! - resmungou baixinho para si mesmo.

Com sua única mão, levou os dedos ao rosto e secou aquela lágrima que não era bem-vinda. Tinha certas inseguranças que o incomodavam ali, em relação a Rhina. Será que ela ainda o amaria? Sentiria tanta pena dele que deixasse de desejá-lo? Ele sacudia a cabeça levemente, sentindo-se perturbado por esses e outros conflitos internos. Não queria jamais ser um inútil, mesmo que tenha perdido grande parte do seu braço esquerdo. Ele era ainda Eustass Kid, ele tinha derrotado Big Mom e seus navios principais. Lembrou-se da louca gritando e recuando. Sua confiança voltava ao lembrar que só Killer e ele deram conta de mais de mil combatentes. Big Mom recuando foi a cena mais excitante que viu. Sim, ele tomaria toda aquela região dela. Uma covarde que usou um monstro marinho e mil homens para combater com os quatro. Aí que percebeu a importância de mais membros. Rhina e Misa eram extremamente úteis, mas apenas para os serviços domésticos – e medicinais. Precisava de um médico oficial que entrasse para o bando. Sequer imaginava que sobreviveria. Aquelas duas – especialmente Rhina – estavam fazendo um excelente trabalho.

\- Capitão… - Rhina interrompeu os pensamentos - quero dizer, Kid. Vejo que está acordado! - ela pegou em sua mão, apoiando-a em seu colo.

\- …Rhina… como estão as coisas lá fora? - a voz dele ainda era fraca, mas smepre em um tom altivo e dominador.

\- Tudo bem! Mas antes, precisa comer alguma coisa sólida! Vou lá buscar…

Kid apertou-lhe o pulso, sem deixá-la distanciar.

\- ...Kid…

\- Rhina. Diga-me primeiro o que fizeram com aquele monstro que trouxe para cá?

\- Em sonhos, você pediu para que conservássemos ele. E assim fizemos!

\- Em sonhos? - ele ficou duvidoso – Bem… eu me lembro que dei essa ordem para Killer, ele não disse aos outros?

\- Fica calmo, Kid… tudo saiu como você planejou. - ela tentava acalmar.

\- Estou calmo demais. Quero me levantar e ir até os outros! - disse isso, tendo dificuldade em sentar-se na cama sob apoio de um braço só.

\- Não pode ainda, Kid. Está convalescente e estamos procurando um médico que possa vir até aqui…

\- Que médico, o quê! Quero que Killer venha aqui agora! Acredito que ele esteja bem…

\- Também sofreu com a batalha, mas está assumindo temporariamente seu posto de capitão.

\- Ah… menos mal… mas vai chamar ele, já!

\- Sim, Kid! Mas fica aí deitado, está bem?

\- Está bem, Rhina! - ele esperou sentado, encostado à cabeceira. Sentiu vontade de cruzar os braços, como fazia durante sua impaciência, e sentiu falta dos movimentos. Teria que mudar certos hábitos.

Killer foi imediatamente ao capitão, junto com Rhina.

\- Kid! Que bom que acordou!

\- Killer, não me esconda nada.

\- Querem que eu saia? - perguntou a moça, saindo do quarto dele.

\- Não, fica. Isso não precisa ser segredo para você, Rhina.

\- Capitão Kid, eu… tive a necessidade de recuar da área que é da Big Mom…

\- O quê?! Eu não estou ouvindo isso! - Killer nem pode terminar de falar.

\- Sim, Kid. Precisamos recuperarmos para retornar com nossos planos. Já temos aqui os restos do tal monstro marinho controlado por Big Mom. Já é notícia nos jornais o nosso ataque. Veja, capitão! - ele pegou o jornal que estava em cima do criado-mudo ao lado dele, oferecendo o jornal ao capitão.

\- Humm… “a vergonha de Big Mom”, ...”Supernovas humilham experiente Youkou”… - Kid lia em voz alta os títulos das manchetes.

\- A Marinha deve estar por aquelas bandas. São muitas forças contra nós.

\- Não somos tão fracos assim, Killer. Valemos por três!

\- De fato. Mas precisamos nos reabastecer, antes de continuar a atacar Big Mom. Eu.. também estou convalescente.

Kid observou o braço enfaixado do loiro. Esse, pelo menos, não perdeu o braço. Tinha que ser justo ele… mas foi ele que assumiu até a frente de Killer para lutar contra o tal monstro. Não havia razão para que Killer também perdesse o braço.

\- ...está bem. Aceito o recuo, mas é apenas para nos recuperarmos mais. Não quero que pensem que somos fracos!

\- Entendido, Kid.

\- E vamos chamar um médico. O melhor dessas bandas. Vou precisar de um novo braço.

Foi assim que Kid sossegou. E Rhina sentiu-se aliviada. Vagaram por outras áreas até acharem uma distante ilha, com enormes montanhas, árvores ainda maiores e um castelo ao fundo. Parecia uma ilha vazia. Não importava para Kid, que resolveu fazer daquele lugar sua base, mesmo que precisasse lutar ainda convalescente. Mas obviamente, Killer assumiu o lugar de Kid na hora de verificar a ilha. Ancoraram e os outros três foram explorar a ilha, firmando-a como território deles. Era uma pacífica área com poucos habitantes. Sim, a probabilidade de chamar um médico ali era real.

Killer, Heat and Wire trouxeram um médico de meia-idade, corcunda e muito introvertido, porém disposto a exercer sua profissão sem olhar a quem estava ajudando. Kid ficou sob os cuidados dele, que alertou ao ruivo da presença de um outro supernova no outro lado da ilha.

\- Hawkins? Sei quem é esse cara… - disse Kid, fechando a cara.

\- Basil Hawkins, o Mago.

\- Ele que mantenha-se no outro lado da ilha!

\- E está, sim. Se quiser, não falarei nada para ele.

\- Pode falar que estou aqui desse lado, não tenho medo, não! - Kid exibiu um belo sorriso provocador.

O médico engoliu a saliva com um pouco de dificuldade.

\- Ei, doutor! Quero que me arranje um braço mecânico, que possa atá-lo para mim.

\- Bom, faz tempo que não trabalho com implantes… mas, você tem seu braço original, aí?

\- Nem quero ele, mais! Foi fraco o suficiente para mim. Eu mesmo vou construir um braço mecânico tão potente que nenhum hábil usuário de Haki possa derrotar! - ele falava animadamente, mas de jeito insano. Parece que o mesmo Kid de sempre havia voltado ao normal.

\- Eu… não sei implantar máquinas em pessoas…

\- Pois veja se não conhece alguém da mesma profissão sua que saiba!

\- ...é o mínimo que posso fazer… mas… isso é extremamente incomum, Senhor Eustass Kid.

\- Chama-me de Eustass Kid, apenas.

\- Perdão… mas é como disse, isso é tão incomum e nunca fiz algo assim. Acho que nenhum médico por aqui fez tal façanha.

\- Pois quero que faça… ou que outro médico faça. Pelo bem de vocês! - usou um tom ameaçador.

O médico tratou de pesquisar e averiguar outros profissionais que pudessem ajudá-lo. Enquanto ficou cuidando de Kid e de Killer, o tal médico conseguiu um colega de trabalho, que era um dos aliados de Ceasar Clown, para auxiliá-lo nessa ideia de Kid. Secretamente, esse aliado era também um dos cientistas que trabalhavam para Ceasar. Esse outro médico veio clandestinamente para a tal ilha onde estavam Kid e os outros, para não ser reconhecido. Os dois doutores, junto com Kid, planejavam o implante de um braço mecânico em um corpo humano. Seria uma operação ilegal, mas não poderiam contrariar um supernova como Eustass Kid. Com isso, a única exigência que Kid teve que aceitar dos médicos era sua recuperação total, que duraria no máximo um mês.

Rhina achou aquela ideia do ruivo escandalosa, mas não pronunciou uma palavra do que achava. Apoiou Kid, apenas. De repente, ela teve uma ideia e contou para Killer.

\- Vamos averiguar a boca daquele mostro.

\- Para quê?

\- E se… tiver os vestígios do braço de Kid lá dentro? Poderíamos reconstruir, digo, os médicos lá poderiam reconstruir o braço invés de implantar uma peça de metal que possa prejudicar o capitão.

\- … preocupa-se demais com ele, não? - Killer perguntou, apoiando a própria mão em sua cabeça.

\- E por que não posso?

\- ...entendo. Você ama ele, não é?

Rhina ficou desconcertada. O que dizer para ele? Kid ainda queria que mantivesse o relacionamento discretamente. Mas não sabia mentir direito. Principalmente para alguém que conhecia o ruivo muito bem.

\- … só não espalha, tudo bem?

\- … não sou de fazer fofocas.

\- … é estranho, depois de tantas coisas que ele fez comigo, eu ainda amá-lo… não é?

\- ...mas ele também já cuidou de você, principalmente quando esteve anêmica. Também já engoliu muitas coisas que ele não costumava fazer antes, por você. Aceitou até mesmo sua irmã Misa vir conosco! - refletiu o loiro.

\- Verdade. Ele me ama. E nada mais justo retribuir esse amor…

Killer deixou ela falar sozinha, sentando-se distante dela. Ela foi até ele.

\- O que houve?

\- ...nada, queria apenas parar com essa conversa.

\- Eu… disse algo que o incomodou?

O loiro se virou para ela, ainda sentado.

\- … saberia manter segredo, como faço em relação ao capitão e você?

\- Er… sim… por que não?

\- O que me incomodou não foi sua lealdade. Foi o seu amor por ele. Só por isso que cansei de continuar conversando. - e se virou em direção ao pôr do Sol.

\- … não entendi. Mas deixa para lá, não vamos nos aborrecer mais! - disse ela, sentando ao lado do loiro, assistindo ao Sol se pondo no horizonte.

\- Eu a amo, Rhina.

Ela olhou assustada para ele. Ele virou o rosto mascarado, não querendo ver a reação dela. Silenciosa por alguns segundos, ela não acreditava no que tinha ouvido.

\- … tudo… bem… não estou zangada… apenas… sinto-me honrada… nunca imaginei que pudesse despertar esse sentimento em mais de uma pessoa… - ela dizia envergonhada.

\- Você é perfeita, Rhina. É bem mais digna de ser dele que de mim.

Ambos terminaram aquele papo ali, vendo o Sol se pôr. Jamais Killer imaginou na vida que faria aquilo diante de uma mulher: confessar um amor. Um amor que deveria desaparecer aos poucos, já que o coração dela era de Kid.

No dia seguinte, Killer fez o que Rhina queria. Com a ajuda de Wire, vasculharam da boca até o pescoço do monstro que já fedia da decomposição. Sim, havia partes dos braço de Kid partido. Rhina começou a chorar.

\- Oh, céus… o que ele deve ter sofrido…

\- Ele é forte suficiente para suportar tudo isso. - disse Killer, tentando acalmá-la. Mas também estava chocado com aquilo.

Ambos relataram tudo para o ruivo, que fez cara feia.

\- Para que vou querer um braço fraco novamente?

\- Bom… pensei que… isso pudesse animá-lo em ter seu braço legítimo de volta, Capitão Kid. - disse Rhina, estranhando aquele tom de voz que ele não dirigia a ele faz um certo tempo.

Os outros observavam calados Kid, Rhina e Killer conversando sobre o braço decepado. Kid não parecia contente com aquela ideia da morena.

\- … não me aceita desse jeito? Acha que sou digno de compaixão, é?

\- Não… não é isso, Capitão Kid! Não me interprete mal…

\- Está com pena de mim, é? - ele aumentava o tom de voz ainda mais.

\- Kid, ela apenas teve a intenção de ajudar. - interferiu Killer.

Os olhos dela ardiam. Tentava no máximo segurar o choro. Não queria que isso magoasse o ruivo e se arrependia de ter tido tal ideia.

\- ...você a ajudou nisso, Killer? - Kid perguntou para o loiro.

\- Sim… a pedido dela.

\- Sim, foi pedido meu.

Kid deu um risinho debochado rapidamente, voltando a ficar sério logo. Rhina nem conseguia mais olhar diretamente para Kid. Killer estava com o rosto virado para ela, realmente olhando-a. Aquilo o deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha. Desde quando eles eram tão “parceiros”?

\- Vou me recolher. Rhina, pode ficar no seu quarto hoje. - ele saiu da presença dos outros, recolhendo-se.

A morena sentiu que ele estava magoado. Queria tanto pedir desculpas, mas ir atrás dele era uma atitude quase suicida. Não a quer em seu quarto. Logo, não deveria arriscar.

\- Mana, vamos até a cozinha tomar um chá? - Misa veio até ela, para confortá-la. - Killer, se quiser, venha conosco. Vou fazer um chá. - convidou somente o loiro para acompanhá-las.

Misa preparou um chá de camomila e serviu para os outros dois. Desabando em lágrimas, Rhina sorvia o chá aos poucos, pois os soluços não a deixavam engolir direito. Nem Misa e nem Killer falaram nada. Apenas tomavam o chá.

\- Deixa que eu limpe tudo, depois. - Misa assumiu toda a limpeza da cozinha, até as tarefas da irmã.

\- É melhor que durma logo, Rhina. - disse Killer.

\- Deixa ela terminar o chá, Killer! Ela está precisando mais que nós, não é?

\- Certo.

Rhina concordou. Terminou seu chá e foi para seu quarto. Killer e Misa estavam na cozinha, preocupados com Kid e Rhina.

\- Eu temo o que ele possa fazer com ela, Killer!

\- Ele não vai fazer nada, prometo protegê-las.

Misa olhou Killer longamente.

\- Parece que você a ama, quase do mesmo jeito que ela ama Kid…

Killer se levantou.

\- Mas eu a respeito. Ela é a mulher do capitão. Apenas me preocupei com ela justamente por causa da reação de Kid. - saiu da cozinha em seguida.

Misa deu um suspiro. “Corações frustrados… só espero que o meu não se torne assim...”, pensou.


	18. Reconciliação

O clima de tensão entre os dois estava de mal para pior. Desde que começou a achar que Rhina não o aceitasse mais devido à ausência do seu braço esquerdo original, Kid passou a evitá-la. Simplesmente porque não queria mais conflitos com que ainda amava de verdade. Mas sua insegurança em relação a ela era notável. Imaginava que ela fosse contra ao tal implante do braço mecânico, e isso o irritava. O que ele achava até motivador diante de uma perda desagradável, era intimidador para Rhina. E essa respeitava o silêncio e a ausência de Kid. Por dentro, sofria bastante. Imaginava o quanto deve ter sido duro para Kid todos esses fatos recentes. É claro que ela o aceitaria de qualquer jeito que estivesse, mesmo que sem a cabeça. Ambos estavam movidos por frustração e insegurança. Kid tinha mais um motivo para pensar: sua ambição. Não estava intimidado em ter colocado Big Mom para recuar e iria novamente atrás dela, se fosse preciso. Ter recuado foi uma ideia estúpida, porém sábia, do seu braço direito. Pois ele jurou que voltaria mais forte e mais indomável. A ideia de substituir seu braço perdido por um mecânico e brutalmente suficiente o consolava animadoramente.

Isso o estimulou a criar o braço. Engenhoso, não perdia um detalhe do que planejava sem nenhum rascunho ou livros de teorias mecânicas. Desde cedo, já tinha aprendido tantas coisas sobre engenharia e mecânica, que nada seria obstáculo para ele. Isolou-se por quase vinte e quatro horas, com apenas uma mão só, projetando seu braço mecânico. Lá fora, Rhina se preocupava com ele, sequer tinha saído para uma refeição.

\- Ah, Rhina! Quando ele estiver com fome, ele sai e come! - consolava Misa.

\- Mas ele ainda precisa se recuperar totalmente. Não pode ficar sem se alimentar por tantas horas…

\- Ele é bem crescido e vivido para saber disso, não precisa se preocupar!

Rhina sacudia a cabeça, olhando para sua energética e decidida irmã mais nova.

\- Um dia, você vai me entender. Um dia… - levantou-se da proa onde estava sentada com a irmã, indo até a cozinha.

Misa só sorriu, e voltou a fitar o horizonte de onde estava sentada. Na cozinha, Rhina preparava o jantar, separando um prato para levar até Kid, já que ele aparentava não querer sair do quarto. O cheirinho bom de comida recém-preparada fez os outros pararem de fazer o que faziam.

\- Nossa. Parece que vou querer jantar mais cedo! - exclamou Killer.

Misa, que estava ao seu lado, concordou.

\- Eu também. A minha irmã é uma boa cozinheira, isso nós já sabemos.

\- Nas poucas vezes que fez a comida, não me pareceu tão ruim, Misa. - disse Killer.

\- … você acha? - ela ficou surpresa.

\- Sim. Mas vejo que leva mais jeito na limpeza que na cozinha.

De fato, era verdade. Mesmo sendo um elogio, pareceu que Misa não ficou muito lisonjeada. A limpeza e organização dos camarotes era a especialidade que cabia melhor nela. De uns tempos para cá, notou como Killer aparentava admirar sua irmã e, aos poucos, foi incomodando secretamente. Admirava o loiro em si, mesmo sem saber seu rosto e mais detalhes sobre ele. A personalidade calma e sábia a atraía aos poucos, de um jeito que nem mesmo ela havia notado. A voz calma, serena e até confortável dava prazer de ouvir nas conversas do final de um dia atarefado. Nem mesmo seu braço meio desfigurado, devido a batalha que fez o ruivo perder um braço, tirava o charme do corpo forte e sadio. Parecia um homem experiente. E o que um homem experiente como Killer veria na irmã mais jovem e ainda adolescente daquela que admirava? Esses pensamentos ao longo do dia irritavam a ruiva, que mudava de humor imediatamente. Quando não andava tranquila pelo navio, andava de cara emburrada. Era similar ao capitão, nesses aspectos.

Durante a janta, Rhina serviu a comida atenciosamente aos outros. Viu Killer levantando-se para afastar-lhe a cadeira para sentar-se. Aquilo lhe soou incômodo.

\- Ah… obrigada! - agradeceu a morena.

\- De nada. O mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois de vê-la o dia todo trabalhando naquela cozinha sozinha. - disse ele, sorvendo os fios do macarrão que esta havia preparado.

De repente, precisava sair dali, levantando-se.

\- Oi, não vai jantar? - Killer perguntou para a mocinha ruiva que saiu sem dar uma satisfação.

\- Vou ver o que ela tem, voltarei logo. - disse Rhina, que aproveitou a situação para deixar o prato de macarrão embrulhado de Kid na porta do quarto dele, depois indo até Misa, que se fechou no quarto.

Dentro do seu quarto, Kid parou, exausto. Viu que, ainda com uma mão disponível, não conseguiria terminar logo aquele braço. Sentiu um cheirinho agradável de comida vindo em direção à porta.

\- Nossa… nem me lembrei de comer hoje! - levantou-se da mesinha e foi até a porta, se dirigindo até a cozinha, até vir o prato no chão. Ele pegou o prato embrulhado e levou para dentro. Fez uma cara de quem estava confuso. De qualquer maneira, levou para dentro e jantou sozinho. Voltou a pensar nos fatos enquanto comia uma comida deliciosa dela…ele sabia que era Rhina quem fazia daquele jeito que já estava acostumado a comer há tempos.

Rhina bateu à porta, entrando com o consentimento de Misa.

\- Misa… não quis jantar hoje?

\- Não. Não me senti bem. Pode dar minha parte para os outros.

\- Bom, tudo bem… mas depois você faz sua própria comida. - disse a outra, curiosa de saber o porquê daquela atitude dela de abandonar tudo sem pedir licença – Misa… posso fazer uma pergunta?

\- … pode. O que quer saber?

\- Por que deixou a mesa de jantar aparentando estar aborrecida?

Misa virou-se para ela. Séria.

\- Pareci aborrecida?

\- Sim… só por isso que estranhei. Alguma coisa que aconteceu aqui e você não gostou?

\- Deixa para lá… foi só um mal-estar. Daqui a pouco vou me banhar e dormir. Acho que é sono, tive trabalho pesado de limpeza.

\- Ah, sim. Então, tudo bem. Boa noite, maninha! - Rhina deixou-a sozinha novamente.

\- Boa noite para você, também.

No dia seguinte, Killer teve a atitude em bater a porta do seu capitão, que permitiu a entrada do loiro.

\- Capitão, está tudo bem? Ontem nem saiu para comer com os outros…

\- A Rhina deixou o pratinho de comida aqui na minha porta.

\- Ela se preocupou com você, Kid. Aliás, eu também…

\- Para quê? Não sei me virar sozinho? E… quis me concentrar no projeto do braço mecânico.

Killer se surpreendeu com a eficiência daquela obra de arte. Para as condições de Kid, ele se superou. Ficou boquiaberto.

\- Kid… é impressionante… já está pronto o braço?

\- Nada, falta detalhes. Até acho que vou precisar de sua ajuda. Ainda entende um pouco de mecânica, não?

\- Sim, claro. Mas… o resto está tudo bem?

\- Ah… - ele deu um longo suspiro de tédio.

\- Não sabe como ela ficou falando nos meus ouvidos…

\- Ela tem compaixão de mim, agora. Isso me irrita!

\- Mas não se irrita com ela, assim. Ela, junto com a irmã, é uma excelente mão na roda.

Kid foi até sua cama e se sentou. Encarou Killer como se quisesse saber de algo.

\- Capitão Kid, estava pensando aqui em relação aos outros novatos que estão nessa ilha.

\- E?

\- Bem, lendo os jornais, outros novatos estão fazendo alianças.

\- Ah, nem vem! Não precisamos disso! Eu apenas queria recrutar mais homens para o navio! - Kid caminhou até onde estava seu braço mecânico quase pronto.

\- Mas seria muito mais útil ter aliados que são tão fortes quanto nós. Pode ser que ambos estejam procurando deter Youkous como nós.

Kid passou a mão pelos cabelos, parecendo não querer dar ouvidos a Killer.

\- Tão forte quanto nós? Quem? O instrumentado da cabeça aos pés e o mago vidente de araque? - Kid não economizava sua clássica ironia – Faça-me o favor, Killer!

\- Kid… não vamos esnobá-los. Sabemos que Apoo e Hawkins não são novatos comuns. Também fazem parte da Pior Geração, assim como nós. Sabemos que agir como lobos solitários pelo Novo Mundo não será muito produtivo para nós. Já fizemos muito colocando Big Mom para correr daquele jeito, lembra?

Ao lembrar, Kid sorriu orgulhoso. Mas conteve-se.

\- A ideia não é ruim, Killer. O negócio é que nenhum desses dois que estão no outro lado da ilha são de confiança. Não quero que ganhem vantagens sobre nós. Você sabe, Killer… ninguém é cem por cento de confiança. Nem nós… - terminou a frase de modo irônico.

\- Mas não estamos aqui para arriscar nossas vidas? - Killer endossava o espírito desafiador do ruivo. Aliás, ele tinha o mesmo espírito.

\- De fato… vou pensar melhor, depois que terminar essa minha tarefa… - ele disse, tocando no braço mecânico – quando terminar, vamos pegar aquele médico para terminar de colocar em mim. Já estou ansioso para ver como vai ficar essa belezinha em mim! Hehehehe…

…………………

Quando chegou o dia em que Kid colocou seu finalizado braço mecânico, o tal médico pediu o braço dele que estava em conserva como preço da cirurgia – o braço ficaria para pesquisas pessoais dele. Sem dar a mínima para seu braço esquerdo legítimo e desestruturado, Kid aceitou. Foi uma cirurgia pouco delicada, pois a peça mecânica seria implantada na estrutura óssea do ruivo. Não seria tão eficiente, teria que ser algo detalhado; mas Kid garantiu que, com sua habilidade de fixar metais em partes do seu corpo, não seria tão problemático para ele. Durante os dois dias em que teve que ficar de repouso, o ruivo ficou no pequeno hospital da ilha em segredo, com Heat e Killer vigiando o local por fora, evitando “espiões” dos outros Supernovas passassem por ali. Wire permaneceu no navio, protegendo as duas.

Passado esses dois dias, Kid pode retornar ao navio. Antes, havia feito todos os testes com seu novo braço. Segundo o próprio médico, uma “arma única”.

\- Você é um excelente engenheiro, rapaz! Sabia que o chefe do meu companheiro, aquele cientista que te falei… está recrutando engenheiros e mecânicos com essa eficiência toda?

\- Ele que procure outros, só trabalho para mim mesmo! - Kid foi curto, simples e grosso.

Kid foi recebido pelos outros como se nada estivesse acontecido. Apenas ela… o olhava de outra forma. Ou era o que Kid achava. Bom, Rhina o estranhava, ao mesmo tempo que sentia falta daquele homem que antes parecia confiar tanto nela a ponto de mostrar-lhe seus tesouros secretos e escondidos no mais distante porão.

\- Kid… bom que retornou bem… - disse ela, recebendo-o.

\- Ótimo. Vou para a cozinha, fez alguma coisa?

\- Não… não agora, mas faço um chá, se quiser.

\- Está bem.

Rhina retirou-se até a cozinha, Kid seguindo atrás. Misa, ao lado de Killer e Wire, observavam os dois por trás.

\- Parecem… estranhos. - comentou Misa, baixinho.

\- Deixa eles se entenderem. Venha, Misa, nos ajude a limpar os outros camarotes que faltam. - disse o loiro.

\- Ahh… de novo!

\- Ué? Por que está reclamando? Sempre faz isso!

\- ...cansativo.

\- Não temos tempo para cansar-nos… e amanhã, já estará tudo organizado. Somente um lugar que não precisa fazer nada, que é um porão secreto do capitão.

\- É?

\- Sim. Lá, só eu tenho permissão de entrar e organizar as coisas.

\- ...por que é tão secreto, assim?

\- ...porque sim! - Killer quis cortar a conversa que parecia curiosa por parte da adolescente – e vamos ao trabalho!

…………………

Kid estava sentado à mesa na cozinha, observando Rhina lavar louças. Queria puxar assusto, mas não conseguia. Não sabia por que ele mesmo parecia evitá-la. Medo de magoá-la ainda mais? Ou certa decepção por vê-la, no fundo, parecer não aceitar aquele braço mecânico. Mas ela cortou o silêncio quando foi até ele e, pegando o bule com o chá, serviu-lhe.

\- ...parece que o capitão está melhor, hoje…

\- Capitão, não. Kid! Entre nós, não precisa me chamar assim, ainda não se lembra? - sorveu o chá com cuidado, por estar quente.

\- Desculpa. Kid…

De repente, ela ficou sem conversa. Observou parte do braço mecânico dele. Era uma máquina aparentemente assustadora, mas nada que tivesse mudado o ruivo em si. Mas… ainda era chocante, ao imaginá-lo se sofreu alguma dor ou algo pior.

\- O que está olhando? - Eustass cortou o silêncio e a observação dela.

\- Er… nada…

\- Nada, não. É isso que quer ver? - ele descobriu o braço mecânico, apenas descendo a parte do grande casaco felpudo que cobre o ombro esquerdo.

Rhina fitou aquele braço tão bem encaixado na altura do ombro. Havia cicatrizes grandes em volta, maiores até que em seu rosto. O belo corpo de Kid ainda estava firme e forte, apenas ostentando cicatrizes largas perto da área em que teve o braço arrancado. Rhina não pode deixar de sentir-se comovida, mas não para deixá-lo nervoso. Ela o aceitaria de qualquer jeito, mas Kid não via isso nos olhos úmidos dela.

\- E para quê o choro? Estou mais forte, muito mais forte que antes, Rhina. Não precisa ter pena de mim, pois nunca fui digno de compaixão!

\- Eu… apenas me preocupei com o que você possa ter sofrido… não é que sinta pena de você! - ela engolia o choro firmemente.

\- Ora, Rhina! Você não me engana! - ele alterou um pouco o tom de voz.

\- Kid… não estou mentindo. Mas se não quiser falar nada sobre isso, não está mais aqui quem falou! - Rhina foi saindo, quando ele a segurou com o braço mecânico. Rhina deu um gritinho baixo ao sentir algo duro e frio pegá-la daquele jeito.

\- Vem cá, ainda não terminei! - ele se levantou, pondo sua figura bem maior diante dela.

\- Kid… não me machuca desse jeito…

\- Não me diga que me repugna agora por causa desse braço? Hein?!

\- Nunca eu pensaria…

\- Mentira! - agora ele gritou.

\- Kid, chega com isso! Não tenho culpa do que aconteceu com você! E a decisão sobre seu braço foi sua! Tudo que eu… senti, não foi compaixão; apenas queria que você estivesse vivo e que saísse bem!

Kid observou-a falar com a cara menos fechada.

\- Por favor… você não imagina o quanto te amo… e não é por causa do seu braço mecânico que vou deixá-lo de amar. É isso que teme, Kid? Teme que eu deixe de amá-lo por causa de sequelas de uma luta? Não…

Ele observava um pouco mais sério agora. Ela disse exatamente o que mais lhe incomodava. Ele estava confuso naquela hora. Ele a soltou e voltou a se sentar na cadeira, com as pernas afastadas uma da outra, de frente a ela. Ela aproximou-se, colocando-se entre as pernas dele.

\- Não sabe a falta que sinto de você… seu desprezo me dá medo, machuca demais…

\- … Ainda me ama, Rhina?

\- Claro, Kid… - ela não aguentava mais aquela tensão, chorando entre soluços - perdoa-me por tudo que disse e lhe incomodou…

\- Para, não precisa pedir perdão… venha cá!

Ele a puxou com a mão do braço legítimo, fazendo-a sentar em sua coxa. Fitava-a longamente, acariciando-lhe o rosto.

\- Talvez, sou eu quem devo pedir-lhe perdão…

\- Shhh…- ela pôs seus dedos em sua boca. - ninguém aqui deve pedir perdão, certo?

Ele sorriu encabulado, exibindo parte dos caninos ferozes.

\- … o que eu faço contigo, hein? Ainda não decidi seu futuro…

\- Quero ficar aqui com você para sempre!

\- Eu vou decidir isso, já lhe falei! - disse num tom brincalhão.

Ela abraçou-o, enfiando o rosto em seus cabelos arrepiados, que pareciam maiores. Ele deixou-se ser abraçado daquela forma. Como sentia falta dela! É, tinha que reconhecer sua insegurança perante aquela guria frágil e amorosa. Um grande e notório pirata como ele se deixando levar por romantismo… e não se arrependia de nada.

\- Quer dormir agora? - Rhina disse ao pé do ouvido. Ele parecia entender o que ela queria.

\- Sim… mas olha… ainda preciso descansar bem… não ando tão animado esses dias, Rhina…

\- Tudo bem, apenas durmo com você. Não sei como aguenta ficar tão sozinho naquele quarto, concentrado com suas engenhocas… porque eu não sei! - disse, finalizando com um beijo no rosto.

\- Porque é uma garotinha que mal saiu do berço. Simples! - levantou-se, sustentando-a no braço normal como se fosse uma criancinha.

Rhina respirava aliviada. Tinha de volta _seu_ capitão. Vendo com cuidado se não havia alguém por perto, Kid levou-a no colo até seu quarto. Parece que a paz voltaria a reinar entre os dois… pelo menos entre eles. Pois aquela ideia de aliança com os outros Supernovas proposta por Killer ainda lhe daria muito trabalho...


	19. O Nascimento de Um Amor

Havia se passado umas semanas. Kid havia arranjado uns dois homens para serviços do navio, treinando-os para futuramente serem membros oficiais do seu bando. Misa queria ser uma típica conselheira de guerra, pedindo ao Killer que conversasse a respeito com o ruivo. O loiro avisou que a resposta provavelmente seria “não”, mas ela insistiu.

\- Apresenta minha ideia como uma simples sugestão… mas fala com ele, Killer! Sim?

\- ...está bem. Por mim, você daria para ser uma excelente conselheira de um capitão. Soube ser meu braço direito quando assumi o posto do meu capitão. Mas… sabe como é o Kid…

E assim Killer fez. Acompanhado por Misa, Killer propôs o pedido dela. Ela confirmou, relembrando sua experiência como braço direito do loiro, que confirmou. A resposta foi rápida, objetiva e irônica.

\- Vai ser conselheira do fogão! - disse o ruivo, sério.

Misa olhou zangada para Kid, que sorria ironicamente ao ver a garota com os mesmos cabelos ruivos dele (porém mais claro e alaranjado) encará-lo.

\- Lamento, mas isso requer muita experiência, até mais que eu!

\- Mas fiz meu serviço temporário da forma correta. Killer não teve nada que reclamar.

\- Até prometo pensar… - cortou a fala da garota – mas a resposta é não, por enquanto! Volta para seu serviço junto a sua irmã! - gesticulou Kid, apontando para a porta.

\- Misa… depois conversamos sobre isso. Vamos deixar Capitão Kid a sós.

\- Ah, Misa! Deixa-nos a sós, quero falar algo com Killer. - ordenou Kid.

Misa obedeceu, ainda com a cara fechada.

\- E então, Killer? Continua com a ideia estúpida da tal aliança?

\- Seria útil, Kid. Já mencionei os motivos…

\- Sim, sim, sim! - Kid interrompia o outro – Não quero ouvir tudo de novo! Mas… e eles, vão aceitar de forma civilizada?

\- ...deixa-me enviar a mensagem em vez de você. Comigo, talvez eles não se animam em atacar.

Killer seria então o responsável pela conexão com os dois outros Supernovas que planejava com Kid. Inicialmente, o ruivo era contra; mas percebeu que sozinho, ainda destreinado para voltar a atacar Big Mom ou qualquer outro inimigo poderoso, não conseguiria avançar pelo Novo Mundo. Aceitou que o loiro se encarregasse do encontro com os dois, que sequer eram aliados ainda.

Tanto Basil Hawkins como Scratchmen Apoo surpreenderam-se quando souberam da presença de Kid na mesma ilha que estavam, justamente com o convite amistoso de Killer, sob a ordem de Kid. Cada um aceitou e encontraram-se na mesma hora e local que Killer havia dito. Ambos estavam esperando quietos em uma grande mesa perto da entrada dos camarotes, um olhando ao outro. Hawkins cortou o contato visual para ficar consultando suas cartas de tarô. Apoo se espreguiçou, ficando entediado.

\- Ahhh! Quando é que esses dois vão aparecer? Aquele carinha com o tridente na mão nos deixou aqui sozinhos faz tempo!

\- Não vejo sinal da chegada dos dois. - concluiu o loiro de cabelos ondulados.

\- Arrrr… vamos animar um pouco aqui!

Pulou da cadeira que estava sentado e mirou os outros dois novatos que Kid conseguiu arranjar como membros do bando. Atacou-os, pegando desprevenidos.

\- Capitão! Capitão! - gritou os dois, que afastaram-se da área perto do Supernova maior.

Na mesma hora, Kid e Killer apareciam. Irritado, Kid quase começa uma luta com Apoo, mas o loiro mantém o equilíbrio da futura conversa sobre a aliança.

Os três passaram uma semana discutindo como seria a aliança entre eles. Os inimigos ideais para atacar, os lugares que teriam que invadir e explorar. Da cozinha, Misa sabia do que se tratava aquela reunião. Adoraria ser um membro voltado para dar conselhos de guerra, mas só lhe restava ser a servente do navio, junto com Rhina. A morena estava realizada, novamente em paz com seu homem e capitão. Aquilo chegava a irritar Misa, mas lembrava antes de si em relação ao Killer. Não, ela não era tão cega como Rhina era com Eustass Kid; mas sentia crescer por dentro uma atração pelo direto do capitão. Guardava para si, pois não era tão louca rebaixar-se para Killer daquela forma. Aquilo era uma atração amorosa que somente ele desfrutava para si. Lamentava-se um pouco por ainda ser tão jovem e, de fato, inexperiente na vida. Como Killer se interessaria numa garota que mal tinha atingido seus dezessete anos? Embora ele não a tratasse como uma típica irmãzinha, Misa sabia que nunca despertaria em seu coração o que Rhina fez com o ruivo.

\- Misa, está tão pensativa! ...que houve agora? - Rhina deu uma cotovelada de leve na irmã, enquanto enxugava a louça.

\- ...em uma coisa aqui que me incomoda muito.

\- Hmm… e eu posso saber do que incomoda minha maninha?

\- O machismo do seu capitão!

Rhina sorriu conformada, compreendendo o que lhe falava Misa.

\- O que ele disse, agora?

\- Ofereci-me para ser uma conselheira de guerra, e ele me mandou ser conselheira do fogão!

Rhina começou a rir. Misa olhou seriamente para a irmã, que guardava as louças.

\- Acha isso engraçado?

\- Mas já não sabe como é o Capitão Kid? E que ideia é essa de se oferecer para ser… uma conselheira de guerra?!

\- Farta-me viver como serviçal doméstica! …queria um serviço mais intelectual. Auxiliei Killer enquanto Kid estava se recuperando da perda do seu braço, você mesmo viu. Isso já é um bom sinal, não?

\- Ai, ai… nem sei como Killer aceitou-a como um braço direito!

\- Rhina… não acredito que não dá mais credibilidade para sua irmã como antes!

\- Ora, Misa! Essas coisas são complicadas para nós duas! Se eu fosse propor para Kid isso que você propôs, acha que ele aceitaria? Lógico que não!

\- ...você mostra que serve apenas para os serviços domésticos. Mas garanto que, se você fosse mais dedicada aos serviços de um braço direito de um capitão, ele te colocava no lugar do Killer sem precisar indicação.

\- Pode até ser que sim… mas essas coisas não me interessam!

Rhina foi até a irmã e segurou-lhe afavelmente a cabeça com as duas mãos, fazendo com que ambas olhassem bem nos olhos, uma na outra.

\- Misa… luta pelos seus sonhos, então. Luta mesmo, mas vai devagar. Procura apenas analisar os fatos e as pessoas ao seu redor, e progredir mesmo nas quedas sofridas. - encerrou as sábias palavras com um beijo na testa da outra, que sorriu para ela.

\- ...acho que preciso mesmo dessa paciência sua…

\- Veja o que passei por tudo antes de chegar aqui. Fui quase vendida como escrava, sofri pequenos abusos das pessoas que e capturaram… então tive a oportunidade de encontrar Kid no meu caminho, e que também me tirou daquela ilha horrível! - os olhos dela começaram a brilhar.

Misa a abraçou.

\- Está tudo bem… não precisa se lembrar de nada que a angustia!

\- Não… isso não me angustia… apenas me deixa emocionada… - disse a outra, abraçada ao corpo menor da outra.

…………………

A noite foi animada, com direito a bebida e comida como cortesia. E foi quando os dois “convidados” conheceram as mulheres do bando.

\- Nossa… não sabia que havia mulheres aqui… queria ter a sorte de ter algumas em meu bando… assim, para se divertir um pouco, não é? - Apoo.

Kid e Killer olharam seriamente para o homem enorme. Rhina e Misa não gostaram de ouvir aquilo, apenas viraram o rosto. Se encarasse, Misa provavelmente poderia responder algo indevido e provocar a ira do capitão.

\- Elas são minhas serventes. Não são dessas com quem você está acostumado a se divertir! - Eustass foi frio e direto, encarando aquele homem já familiar desde quando o conheceu em Sabaody.

Depois da farra e das desculpas diante desse pequeno incidente, Apoo e Hawkins puderam ir para seus respectivos navios. Já em seu camarote, Hawkins quis tirar uma dúvida sobre a própria curiosidade: consultou suas cartas de tarô. Suas cartas nunca mentiam, podendo adivinhar até as intenções e ideais das pessoas, até mesmo traços de vida ou de morte.

Queria saber qual era o relacionamento daquelas mulheres com o capitão. E as cartas não mentiram: a mais velha era sua amante, fiel e que estava disposta a seguir com ele para qualquer lugar do mundo; e a mais jovem nutria um sentimento platônico e puro por um outro deles, que também possuía o mesmo sentimento por ela.

…………………

A bebida sempre deixava-os inúteis. Cheios de vertigem e insônia. Somente os chás de Rhina poderiam fazer passar o efeito do álcool e fazê-los dormir tranquilamente. Misa ofereceu-se para servir o chá para os outros, enquanto Rhina estava na cozinha preparando-o.

A ruiva serviu aos outros que estavam jogados perto da proa. Procurou por Killer.

\- Onde está o Killer?

\- Acho que foi para o quarto, também vou para o meu terminar de beber lá. - disse Kid, se levantando com certa dificuldade e com a xícara de chá na mão. Cambaleou de um jeito que esbarrou em Misa, que agilmente se esquivou. Se não esquivasse, cairia em cima dos outros com a xícara que era destinada à Killer.

\- É melhor tomar o chá primeiro, capitão.

\- Não preciso de conselhos seus! E diga a sua irmã que a espero no quarto! - disse Kid nervoso, deixado-a com os outros.

\- ...sim, senhor. - a vontade de Misa era de quebrar a xícara na cabeça de Kid, mas essa vontade era só realizada mentalmente.

Vendo que Killer não estava ali, pediu licença aos outros e foi primeiro a cozinha, passar o recado do ruivo para a irmã. Depois foi para o camarote que era o quarto do loiro. Com cuidado em segurar a bandeja com uma única xícara, apontou a mão para bater a porta, mas essa se abriu do nada. Achando que não havia ninguém, resolveu entrar e deixar a xícara em cima de uma superfície qualquer e sair. Só não imaginava que, ao entrar, veria uma cena que jamais viu e sua vida: um homem totalmente despido, de costas. Killer estava despindo-se de suas roupas (com exceção da máscara) para dormir. Com o susto, ela deixou cair a xícara no chão, o que denunciou a presença dela ali. Killer se virou rapidamente, e deparou-se com olhos tão esbugalhados fixados nele.

\- Que está fazendo? Saia daqui! - Killer foi até ela, para expulsá-la do quarto. Sequer teve a ideia de cobrir, ao menos, o sexo antes de ir expulsá-la.

Misa não sabia como reagir. Estava estática, olhando aquela figura máscula andando em direção a ela. De repente, conseguiu pronunciar algumas palavras com gaguejo.

\- D-descul...pa… desculpa!

Ela saiu do quarto, encostando-se à parede ao lado da porta. Precisava se justificar, não estava ali espiando-o. Killer apareceu depois ali, com as calças apenas. O largo peitoral nu ostentava cicatrizes que pareciam antigas, porém não tiravam sua imponência e beleza dos músculos bem-feitos e delineados.

\- Já pode entrar, se quiser limpar a sujeira que fez. - disse Killer.

\- Já está vestido? - Misa ainda estava com o rosto virado, de olhos fechados.

\- Sim, Misa. Pode abrir os olhos. - disse ele, calmamente.

Ela se enrubesceu ao vê-lo sem camisa. Era como se estivesse vendo com detalhes todo aquele corpo nu novamente.

\- Eu… vi a porta aberta… achei que estava vazio… e queria servir o chá para ressaca… - ela se enrolava nas palavras.

O loiro de longos cabelos de pontas espetadas pôs uma mão sobre o ombro dela.

\- Fica calma, não estou aborrecido e nem vou falar nada para o Kid. Vou esperar você trazer o chá novamente. Vestido, claro. - ele tentou ser um pouco descontraído, mas nada tirava a feição encabulada daquele rosto juvenil.

\- Sim… senhor. - disse ela, entrando para limpar os cacos da xícara caída no chão.

Killer observava a jovem limpando a sujeira. As mãozinhas dela tremiam, ela parecia acuada. Misa foi rápida, saindo diretamente do quarto. Longe da porta, disse com a voz mais alta para ele.

\- Vou trazer outra xícara, já volto!

Ele sentou-se à beira da cama larga do seu quarto, cruzando os dedos das mãos uns nos outros. Esperaria ela voltar. Ainda tinha a vista meio turva por causa do efeito do álcool e queria dormir logo, mas já que as irmãs se preocuparam em fazer um chá para que os bêbados do navio se sentissem melhor, não poderia recusar. Misa retornou com outra xícara de chá, servindo-o. Encostou-se na parede perto da porta, como se estivesse acuada.

\- Vou me retirar, com licença….

\- Misa, espera! - Killer pôs a xícara no criado-mudo e virou-se para ela.

\- ...o que foi?

\- Nada… apenas… queria me desculpar por ter ido até você do jeito que estava… é que você me pegou desprevenido…

\- Eu que peço desculpas… - disse ela, ainda encostada à parede.

\- Hmm… então por que está assustada comigo? Já estou vestido.

\- Bem… se não se importa, gostaria de me retirar, pois preciso dormir…

\- ...está bem, menina! Pode ir.

Misa despediu-se brevemente e saiu. Killer pode terminar seu chá e ir dormir. Apenas um pensamento não saía de sua cabeça: a reação dela ao vê-lo nu. O que deve ter sentido? Nojo? Pudor? Curiosamente, aquela curiosidade não saía da cabeça do loiro.

…………………

A ruiva assobiou quando os lábios do loiro percorreu por toda a curva do pescoço dela. Ele empurrou-a contra a cama, seu aperto forte o suficiente para machucar, os beijos se transformaram em uma mordida possessiva. A adolescente gemeu, afastando suas pernas uma da outra, acolhendo o corpo maior entre elas. O homem agarrou a coxa dela, dobrando-a até que ela foi pressionada contra o estômago dele, deixando a sua entrada em vista. Ele deu um passo adiante, deixando a jovem descansar sua fina e delicada panturrilha em seu ombro largo. Sua mão livre desceu para tocar-lhe sua intimidade, antes nunca tocada. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás. "Eu te quero…" a ruiva deixou escapar seu desejo de seus lábios. O loiro estremeceu, ao mesmo tempo que não aguentava mais esperar, com isso empurrando seus quadris para a frente lentamente, introduzindo-se dentro dela. Um impulso de prazer fez ambos gritarem quase juntos. Ela estendeu a mão, agarrando o ombro dele com força, gemendo de dor quando retirou sem tanta delicadeza, e gritando quando ele empurrou de volta para dentro com mais impulso. E ele movia-se dentro com pouco mais de rapidez. Ambos pareciam sentir o sangue correr quente por todas as partes do corpo. Fazia muito calor, e aquele contato extremamente íntimo e selvagem aquecia demais ambos os corpos. De repente, tudo parecia ficar escuro para ela, ao mesmo tempo que ela puxava o corpo do outro contra si, como se alguém estivesse puxando ele em sentido contrário.

\- Killer… não…não para agora!

 

 

\- Misaaaaaaa! - Rhina gritava do lado de fora do camarote dela.

Misa despertava do seu sonho mais ousado e mais agradável. Estava totalmente esparramada na cama, as pernas abertas, um seio redondo e duro escapava de sua fina camisola que cobria mal seu corpo. Estava suada. Killer… o primeiro nome que lhe veio a cabeça: o homem que a possuiu nesse sonho selvagem. Ela não se lembrava de ter tido um sonho erótico. Aliás, nunca na vida tinha tido um. Nunca nenhum homem despertou tal sensação dela, até Killer aparecer em sua vida.

\- Misaaaaaa! Por favor, acorda! Não me deixa preocupada! - Rhina gritava lá de fora.

\- O que houve, Rhina? - Killer passava perto e viu a moça batendo à porta da irmã com certa preocupação.

\- Misa não responde faz minutos! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ela lá dentro?

\- Não sei… deixa eu chamá-la… Misa! Misa! Abra a porta! Ainda está dormindo?

Aquela voz…sim, ela ouvia aquela voz agora. Olhou para a janela, que refletia um forte raio de Sol sob seu corpo. Ela sentia-se imobilizada, apesar de ouvir os gritos lá de fora.

\- Killer, aconteceu algo. Será que podemos arrombar a porta?

\- ...Misaaaa! Responda logo, levanta que já passou das dez!

\- Ela sempre acorda cedo, Killer.

\- Vou arrombar, com licença! - Killer pediu para ela se afastar.

\- Já estou indo! - Misa conseguiu gritar lá para fora, mas Killer já tinha arrombado a porta, fazendo a outra gritar de susto, levantando-se em um susto.

\- Misa! O que houve? - Rhina foi até ela, acariciando-lhe os cabelos e levantando a alça caída que revelava o mimoso seio esquerdo, mas Killer já tinha visto. Ficou sem jeito ao deparar-se com aquela bela ruiva de camisola semitransparente, mas quem o veria encabulado, já que usava sua máscara?

\- Bom, vou falar para Kid que Misa já acordou. - ele foi saindo imediatamente.

\- ...Não me sinto bem… - disse Misa, ainda mole devido ao despertar forçado.

\- Descansa aí, minha irmã! Descansa que vou lhe preparar um chá para se acalmar!

\- Não precisa…

\- Precisa, sim. Vou falar para o capitão que não passa bem, logo não se preocupe!

\- E o Killer?

\- Ele já saiu, não viu?

\- Ahhh… minha cabeça…

Rhina abraçou a irmã.

\- Deve ter tido um pesadelo. Ah, perdoa-me por lhe acordar aos berros, mas estranhei esse seu sono longo. E você é sempre pontual, até mais que eu…

\- Sim… acho que tive um pesadelo.

Um pesadelo tão prazeroso… que assustava Misa. Em seu sonho, teve a impressão de ter sido (quase) possuída pelo mesmo louro despido que viu na noite anterior. Mas… por que é que teria tido tal sonho? Parece que Misa ainda não entendia, ou não aceitava, que estava atraída por ele.


	20. Os Conflitos de Um Amor

As novidades envolvendo os younkos deixavam Kid ainda mais ansioso por avançar. Queria sair daquela ilha que estavam e partir em caminho dos outros younkos, em especial Big Mom. Porém, Killer havia pedido paciência em relação a aliança que sugeriu com Apoo e Hawkins. Heat e Wire estavam também de acordo.

– Eu apenas estou esperando esses dois retornarem, e isso já está me deixando nervoso! - declarou Kid, atirando o jornal no chão.

– Seria melhor retornarmos a mensagem? - disse Heat.

– Não! Eles já são bem crescidinhos e já entenderam a proposta. Se não retornaram com alguma decisão, é porque não querem. E é melhor voltarmos para onde estávamos.

De repente, uma água pousou no meio do navio, com um bilhete amarrado no bico. Rhina percebeu o animal e foi até ele. Chegou perto aos poucos, vendo se o animal era manso o suficiente para tirar o bilhete. Ao confirmar a calma do bicho, desenrolou o laco fino do bico dele e tirou o bilhete. Imediatamente, levou o bilhete para Kid.

– Desculpa minha interrupção, capitão! - ela se pôs ao lado dele, um pouco atrás da figura imponente que impunha medo respeito até mesmo sentado no chão – Isso acabou de chegar de uma águia mensageira.

– Oh… deixa-me ver isso. - ele tirou o bilhete da mão dela antes mesmo dela oferecer o papel.

Kid leu silencioso o conteúdo.

– ...algo que possamos saber, capitão? - perguntou Killer.

– ...sim!

Basil Hawkins confirmava sua pessoa nessa aliança. Kid se levantou do chão, aparentemente meio aborrecido.

– Precisava essa frescura de mandar bilhete por animais mensageiros? Deveria ter vindo aqui e dito a decisão em presença nossa. E o outro lá? Vai mandar resposta como?

– Pelo menos um está confirmado. - concluiu o loiro mascarado.

Lá fora do camarote onde estavam os quatro principais membros da tripulação e Rhina, Misa dava de beber para a água antes de deixá-la partir. Kid aparece atrás da ruiva, que pressente alguém atrás dela.

– Ah, então esse foi o bicho que aquele mago mandou, não é?

– Mago? … - Misa ficou sem entender.

– Deixa para lá!

A ruiva percebeu Killer um pouco atrás dele. Sentiu-se queimar por dentro. O mínimo que pode fazer foi desviar os olhos que haviam capturado aquela imagem alta e robusta do loiro, que percebeu o jeito encabulado da jovem ruiva ao olhá-lo. Sua experiência básica com mulheres havia feito entender aquilo. Aquele jeito de mudar de vista… era um bom e mau sinal. Desde aquele flagra no quarto dele, Misa estava mais distante e mais tímida perante Killer, diferentemente de antes, quando era mais comunicativa com ele. E parece que ele também havia tomado esse comportamento para si também. Parecia que a frustração em relação à Rhina desapareceu, ou se virou para Misa. Mas ele ainda tinha um senso de juízo, temia fazer a jovem sofrer. Achava-se bem mais maduro que ela. Tinha a impressão de que, se permitisse, ficaria admirando por muito tempo aquela bela ruiva de olhos azuis tão vivos; havia um otimismo que crescia dentro de si… mas deveria conter-se. E ele percebeu aquele olhar. Temia que ela viesse se apaixonar por ele. Para ele, aquelas irmãs deveriam ser intocadas por ele: Rhina, porque era a mulher do seu capitão; Misa, por ser jovem demais e ainda um pouco experiente. Ele temia machucar ambas. Às vezes, a carência e a solidão afetava a vida independente e arriscada de um pirata, embora nenhum pirata típico gostava de admitir.

Misa pegou a águia com cuidado e colocou-a na beira do navio. Dali, a águia tomou um pulso forte e voou em direção ao outro lado da ilha – onde se encontravam os dois Supernovas.

– Bom, espero que o cara musical lá dê sua resposta breve, pois pretendo partir logo dessa ilha! – disse Kid, coçando nervoso sua cabeleira vermelha levemente assanhada.

– Mas… justo agora, capitão? – Killer.

– ...que seja rápido! – ele saiu dali, estalando os dedos em uma única vez ao lado de Rhina, que entendeu aquele sinal e o seguiu.

Pouco depois dos dois se retirarem da presença dos outros, um som estranho de flauta pode ser ouvido de longe por eles.

– Ué… quem está tocando isso? – perguntou Misa.

No corredor que dava em direção ao quarto de Kid, o casal que estava de mãos dadas parou de caminhar, também ouvindo aquele som.

– De onde vem esse som? – perguntou Kid.

– Não sei, não sabia que alguém aqui tocava flauta… – Rhina também estava curiosa.

– Vamos voltar! – ele soltou a mão dela e foi até os outros.

Kid e Rhina deram de cara com um cara esquisito, de aparência fraca porém assustadora. Todos os outros em volta estavam parados, olhando para aquele homem.

– Olá! Sou um dos homens de Scratchmen Apoo e vim trazer a mensagem dele! – disse o homem, com um sorriso pateta no rosto e tocando uma pequena canção na flauta – coisa que fazia ao terminar de falar.

– Ora, por que diabos ele não veio aqui pessoalmente? Vocês só sabem mandar recadinhos! – disse Kid, indo em direção a figura menor e praticamente raquítica em comparação ao ruivo.

– Ele está muito ocupado, mas não queria fazê-lo esperar mais a nossa decisão. Ele quer depois vê-lo, e propor nossas condições para a grande aliança! – ele parou de falar e começou a tocar a flauta.

– Basta com essa droga de flauta! – reclamou Kid, prosseguindo – quando é que ele vem aqui e propor essas condições?

– São vocês quem vão até nós, lá no outro lado da lha! Eu vim justamente para também guiá-los até nossa base! – terminou a frase tocando a flauta.

Kid revirou os olhos entediado. Killer tomou a frente modestamente.

– Agora mesmo?

– Sim, sim!

– Vamos, Kid! Vamos até ele, então!

– ...Está bem. Espero que não seja uma saída sem produtividade! – virou-se para Rhina e continuou – Olha, Rhina: cuida de tudo aqui e deixa nossa conversinha para depois, certo? – finalizou a conversa batendo levemente a ponta do dedo da mão natural na ponta do nariz dela, bem rápido e discreto.

– Certo, capitão. – concordou ela, procurando não se empolgar com aquele carinho diante dos outros, mantendo a postura.

– E vocês todos fiquem aqui… ouviu, Misa? – Kid disse em um tom debochado para a irmã de Rhina.

Misa mudou de vista, sem responder a provocação de Kid. Sorrindo ironicamente, Kid faz gesto para Killer vir junto e os dois acompanham o mensageiro de Apoo, que saiu tocando a flauta.

– Dá para parar com essa irritante flauta?! – reclamou novamente Kid.

…………………

– ...Shanks… – disse o ruivo, enquanto encarava o enorme homem de óculos.

– É… esse é meu alvo. Mas ainda não sei como pegá-lo! – disse Apoo.

– Então… você quer a aliança desde que nosso alvo seja o “Red Hair”?

– Exatamente! Ahhh… lembrei-me que você chegou a botar um dos Younkos para correr, não? – Apoo falava cantarolando, como sempre fazia.

– Sim… mas e daí? – exibiu um belo sorriso de orgulho.

– Logo, vai se interessar na minha proposta. Shanks não seria um excelente alvo?

– …

Kid e Killer olharam um ao outro. Shanks era um poderoso Younkou, sem mesmo ser um usuário das famosas Frutas do Diabo.

– … aceito. – confirmou Kid.

Killer confirmou sua opinião confirmando com a cabeça.

– Ahh! Ótimo, agora vou convocar Hawkins para ouvir minha condição. Vamos ver se ele responderá como vocês!

– Não vai não…

– Como sabe?

– Responder, ele vai. Só mandará uma águia mensageira para ouvir sua decisão. – iromizou Kid.

Apoo estendeu-se a rir, até que uma voz cortou a risada.

– Engano seu, Kid. Tinha que ouvir isso da própria boca dele! – Basil estava em um canto encostado, revelando-se até então.

Os três se levantaram, surpresos.

– Ora, ora! Estava nos espionando? – Apoo.

– Deveria ir pessoalmente até a mim ter falado sua decisão… – disse Kid, sério.

– … o Capitão não veio pessoalmente dar sua proposta de aliança… por que então não poderia fazer o mesmo? – Hawkins foi curto, simples e grosso.

Kid rosnou em seu lugar.

– ...vejo muita ousadia de sua parte, principalmente ao ouvir conversas alheias escondido. – o ruivo retrucou.

– Mas ora… isso seria proposto para ele também, Eustass Kid! – interveio Apoo, virando-se para o loiro de cabelos ondulados – e então, Mago? Qual é a sua resposta?

– Eu aceito a condição… – ele consulta seus baralhos pendurados no ar – mas prevejo surpresas perigosas nessa nossa missão.

E assim, os três firmaram a aliança e focaram em seu inimigo: Shanks. Kid ainda queria massacrar Big Mom, mas resolveu concentrar-se apenas no objetivo da aliança.

…………………

Apoo ofereceu aos outros dois uma noite de descontração em se barco. Hawkins reusou o convite, mas Kid aceitou. Mas fechou a cara quando ouviu algo de Apoo.

– Você pode trazer suas concubinas! Se não quiser, tem algumas dispostas numa ilhota vizinha a minha base…

Kid puxou o outro pelo colarinho.

– Ora, que está fazendo, Capitão?

– ...trata de esquecer aquelas duas! Elas não são meretrizes! São minhas serviçais, apenas. São moças decentes. Ouviu bem?

– Ahhh, calma! Pode me soltar, está certo! – Apoo ajeitava o colarinho de sua roupa.

– ...mas aceito o convite. Mando buscar meus homens para vir também!

Novamente, o mensageiro flautista foi convocado em trazer Heat, Wire e os outros dois membros do bando.

– Sim, venham! Vai ser uma noite divertida! – celebrou o mensageiro tocando a flauta no fim da frase.

Todos foram com ele, menos as duas, que mantinham-se reservadas. Misa estava incomodada por dentro. Sabia que seria uma farra típica entre homens. Rhina também sabia disso.

– Será que ele… vai me esquecer essa noite? – Rhina perguntou para Misa.

– Não sei, não… – disse a outra firme por fora, mas incomodada por dentro. Kid poderia desviar-se das concubinas por respeito a Rhina, mas Killer não. Era solteiro, livre.

Durante a noitada no navio de Apoo, Kid tentou evitar olhares e outros formas de chamar a atenção das concubinas. Pensava em sua morena. Mas não podia evitar ao menos o olhar ao ver aqueles corpos dançarem ao som dos músicos do bando. Vinha o desejo, mas queria descontar nela. E faria isso quando voltasse para sua base. Observou Killer em um canto, aparentemente não entretido. Foi até ele animá-lo.

– Killer… que faz aí isolado?

– Sinto-me bem aqui…

– Pelo que eu saiba, nada te impede de aproveitar essa noite… e nós piratas precisamos fugir um pouquinho da rotina, sabe? … – o ruivo animava-o para divertir-se com uma concubina.

– Sei disso… mas só queria beber bem…

Kid olhou o amigo de lado, como se estivesse desconfiando de algo. Calmamente, sentou-se ao lado dele e começou a abrir o jogo.

– ...será que… é o que estou pensando?

– No quê, Kid?

– ...você está amando a Rhina, não é?

Killer virou o rosto para ele. Kid ficou sério, encarado por alguns segundos.

– ...Rhina já não é mais preocupação minha, Kid… logo não precisa desconfiar de mim.

– Humm… mas já se interessou nela uma vez, não?

– Sim. – Killer foi franco.

– …e então? Lembro-me que sempre foi “animado” nessas festinhas… como eu era antes de… me envolver com Rhina.

– Sei disso, Kid.

– E então, o que te impede?

– ...não arrisco em falar mais nada. – levantou-se, mas Kid puxou-o de volta ao lado dele.

– ...é a Rhina, não é? Você ainda a ama, não é? Não me esconda nada! Só espero que... – ele pegou Killer pelo colarinho com sua mão natural, e foi logo interrompido pelo loiro.

– ...é a Misa. – Killer disse calmamente, sem se alterar como Kid.

Kid fez uma cara indecifrável. Soltou o colarinho do amigo.

– ...Misa? Aquela pirralha? – disse quase rindo.

Killer silenciou-se, mostrando que estava sério. Kid soltou-o.

– Olha… vai sofrer um bocado. Aquela não é doce como a irmã, não!

– Sei bem como ela é…

– Ela costuma sempre estar próxima a você… ela sonha em ser uma típica braço-direito que nem você… tem muito que aprender, aquela garota!

– É… – soltou um suspiro longo.

– … mas o que viu de bom nela? Aquele ser me irrita aos extremos…

– ...é que ainda não teve a oportunidade de conhecê-la melhor, Kid. Tem o temperamento igual ao seu, mas é uma boa pessoa… e também um ótimo membro do bando.

O ruivo fez beicinho ao ouvir tal comparação. Mas começava a acreditar nas palavras de Killer. Só sendo muito verdadeiro em confessar tal atração. _Killer andava_ sorumbático pelos cantos, mas nunca tivera coragem de perguntar diretamente o que suspeitava. O loiro era discreto e sempre distraía com outro assunto quando Kid tentava entender o que realmente se passava.

Aquela conversa tinha acabado ali mesmo. Ambos juntaram-se aos outros, bebendo dos melhores rums e assistindo as concubinas dançarem. Elas se ofereciam, e os dois esquivavam-se discretamente. Qualquer um ali poderia pensar que ambos tivessem um caso, mas eles estavam nem aí para o que pudessem aparentar. Cada um respeitava sua amada. Ou não viam uma concubina tão interessante a ponto de fazê-los esquecer de suas respectivas amadas.

Kid e Killer beberam tanto que foram levados pelos membros do próprio bando de volta para a base. Rhina já havia preparado chá e os quartos. Ao receber Kid, pediu ajuda para levá-lo ao quarto dele. Misa fez o mesmo em relação ao Killer. A sós com Kid, a morena cheirou-lhe as roupas e analisou seu corpo – não havia traços de envolvimento com outras mulheres. Sorriu e abraço o corpo deitado na cama.

– Meu capitão… – disse ela, beijando e afagando-lhe os cabelos levemente molhados de suor.

Com cuidado e dificuldade, trocou as roupas dele, deixando a vontade em sua cama. Cada pedaço daquela construção corporal a deixava louca. Estava ousada em beijar cada parte que tocava, ao remover aquelas roupas que tinham somente cheiro de bebida. Kid estava dormindo, mas sentia-se confortável em sua inconsciência ao sentir aquelas mãos delicadas e macias deslizarem por sua pele grossa e pálida.

Heat e Misa puseram o inconsciente Killer na cama.

– Vou trazer o chá para ele.

– Nem vai adiantar, Misa. Acho que ele acorda só amanhã, mesmo…

– Mas vou trazer mesmo assim. Talvez o aroma do chá amenize essa moleza.

Assim ela fez. Como fez sua irmã, Misa (discretamente) procurou traços de mulher no corpo dele, mas ele estava o mesmo – tirando o cheiro de rum velho. Foi até a cozinha e trouxe o chá e o bule. O suave e marcante cheiro de camomila. Colocou a bandeja ao lado da cabeceira e sentou ao lado do corpo dele. Estava bem, respirava normalmente… mas estava apagado da bebida.

– Deve ter se divertido muito, Killer… – ela disse baixinho.

Observou Killer dormindo. Aquela máscara… que nunca saía do seu rosto. Queria tanto ver como era seu rosto. Era atraída por ele sem sequer conhecer justamente o rosto. Já tinha visto nu, mas nunca o rosto. Era curioso aquele fato. Será que ele era feio demais? Ou apenas escondia intensas cicatrizes? Ela aproximou a mão até perto da máscara dele. Sentiu a respiração dele saindo dos buracos da máscara. A mesma que nunca saía do seu rosto nem para comer. Sempre degustava sopas com canudos. Que raios ele tinha que esconder sua face?

Misa teve a tentação enorme de aproveitar a inconsciência do loiro e levantar a máscara. Pensou por alguns segundos e arriscou-se. Deslizou a mão pelo pescoço grosso e duro dele – era prazeroso tocá-lo daquele jeito, mas se concentrou apenas no que queria – e pôs a ponta dos dedos abaixo da beirada da máscara. Começou a levantar devagarinho até ser surpreendida ao ter o pulso segurado e o corpo puxado para baixo dele, que revelou estar consciente. Ela ia gritar, mas ele tampou-lhe a boca. Ela fechou os olhos. Aquelas mãos quentes, ásperas e pesada sobre sua boca, quase tampando metade do seu rosto… será que os lábios deles tinham essa mesma impressão?

– O que pensa que está fazendo? Ai, ai, ai… – ele pôs a mão livre na cabeça.

Ela resmungou algo, mas não dava para ouvir sua boca tampada.

– Nunca mais faça isso. Na próxima tentativa, vou cortar sua mão! – ameaçou o loiro.

– Desculpa… – murmurou a outra.

Killer soltou sua boca e sentou-se na cama. Misa encostou-se na cabeceira.

– Por que tentou fazer isso?

– Isso… o quê? – ela se fazia de desentendida, para evitar confessar sua curiosidade.

– Por que tentou tirar minha máscara?

– Eu… na verdade… apenas testei se estava consciente. Só isso.

Ele puxou-a contra si, fazendo-a quase abraçá-lo. Estavam bem próximos.

– …você não me engana.

– Mas é… verdade… – Misa começou a corar.

Eles fitaram um ao outro em silêncio. As mãos delas estavam em seu peito, como se quisesse evitar mais proximidade. A mão esquerda dele estava em sua cintura, ainda com a foice que usava como arma pendurada no pulso.

– Sempre confiei em você, Misa… – Killer queria manter a seriedade na voz, mas não conseguia. Estava ficando com a voz quase rouca – não por chorar, e sim porque estava quase hipnotizado em frente àquele anjo puro.

– ...Perdoa-me… Killer… não queria assustá-lo…

Mais alguns segundos encarando um ao outro e abraçaram-se. Foi algo que aconteceu sem ser planejado. Ambos não puderam esconder um suspiro. As mãos do outro cuidadosamente se enrolaram nos cachos ruivos da outra, que apenas tinha suas mãos pousadas sobre a cabeleira volumosa e espetada dele. Cada um fechou os olhos. Cada corpo reagia aquele abraço da mesma forma. As pessoas, quando se atraem por uma outra, tendem a se fixar visualmente no rosto, especialmente quando se cria uma imagem de sentimento de amor romântico. No entanto, com as imagens que evocam o desejo sexual, os olhos delas movem-se a partir da face para se fixarem no resto do corpo. Mas isso não se aplicava em Misa. Ela sentia que já o amava, sem conhecer seu rosto. Ela o conhecia bem pelo convívio: sua personalidade, atos. Isso também ajudou a se atrair a ele. Foi a primeira coisa que ela conheceu nele. Logo, veio a atração física. Com aquela reflexão nos braços dele, a jovem ruiva decidiu que o amaria assim mesmo, mesmo se ele não tivesse rosto. Ela amava ele em si.

– Eu… não deveria fazer isso… – disse Killer, cortando seus pensamentos.

– Está tudo bem…

Killer foi soltando aos poucos. Misa não protestou, deixando fazer o que queria. Ele pegou em suas mãozinhas e segurou-as firme, mas sem machucar.

– Eu gosto muito de você… mas… não posso fazer nada que possa machucá-la.

– Não… você não é como o capitão… é por isso que confio em você. Por isso que… o amo. – as palavras escaparam de sua boca.

Killer descobriu o que mais temia: que ela confessasse seu amor. Ele soltou as mãos dela e levantou-se, indo até a janela.

– Mas eu não posso amá-la…

– Por quê?

Como e por onde Killer começaria suas explicações. Resolveu calar tudo o que pensava em uma frase só, colocando novamente as mãos em sua cabeça que latejava. Ela e o coração, porém este último não lhe doía.

– Vai para seu quarto… deixa-me sozinho um pouco.

– Mas… está tudo bem? Você se serve o chá? – Misa tentava controlar sua vontade de chorar falando normalmente.

– Sim, pode deixar…

Ele sentiu uma leve tontura, fazendo cair sentado na cama.

– Está vendo? Deixa-me que eu cuide de você. Prometo não mais tentar tirar sua máscara. Para mim, o Killer que admiro e amo é o que sempre me tratou bem, e não apenas a parte física.

Aquilo pareceu derreter o outro, literalmente.

– ...vai para sua cama… precisa descansar também…

– Não seja teimoso! – ela ofereceu a xícara de chá, aceita por ele que bebia aos pequenos goles.

– ...não… sei como agradecer sua gentileza… mas por favor…

– Shhhhh… não force palavras… apenas descanse. – ela ajudou a esticar as enormes pernas na cama. Ela tratava-o como uma mãe que cuida do seu filho.

Depois do chá, ela arrumou tudo e foi para a cozinha. Mas antes de sair, ouviu um pedido.

– Espera-me depois das onze da noite de amanhã na proa, depois de todo o serviço. Vamos conversar sobre umas coisas… – disse ele, quase dormindo.

– Está bem. Agora, durma. – ordenou Misa, gentilmente.


	21. A Redenção de Um Amor

Killer já estava esperando Misa na proa no horário marcado, mas ela demorou um pouco a chegar. Não que estivesse terminando seus serviços, e sim porque estava se caprichando diante do espelho, queria estar bonita – mesmo que ele não fosse nada seu. Mas aquele encontro depois da sonze, depois de muitos ali se recolherem, abriu um certo interesse nela. Quem sabe, ele confessaria que a amava? Seria uma ótima oportunidade para também confessar que o amava. Até então, guardava para si seu amor platônico pelo loiro.

– Pensei que demoraria mais… – disse Killer.

– Desculpa… isso não ocorrerá mais! ...bem, o que queria falar comigo ontem e que só poderia hoje?

– Do nosso relacionamento.

– ...relacionamento?

– Sim. Ontem, você tornou-se atrevida em tentar tirar a máscara de mim.

– Ah… mas já expliquei que não foi por mal…

– Não, você não me engana. Sei que quer tornar íntima demais comigo. Pois saiba que certas coisas não tolerarei. Eu gosto muito de você, acredita… mas quero que ainda exista a confiança que sempre existiu.

– Killer… bem… – ela abaixou a cabeça. O fraco vento movia os cabelos alaranjados e ondulados – prometo que não vai acontecer mais.

– Certo. Tenha sempre minha confiança, e o capitão sempre a respeitará.

– Ele me respeita apenas por causa da minha irmã…

– Não… ele até tem uma certa consideração. Afinal, você faz bons serviços. Lembra-se quando ele disse que sua comida era até melhor que a da Rhina?

– Lembro… mas ele é tão tempestuoso!

Killer riu, sentando-se em um dos caixotes perto dela.

– Ele é assim mesmo…

– Deveria ser que nem você… – sem propósitos definidos, Misa disse com a voz mais branda e levemente sensual. Parece que, certas horas, ela não escondia tanto seu amor por ele. Killer engoliu seco.

Ele levantou-se e foi até a beira do navio. Misa foi atrás.

– O que houve?

– Bem… nada não. Só queria falar isso mesmo. Já pode ir dormir.

– ...só isso? – a pergunta escapuliu dos seus lábios. Misa não acreditava que ele chamou apenas para continuar sua bronca por causa de sua máscara.

– Sim… – disse ele, olhando para o infinito do mar.

Silenciaram-se. Apenas o fraco ruído das ondas do mar poderiam ser ouvidas. Kid passava por perto e flagrou os dois na proa. Sorrateiro, ficou olhando os dois evitando ser notado.

– Essa não! – ele continha o riso.

…………………

Kid nunca perdia a oportunidade de debochar das coisas e das pessoas. Começou a cutucar levemente o braço-direito, principalmente a ruiva que tinha mais ou menos seu temperamento. Enquanto Misa alimentava o fogo da fogueira que sempre fazia à noite, Kid aproveitou para descobrir se o amigo estava realmente de casos com ela.

– Parecem que vocês estão se dando muito bem aqui…

– ...eu e quem? – parou seu serviço para lhe dar atenção.

– Killer.

– Ah… sim. – ela voltou a atiçar o fogo da fogueira.

– Nunca imaginei que ele se tornasse tão íntimo de uma simples garotinha que nem você… – disse, sentando-se em frente a fogueira.

Misa entendeu aquela leve provocação, mas manteve-se quieta.

– ...ele é livre para se tornar íntimo de quem quiser, não? – respondeu a ruiva com a pergunta, depois de alguns segundos.

– Sim, claro… por falar nisso, cade sua irmã?

– Está trazendo os petiscos. Vou lá vê-la. – levantou-se, sem pedir licença ao capitão.

– Seja mais educada quando sair. Peça licença! – disse Kid, com um leve ar sorridente e provocador.

Misa deixou-o falando sozinho. Ao entrar na cozinha, viu Killer segurando a irmã nos braços, fazendo-a mais alta para alcançar alguma coisa que ainda não tinha visto. Um súbito ciúme a deixou incomodada com aquilo.

– O que está fazendo, Killer?! – Misa perguntou com tom sério de voz.

Killer quase deixou Rhina cair, mas conseguiu recuperar a firmeza e colocou a morena no chão.

– Que houve, Misa? Ele só estava me ajudando a pegar as ferragens lá em cima! – explicou Rhina.

Misa saiu dali zangada. O loiro e a morena olharam-se, confusos. A ruiva trancou-se no quarto, encostando-se à porta.

– Preciso contar até cem para me acalmar. Um… dois… três… quatro… ahhh! O que está acontecendo comigo?!

Ela sempre tinha a mesma insegurança em relação à Rhina. Sim, Killer era sempre próximo, prestativo e confiante – sendo que ela era a mulher do capitão. Ela, que era mais próxima ao Killer, era literalmente evitada, tratada como uma imagem. “Rhina… Killer gosta de você como Kid gosta. Que magia você tem? Sim, você é mais bonita que eu. Tem o corpo mais bonito. É mais madura. Ai… sou uma tola por deixar-me levar por esses sentimentos...”

Os pensamentos dela acabaram quando bateram à porta. Misa recompôs-se e abriu a porta, deparando-se com a irmã.

– Que houve?

– Misa… por que saiu nervosa da cozinha? O que achou que Killer estava fazendo comigo?

– ...desculpa, minha irmã… esqueci que você jamais trairia Eustass Kid por ninguém. – disse em um tom irônico.

– Misa! Está louca? Ele só estava me ajudando em um serviço, poderia fazer o mesmo se você pedisse! Ora… até parece que ele é seu namorado!

– Com licença! – ela fechou a porta na cara da irmã.

Veio Killer atrás.

– O capitão quer que as duas sirvam a bebida.

– Já vamos! ...minha irmã não está nada bem…

– ...entendo. Deixa eu chamá-la. – bateu à porta. – Misa! Vem para fora! O capitão quer ver as duas.

Misa estava na cama, sentada, de braços cruzados.

– Diga que não estou bem! – gritou lá para fora.

– É mentira! Vamos… – Killer dizia paciente.

Misa queria ficar sozinha. E lidar com Kid o resto da noite seria uma tormenta. Mas aquela voz… branda, calma e profunda lhe pedindo para sair dali… ele sempre era paciente com ela… não, esse não. Esse não era como o cavalo louco do Kid. Misa levantou-se e abriu a porta. Viu apenas Killer.

– Só falta você, Misa. Vem? – ele lhe ofereceu a mão, cavalheiro. Misa quase riu daquela atitude. Olhou bem o Killer. Deu a mão a ele como uma dama.

– Incrível como tenho paciência com você! – Misa abriu um sorriso pequeno ao confessar.

– Digo-te o mesmo…

…………………

Shanks era o alvo daquela aliança e era cada vez mais distante de alcançá-lo. Estúpida ideia de Apoo – pensava Kid. Enquanto conhecia bem o território de Big Mom, tinha que ficar perdendo tempo em ficar pesquisando sobre o outro ruivo. Tinha ódio do dia em que aceitou a ideia do seu braço-direito. Haviam rumores que outros Youkous também estavam perto da base deles, como Kaido. Esse só tinha conhecido o nome. Seria interessante lidar com esse também, mas já tinham um alvo em questão.

Cada um dos membros daquela aliança viviam em seus cantos naquela ilha. Não havia muito “coleguismo” entre eles – e nem tinha como ter entre Apoo e Kid, que já quase se confrontaram em Sabaody, quando se conheceram. Foi um pouco antes de conhecer aquela escravinha fugitiva que hoje era sua mulher.

Tinha alguns planos para Rhina. Embora quisesse estar sempre junto dela, não poderia mantê-la perto durante as mais poderosas guerras que enfrentaria para conquistar o Novo Mundo. Ela e aquela irmãzinha dela precisavam de uma “casa” em terra firme. Aquela ilha não parecia segura, mas já tinha se fixado ali. Temia também pelos outros homens de Apoo ou de Hawkins, caso quisessem se aproveitar dela longe dele. Rhina até já sabia se defender, era praticamente uma pirata; mas ainda era uma mulher e mansa demais. E fraca diante dos outros. Também não confiava muito nos outros dois novos membros de sua tripulação. Deixar Rhina ser independente era uma tarefa difícil, assim como uma mãe sofre em deixar um filho livre e solto por aí. Foi consultar Killer, Heat e Wire em relação a isso. Os outros três principais membros tinham a mesma indecisão de Kid. E Killer temia pelas duas. Mas… como mantê-las em risco naquele navio durante os combates? Deram muita sorte na vez em que lutaram com Big Mom.

Depois de uns dias, Kid decidiu manter um território em terra firme, onde as duas ficariam caso eles partissem para uma missão. Os outros dois membros mais novos de Kid aceitaram vigiá-las vinte e quatro horas por dia. Comunicou sua decisão as duas irmãs, que aceitaram. Seria menos riscos que enfrentariam, e estariam sob vigia deles.

O acampamento era uma grande alojamento improvisado, similar a uma grande choupana. Montaram as áreas que equivaliam a uma típica casa, como cozinha e quartos. Ali também poderiam ficar até o capitão, quando quisesse ficar em terra firme. Um dos espiões de Apoo vinha de vez em quando, por ordem do chefe, ver o bando do Kid firmando um espaço fora do navio. E tanto Apoo quando Hawkins também tinham seus acampamentos em terra firme, em cada um do lado da ilha em que fizeram sua base.

Misa é quem mais passava no acampamento em terra que Rhina, que sempre ficava mais perto do seu amado capitão. Resolveu cuidar dos afazeres do acampamento, assim distraía-se com muito trabalho para fazer e (tentava) esquecer sua frustração em relação ao Killer. Mas nada adiantou muito, pois o próprio vinha sempre verificar os serviços dela e se precisava de alguma coisa. Não que fosse ruim – a ajuda dele era sempre bem-vinda – mas ela tentava esquecê-lo em seu amor frustrado… e não adiantava nada.

Mas algo mudaria em um certo fim de tarde. Misa e Rhina estavam cuidando da limpeza do acampamento. Ao terminar, Rhina resolveu voltar ao navio, aproveitando para tomar um banho e relaxar um pouco antes de fazer o jantar.

– Você vem?

– Daqui a pouco, vou terminar de organizar os quartos aqui.

– Certo.

Rhina saiu e deixou Misa sozinha. Ao saber que ela estava sem ninguém por perto, Kid mandou Killer ficar de olho em volta da base térrea deles. Ele não tinha convocado Killer à toa. Queria provocá-lo indiretamente, fazendo lidar com aquela bela ruiva que parecia evitar. Mas sem nenhum protesto, o loiro foi até a base.

Misa aproveitou sua solidão ali para explorar a área em volta. Deixando tudo organizado, saiu dali e se meteu na mata mais próxima. Não imaginava que encontraria uma área similar a um oásis, com um pequeno lago e cheio de árvores tipicamente praianas em volta. O ruído de irritantes cantos dos pássaros é que incomodava Misa naquela paisagem. Aproveitou o momento e resolveu se banhar ali. Tirou suas roupas e deixou-as perto de uma pedra. Revelou um belo corpo feminino, tão branco e tão puro. Entrou aos poucos na água gelada. Já dentro, relaxava em um momento de liberdade e folga. Killer ficou assustado ao perceber a ausência dela. Nunca se sentiu tão preocupado com ela antes. Saiu em busca dela, mas procurou não deixar pistas como o barulho dos passos e das plantas ao entrar em plena mata. Também encontrou o mesmo oásis e o que menos esperava ver: uma bela mulher nua brincando na água. Uma visão divina. Era ela?...sim, era ela. Misa.

Enquanto a jovem estava distraída jogando água para todos os lados, o loiro ficou atrás de um arbusto lidando com o flagra e a culpa por não conseguir tirar os olhos dela. Queria sair dali, mas também não poderia deixá-la sozinha. E se ela flagrasse ali, seria o caos. Recuando, voltou até a metade do caminho, ainda podendo vê-la de longe. Uma menina ainda, ostentando um belo corpo feito de mulher.

Quando ela caminhou em direção as suas roupas, Killer fez a mesma trilha de volta ao acampamento, acompanhando o ritmo que Misa voltava também para lá. Quando Misa chegou ao acampamento, deparou-se com Killer, de braços cruzados para ela.

– Desaparecendo por aí? Estive te procurando o tempo todo!

– Ora… sei me virar! Não me distanciei muito, fui apenas me banhar no lago e voltei. Mas... e o que veio fazer aqui?

– Tenho ordens para não deixar as duas sozinhas, assim como os outros homens também tem.

– Ah… esse Kid… está há muito tempo aí, Killer?

– Cheguei há pouco tempo. E não te vi aqui. Resolvi esperar. – ele despistava que a seguiu e a flagrou nua e se banhando.

Kid saiu do navio com uma desculpa qualquer, mas quis cercar devagarinho o acampamento. Ainda no navio, sentiu uma vontade inconsciente de espiar aqueles dois. Pediu para que o resto continuasse no navio, e que ele voltaria logo. Também não queria “espantar” Rhina. Chegou por trás da choupana, ocultando o barulho dos seus passos. Escutou vozes, e ficou em direção de onde elas vinham.

– Olha, não precisa se zangar comigo, Killer! – Misa continuou o diálogo que parecia um pouco nervoso.

– Como não vou me zangar? Sabe que os outros podem mandar espiões aqui e… vendo-a sozinha… podem fazer algum tipo de maldade?

– …preocupa-se comigo assim? – Misa disse em um tom morno de voz.

– E por que não me preocuparia? Por isso, nunca mais volte para aquele lugar para se banhar sozinha! – ele deixou escapulir o que não devia falar.

– O quê? Como sabe que fui me banhar? ...você esteve o tempo todo aqui, não foi? – agora, sua voz havia mudado.

– ...bem… – ele ficou sem jeito.

– Você foi me espiar, não foi?

– Não grita! Sem querer… acabei descobrindo quando fui te procurar que nem um louco.

– Não deveria mentir para mim! – ela ficou irritava em saber a verdade.

– Eu sei, eu sei…

Kid achava graça em seu canto, espiando pelas frestas da parede feita de palha grossa e resistente.

– Sabe, você anda me irritando! Em tudo! – Misa gritou com Killer.

– Você anda muito estranha, Misa. Onde está sua fidelidade comigo?

– Fidelidade? Sou sua mulher, por acaso?

– Falo como amiga!

Ela bufou. E continuou.

– Então seja meu amigo em não ficar me espiando por aí!

– Já disse que não a espiei, apenas flagrei e voltei para cá para te esperar. Afinal, agora estamos quites, não é? – ele se lembrou da vez em que ela o flagrou nu.

– Ora! – ela pegou o primeiro objeto em sua mão para atacar nele.

– Não se atreva!

– Atrevo-me, sim! – e atirou o objeto nele, que se esquivou facilmente.

Misa pegou outro objeto e apontou nele, que se adiantou e travou o pulso dela no alto. Ela foi controlada ali.

– Solta meu pulso!

– Não, não vou deixar você arremessar isso em mim!

De repente, ela perdeu o controle do corpo e caiu em cima dele, que acolheu-a com a outra mão que estava livre. Ambos se encararam. Somente Misa podia ser flagrada corada, mas Killer sentiu arder suas faces também. Ela largou o objeto no chão, e ele puxou-a para uma das duas redes que tinham ali, deitando-se e puxando a garota por cima dele gentilmente. Pareciam hipnotizados um pelo outro. As mãos dela estavam sob o peitoral dele. Depois dessa curto momento em que ambos se encaram, ela recebeu um doce beijo em sua clavícula. Ela fechou os olhos podendo ouvir o som do beijo dele por trás daquela máscara. Lentamente abriu os olhos e viu seu amado, incrivelmente, compartilhando tal carícia nela. Misa não pode evitar a surpresa em sua expressão. Aquilo fez Killer voltar para suas inseguranças e sair de cima, dela, sentando-se na rede.

– Não posso…

– O que não pode…

Ele se virou para ela.

– Eu não posso tocá-la desse jeito…

– E… por quê? ...é melhor que quando briga comigo.

– Mas você… você é só uma menina… e vai se espantar comigo. – ele ameaçou em se levantar, mas ela segura-o pelos enormes ombros e deixou-o sentado novamente.

– Killer… sei que sou praticamente uma menina… mas não serei assim para sempre. E se existe alguém que possa me tornar uma mulher de verdade… esse alguém é você.

Ele quase se engasgou com a saliva ao ouvir aquilo. Misa era muito firme em sua confissão. Ela lhe parecia mais apetitosa naquela rede, segurando-lhe pelos ombros.

– Só existe um homem que merece meu amor… apenas… sinto muito por ser desprezada por coisas tão insignificantes… mas faça o que quiser. – ela soltou-lhe o ombro, ajeitando-se naquela rede para ficar sentada.

– … não imagina o bruto que sou…

– E sou tão delicada assim?

– Você é… – ele acariciou-lhe a bochecha.

Ela não conseguia manter os olhos abertos diante daquela carícia. Kid espionava sério, não zangado, aquele momento de confissão.

– Você é uma garota maravilhosa… merece uma pessoa melhor que eu.

– Quem seria melhor que você?

Ele a puxou em um abraço que foi correspondido.

– Sou um homem dos mares… um homem perigoso, procurado… levaria sua vida eternamente ao lado de um pirata?

– Se minha irmã pode, porque eu não posso? E ainda tenho mais sorte em amar aquele que sempre foi meu amigo. Diferente do brutamonte que é o capitão. Talvez minha irmã esteja em um risco maior que eu..

Kid quase rosnou alto lá de fora, mas manteve-se.

– ...espero que não se decepcione comigo…

– ...entendo… – ela pensou que ele manteria sua decisão. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo olho, e ela tratou de limpá-la discretamente. Mas surpreendeu-se quando, ao levantar para se distanciar dele, ele a pegou pela mão, fazendo-a parar.

– Olha para mim.

– O que mais quer dizer…

Misa parou de falar. Killer revelou seu rosto para ela. Kid apenas percebeu isso por causa da máscara na mão dele, pois o loiro estava de costas para onde o ruivo estava. A jovem ruiva pôs a mão em seu rosto, pasmada.

– Você… confiou em mim a ponto de se revelar? – ela sorria aos prantos.

– Sim.

– Obrigada… ao menos isso, pude ter sua confiança.

– Quero mais que isso, Misa…

Ele a trouxe de volta para a rede, deixando a máscara em baixo dela. Ela envolveu seus braços em volta de seu pescoço, puxando-o para mais próximo de si. Trocaram o primeiro beijo do casal. O primeiro beijo dela, também. Killer era calmo e dócil, diferente do bruto que se considerava. Suas necessidades sexuais estavam à flor da pele, principalmente diante daquela mocinha temperamental e apaixonada. Apesar de nunca ter feito nada daquilo, Misa recebeu aquele beijo tão naturalmente como se já tivesse passado por tudo aquilo. Ele colocou o braço sob sua cabeça e aninhou-a sob seu corpo. Trocaram beijos por minutos, naquela posição. Então Misa parou de beijá-lo. Olhava-o cheia de amor e desejo.

– Deixa-me… tentar uma coisa?

– O que é?

– Surpresa…

Ela se moveu, saindo debaixo dele e ficando deitada de frente a ele. A rede balançou um pouquinho, dando a impressão que viraria, fazendo o homem acolhê-la em um abraço. Ela levantou a camisa dele, sem tirá-la, acariciando seu abdômen ondulado de músculos tão bem definidos, e sem tirar os olhos do rosto dele. Em seguida, as mãos foram até a região mais sensível dele, por cima da calça.

– Não imaginava… que fosse tão belo…

Killer sorriu sem jeito. Apertando os lábios, ele levantou o vestido dela pelo final dele, revelando a pele alva e fresca do banho recém-tomado. Voltaram a se beijar, e ela foi levantando a camisa. Pararam de se beijar apenas para desfazerem das roupas um do outro. A noite estava fria, mas o vento que entrava pela janela apenas causava uma sensação agradável a pele quente de ambos. As cicatrizes que Killer tinha não faziam frente ao belo corpo que tinha. Músculos perfeitamente alinhados, que contraíam-se com aqueles toques que vinham da ruiva.

Ousada, Misa acariciava o corpo do outro como se estivesse moldando uma escultura de cera. Apreciou ao ver o sexo dele despertando, os testículos mais curtos e o pênis ereto.

– Assusta isso? – Killer lhe falava rouco ao pé do ouvido.

– Excita-me mais ainda… quero muito conhecê-lo também…

Lá fora, Kid não conseguia ver mais muitas coisas, a rede cobria um pouco o corpo dos dois. E aquela cena fez recordar que já não possuía sua fêmea faz um tempo, devido as tantas tarefas que tiveram nesses dias recentes. Era hora de voltar para o navio e avisar que ambos estavam bem q que voltariam logo.

Com as carícias ousadas em seu pênis, ele sentiu-o crescer duro, a ponto de querer jogá-la no chão e penetrá-la com todo o impulso do seu desejo. Mas continha-se, sabia que estava lidando com uma virgem, e também não queria tornar aquela experiência traumatizante para ela.

– Eu preciso te tocar… – ele dizia entre beijos pelos cabelos dela.

– Então toca… – ela falava com a voz quase sumida.

A rede balançava ainda mais, causando leve riso dos dois.

– Vamos nos ajeitar melhor? – disse Killer.

Depois de se ajeitarem, Killer deslizou a mão entre as coxas, até alcançar as partes íntimas escondidas em uma pequena penugem da mesma cor que os cabelos dela em suas dobras e friccionou os dedos ali. "Ahh...", ela choramingou, contorcendo-se diante daquele prazer que jamais teve, nem mesmo quando já proporcionou para si mesma. Ele observava como ela enlouquecia de prazer, e torcia para que ela não gritasse a ponto de acharem que ela estava sendo violentada. Aqueles seios redondos, de mamilos rosados… o bico eriçado pedia por sua boca, assim fazendo-o. Quando mais ele amamentava nela, mais sentia seu pênis pulsar e ela se abria totalmente naquela rede, as pernas escapando para fora dela, ficando pendurada. Ela removeu os dedos e colocou dentro nos lábios de Misa, em seguida, fazendo-a sentir seu sabor. Ela sugava seus dedos grossos e úmidos, enquanto ele roçava seu pênis contra a púbis dela, friccionando a região clitoriana.

– Isso… é bom demais… – ela falava enrolada, sem parar de chupar-lhe os dedos.

O loiro era atento a cada reação dela. Preocupado em mantê-la feliz. Mais feliz que ele próprio. Ela parecia pronta para Killer satisfazer seu membro rígido.

– Vai doer um pouquinho… mas depois você vai se acostumar… e se não quiser mais dentro, eu retiro...

– Eu… confio em você… – acariciou-lhe as bochechas, puxando sua cabeça paa dar-lhe outro beijo intenso.

Sem mais delongas, Killer pôs-se dentro dela, movendo devagar. Ela arqueou o corpo, dando um gemido indecifrável, sem saber se era de dor ou prazer.

– Está... tudo bem?

– Sim… vou me acostumar… ahhh… – instintivamente, ela movia os quadris, fazendo o pênis dele mover-se sem ele mover os quadris. Ato que o deixou louco de satisfazer-se totalmente. Ela, que estava com as mãos segurando a rede, levou-as até ele e acariciava seu peito largo.

Ele começou a mover seus próprios quadris, segurando-a pela cintura. As pernas dela balançavam penduradas na rede. Pôs seu rosto entre os seios dela, abafando seus gemidos, sendo audíveis apenas para ela, que enfiou o rosto em sua vasta cabeleira loira, gemendo da mesma forma que ele. Aos poucos, movia-se com mais rapidez. Misa tirou seu rosto da cabeleira dele para vê-lo penetrá-la. Nem aqueles movimentos fazia os músculos deles se moverem tanto, de tão firmes. Era como um deus grego que ostentava algumas cicatrizes típicas de um guerreiro. Ele saiu do colo dela, firmando-se com as mãos na rede e, sustentando o peso do peitoral, movia seus quadris com mais rapidez, friccionando sue pênis dentro daquela abertura tão úmida e macia dela. Misa parecia estar em transe – os olhos semicerrados, a boca entreaberta, leves tremores por todo o corpo.

Ela choramingava cada vez mais alto quando ele encravava-se todo dentro dela, como o seu corpo movia-se involuntariamente a cada vez que ele transava mais rápido. Ela está quase no seu clímax, ela só precisa de um pouco mais.

– Mais... aahhh… mais rápido! – ela tinha respiração pesada, mas estava em um clímax que desejava que nunca acabasse.

Misa levou vários golpes dentro de si até que, ao sentir que vinha sua carga de prazer, Killer retirou seu pênis e mirou o sexo dela, despejando seu sêmen ali. Misa friccionava seu clitóris melado, fazendo finalizar seu orgasmo quase levantando as pernas totalmente, chorando no pico do seu orgasmo. Killer caiu jogado no lado oposto da rede que ela estava encostada, assistindo ela masturbar-se com aquela quantidade pequena de sêmen. Recuperando o fôlego, Misa abriu os olhos, deparando-se com aquele homem divino que despertou-lhe a mulher em si. Cansado, ele acariciava seu pênis apenas para acalmar os últimos reflexos de excitação assistindo ela. Ela moveu-se na rede, com cuidado para não balançar muito, e pôs-se deitada em cima daquele peito e abdômen musculosos como se ele fosse um colchão. Ele observava aquelas curvas singelas descansando sobre si, colocando uma mão no meio daqueles cabelos ruivos e a outra em sua cintura esguia.

– ...já cansou, meu amor?

– Você não?

– Um pouco… mas quero mais de você…

– Também quero… mas devemos voltar logo para o navio… senão o capitão vai nos seguir.

– Uhmmm… é verdade… – ela se aninhou nele, roçando seus seios e barriga contra o corpo dele – quero ficar toda grudada em você…

– Você é minha, agora… e podemos fazer isso quando sempre quisermos. – finalizou com um beijo na nuca dela.

– Eu te amo… e obrigado por me aturar…

– Agradeço pelo mesmo motivo...


	22. Consolidação

Kid voltou para o navio, à procura de Rhina para essa noite. Parecia que havia se inspirado ao ver Killer desvirginando a irmã de sua amada.

– Onde está Rhina?

– Ela deve estar no camarote dela, capitão. – respondeu Wire.

– Ótimo…

– E onde está o Killer? – perguntou Heat.

– Está ocupado fazendo algumas coisas que pedi. – mentiu Kid.

– Queria falar algo com ele… – Heat foi se levantando, mas Kid pôs sua mão na frente deste.

– Deixa para outra hora, ele está ocupado demais.

– ...ué, que é que tem eu ir até ele?

Kid olhou em direção onde estava Killer e Misa, e depois retornou a olhar Wire.

– ...se eu falar, não vão sair espalhando? – perguntou o ruivo, em um tom confidencial, porém não sussurrando.

– O que é, capitão? … – Wire saiu de onde estava sentado, indo para mais próximo dos dois.

Kid deu um sorriso maroto, ameaçando rir do que contaria.

– Killer… está ocupado com a Misa.

Os outros dois se olharam, como se não estivessem entendendo nada.

– É… isso mesmo que estão pensando.

Depois de entenderem, Heat e Wire fizeram uma cara indecifrável. Kid começou a rir. Uma risada maliciosa e charmosa. E depois, se retirou dali e foi até o quarto de Rhina. Vazio.

– Ora… onde está aquela mulher? ...Rhina! – ele chamou, saindo do quarto repetindo seu chamado.

Foi até seu próprio camarote, encontrando-a finalmente. Deitada em sua cama, coberta com seus lençóis. Ele se aproximou devagarinho parando ao lado dela, na cama. Observou-a dormindo profundamente. Os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro. Ela dormia de bruços, deixando evidente o volume do bumbum empinado e redondo que tinha – como eram seus seios também. Analisou com detalhe o corpo dela… viu que estava nua. Oh, nua… do jeito que ele gostava e queria naquela noite. Deslizou os dedos da mão natural pelas costas dela, tocando-lhe tanto nas partes cobertas pelo lençol como as descobertas. Ela se moveu, fazendo o lençol descobrir as pernas bem-feitas, os pezinhos mimosos que pareciam se mexer como se ela estivesse acordada. Mas Rhina estava dormindo, de fato.

– Rhina… – ele chamou baixinho. Nenhum sinal dela acordar.

Ele se sentou perto dela, deitando em seguida ao seu lado, sem sequer tirar suas botas. Puxou o lençol devagarinho, para descobrir-lhe a nudez. Sim… aquela nudez que o deixava louco. A mão mecânica servia de apoio para a cabeça, enquanto a mão legítima percorria pelas curvas dela. Sentiu seu membro ficando duro aos poucos dentro de suas calças.

– Rhina… olha para mim… – Kid pediu em sussurro.

Ele pegou-a pelo ombro e a virou de barriga para cima. Ela estava totalmente adormecida.

– Está fingindo, não é? ...Safada. – ele contornou os seios dela com a ponta do polegar por uns segundos, até que a ponta do dedo foi até o umbigo.

A morena começou a sorrir um pouco. Já estava despertada, mas mantinha-se como dormente. Aquilo provocava Kid.

– Vou te fazer abrir esses olhos… – e foi descendo o dedo que estava no umbigo até o seu monte de vênus, afastando os poucos pelos em volta da parte mais sensível do corpo feminino: o clitóris.

Ele começou a rodopiar o dedo em volta daquele pequeno pedaço de carne, fazendo a outra instintamente afastar um pouco as pernas uma da outra. Rhina apertou os lábios, mas fingia-se em seu falso sono profundo. Agindo de forma bem moleca. O ruivo continuou assim por segundos, e pressionava seu dedo com mais força.

– Desperta, Rhina… que hoje quero você!

Ela jogou os braços para cima, deixando os seios ainda mais duros e empinados.

– Desperta-me você mesmo…

Aquela ousadia e malícia dela deixou o outro louco. Aproximou-se corpo ao dela, deixando-os unidos. Maliciosamente, ele roçava a região sexual dele contra a lateral da coxa dela. Aproximou seus lábios perto do pescoço e começou a beijá-la. Apertando os olhos que recusavam se abrir, Rhina não pode deixar de gemer baixinho. O homem entrelaçou uma das pernas grossas e enormes nas pernas dela, forçando-a a abrir ainda mais as pernas. Atreveu-se a deslizar a ponta do dedo polegar na entrada da vagina, já umedecida. Rhina gemia baixinho, lentamente. Parecia uma gata ronronando. No cio.

– Você é teimosa… – falando-lhe ao pé do ouvido, Kid mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha com certa força.

– Hmmm… Kid… por fav… ahhh… – ela não tinha o controle das palavras que dizia. Levantava seus quadris em um delicioso reflexo de prazer em seu clitóris.

Foi só mais umas carícias com o polegar longo e grosso de Kid, e ele retirou o dedo lambuzado do mel dela, levando-o até a boca de sua amante.

– Abra essa boca… – ordenou Kid, baixinho, fazendo-a degustar seu próprio gozo.

– Hmm… quero mais… – disse ela, com o dedo dele na boca. Por fim abriu os olhos que o olhavam com luxúria.

– Agora é sua vez… de me despertar completamente. – ele começou a subir por cima dela, posicionando-a de frente para a região sexual dele, e vice-versa, em posição estilo “69”.

Rhina cuidadosamente arriou apenas a parte da frente das calças dele, deixando livre aquele grande pedaço de carne, que já saiu rijo de dentro. Ele não perdeu tempo, começando a lamber toda a genitália úmida dela, fazendo a outra gemer mais alto, quase contorcendo-se por cima dele.

– Essa boca… é incrível… – disse Kid, sem se atrapalhar em chupá-la como se fosse uma bala.

– ...gghh… você… também… – disse a outra, com pouco mais de dificuldade em conter seus gemidos, começando a estimular aquele logo pedaço rosado lambendo-o como se fosse um picolé, enquanto apertava-lhe lentamente aquelas aveludadas bolas que eram seus testículos.

E os dois ficaram por minutos assim, estimulando o sexo de cada um com a boca e mãos. Kid atreveu-se a enfiar o dedo médio no ânus de sua parceira, aos pouquinhos. Rhina contraiu seus quadris com uma certa dor, mas depois foi se acostumando. E a outra, abrindo mais a boca para acomodar mais profundo seu pênis, acariciava o final dos testículos… até ter a ideia de fazer o mesmo que o ruivo lhe fazia no ânus. Inicialmente, temeu em irritá-lo – achava que homens não gostavam que estimulassem ali, como as mulheres toleravam mais. Mas resolveu arriscar aos poucos, queria ver e ouvir seu homem gozar alto. O prazer dele era o dela, também. Cuidadosamente, Rhina rodopiou a ponta do dedo no ânus do outro, fazendo-o abrir os olhos sem tirar a boca grudada nos grandes lábios dela. Ele não falou nada. Estava excitado demais, e aquilo lhe dividia entre a surpresa e o prazer. Foi aprofundando o dedo médio, pressionando levemente lá dentro. Tocando-lhe a próstata, Kid arregalou os olhos, tirando sua boca da genital dela para gemer alto…

– Rhina… o que está… fazendo… – ele se surpreendeu com aquela sensação que ela lhe provocava.

– Quer… que eu pare?

– …sim… não… ahhh – ele sentia seu órgão falico como se estivesse fervilhando, ainda mais com os toques da boca quente e úmida daquela fêmea.

Ela não entendeu realmente o que ele queria, mas continuou a mover o dedo dentro dele, notando que, ao pressionar em direção aos órgãos sexuais, lhe davam estímulo similar ao dela, quando ele lhe fazia o mesmo. Sexos diferentes que possuíam o mesmo estímulo sexual pelo ânus. E assim ela continuou, fazendo o outro quase tremer as pernas firmes. E sem perder seu ritmo, Kid lhe fazia o mesmo, mordiscando-lhe o clitóris com certa dificuldade, por ser tão pequeno, principalmente em comparação ao que a natureza lhe deu.

Ficaram assim até que, ao mesmo tempo, ambos gozaram; Rhina teve todo seu sêmen derramado em seu rosto e parte do pescoço. Caíram exaustos sem saírem daquela posição. Respiravam intensos, buscando fôlego. Pareciam paralisados. Recuperando-se para um possível segundo turno…

…………………

Na base térrea dos piratas do Kid, Killer descansava na rede com a bela Misa dormindo em cima de si. De repente, escutou um barulho suspeito. Sem sair da rede, pegou sua máscara e colocou de volta. Cuidadosamente, ele pôs Misa deitada na rede, com todo o cuidado em não despertá-la. Mas acabou despertando-a.

– Hmm… que frio… por que saiu?

– Vamos voltar para os outros. – disse ele, recolhendo suas roupas e as dela também.

– Hmm… não… vem mais…

– Escutei vozes por perto, toma aqui seu vestido. – Killer pôs o vestido em cima dela, que puxou-o preguiçosamente para cima de si, quem nem um cobertor – Misa, vista-se logo!

– Ahh… está… bem… – ela se levantou preguiçosamente e começou a se vestir da mesma forma. Apreciou ver aquele belo corpo se vestindo. O mesmo que havia feito conhecer os prazeres da carne.

Killer foi até ela e a levantou- ajudando-a a se vestir. Ela puxou-o, beijando-o no pescoço. Killer foi receptivo por uns segundos, afastando apenas para terminar de arrumá-la.

– Ponha suas sandálias, e vamos logo! – disse Killer, ouvindo passos mais próximos e não vinham em direção do navio de Kid.

Misa também ouviu, ficando alerta.

– Também ouvi passos…

– Fica aqui. Se caso pensarem em espionar aqui, vou enxotá-los!

– São os piratas de quem? Do Apoo ou do Hawkins?

– Não sei. Mas devem vir espionar. E se me virem com você…

– … e o que é que tem? Sou sua mulher, agora. Não temos nada que esconder.

Killer olhou para ela. Sentiu um leve frio em seu estômago.

– ...você… quer isso, mesmo?

– Mas… você não me ama?

– Eu a amo e muito… mas…

– Mas o quê?

Piratas bêbados do Apoo tentaram espionar a base térrea de Kid. Killer sentiu a aproximação e foi até lá fora.

– O que fazem aqui nesse estado? Meu capitão não tolera espionagens, principalmente de quem ele confia como um aliado! Vão embora daqui!

Os bêbados riam e se justificaram.

– Procuramos suas mulheres… bem que poderíamos compartilhar as nossas concubinas!

Foi o suficiente para Killer pegar o mais próximo pelo colarinho.

– Dê o fora! Não temos concubinas aqui! Nossas mulheres são de respeito!

– Oooh… calma aí, supernova… – disse um outro. – Deixa esse aí, ele só fala e fala e nada faz!

– Pois acho bom! E isso serve para vocês todos!

Killer soltou o tal que falou de sua amada como se fosse uma concubina. Eles deram meia-volta e foram para outras bandas da ilha. Misa apareceu atrás do Killer.

– O que houve?

– ...se eu não estivesse aqui com você… estaria numa pior. Trata de não pisar aqui sozinha, jamais! Vou falar isso para o capitão!

– Isso o quê?

– Eles… te procuraram para abusa-la!

– Ah… nossa…

– Por isso que tive que segui-la. Assim Kid também faz com sua irmã.

– Que bom… que tenho um homem que me proteja! – ela o abraçou. Killer correspondeu da mesma forma.

– Vamos voltar, Misa.

Killer voltou com ela para o navio. Misa despediu dele com um rápido beijo na máscara, em direção à boca, e recolheu-se para o quarto. Assim Killer o fez, tomando um banho frio para aliviar sua tensão e descansar totalmente até amanhã. Kid saberia o que os piratas secundários de Apoo andaram fazendo.

…………………

Depois de um breve cochilo, ambos já estavam acordados, trocando faíscas de luxúria. Rhina moveu-se, serpenteando em cima do corpo enorme do ruivo, posicionando-se em cima dele, com sua frente unida a dele. Kid sentia seu sexo despertar novamente ao sentir o toque do sexo dela.

– Falta finalizar umas coisinhas, não é? – ele passou os dedos no rosto dela, marcado do sêmen dele.

– ...sim.

Ela pôs seus lábios contra os dele, que correspondeu em um beijo intenso, quase atrapalhando a respiração. Kid agarrou-a em um abraço ousado, apertando-lhe as nádegas com a mão natural, e a mecânica puxando-a pelo pulso, forçando-a ainda mais presa contra ele. Atritavam lentamente os corpos um no outro.

– Kid… eu quero agora.

– Quer? – ele ia virando-a para ficar deitada no colchão, enquanto ele posicionava-se em cima dela. Com ambas as mãos ao lado dela, sustentando o peso do próprio corpo, fitou-a de forma lasciva.

Kid não se prendeu em uma outra preliminar. Usando as próprias pernas para afastar as de sua mulher, encaixou-se entre ela e penetrou-a devagarinho. Ela arqueou o corpo na cama, pressionando as mãos em seu peito robusto. Movendo os quadris devagar, ele entrava nela cada vez mais profundamente, até aquilo despertar seu membro para o coito. A cama chegava a ranger as juntas. A luz da Lua iluminava bem onde eles estavam. A pele alva de Kid ainda ficava mais pálida e iluminada. Seus olhos estavam encravados nos dela, como se tivesse penetrando em seus olhos também.

– Eu te devoraria o dia todo assim, mulher… – sua voz era rouca e sensual, fazendo a outra fechar os olhos como se estivesse em transe.

Ele ia acelerando os movimentos pélvicos. Apoiando-se apenas com a mão mecânica – a outra puxou os cabelos dela, tirando a cabeça do travesseiro – dava estocadas com intervalos pouco mais longos. E em cada intervalo desse, encravava com mais força dentro dela, que parecia mais apertada à cada estocada. Rhina gemia alto, quase encravando as unhas nos mamilos dele. O ruivo acelerava seus movimentos em cima dela, fazendo-a se mover na cama, a ponto de caírem da cama, e em cima dela. Mas não parou. Rhina sentiu dor ao ser pressionada no chão com a queda, mas isso só fez seu corpo ainda se roçar no dele, a pélvis do outro atritar ainda mais em seu clitóris. Kid enfiava com toda a força que possuía, era como se seus quadris tivessem vida própria e movessem sem o impulso do corpo inteiro.

– AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH…

O grito do seu macho a fez gozar junto novamente com ele, que não conseguia cessar os movimentos dos quadris. Seu pênis ainda recebia estímulos mesmo depois do orgasmo final. Rhina assim também saciava seu clitóris contra a púbis dele, e os movimentos dele ainda facilitava mais.

Por fim, cessaram. Jogados ali, não chão. Os olhos de Rhina bateram naquele velho pôster com a mulher nua figurado nele. Pensou se, antes dela, ele se saciava olhando aquela mulher da foto. Bateu-lhe um certo ciúme, que a fez abraçar bem forte o corpo suado e pesado do ruivo. Era tão delicioso o toque daquele pela molhada de suor. Ambos apreciavam isso em seu par.

– ...Kid…– ela pronunciou o nome dele rouca.

– Hum… o que é?

– ...você… tem aquela foto daquela mulher?

– Que mulher?

– A do pôster… ali…

Kid olhou o tal pôster velho e riu cansado.

– Ah… nem sabia que ainda tinha isso na parede… que é que tem?

– Tira aquilo dali?

– ...ciúmes de uma fotografia?

– ...sim… imagino que já tenha saciado seu corpo olhando-a…

Kid sorriu, e começou a provocá-la.

– Já… faz tempo, isso… era gostoso imaginar que eu entrava naquelas carnes… encravando-na até sangrar…

– Kid! – Rhina começou a rir.

– Só… estava me lembrando… quer que eu te conte mais… do que eu fazia com ela pendurada ali na parede? – inclinou-se para beijar-lhe entre os seios.

A morena fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás.

– ...Conta, então.

E assim, trocaram mais conversas apimentadas antes de caírem no sono profundo ali, no chão mesmo.

…………………

No dia seguinte, todos amanheceram dispostos e energéticos, principalmente os dois supernovas. E nesse mesmo dia, Apoo quis convocar Kid e Hawkins para uma reunião, para acertar definitivamente como seria o ataque que estavam planejando.

– O quê? Então… o Chapéu-de-Palha e Trafalgar estavam lutando contra Doflamingo? – Kid ficou surpreso em saber tais novidades.

– E Doflamingo foi derrotado. – disse Hawkins.

– Que espetacular! Mas… não é ele que é aliado do Kaido?

– É sim! – afirmou Apoo.

– Então… como o esperado… o alvo deles…

– É o Kaido das Cem Feras! – completou Apoo.

– É bom saber que eles estão atrás de outros. Assim, não vão nos atrapalhar!

– Mas minhas cartas disseram que haverá outros possíveis obstáculos que nos impedirão de aproximarmos de nosso alvo.

– Bom, vamos apenas nos focar no presente. Nossa alvo… é Shanks, o Ruivo. – concluiu Killer.

– E quando vamos agir, Killer? – perguntou Kid.

– Devemos esperar acalmar a euforia da derrota do Doflamingo. Assim, não chamaremos tanta atenção. Eu acho assim…

– Pois poderíamos aproveitar isso para justamente atrair Shanks. – sugeriu Apoo.

– Qualquer decisão terá o mesmo resultado. – disse Hawkins, olhando suas cartas.

– E que resultado é esse? – perguntou Killer.

– Não diz como será o resultado… mas diz que ambas as escolham terão o mesmo efeito. – explicou o loiro mago.

Kid estava ansioso demais. Bateu na mesa com seu braço metálico, fazendo todos pararem de falar.

– Muitos planos… e pouca ação. Vamos logo nos mover? – disse, quase rosnando.


	23. Possível Inimigo

– Mas o que é isso? – gritou Kid.

– Um terremoto, isso? – Killer.

Um barulho estrondoso. Algo similar a um meteoro parecia cair naquela ilha. Os quatro foram lá para fora. Lá fora, todos os piratas de ambas alianças foram em direção do barulho. Uma cratera funda no chão, todos cercaram ali, vindo Kid, Killer, Apoo e Hawkins atrás.

– Mas... o que é isso? – perguntou Heat.

– Parece o formato de um touro em pé! – Wire estava agachado olhando para a cratera.

– Estranho… nuca vi um meteoro assim! – disse um dos piratas de Hawkins.

Lá no navio de Kid, Rhina e Misa pararam seus serviços.

– O que foi esse barulho? – Rhina foi até a borda do navio.

– Vamos lá ver? – Misa ia tirando seu avental.

– Não, não! Kid não gosta que nos exponhamos para os outros… sabe bem que uns ali são pervertidos em relação a nós!

– Ah… isso é verdade.

– Mas foi um barulho horrível! ...será que é um ataque?

– … pode ser.

– Ah, Kid… – Rhina punha a mão na testa.

– Ah, não se preocupe! Ele está bem acompanhado pelos aliados.

– Sei, mas… fico preocupada do mesmo jeito.

A ruiva riu para a irmã. Tinha essa mesma preocupação com Killer. E lá entre os piratas, aconteceu algo surpreendente. Da mesma cratera, saiu um gigantesco homem, sacudindo a cabeça e esfregando os dedos entre os cabelos, aparentemente irritado.

– Capitão! Um de nossos navios está afundando! A voz de um dos piratas secundários de Kid gritou desesperado.

– Rhina!!! – gritou Kid, sendo amparado pelo Killer.

– Não se preocupe, não é nosso navio principal. Rhina e a irmã dela estão bem.

– Killer, vai já ver as duas para mim, por favor. Não posso sair daqui, agora!

– Sim… mas e você? Está tudo bem?

– Que pergunta, Killer! As duas estão sozinhas! Eu sei me virar!

– Certo, vou até lá!

Killer saiu correndo até o navio onde estavam sua amada e a irmã. Ele ia cortando as plantas do mato para facilitar sua visão, chegando o mais rápido que podia ao navio. Misa, ao vê-lo, correu em direção a ele, abraçando-o.

– O que houve lá no outro lado da ilha? – perguntou Misa, afundando o rosto no peito do seu amado.

– Algum ser estranho caiu no chão e parece estar perdido.

– Ser? Mas… não é um humano comum… pelo barulho que fez… – perguntou Rhina.

– É, Rhina. E tenho que voltar para dar cobertura ao meu capitão! Embora ele quer que eu fique aqui com vocês!

– Bom… então faça isso, nos proteja. – disse Misa, olhando para ele.

Killer não pode evitar de sorrir ao vê-la tão dependente e protegida sua. Será que ele voltava para dar cobertura ao seu capitão? Heat e Wire eram suficientes para fazer isso em seu lugar? Foi a dúvida que perturbou Killer por alguns instantes.

– Kid vai querer que alguém nos proteja. – disse Rhina, aproximando-se dos dois.

– Então, ficarei. – ele abraçou Misa de forma amistosa.

Rhina observou a intimidade que Misa tinha com Killer. Ela ainda não estava certa de que… ambos eram um casal assim como ela era com Eustass. Ela olhou Killer por uns instantes, como também o fez. Mas Rhina deu apenas um sorriso. Estava tudo bem. Misa tinha todo o direito de escolher quem quisesse para amar. E Killer era de confiança – agradecia mais uma vez pelo loiro não ter a personalidade que tinha o seu ruivo. O loiro entendeu aquela aceitação por parte de Rhina.

– Killer, nós podemos continuar nossos afazeres? – Rhina cortou aquele silêncio.

– Podem ir. Misa… – Killer segurou-lhe as mãozinhas.

– O que foi, Killer?

– Trata de não querer fugir para espiar. Quando estiver sozinha com Rhina, fica com ela. E que as duas… não seja curiosas demais a ponto de saírem daqui. Sabem que Kid não aprovaria isso.

– Entendido, Killer. – concordou Rhina.

…………………

Ele havia sido derrotado sete vezes e foi capturado por dezoito vezes os Marines e por Yonkos, levando-o a viver como um criminoso. Durante essas capturas, recebeu a sentença de morte quarenta vezes. No entanto, nenhum dispositivo de execução foi eficaz sobre ele, e conseguiu afundar nove navios. Um homem incrivelmente grande e musculoso, aparentando ser cerca de três vezes a altura de EustassKid, que tem um pouco mais de dois metros de altura. Em seu peito nu, ele ostenta uma cicatriz em forma de cruz em seu abdômen direito, e uma tatuagem que se assemelha escamas dos répteis em seu braço esquerdo, com um crânio no antebraço inferior. Ele tem o cabelo incrivelmente longo e preto, com as mechas similares ao típico _rastafari_ , um longo bigode e um cavanhaque pontudo, junto com longo e curvo chifres dos lados da cabeça. Ele usa uma corda branca espessa como um cinto e calças largas.

Definitivamente, o homem mais forte encontrado. Sobrevivente de diversas torturas e até execuções, Kaido fazia tremer os mais poderosos piratas e marinheiros. Seu nome era rigorosamente respeitado. E ele estava ali, se levantando da cratera que formou com o corpo em queda. Olhou todas aquelas “miniaturas” diante de si com certo desprezo.

– Barba Brancaaaa!!! Seu maldito! ...até nisso você me superou, conseguindo morrer facilmente!

Kid engoliu seco, assim como os outros três. Jamais mostraria medo diante de nenhuma criatura, mas não podia deixar de reconhecer a força do oponente em sua frente. Não era tão ignorante para chegar nesse ponto. Uma gota de suor escorria em sua testa.

– Jokeeeer! Aguarda-me! Prepara-se para o começo da maior guerra que existirá! – seu grito era o pior rugido que um ser humano poderia ouvir.

No navio principal de Kid, Rhina arregalou os olhos, enquanto estava sentada à mesa com irmã e Killer estava na porta.

– Mas… o que é isso! É um rugido de um leão!

– De um monstro pior… – disse Killer – tenho que voltar para Kid, e vocês, vão para o porão onde estiveram quando lutamos com a Big Mom!

– Não vou conseguir ficar quieta, lá… quero ficar aqui! – Rhina se levantou da cadeira, indo até a janela do camarote que correspondia a cozinha.

– Estamos longe deles, não? Para que ir até o porão e ficar fechada lá? – deduziu a irmã de Rhina.

– Ele pode estar com outros… que podem vir atacar aqui, também.

– Mais um motivo para você não nos deixar! – disse Misa, para o Killer.

– Ah… temo apenas pelo Kid. Bom, pelos outros também…

– Principalmente o Kid, não é? – a ruiva disse em um tom brincalhão para a irmã mais velha.

– Misa, isso não é hora para brincadeiras!

E Killer decidiu ficar, lembrando que aquele navio poderia afundar também ou ser raptado com as duas lá dentro. Diante de tal monstro, Kid, Apoo e Hawkins não sabiam como agir precisamente. Kaido ficou uns minutos parado ali, pegando fôlego. O Homem gigante parecia furioso. E se ele quisesse atacar? Não importava. Kid tinha outras prioridades. Não poderia deixar que nada atingisse sua amada. Seria a pior das culpas.

…………………

Os três no navio principal de Kid sentiram um estrondo abalar o navio.

– Será que… já estão lutando? – Rhina perguntou, preocupada.

– E se saíssemos de onde estamos ancorados, para tomar uma possível distância desse tal montro? Assim ele poderia evitar vir até aqui e…

– E deixar Kid sozinho lá? E achando que fomos sequestradas? Pode esquecer, Misa! – Rhina se alterou moderadamente; pois se Killer aceitasse aquela ideia de Misa, as coisas ficariam piores.

– Ei, Rhina! Não sabe que ele está com muito mais gente perto para lutar com ele que nós? E não ficaríamos para sempre em alto-mar. Logicamente, retornaríamos quando ele derrotasse o tal inimigo.

– Misa… as coisas não parecem tão fáceis como acha. O monstro que está diante de nós é dos mais fortes, se não é o mais forte Yonko: Kaido das Cem Feras. – Killer explicava naturalmente – Por isso que temo um pouco pelo nosso capitão. Um só, ou dois, não derrotariam ele tão fácil. Deu para eu reconhecer quando vinha correndo para cá, mas não poderia desobedecer a ordem de Kid.

– E se esse Kaido mandar inimigos para este lado?

– Ele não parece estar acompanhado. Caiu dos céus bem perto da base de Apoo. Parece até… que está perdido.

– ...não sei…

Outro balanço no navio. Rhina se levantou.

– O que vai fazer? – perguntou o loiro.

– ...apenas rezar.

– Mas fica aqui conosco! – pediu Misa.

– Não penso em sair daqui!

– Ótimo, porque Kid não toleraria que nenhuma das duas saíssem daqui.

– ...principalmente a Rhina! – concluiu Misa.

Ela parecia tensa. Não era a primeira vez que se preocupava com seu capitão, mas nunca se acostumava com a tensão nervosa que sentia. Ainda ouvindo do direto do capitão que era um inimigo abissal que era esse Kaido. Killer também estava impaciente, mas não ousava em deixar as duas sozinhas, tanto por si como também pelo Kid.

– Ah, vou comer alguma coisa. Vocês querem comer algo?

– Sem fome. – disse a morena.

– Não se preocupe comigo, Misa.

– Certo. – foi até a reserva de frutas e pegou algumas. Resolveu fazer uma simples salada de frutas enquanto os dois estavam na mesa, sentados, compartilhando a mesma preocupação com o ruivo.

De repente, tudo parece tão silencioso.

– Estão servidos? – Misa ofereceu o pote grande com as frutas picadas.

– Estou! – disse Rhina, pegando o pote e a colher dela.

– Ué? Não disse que estava sem fome?

– E estou sem… mas quero comer alguma coisa. – Rhina encheu a colher e comia como se estivesse “apressada”.

– Ora, então vai lá e faça sua salada de frutas! – Misa tirou o pote da mão dela.

– Não vão brigar agora por causa disso, vão? – perguntou Killer, coçando o braço danificado com as cicatrizes da última batalha séria deles – Misa, com esse pote grande e cheio, pode dividir bem com ela.

– Hunf… – a ruiva acabou concordando. Deu o pote para Rhina e foi pegar uma colher para si.

De repente, ouviram barulhos de alguém chegando.

– Estão chegando.

– Será que é o Kid? – disse Rhina, entregando o pote para Misa, que não perdeu tempo em comer logo o resto.

– Espera, Rhina. Vou na frente para ver se está tudo tranquilo. – disse Killer.

Ele assim o fez, dando de cara com Wire.

– Onde está nosso capitão?

– Vem vindo atrás.

– E… aquele Yonko?

– Yonko?

– É, o gigante que caiu na base do Apoo.

– Está atrás de um tal de Joker. Não nós.

– E… ele foi embora?

– ...se jogou nas águas. Parecia que queria se matar e tentou de novo.

Rhina apareceu atrás de Killer, limpando a boca.

– Wire… e o capitão?

– Está bem, ele já está voltando.

– Ahhh… graças! – ela pôs a mão no rosto, cobrindo-o.

Misa veio em seguida, com o pote na mão.

– E então?

– Kid parece estar bem. – Rhina disse.

– Ah, que bom, não é?

Rhina olhou para o pote quase vazio na mão da irmã.

– Ah, mas você acabou com a salada!

– Eu fiz para mim.

– Bom, vocês podem vir para fora, agora. – disse Killer, indo para a parte aberta do navio.

…………………

– Que cara mais doido! – disse Kid.

– Mas ele é um inimigo poderoso, e pode nos escolher como próximo alvo. – disse Heat.

– Então é melhor logo Apoo decidir quando vamos atacar Shanks. Antes que esse acabe fazendo-o por nós! – disse o ruivo, dando um chute no navio para avisar que chegou. Reconhecendo a atitude, Killer foi descer a escada que dava acesso para dentro.

– Mas… e se ele nos escolher como alvo?

– Terá a resposta que merece! – disse Kid, calmo em seu orgulho – Mas aquele ali… parece mais um louco perdido!

Ao subir no navio, foi recebido por sua amada que não poupou um abraço diante dos outros. No fundo, Kid ficou encabulado com tal cena romântica. Mas recebeu-a naturalmente.

– Está tudo bem, Rhina.

– Pensei que estava em guerra com esse tal Kaido…

– Não ainda.

– ...não ainda? – ela olhou preocupada para ele.

– Hehehe… não. Ele tem outros propósitos, que não nos envolvem! – disse Kid, acariciando com um pouco de brutalidade a cabeça dela.

– Ah, que bom… Kid… – ela disse baixinho o nome dele, aninhando sua cabeça no peito largo dele.

Todos olhavam aquilo curiosos. Kid em uma cena como aquela… mas logo mudaram de vista, quando o ruivo dirigiu um olhar que censurava aquela curiosidade dos companheiros.

– Quer beber alguma coisa?

– Quero. Meu rum. Vai buscar enquanto me reorganizo aqui. – disse Kid, soltando-a.

E foi Rhina até o porão, onde estavam as garrafas. Kid sentou-se com seus companheiros, preparando a velha roda em volta da fogueira.

– Ela vem trazendo a garrafa de rum. Vamos esperar.

– Vou lá trazer mais algumas garrafas, com licença. – disse Misa.

– Ótima idéia!

– Afinal, capitão… ele ainda pode ser uma ameaça para nós aqui? – perguntou um dos piratas secundários.

– Fala de quem, mesmo?

– Desse Kaido.

– Quando for uma ameaça, nós vamos resolver isso. Por enquanto, estamos focados em um só inimigo. Nosso alvo é o Ruivo. – disse Kid, tirando seu enorme e felpudo casaco de pelos.

– Mas… por que será que tentou se matar novamente? – perguntou o outro pirata.

– É um louco.

– Ele fez isso, capitão? – perguntou Killer.

– Fez sim. Se ele é um usuário de alguma Akuma no Mi, ele realmente tentou se matar. Jogou-se na água gritando feito louco.

– Talvez… mas ele disse que provocaria a maior guerra que já existiu. – lembrou Wire, que atiçava o fogo que quase tomava a madeira da fogueira.

– Se ainda estiver vivo.

Kid riu de sua própria ironia, junto aos outros que o acompanharam na risada. As duas vinham com mais garrafas.

– Por fim, chegaram! Sentem-se e bebam! Ah… você não, Misa. – disse em um leve tom provocativo.

– Por que? – perguntou com ar de desconfiança. Sabia que, quando Kid lhe dirigia a palavra diretamente, era para provocá-la. Mas Kid fazia isso mesmo, como também gostava de provocar Killer naquela relação que ambos viviam secretamente – não para ele.

– Acho que não tem idade o suficiente para aguentar longas bebedeiras. – disse encarando-a em tom provocativo.

Misa trocou com ele o mesmo olhar de provocação.

– ...já bebi em outras rodas aqui com todos e… só agora que você me diz isso?

– hum…

– E diferente de alguns aqui, nunca precisei ser carregada para o quarto que nem um estorvo sem utilidades. – foi exata na provocação, o que fez Kid ficar sério.

– Kid… deixa ela. – pediu Killer.

– Hehehe… é bem esperta, essa guria. Aprecio essa ousadia. – pegou uma das garrafas e abriu, servindo-se.

– Não sou mais tão guria como pensa, Kid...

Rhina ouvia tudo enquanto servia aos outros.

– Capitão Kid, para você. – o ruivo corrigiu a forma dela de lhe dirigir a palavra.

– ...certo… capitão. – ela pronunciou de forma debochada – e não preciso passar por suas ironias assim, visto que sou obediente a você.

– E esperta o suficiente para ser obediente a mim.

Killer estava atento. Aqueles dois quando se confrontavam, era motivo de ficar alerta. Além disso, incomodava Kid perturbar Misa daquele jeito. Misa saiu de perto e foi servir Killer, que lhe falou baixinho.

– Fica calma… isso passa.

– Ele me irrita. Viu só? Ele que começou… – ela disse no mesmo tom.

– Lá vai ela choramingar no colo do Killer… – continuou Kid – é, Killer… tomara que tenha paciência o suficiente para ser uma boa babá! – ele bebeu o rum pelo gargalo.

– Será uma honra, Kid. – disse o louro, dando um leve tapinha no bumbum da outra. Mostrando para Kid o que ela era realmente dele.

Killer puxou-a para seu colo, abraçando-a. Os outros riam. Misa continuava séria, mesmo entendendo as boas intenções de Killer. Kid riu daquilo, deixando de provocá-la para se entregar aos longos goles de seu rum. Rhina respirou aliviada quando aquele clima cessou. Sentu-se ao lado de Kid.

– Por que… adora provocar minha irmã?

– Porque sim.

– Deixa ela com o Killer, eles se dão bem. – oferecendo sua própria canela para Kid colocar seu rum – E vem pegar no meu pé! – disse ela, em um tom sensualmente provocativo.

Kid sorriu, dando-lhe um beijo no cangote na frente dos outros. Já era hora dele assumir na frente dos outros o que Rhina era esse tempo todo dele. Se Killer assumia um relacionamento com aquela garota, porque ele não poderia assumir com a sua garota?

O resto daquela noite eles se divertiram em uma boa bebida, com exceção de Misa, que ainda estava “engasgada” com o tratamento que Kid lhe deu poucos minutos atrás. Rhina e Kid esqueceram das formalidades diante dos outros, ficando bêbados e trocando carícias amorosas na frente de todos ali. Beijavam-se cheios de luxúria. Era uma cena apetitosa para os que apreciam ver casais trocando carícias como aquela. Certa hora, Kid ficou tão ousado que começou a enfiar a mão por baixo da saia de Rhina. Kid fingiu uma tosse para alertar o capitão, que foi diminuindo sua marcha.

– Vamos para dentro, Rhina. Essas coisas aqui na frente da Misa são ofensivas demais, hehehe…

E pegou-a no colo, levando-a para o seu camarote. Depois dos outros saírem da roda, Misa descontrolou-se em um choro antes preso. Killer pegou-a pelo queixo e a olhou longamente.

– Ah, Misa. Não precisa chorar por causa disso.

– Meu choro é o tapa que não devo dar no meu capitão!

– E não deve, mesmo. Você é bem madura para se preocupar com as provocações do Kid. – ele acariciava-lhe os cabelos ruivos e cacheados.

– ...só você me acha madura.

– Ele sabe que você é assim, Misa.

– E por que ele me trata desse jeito? Querendo me humilhar diante dos outros e de ti? Não aguento isso!

– Ele é assim mesmo…

– E… ainda consegue ser amigo dele?

– Nós vivemos muitas coisas juntos desde cedo. Ele foi e ainda é um grande amigo meu. E ele não precisa mudar o jeito dele por minha causa. Já lidei tanto com as ironias dele…

– E mais… notei que você me defendeu indiretamente, acolhendo-me na frente dos outros.

– Que bom que percebeu isso!

– ...obrigado, Killer. Por tudo que já passamos.

– ...você não viu nada, meu amor. – ele a abraçou. Olhou para os lados. Que se dane quem visse! Precisava consolá-la, senão não teria paz dentro de si.

– ...não? – ela disse, beijando-lhe ao pé do ouvindo.

– Não… e mais… já não é hora de colocar minha garotinha para dormir?


	24. Atraindo O Mais Forte Inimigo

            Passaram semanas. Com as novidades envolvendo o Governo Mundial e os últimos conflitos, a aliança de Kid havia focado mais na evolução de outros piratas. Um certo bando chamava a atenção do ruivo: o do Chapéu de Palha. Os outros Yonkos pareceram se mexer também. Todos pareciam estar prestes a dar início a uma guerra, e ele apenas queria derrubar Shanks. O momento seria ótimo para isso. Mas Apoo era quem estava responsável por dar a iniciativa – já que ele tinha esse plano e afirmava que estava quase tudo pronto. Aquilo lhe dava nos nervos, achava que o Supernova falava demais e agia menos. Estava ansioso por demais.

            Mas a ansiedade terminou quando, finalmente, Apoo deu o sinal que os três já poderiam atacar Shanks.

– Já sabemos por onde ele anda, mas teremos que lidar com algumas frotas. Só aconselho... deixar suas mulheres aqui, já que teremos muito trabalho em lidar com eles. Afinal, essa ilha ninguém vai tomar.

– Aqui, com esses seus subordinados mal-intencionados? Nem pensar! Corremos os riscos todos juntos no mar que aqui! – Kid se sobressaltou.

– Engano seu, Apoo. Essa ilha está correndo o mesmo risco de ataque como se fosse um dos nossos navios. – Hawkins era calmo em suas explicações.

– Pois então... faça o que quiser. Deixarei que meus subordinados tomem conta dos territórios de cada um nessa ilha.

– Mas elas virão conosco. Está decidido! – Kid bateu na mesa, confirmando.

.....................

– O quê? O que está me dizendo? – Kid estava pasmado, ao ouvir aquilo.

– Então... estou com medo em seguir com vocês. Não sei, Kid... sei que deveria estar com você, mas estou com um pressentimento ruim.

– É, você fica aqui e será abusada por esses loucos homens do Apoo e do Hawkins! É isso o que quer?

– Não... mas em terra firme, é mais seguro manter-me. Misa e eu já sabemos nos defender...

– Ah, não me faça rir! – o ruivo estava nervoso – E nós já sobrevivemos juntos uma luta contra a Big Mom! Vocês estarão bem protegidas no porão do nosso navio, como estiveram da outra vez!

– Sei... mas é que...

– Pode esquecer, Rhina! Você vem junto, sim! – saiu nervoso da frente dela.

            Ela se calou. Estava suando, sentia um medo inexplicável. Não sabia por que sentia essa fragilidade.

– Rhina, o que houve? – perguntou Misa, acariciando o braço da irmã – ...está suando.

– Está quente, aqui...

– Humm... não muito. Parece que está assustada.

– ... e estou, mesmo. Não quero ir para essa guerra com o Kid. Se já temos uma base em terra firme nessa ilha, poderíamos ficar aqui.

– Mas você sabe bem o que o Kid teme... e olha, ele não está mentindo. Esses caras do bando dos outros aliados não são flor que se cheire.

– ...Misa. Sinto que esse ataque vai ser muito complicado. Temo perder o Kid, temo que algo aconteça com nós duas!

– Mas ele é um pirata, Rhina! Arriscar-se faz parte da vida dele!

– Você não teme pelo Killer?

            Misa olhou para ela, poucos segundos antes de responder.

– ...temo. Mas, o que posso fazer? Além disso, o capitão conta com mais dois poderosos piratas. Será uma batalha de três contra um. E ele já tem experiência nessas batalhas, não?

– ...ele chegou a perder um braço! Não sei se é apenas uma lógica minha... mas acho que o Kid é exagerado em aceitar travar lutas com piratas muito mais experientes que ele!

– Hehehe... o que ele faria se ouvisse isso, hein? – ela disse em um tom debochado.

– Não vai falar nada, Misa! Eu confio em você.

– Certo... até mesmo porque não me agrada puxar conversas com o capitão.

– Ah... sinto-me mal com isso tudo! Tenho tanta insegurança...

– Vai que é fome, que está sentindo. Quer que eu faça um suco?

– Não... não sinto fome nem sede. Vou descansar um pouco, depois volto para a cozinha. Avisa ao Kid se ele me procurar.

– Está bem. Tenha um bom descanso.

            Rhina precisou de um bom cochilo de tarde para acalmar-se. Acordou melhor, mas sentia uma leve indisposição. Porém, conseguiu fazer suas tarefas do dia. Mas Kid estranhou aquela noite com ela ao seu lado, sem ânimo para nada.

– Ei, Rhina... vamos nos divertir um pouco?

– ...desculpa, Kid. Estou cansada hoje. Podemos fazer amanhã?

            Ele grunhiu em resposta. Mas no fundo, estava preocupado. Ela parecia levemente abatida.

– ...o que sente?

– ...uma indisposição. Acho que foi muito trabalho e nesses dias de calor...

– Ah, mas isso você sempre faz bem. Se estiver pior amanhã, vamos catar um médico por aí.

– Está bem, amor. – deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios, correspondido pelo outro – Boa noite.

– E fica boa, logo! Espera, eu ajeito seu travesseiro...

            Como uma zelosa mãe com um filho, Kid ajeitou-a na cama, puxando o lençol para cobri-la.

– Não, Kid... está quente!

– Ah, perdão... e esse lençol não vai fazer falta essa noite! – atirou o pano para longe.

            Rhina foi adormecendo com o outro lhe afagando os cabelos. Em seguida, ele caiu no sono. Aquele gesto tão incomum do ruivo acalmou a pobre mulher aflita. Amanheceu melhor, fazendo Kid desistir de achar um médico. Na tarde daquele dia, os três Supernovas já partiriam em alto-mar. Pela manhazinha, apenas repuseram seus mantimentos. Rhina e Misa foram coletar frutos da terra para terem o que comer.

            Deixando a ilha sob os cuidados de outros integrantes dos três bandos – os dois secundários de Kid também haviam ficado para cuidar da base térrea – os três partiram em busca de concretizar seus planos – mais precisamente o plano de Apoo.

.....................

            O Bando do Ruivo é uma forte equipe dominante no Novo Mundo, liderados por seu capitão, Shanks, que é um dos Yonkos. Esta equipe é responsável por influenciar dois do bando do Chapéu de Palha para se tornarem piratas, Monkey D. Luffy e Usopp. São piratas com alta recompensa, sem contar que são experientes e fortes. Shanks não temeu nem Barba Branca, que era o pirata mais forte do mundo, ao passo que alguns capitães piratas tremer com a simples menção de seu nome. Não era usuário de Akuma no Mi e já era dos mais fortes. E o alvo da aliança de Kid.

            Recentemente, ele tinha alguns poucos aliados apenas por “amizade”. Era esses aliados que Apoo sugeriu derrotar primeiro, para atrair Shanks que, provavelmente, viria furioso.

– Pois então, vamos até eles! – Hawkins tinha concordado.

– Ainda acho desperdício de tempo ficar atacando os aliados dele. Poderíamos deixar estes para depois. – Kid contestou.

– Dá para pensar comigo, Capitão Kid? Acha que é fácil achar o bando de Shanks? Não é, nãããão! – Apoo era dramático e cômico ao mesmo tempo ao falar – Vai por mim! Devemos começar atacando os aliados, para que venham em intenção de socorrer. É como armar uma armadilha para atrair a presa. Simples assim!

– Tsc... se nem sabe onde o Ruivo possa estar... pelo menos sabe onde estão esses aliados?

– Sei. Vamos ter que seguir pelo oeste de onde estamos.

– Não, não. Não vamos encontrar quem estamos procurando se seguirmos pelo oeste. – o loiro consultava suas cartas. – Vamos encontrar um outro tipo de conflito que vai nos atrapalhar na busca.

– E dá para saber o que vai ser esse conflito? – Kid coçava a volumosa cabeleira ruiva.

– Não é claro sobre isso...

– Mas é onde eu localizei antes, tinha confirmado que deveríamos seguir por esse caminho! – disse Apoo, contestando a previsão de Hawkins.

– Aconselho que não. Vai por elas.

            Kid estava perdendo a paciência novamente.

– Decidam-se logo, ou eu mesmo vou tomar a minha decisão! – Kid os ameaçou.

.....................

            Protegidas em um dos porões, as duas irmãs estavam acompanhadas do Killer, que teve que deixa-las para ir junto com o capitão.

– Lembrem-se de não sair daqui até que eu volte. – Killer fechou a porta e saiu.

            Cada uma sentou em um canto, uma olhando para outra. Agora, era só esperar que seus respectivos homens sobrevivessem lá fora. Cada um dos capitães, após aquela conversa mais recente, partiu em seus navios. Cada um deles se comunicariam por den den mushi, caso necessário. Apoo foi mais à frente, mostrando por onde deveriam seguir, contrariando o conselho e previsão de Hawkins.

            Localizaram um dos navios dos aliados do ruivo. Apoo confirmou pelo den den mushi e, com isso, travaram uma batalha com este aliado. Não foi tão fácil dar esse golpe, até porque o navio não estava sozinho, vindo outro para auxiliá-lo do ataque. Mal eles sabiam que estavam sendo espionados por um terceiro barco que estava mais distante. Com a batalha, o mar se agitou bastante, fazendo mover os barcos.

– Tenta-se manter firme! Ah... estou enjoada! – reclamou Misa.

– Eu também... mas dá para aguentar.

            De repente, os movimentos foram tão bruscos que os móveis da parte do porão em que estavam se moviam. Alguns caíram no chão. Um barulho estrondoso vindo do porão mesmo.

– Ah... os tesouros de Kid! Nossos mantimentos, também!

– Tesouros? ...ele tem tesouros por aqui?

            Rhina deixou escapulir algo que não deveria. Mas ela desconfiou que, com os movimentos do navio, não só toda a reserva de comida e bebida estava comprometida, como os tesouros que Kid guardava.

– ...bom, deve ter. Mas isso não é da nossa conta!

– Claro... apenas achei que você soubesse desses tesouros, para exclamar assim...

– Mas... que isso fique entre nós.

– O quê?

– Esse meu comentário.

– Ah, relaxa! Aaaaiii! – Misa foi para trás de um baú, o único objeto que não tinha se movido e estava bem firme.

            A porta que Killer fechou tinha se aberto.

– Eu vou fechar a porta! – Rhina foi em direção à porta para fechar, mas não conseguia manter trancada.

            Os quatro membros principais do bando de Kid estavam ocupados lidando com os contra-ataques. Naquele momento, Kid estava até animado com alguma ação. Foram aproximadamente duas horas para finalmente fazer afunda o primeiro navio visto. E o segundo, no intuito de afundar o navio de Kid, acabou sendo atingido pela pequena frota de Hawkins e Apoo. Depois de mais uma hora, o segundo navio começou a pegar fogo, fazendo os tripulantes pularem na água. Uns pareciam não saber nadar e dependiam da ajuda dos outros que estavam na água (e que sabiam nadar).

– Terminado a missão, rapazes! – gritou Apoo, da borda do seu navio.

            Mas ainda tinha um terceiro que estava de longe, vigiando-os em suas comemorações. Com a permissão de Killer, as mulheres do bando puderam sair. Os três navios da aliança estavam próximos um do outro. Comemoravam com gritos e gargalhadas. Era o começo de um longo problema, e eles nem imaginavam. Pelo menos Hawkins já tinha previsto isso.

.....................

– Sim, atacaram um dos navios menores do nosso chefe!

– E ele sabe disso?

– Não, mas logo saberá! E tenho um pouco distante de mim os responsáveis por esses ataques.

– Quem são?

– Scratchmen Apoo, Basil Hawkins e Eustass Kid.

– Estes não são os Supernovas?

– Sim, e eles acabaram com dois navios do nosso chefe! O que vamos fazer? Eles logo nos verão aqui!

– Faça o seguinte: saia da rota deles imediatamente, recua logo! Volta para perto da nossa base. Kaido-sama deve reaparecer novamente, se eu avisar... ele nunca está presente quando estamos em perigo!

            O subordinado do líder de uma das frotas atacadas comunicava-se desesperadamente com seu subchefe. Mal eles sabiam que, aqueles aliados de Shanks, não eram bem aliados deles... e sim piratas aliados secundários de Kaido.

            No navio de Kid, todos descansavam da recente batalha vitoriosa. Não tiveram nenhum ferimento grave, afinal aqueles não eram de extremo perigo.

– Não serviram nem para o aquecimento! – disse Kid, rindo em sua típica ironia.

            Cada um decidiu ficar naquela área, para atrair o alvo que eles queriam. Só que não imaginaram que atrairiam outro tipo de perigo, um perigoso rival o qual já tiveram a oportunidade de conhecer pessoalmente: a Fera das Cem Bestas, Kaido.

            Em seu camarote, Hawkins verificava suas cartas novamente. Sim, o aviso pré-anunciando o perigo maior do que o risco escolhido por eles.

– Como pude deixar aquele homem vir para cá? Vou ter que fazê-los recuar, isso vai só atrapalhar nosso objetivo! – o loiro sacudia a cabeça negativamente

– Mas recuar, como?! Fomos vitoriosos em fazer deles nossa isca para atrair Shanks! – Apoo contestou.

– Também acho. Por deveríamos recuar justo agora? Shanks virá e vamos ataca-lo! – confirmou Kid.

– Há um outro inimigo... ainda mais sinistro... que vai interferir no caminho. – Hawkins explicava sério e tranquilo pelo seu den den mushi.

– Ora, se vier esse inimigo, que venha! Vamos removê-lo do nosso caminho, apenas isso! – disse  ruivo, convencido.

            Sendo dois contra um, o Mago não contestou mais. Talvez, era o destino enfrentar o mais poderoso inimigo. Se era para ser assim, então não deveria mudar as rotas que o destino lhe definiu.


	25. Vingança dos Inimigos

            O terceiro navio que só observou a aliança de Kid atacar estava prestes a agir por conta. O capitão deste navio, orientado pelo seu superior, ordenou que se aproximasse e pegasse algo ou alguém no navio de Kid, para atrair a atenção dele.

            Ele, que era um usuário de uma Fruta do Diabo tipo _Zoan_ , transformou parte do seu corpo em um polvo, com tentáculos enormes e grossos. Aproximou seus tentáculos do navio de Kid, e foi detectando qualquer ruído ou presença pelos sentidos dos seus tentáculos. Por azar do destino, Rhina estava na beira do navio, observando a noite estrelada, enquanto Misa estava um pouco mais atrás, limpando a sujeira da noitada de bebidas que havia terminado. Atraída por uma coisa comprida que se contorcia perto donde ela estava sentada, Rhina se aproximou, olhando aquilo.

– Isso... é alguma serpente marinha gigante? Misa, venha ver...

            O tentáculo se esticou, revelando-se enorme e grosso. Rhina deu um grito e Misa virou-se para trás. Também gritou ao ver a irmã sendo enrolada por aquele tentáculo e sendo recolhida até o tal navio dele. Misa gritou por socorro por todo o barco, acordando Kid e os outros.

– Rhina foi raptada! Olhem para aquele tentáculo!

– Que tentáculo, Misa? – Killer não estava vendo mais nada ali.

            Kid teve o instinto de ir até a beira do navio e viu um outro navio navegar apressadamente.

– Filhos da mãe! Fogo neles, agora! – bradou o homem, desesperado.

            Rapidamente, aprontaram-se para usarem os canhões novamente depois de um intervalo de poucas horas. O navio inimigo, percebendo que o tal navio de onde raptaram Rhina estava se movendo em direção a eles e apontando os canhões, submergiram. Mais uma vez, Rhina gritava aos choros.

– Kid!!! Socorro!!! – ela tentava se mover, tentando sair do tentáculo que a apertava firmemente.

– Quer parar de se sacudir aí? Senão, vou esmagá-la até os ossos! – ordenou o homem, que estava com um charuto acesso na boca.

            Kid deu um soco firme em uma parte firme do navio, ao perceber que os danados raptores de sua amada submergiram. O den den mushi deles tocava insistentemente. Era Apoo querendo saber o porquê do navio deles se distanciarem dos navios dos outros dois da Aliança.

– Podem esquecer-se de mim ao prosseguir o ataque! Vou salvar uma de minhas tripulantes, primeiro!

– Kid! Mas não dá para...

– Cala a boca! Já disse! – ele desligou o den den mushi na cara do outro e dirigiu-se ao seu direto – Killer! Vamos rápido submergir!

            Rapidamente, Killer tomou as providências. Kid praguejava e jurava de morte todos daquele navio infeliz. Misa fazia o que lhe era ordenada aos choros, preocupada com a irmã, que ainda estava presa ao tentáculo do capitão do outro navio.

– Achou que isso era algum tipo de serpente, menina? Não... isso é um tentáculo. Sou usuário da beta-Tako Tako no Mi, uma sub-Akuma no Mi do tipo _Zoan_. Ghêghêghêghê... – terminou rindo da sua forma esquisita e até engraçada.

– Por favor, não me faça nada! Sou apenas uma serviçal do meu capitão! Se quiser, retorna-me até ele, eu te levo até ele e aos outros.

– Ghêghêghê... mas isso é o que realmente não quero, sabia? Se ele quiser, que venha até nós! Até vou deixar meu rastro dos meus tentáculos para ele se guiar... só se ele ficou com medinho e desistiu de você! Ghêghêghêghê...

            O tal homem-polvo levou um dos tentáculos livres até o queixo dela, levantando-lhe o rosto em lágrimas.

– Hummm... que bela prenda. Talvez seu capitão queira vir que nem um louco. É melhor que eu acelere mais! – virou-se para uns poucos que tinham ali – Rápido, acelerem essa porcaria! Devemos leva-la até nosso chefão!

            Com um “urra” bem forte, todos concordaram e fizeram o que lhe foi ordenado. O capitão ainda ficou brincando com um dos tentáculos deslizando pelo corpo dela, ainda sem tocar-lhe as partes íntimas. Rhina apertava os lábios, tensa. Achava que nunca mais na vida teria que lidar com raptos novamente. Ah, como queria que Kid já estivesse ali a salvando.

.....................

– E então? Conseguiram trazer uma isca? – disse o tal chefão, do outro lado do den den mushi.

– Sim, chefão! Uma bela prenda... você vai gostar...

– Que prenda é essa?

– Posso fazer mistério até entregar pessoalmente?

– NÂÂÂO! Quero saber agora! – gritou o tal, mas depois amansou um pouco a voz – Diga ao menos que tipo de criatura é!

– Uhh... certo, certo. É uma bela fêmea!

– Ahhh... jura?

– Pelos meus tentáculos! Ghêghêghê...

– Então venha rapidamente! – falou o outro, com tom de malícia na voz.

            O chefão desligou. Levantou-se de onde estava. Coçou a cabeça.

– Uma distração para mim... já que a vida insiste em me manter vivo, vou aproveitar! –disse esse, mordendo levemente seu dedo com certa malícia.

.....................

– Capitão Kid... acho que ele deixou rastros! – disse Wire, que conduzia o navio por baixo das águas e olhando pela luneta.

– Siga, os então!

– E se for uma armadilha para confundir-nos? – comentou Misa.

– Cale-se! Isso é assunto entre os homens! – repreendeu Kid.

– Mas ela pode estar certa, capitão.

– Vamos seguir todas as suspeitas! Vamos até o inferno, se for preciso! – Kid apertava os dentes ao proclamar total guerra aos raptores de Rhina.

– E então, capitão? O que faremos? – Wire pediu uma resposta precisa.

– ...faremos tudo que for no nosso alcance! Siga os rastros e não achar, vamos seguir por tudo que é caminho!

            Wire seguiu o tal rastro. Por sorte, era o que o tal homem-polvo realmente deixou para eles se encontrarem.

            O homem-polvo havia prendido Rhina em correntes, deixando-a livre daquele tentáculo forte e levemente gosmento. Mas ele ficou ali, com ela.

– E então? Está gostando do passeio, mocinha?

– ... desde que não em machuque e que me faça retornar ao meu capitão.

– Ah, mas seu capitão deve estar vindo atrás! Vamos até o nosso chefão, tomar satisfações por causa dos nossos dois barcos prejudicados. Morreram alguns de nossos preciosos colegas! – ele fez suspense ao falar o que havia ocorrido.

            Rhina só o olhava, com a cabeça baixa.

– E...o que justamente eu... tenho a ver com isso?

– Oooooohhh! Tão meiguinha e frágil... – ele se aproximou dela mais um pouco e começou a fungar distantemente em direção ao pescoço e busto dela – mas acredita em mim, nada de mal faremos a você. Até mesmo porque... uma criatura como você não merece dor... e sim prazer... – acariciou a face dela com a ponta de um dos tentáculos – muito prazer... ghêghêghêghê!

            Rhina virou o rosto, fechando os olhos. Sentia certa repugnância ao ser tocada por aqueles tentáculos. O tal capitão tinha seus braços e mãos normais, mesmo com seus tentáculos, e não os usava. Somente os tentáculos. Rhina só temia o pior, já imaginando o que fariam com ela... o mesmo que fariam os Tenryubitos, quando a raptaram para vendê-la como escrava... e sexual.

            Ambos já estavam perto de onde estava seu chefe. Este estava em uma ilha qualquer, descansando enquanto tinha apenas consigo um den den mushi e algumas frutas que havia pego naquela ilha. Aproximando-se da ilha, o navio emergiu novamente. O chefe levantou-se do meio das folhas enormes de bananeiras gigantes para ir recebê-los.

– Kaido-sama!!! – os outros do navio gritaram. Um destes foi até o capitão avisar que haviam encontrado o então chefão.

– Ooooo! Onde está essa prenda? – o gigante homem assustador reclamava. E eis que aparece o homem-polvo, com Rhina presa pelo tentáculos pelos pulsos, sendo suspensa por este.

– Veja que bonita essa fêmea, chefão!

– Olhaaa! Mas é tão pequena e frágil! – Kaido aproximou o rosto perto dela, analisando-a. Rhina deu um grito, ao deparar-se com tal gigante se aproximando. Ele se incomodou com tal grito fino e estridente – Ah! Não precisa gritar desse jeito, eu não sou surdo! – e virou-se para o capitão – Kotako, traga essa fêmea mais para perto. Quero vê-la melhor! – disse ele, voltando a se sentar entre as folhas gigantes de bananeira.

            Kotako soltou-a diante de Kaido, já sentado. Rhina caiu de quatro no chão, diante de tal monstro. Apoiando a cabeça no punho fechado, ele admirava a moça.

– Uma bela isca para atrair quem quer me desafiar... e então, mocinha? De onde vem? O que faz?

– Eu... sou... uma serviçal do meu capitão, mais nada...

– Ora, não fica assim tão encabulada. – ele coçava a barba, enquanto falava – Olha para mim e diga tudo de novo, sem gaguejar.

– Bem... sou uma simples serviçal do meu capitão. – disse ela, ficando de pé e olhando para ele.

– Seu nome?

– Rhina.

– Rhina... nome de rainha.

            Nem com isso ela ficou calma em qualquer segundo que passasse.

– Quem é seu capitão?

            Rhina hesitou em falar.

– Anda! ...aliás, tenho que saber quem é para que possa devolver quando precisar, não é?

– Sou do bando dos piratas do Capitão Eustass Kid! – ela falou imediatamente.

            Kaido sorriu.

– Acho que sei quem é este... mas... olhando você assim... que serviços você faz para ele... ahhh! Já sei...

– Sou uma serviçal doméstica, senhor.

– Heh... tudo bem. – virou-se para o homem-polvo – Bem, Kotako!

– Sim, chefe Kaidou.

– Vê se traz esse tal de Eustass aqui. Ele terá uma surpresa e uma lição por aprender a mexer com meus subordinados.

– Vai matar ele?

            A moça dos longos cabelos castanhos olhou tensa para os dois.

– Não... deixa vivo para ter sua punição. – e voltou a olhar para Rhina – E eu espero que ela não faça tanta falta para eles...

– Por favor... não me mata!

–  Hahaha, não, não! Matar, para quê? Será uma ótima distração para mim, enquanto eu não morro. Depois que eu morrer, deixarei você para qualquer outro!

–  Kaido! Ó, adorável lenda! Deixaria ela comigo? Cuidaria dela muito bem, principalmente em sua honra! – Kotako bajulava-o por interesses em Rhina.

– Ahh, que coisa irritante, cala essa boca! – voltou para Rhina – Aproxima-se um pouco mais...

– ...o que quer fazer comigo?

– Anda logo! Senão, te arrasto para cá com minhas mãos! – a voz dele era como um forte rugido de um leão bravo.

            Rhina suava frio. E temendo que aquelas mãos gigantescas a arrastassem com raiva, ela obedeceu. Bem diante do outro, Rhina ainda estava de pé, porém não lhe olhava nos olhos. Kaido não tinha nenhum interesse em ferir aquela criatura tão frágil. Ele apreciava ver desses civis pacíficos tremerem diante dele. Ele a pegou pelo braço e a puxou para seu colo. Outro grito dela. E pôs a jovem sentada em sua coxa.

– Só sabe gritar! Essas fêmeas...

– Chefão Kaido! Se... me permite falar...

– Fala então.

– Será que... quando estiver cansado dela, poderia dar para mim?

– Pode esquecer, Kotako! – gritou Kaido.

            Ambos tamparam os ouvidos ao ouvir tal rugido.

– Vê se faz o que te pedi! Já!

– S-sim, senhor chefe!

            Kotako retirou-se da presença dos dois, voltando para o navio.

– Quer comer alguma coisa, pequenina?

– O quê?

– Está surda por causa dos próprios gritos é? Perguntei se quer comer alguma coisa!

– ...não.

– Ah, mas tem que comer alguma coisa! – pegou uma banana gigante, oferecendo para Rhina, que só conseguiria comer aquilo segurando com as duas mãos.

            Kaido descascava a banana que só era pequena em suas mãos. Tirou um pedaço e deu para ela.

– Alimente-se. Deve estar com fome.

            Rhina realmente não entendia como um homem tão bruto e enorme, um típico titã, tratava-lhe até então com cuidados. Ela pegou o pedaço dos dedos dele e pôs na boca. Nunca um pedaço de banana lhe pareceu tão saboroso!

– Hehehe, estava com fome mesmo, viu só? Toma outro! – ele deu outro pedaço.

            Ela aceitou aqueles cuidados que ele lhe prestava. E perguntou até quando duraria aquele momento tão pacato. Kaido conseguiu alimentá-la até ver que ela estava farta. Rhina tinha conseguido repor suas energias até demais, sentindo cair no sono aos poucos. Ele acomodou-a ao seu lado, no meio daquelas folhas macias de bananeira. Ficou admirando a criatura dormindo. “Será que ela fará falta ao capitão dela?” perguntava para si mesmo.

            Ele desfrutaria de uma amante tímida e pura como aquela jovem mulher – tentaria, ao menos. Seria uma coisa divertida para experimentar. Até que não foi uma situação ruim em ter um desafiante que pudesse lhe proporcionar aquela oportunidade. Se esse Eustass Kid quisesse, que viesse atrás. Teria mesmo a lição que queria dar por prejudicar seus aliados e causar até a morte de alguns deles.

.....................

            Kid estava sentado, isolado dos outros. Precisava buscar paz interior, para ter mais controle da situação. Perder Rhina era algo que não admitia. Ele abandonou os outros dois para seguir até onde poderia para achar sua mulher. Sentia a falta dela de verdade. Ele gostava de mantê-la perto ou apenas tocá-la de qualquer maneira, ter o braço em torno dela ou tê-la sentada em seu colo. Era um de seus momentos favoritos quando tinha a bela morena em seus braços e poder ouvir sua doce voz lhe dirigindo a palavra. Até de ouvir a sua voz ele sentia falta. Sequer queria pensar que outro homem pudesse estar fazendo tudo isso com ela. Podia parecer uma atitude infantil por parte dele... mas ele mesmo sabia que a amava. E não fazia pouco tempo.

            Sim, ele era um conhecido e cruel, malvado pirata selvagem que torturava e até crucificava seus inimigos... mas ainda tinha a capacidade de amar e se preocupar com alguma pessoa que amasse. No caso, Rhina. E por amor a ela, faria a pior loucura, sem pensar muito. Seus olhos vermelhos e impetuosos fitavam o infinito. Onde, como e o que estava acontecendo com Rhina nesse exato momento? Ele apertava a mão normal contra a mão mecânica. Jurava que ambas destruiriam aquele que apenas ousou em tirá-la de si. Rhina era algo - não, alguém que ele amava e que protegeria a todo o custo, mesmo que tivesse de colocar a sua vida e a do bando em risco.

– Por que não levaram a outra? Justo a minha Rhina! – ele resmungou baixinho em seu silêncio e solidão. E sorte que Killer não estava por perto quando disse isso.

            De repente, alguém bateu a porta do porão. Kid estava lá.

– Capitão, achamos uma rota que nos leva até uma ilha. – disse Heat.

– Vamos até lá, então! – disse ele, levantando-se de onde estava sentado.

            Killer e Misa trocavam ideias e suspeitas sobre o paradeiro de Rhina. Killer relatava tudo para Kid, já que o ruivo não dava ouvidos para Misa. Seguiram todos até essa ilha cujos rastros de Kotako indicavam o caminho.

.....................

            Acordando, Rhina sentiu uma vontade enorme de vomitar, e assim fez. Tinha comido quase toda aquela banana sem culpa nenhuma. Kaido não estava ali perto dela. Após vomitar e limpar os vestígios, Rhina foi até o litoral perto para beber a água do mar, mas alguém lhe chamou a atenção, fazendo-a parar.

– Onde pensa que vai?

– Ahh... sinto muita sede... não me sinto bem...

– Eu trouxe água aqui, olha! – ele mostrou uma garrafa cheia de água pura que ele havia pegado de uma cachoeira dentro da floresta local – Não vá beber essa água cheia de sal, sua sede vai piorar!

            Ele colocou água na tampa e ofereceu como se fosse um copo. Rhina pegou a tampa grande e sorveu aquela água em segundos. Engasgou-se, em seguida. Com a ponta dos dedos indicador e médio, ele bateu nas costas dela, para aliviar aquele engasgo.

– Isso passa! Nossa... estava sedenta mesmo, hein?!

– ...

– E cadê seu capitão? Ele ainda não chegou!

– ...acredito que... deve estar me procurando... que nem um louco...

– Heh... talvez sim. E eu queria muito pessoalmente vê-lo.

– Por favor... não faça nada a ele!

– Ora... pelo visto você está apaixonada por este capitão... – disse fazendo uma careta.

– ...apenas... gosto muito do meu capitão.

– Ahh mas sabe o que ele fez comigo?

– ... o quê?

– Ele matou parte dos meus subordinados à toa! Ele me deve uma satisfação, sabia?

– Mas... ele apenas seguiu o que lhe disseram.

– Como assim, menina?

– Ele se aliou a mais dois piratas... então... acho que deveria tomar satisfação com os outros dois.

– Ahh... então é isso... boa menina! – ele fez um cafuné meio bruto na cabeça dela, fazendo-a lembrar-se de Kid – e quem são estes outros dois?

– Se chamam Apoo e Hawkins.

– são aqueles três moleques, mesmo!

– Do.. que fala?

– Deixa para lá, Rhina! Vá descansar mais...

– Não quero descansar mais!

– Então, o que é que você quer, pequenininha? – ele aproximou seu rosto ao dela, fazendo a outra engolir seco.

– ...quero saber agora de você. Já soube um pouco de mim, não? Agora, me fala de você. – foi a reação imediata que teve, tentando disfarçar seu medo e sua desconfiança perante ele.

            Kaido a olhou surpreso. Ela querendo saber dele?

– Ahh... claro. Que quer saber de mim? – ele se sentou, levantando areia entre as folhas de bananeira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Bem, a partir de agora, não seguirei totalmente a cronologia do mangá, pois essa fic já está em reta final e não queria estender tanto. Então, perdoam-me se algo sair diferente do mangá, OK? Mas prometo não fugir muito do que comecei/planejei ^^b)


	26. Agindo Por Orgulho... ou Por Amor

                Uma noite de conversas. Kaido soube um pouco mais dela e ela dele. Rhina surpreendeu-se ao ouvir dele uma coisa.

– Por que fala tanto nisso? Como sabe que vai morrer?

– Eu não sei quando vou morrer... só quero isso, apenas.

– Por quê?

                A curiosidade daquela moça e a aparente preocupação fez o gigante sorrir com seus grandes dentes.

– Ahhh... não me diga que está preocupada comigo?!

– Bem... é que não é agradável ouvir alguém desprezando a vida.

– Mas a vida nos despreza! E se nos deixa vivos, é porque ela está se divertido com as nossas desgraças! – ele afirmou isso seriamente, fazendo a outra se encolher em seu medo. A voz daquele homem... um rugido alto e temeroso. Ela temia por Kid.

– Ora... não precisa ficar assustada comigo! Já vivi muitos anos... mas você pode fazer a vida engolir seu sadismo em se divertir com as nossas desgraças...

– ...

– Quer dormir agora?

– Não... não tenho mais sono!

– Então descansa aí! – disse ele, caminhando em direção as águas do mar.

                Por mais que Rhina quisesse relaxar, não conseguia. Queria fechar os olhos, mas como? Estava aguçada e alerta. Kaido ainda era um inimigo perigoso e só a poupava porque (provavelmente) ela era uma criatura frágil demais. Mas... até quando?

.....................

– Kid... já estamos perto de uma ilha, seguindo esses rastros... – disse Wire.

– Ótimo! – ele concordou, socando a mão normal contra a mão mecânica.

                E o encontro foi certo: Era lá mesmo que estava a ilha. Emergiram do mar.

– Realmente, espero que seja essa ilha! – Killer disse, ajeitando a máscara.

                De longe, Kid e Killer reconheceram o homem enorme no litoral. Este, vendo um barco de longe, fitou seus olhos nele.

– Vejamos... não me lembro desse navio...

                Viu a bandeira com o símbolo dos piratas do Capitão Kid. Kid foi até a ponta da proa e fitou aquele homem novamente.

– Não pode ser verdade...

– Será que Rhina está com ele? – perguntou Killer.

                Misa observava espantada o enorme homem que dava para ver daquela distância.

– Quem seria esse homem?

– É esse o Kaido que falamos sobre.

– ...Rhina... foi capturada por ele?

– Acredito que não. Mas sinto que aqueles barcos eram aliados dele, também.

– Vamos até lá, ver isso de perto. Killer, vamos ancorar o navio e ir até lá com uma de nossas canoas. Mas mantenha o navio perto do litoral.

– Sim, Capitão Kid.

                Ancoraram o navio e foram até lá. Mas Kid só quis a companhia de Killer, deixando os outros três dentro do navio, mesmo ouvindo protestos de Misa. Mais uma vez, estava diante de Kaido.

– Ora... eu já os vi em outra ocasião.

– Sim. E apenas quero saber se uma moça morena, de estatura razoável e de porte frágil está com você.

– Ahhh... então vocês são a “família” dela, não é?

– Devolva-a agora mesmo! – Kid estava se esquecendo de temer Kaido quando ele falou dela.

– Eu estava realmente pensando em devolvê-la. Mas... primeiramente, queria tomar satisfação com os idiotas que atacaram meus aliados.

                Kid e Killer se olharam. Apoo disse que eram aliados de Shanks.

– Eu mato aquele homem musical! – disse o ruivo, para o seu direto.

– E se quiser ajuda... – disse o loiro.

– Mas... então, foram vocês dois, não?

– Fomos sim. – Killer ia se justificar com uma desculpa, mas Kid foi mais rápido e sincero. Ele não era estúpido em negar a potência de um inimigo quando era aparentemente mais poderoso. Mas não poderia mostrar nenhum tipo d intimidação. E por Rhina, faria qualquer coisa. Morreria se necessário, para salvá-la.

– Ahhh... lembro-me que fui gentil demais na outra vez em que encontramos, visto que nenhuma ameaça eram vocês quatro... mas me enganei. – ele emitiu uma aura sinistra, que fez os dois ficarem alertas.

– Kid! –Rhina apareceu atrás de Kaido, ignorando aquela tensão ao ver seu amado e Killer.

– Rhina! – ele gritou, vendo que ela estava ali, com ele.

– Saia daqui! – gritou Kaido, para a moça, que caiu sentada com o susto daquele berro.

– Ora, seu! – Kid ficou em pose de ataque, mas Killer pôs uma mão na frente.

– Kid! Aja com calma...

– Como posso ficar calmo em vê-lo abusando dela desse jeito?

– Mas não pensou duas vezes em atacar sem razão alguma meus aliados, não é mesmo? – ele avançou dois passos diante dele.

– ... será que poderia nos escutar primeiramente? – Killer foi direto com Kaido.

– ...hum, e o que é?

– Essa criatura que raptou é muito mais frágil que um só dos seus aliados...

– Ei, ei... eu não a raptei. Quem fez isso foi Kotako.

– Quem? – perguntou os dois.

– Um dos meus mais poderosos aliados. Ele apenas trouxe para mim e decidi que ela ficará aqui comigo por tempo indeterminado.

– Logo, você está confirmando que a mantém em cativeiro... – disse Killer – e se você é um homem de honra... deve procurar inimigos que sejam no mínimo capazes de se defender.

                Kaidou acariciava a longa barba ao ouvir o loiro.

– Sugere então que... querem me enfrentar em troca da mocinha?

                No navio, dava para ver os dois frente a frente com o monstro. Porém, só Wire estava com a luneta, e já tinha localizado Rhina, o vulto atrás de Kaido.

– Será que Rhina está lá? – perguntou a ruiva.

– Está sim.

– Ah, deixa-me ver, Wire, por favor! – Ela puxava o enorme braço dele, querendo que ele lhe passasse a luneta.

                Sem contrariá-la, deu-lhe a luneta. Foi até Heat.

– Fica de olho nela aqui enquanto vou conferir nosso arsenal. – Wire pediu.

– Certo.

– Aceito. – disse Kid, querendo salvar Rhina das garras de Kaido.

– Ohhh... que jovem mais decido... você ama mesmo essa mocinha, não é?

                Kid rosnou com aquela ironia. Mas Kaido esnobava aqueles dois, que causava mais divertimento que raiva. Mas achava que eles teriam que pagar pelos aliados mortos e feridos.

– Aceito a proposta de vocês... mas terão que pagar pelos meus aliados que sofreram a derrota desnecessária. – ele dirigiu-se até Rhina, ficando por trás dela, que estava sentada e olhando para Kid.

– O que ele vai fazer? – ele falou para Killer, sem tirar os olhos de Kaido.

– Vamos ver o que ele quer...

– Vocês poderão tê-la novamente... mas terão que me derrotar! – ele pegou a moça pelo braço e suspendeu acima. Rhina gritou ao sentir sendo suspensa até a altura do peito dele.

                Kid teve que ser segurado pelo loiro. Kaido colocou-a novamente no meio daquelas folhas enormes de bananeiras.

– Fica aí, menina. É pelo seu bem e pelo bem deles. Sou tolerante, mas não tolero traição.

                Rhina nem respondeu. Apenas chorava silenciosamente. Ele voltou para os dois, colocando as mãos na cintura, segurando o cinto grosso em volta de sua cintura que sustentava a saia de estilo samurai.

– Muito bem... estou esperando. – mostrando os caninos afiados, ele desafiava com brilho nos olhos que faria quaisquer piratas tremer.

                Atrás do navio de Kid que estava ancorado, dois navios conhecidos haviam emergido perto. Tanto os que estavam dentro do barco de Kid como os que estavam no litoral pararam para observar a chegada desses outros.

– Não são os navios de Apoo e Hawkins? – Misa.

– Eles nos seguiram? – Heat.

– Será que vieram para ajudar? – Wire, já com todo o armamento pronto em caso de reforço.

– Será que vão desistir ao ver quem é que Kid e Killer estão enfrentando? – Misa novamente.

                Kid olhava com ódio para aqueles navios e aqueles infelizes com quem fez a Aliança. Mas voltou a encarar Kaido.

– Não começarei a briga que quer se não devolver a Rhina para nós.

– Aqui você não faz exigências. Sou eu quem impõe as condições!

– Kid...

– Acredito que um guerreiro de nível superior como você não vá querer um traste fraco que só serve para afazeres domésticos...

                Rhina estava um pouco longe, mas podia ouvir a conversa deles.

– Traste? ... – ela pareceu não gostar de ouvir o adjetivo que Kid usou para referir-se a ela.

– Hahaha... mas você faz questão, não é?

– Oi, vocês aí! – Apoo gritou para o navio de Kid. Heat, Wire e Misa foram em direção ao barco de Apoo.

– Estamos em apuros! O Kaido foi quem atraiu Kid com o sequestro de Rhina! – gritou Misa.

– O... quê? – Apoo ficou boquiaberto.

– Aproximem-se e vejam se podem fazer algo por ele! – pediu a menina.

                Apoo comunicou-se com Hawkins pelo den den mushi, avisando sobre o ocorrido.

– Então era isso... que as cartas não me mostraram, quando revelaram um perigo eminente.

                Kid falou rapidamente algo para Killer, como se estivesse contando algo em segredo. Kaidou riu daquela situação.

– Vieram reforços... mas é você quem sabe. E não demore demais, aproveite meu bom humor! – disse Kaido, apertando os punhos.

                Killer desapareceu da vista de Kaido, que procurou pelos arredores. Enquanto isso, Kid lhe apontou o braço mecânico, que emitia ondas eletromagnéticas.

– Oh... não sei se choques são muito úteis contra mim, mas vamos ver como você se sai, meu rapaz! – ele se posicionou em defesa.

                Killer conseguiu aparecer em frente à Rhina.

– Killer!

– Suba nas minhas costas, rápido!

– Tive uma ideia, escuta...

– Não temos tempo para suas ideias, estou seguindo as do Kid. Rápido, ele não pode me ver aqui, Kid está tomando tempo para distrair ele! – Killer falava rapidamente, enquanto puxava-a para colocá-la nas costas.

– Leva-me rapidamente até aquele arbusto, então! – ela apontou um arbusto que continha frutinhas cilíndricas e de cor preta.

– Para quê, Rhina?!

– Vamos!

                Kid, com um bramido, desceu o braço mecânico eletromagnetizado em cima da cabeça dele, que tentou parar com uma única mão. Kaido não esperava sofrer uma intensa descarga elétrica, fazendo-o gritar de dor – coisa que há muitos anos não havia sentido mais. Caiu no chão aparentemente inconsciente.

– Gostou dessa, seu grandalhão?! Agora vou buscar Rhina...

                Kaidou se levantou com dificuldade, como também respirava dessa forma. Kid olhou confuso.

– Nunca ninguém resistiu a esse ataque... – comentou Eustass.

                Ele parecia sem ar, mas mesmo assim, riu como se tivesse ouvido uma piada boa.

– Já tinha esquecido... de como era sentir uma dor... de verdade. – ele se levantava, com dificuldade.

                Killer apareceu por trás de Kaido, que ainda se levantava, para nocauteá-lo com as foices pela nuca, fazendo o outro cair de bruços no chão, que tremeu.

– Killer! E ela?

 – Atrás de você. Escondida.

                O ruivo olhou para trás rapidamente, vendo sua amada escondida entre os arbustos. Agora, ela estava perto dele. Mais alívio para ele, que se encontrava em dificuldades para derrotá-lo. Kaido novamente tenta se reerguer.

– Esse golpe na nuca foi bem mais fraco... francamente. Acho que vou querer lutar só com você, rapaz... – ele apontou para o ruivo – Você sim, vale a pena.

– Certo disso?

– Sim, hehe...

– Mas agora sou eu quem não quero mais lutar. Veja, recuperei-a enquanto te distraí. – ele puxou Rhina pelo pulso, exibindo-a para ele.

                Agora, ele ficou possesso. Mesmo sentindo-se zonzo, ele caminhou em direção ao Kid.

– Rhina, pega aquela canoa e volta para o navio, eles vão te proteger no caminho.

– Mas toma isso antes... – deu duas das três frutinhas que havia colhido rapidamente do arbusto que viu – faça ele digerir isso. – e saiu correndo até a canoa.

– O quê?! Como assim? – o ruivo não sabia o porquê, mas ele manteve as duas frutas cilíndricas escondidas.

– RHINAAAA! – gritou Kaido – Sua traidora!

– A sua briga é comigo! – Kid tomou a frente dela, e Killer pulou para o lado de Kid.

                Apoo e Hawkins partiram para a ilha. Não que se preocupassem com Kid. Mas era uma questão de honra, em respeito à Aliança que formaram. Puseram-se atrás de Kaido. Enquanto isso, Rhina remava desajeitadamente até seu barco.

– Scratchmen! – gritou Kid – Eu devia te matar! Não me disse que aqueles eram aliados de Shanks?!

– ...Shanks? – Kaido se interessou ao ouvir aquele nome.

– Mas não sabia que Kaido tinha os mesmos aliados.

– Seu idiota! Você trocou tudo e arriscou a vida dela! – Kid avançou sobre Apoo, mas Killer conteve-o.

– Não troquei, não... tenho certeza que os vi ao lado de um navio da frota de Shanks.

                Kaido ficou ouvindo aquela conversa. Ficou com a pulga atrás da orelha.

– Ora, do que estão falando? Que é que tem meus homens com Shanks?

– Nosso alvo é o Shanks... por isso atacamos os navios pensando que eram dele. – Hawkins explicou tudo sem rodeios.

– Ahhh...

– E eu vi estes mesmos navios junto aos dele, certa vez.

– Ora, e por que não me explicou logo isso, você? – Kaidou dirigiu-se a Kid.

– A minha razão era Rhina. Independente de quem era aquele barco maldito, fui atrás mesmo para recuperar o que é meu!

                A Fera das Cem Bestas riu daquela bravura.

– Você é bom, meu jovem... é uma pena que não seja meu aliado.

– Nem me interessa depois do que você fez!

                Apoo e Hawkins olharam Kid como se quisessem fazê-lo calar. Kaido gargalhava pesadamente.

– Ah... e esse seu golpe de choque me doeu, hein! Mas percebeu que não é qualquer golpe que me derrota... não é mesmo... Eustass Kid?

                Ele o encarava seriamente. Kaido se preparava para dar um golpe na areia, fazendo o impacto jogar Kid longe, quando Apoo e Hawkins – formando bonecos de _vudu_ em seu corpo - prontificaram-se em lutar contra ele junto a Kid.

– Vocês... dispenso qualquer atitude que me atrapalhe novamente!

– Não seja orgulhoso, Capitão Kid! – disse Apoo – Veja bem a criatura diante de você...

– Você sozinho não o derrota. – completou Hawkins.

– ... não me interesso em derrotá-lo! Apenas quero seguir com o plano da Aliança e garantir a segurança de minha companheira.

                Hawkins e Apoo olharam-se. Kid deu as costas.

– Vamos embora, Killer.

– Sim, capitão.

– Ei, vocês dois! Não terminei minha luta...

                Apoo e Hawkins ainda mantiveram em pose de ataque.

– Pois não me interessa lutar com vocês dois!

– Só estamos garantindo a nossa parceria contra Shanks. – disse Hawkins.

                Aquilo estava empolgando ainda mais Kaido. Atualmente, o único pirata que queria matar era Doflamingo. Mas era impossível para ele resgatá-lo para derrotar, visto que ele já era um prisioneiro de Impel Down a caminho sem volta do presídio de maior segurança do mundo. Mas precisava descontar aquela raiva em alguma aventura. Shanks parecia um inimigo perfeito. Um _Younko_ que nem ele mesmo.

                Com o auxílio dos outros, Kid pode retornar ao navio, com Rhina já dentro dele. E ele gritou para os outros.

– Estou voltando para a base!

– Não!!! Kid!!! – os outros dois pediam aos berros.

– Esse aliado de vocês é bem preocupado com os parceiros, não é? – Kaido cruzou os braços, olhando os outros dois com desdém.

                Ao ficar novamente diante de sua amada, Kid correu ao encontro dela e a abraçou. Correspondendo ao abraço forte, Rhina acabou sentindo uma tontura que a fez desmaiar nos braços dele.

– Rhina! Rhinaaa! Responda-me!

– Minha irmã! – exclamou Misa.

                Rhina estava inconsciente. Ele a pegou nos braços e levou para o quarto dele.

– Heat! Misa! Vejam o que podem fazer para fazê-la voltar ao normal.

                Eles ainda estavam em uma situação perigosa e mal sabiam...


	27. Uma Nova e Inesperada Fase da Vida

De volta à base, Kid ficou o tempo todo ao lado de Rhina o tempo todo, observando como era cuidada pela irmã e Heat. Somente quando estavam chegando perto, a moça acordou.

– Rhina! Está melhor agora? O que foi que ele te fez enquanto estávamos ausentes? – Kid a encheu de perguntas enquanto ela mal conseguia abrir os olhos direito.

– Acalme-se! Ela não está em condições de falar sobre isso tudo! – repreendeu Misa.

– Não me lembro de ter lhe dirigido à palavra. – Kid deu o coice do dia na ruiva.

– Grrr...

– Capitão Kid... é melhor que ela continue descansando... – aconselhou Heat, já que ele nunca ouvia Misa.

– ...Kid... – Rhina mal pronunciou o nome dele direito.

– Sim, estou aqui. O que foi?

– O que aconteceu... com os outros?

– Sei lá! Eles que se ferrem, nós já estamos de volta para a base. Vamos ver se achamos um médico entre os outros piratas daqueles dois!

– ...e aquelas frutinhas?

– ...frutinhas?

– ...é.

– Você quer comê-las?

– Não, não!

– Então para que raios você me mandou guardar aquelas frutinhas?

– Era para fazer o Kaido comê-las!

O ruivo olhou confuso. Os outros dois prestavam atenção na conversa entre os dois.

– ...e para quê?

– Aquela frutinha é venenosa. Capaz de derrubar até os mais fortes. Não eu tempo de te explicar direito, por isso que eu te pedi aquilo.

– Ah... hahahaha... como é espertinha essa minha garota! – Kid assanhou os cabelos dela num cafuné meio grosso, porém foi um gesto de carinho.

– Guarde elas, Kid. Até que precise derrotá-lo!

– Entendo, Rhina. Embora eu admire pela sua inteligência diante de sua fraqueza, não gosto de apelar para esses recursos. Um combate deve ser combatido como se deve... – ele tirou uma das frutinhas do bolso e ficou analisando-a – ...mas ficarão bem guardadas aqui. Não se preocupa, Rhina!

– Rhina, se quiser temos comida fresca para você! – Misa cortou aquela conversa.

– Obrigada, Misa. Já estou sentindo fome, mesmo.

– Fica aí. Ela vai buscar o prato de comida pra você. – Kid sinalizou para Misa ir buscar. Sem contrariar o capitão por causa da irmã, Misa obedeceu.

Rhina permaneceu na cama por ordens de Kid, tendo Misa ao lado quando ele não pudesse ficar. No dia seguinte, viu distante os navios daqueles dois que formavam aquela aliança. Grunhiu baixinho. Será que eles conseguiram despistar ou derrotar Kaido, mesmo sem a presença dele? Viu Kaido em um barco muito maior que os dos dois. Kid olhou aquilo boquiaberto, sem entender nada. O den den mushi de bolso dele tocou.

– São vocês, não são? – Kid falou rispidamente.

– Temos boas novas. – disse Hawkins.

– Já perceberam que Kaido está bem atrás de vocês? – falou sarcasticamente, achando que eles estavam sendo perseguidos e nem tinham percebidos.

– Ele está envolvido nisso.

– Huh?

– Vamos explicar melhor quando chegarmos até a ilha. Mas quero que me confirme se ainda está dentro de nossa aliança.

– Também vou explicar melhor quando vocês chegarem até aqui, Basil. E diga ao Scratchmen para que permita a prestação de serviço dos médicos dele! Eles recusaram em atender um dos meus aqui!

– ...aquela garota?

– É, é. Ela precisa de atendimentos médicos!

– Aí você fala com Apoo. Não comigo.

.....................

Mais um aliado. Kaido havia se tornado um aliado dos três, depois de uma conversa de Apoo envolvendo derrotar Shanks. Interessado em uma boa guerra, aceitou a proposta desde que pudessem ajuda-lo a acabar com Doflamingo. Agora, eram dois alvos para aquela aliança.

– Continuarei na aliança. Mas quero melhor segurança para minhas duas servas. Isso significa que elas possam ficar na base da ilha sem nenhuma preocupação com os outros homens... – ele encarou principalmente Apoo.

– É só uma ordem minha e nada farão. Por que não me disse antes que protegia essas duas? Ela sequer teria sido raptada, se tivesse na base de vocês na ilha, Capitão Kid! – justificou-se Apoo.

– Servas? ... – Kaido acariciou a barba, analisando a descrição de Kid para as irmãs.

– Sim. – ele respondeu friamente.

– Vamos manter nossa aliança sem conflitos entre nós... – disse Hawkins, consultando as cartas dele enquanto estava atento a conversa entre eles – nossa união é extremamente favorável para a queda dos nossos alvos.

– Por mim, tudo bem... desde que minha proposta seja aceita! – disse ele, cruzando as pernas em cima da mesa.

E assim, organizaram-se novamente. Apoo mandou seus médicos para o navio de Kid examinar Rhina. Antes mesmo disso acontecer, após cada um dos quatro se separarem e irem para as suas áreas naquela ilha, Hawkins viu algo que atrapalharia a atuação de Kid na aliança: ele poderia desistir ao saber de uma inesperada surpresa. O que era? Não dava para saber.

– Vou reconsultar as cartas novamente. – calmamente, o loiro desembaralhava seguidamente as cartas e espalhava-as em frente a si, sustentadas no ar. Olhou, analisando as respostas que as cartas lhe ofereciam. Até que apareceu o motivo, fazendo o outro torcer os lábios numa careta de quem viu algo não muito sério, porém importante na vida de um homem quando vem a acontecer.

........................

Ao ouvir o que um dos médicos lhe disse, Rhina ficou estática, sem saber o que falar e como reagir.

– Vou comunicar ao seu capitão, espero que ele não fique zangado.

– Ele... pode se zangar com isso? – a morena ficou preocupada.

– Depende... para um homem que vive de batalhas em mar, não sei se isso vai atrapalhá-lo. Mas não se preocupe, por outro lado ele vai gostar! – ele desculpou-se pela má impressão que passou para ela.

Ele saiu, indo até Kid, Killer e Misa, que estavam de fora do quarto, na porta esperando as palavras dos médicos.

– E então, como está minha irmã?

– Está muito bem...

– Diga realmente a verdade! – Kid se meteu na frente da ruiva, que foi afastada pelo Killer, que puxou-a para si.

– Claro que vou falar a verdade... e quero que venha comigo. Vamos conversar em particular.

– Certo. Vocês dois, fiquem aí! – Kid disse para os dois, apontando para Misa em especial.

Killer a puxou em um abraço, acariciando os longos cabelos ruivos e cacheados.

– Por que Kid me odeia assim? – ela comentou rindo, com a cabeça encostada um pouco abaixo do peitoral macio e robusto do loiro.

– Ele não a odeia... viu como também me dirigiu a ordem? É o jeito dele, mesmo...

– E então? – Kid cruzou os braços, esperando a resposta dos dois.

– Ela está grávida. – o médico que estava falando com Rhina lhe deu a notícia.

– Quê?! – a cara do ruivo se converteu em um careta indecifrável.

– Ora, mas que cara é essa?! Ganhará um sadio herdeiro! – comentou o outro médico.

– Mas ela deve estar sob cuidados. Gostaria depois de falar com aquela irmã dela.

– Mas falem tudo para mim! Eu que devo saber de tudo!

– Sim, sim... mas precisamos orientá-la, e também aos outros, como lidar com o estado dela.

– O mais importante é que você esteja com ela, protegendo-a e dando-a tudo que precisar.

– Isso ela já tem!

– Que bom, então. Vamos avisar aos outros?

– Não, esperem. Quero que isso fique entre nós, por enquanto. Não espalhem para seu capitão e aos outros. Eu mesmo falarei!

Os dois médicos se olharam, como se estivessem consultando um ao outro com os olhos.

– ...está certo.

Todos os membros souberam da novidade, fazendo a mesma cara que fez Kid – com exceção de Misa, que comemorou. Kid bateu com a mão normal na testa, aparentemente achando infantil aquela atitude da irmã dela. Os dois médicos prometeram revê-la depois de mais três meses, quando ela estivesse já com seis meses de gestação. Porém, eles não mentiram para Apoo, pedindo que guardasse segredo, já que Kid disse que revelaria.

– Ele está com receio de ser rejeitado da aliança, eu acho. – comentou Apoo.

– Sim. – disse um deles.

– Mas e aí? Dá para saber o sexo do bebê? Tem previsão de nascimento confirmada? – Apoo pareceu mais animado em saber da criança que Kid.

– Não dá, mas a mãe e o futuro filho dos dois estão bem. Ela já está com três meses de gestação! Não sei como ela não percebeu as diferenças pelas regras...

– Ah, aquelas duas são umas caipirinhas inocentes... espero que Kid assuma a responsabilidade e o filho... garoto descuidado! Espero que não engravide a outra mocinha por acidente! – comentou Apoo, rindo.

.....................

Kid rosnou e bateu com o punho na parede próxima. Estava confuso diante daquela situação. Boa e ruim. Como ele nunca tinha pensado nisso desde que começou a se relacionar com ela? E como um rapaz que nunca teve dessas orientações na vida ia pensar que poderia engravidar uma mulher? Para ele, as mulheres engravidavam se ambos – pai e mãe – realmente quisessem e estivessem prontos para isso. Ignorante sobre essas coisa de paternidade, sentia-se mais ignorante ainda ao perceber que não sabia como reagir diante dela. Na frente dos outros, agiu normalmente quando os médicos contaram aos membros do seu bando. Parecia tão firme, mas não estava. E ela? Como se sentia? Será que ela estava insegura?

Um soluço escapou de seus lábios, quanto chorava. Desde que tinha caído no amor com ele, Rhina achava que isso era impossível de acontecer, desde que realmente quisesse. Tinha a mesma ideia de concepção que o ruivo. Ela sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto e mordeu os lábios, querendo parar de chorar. Ela precisava estar firme e pronta para tudo.

 

“ _Vou comunicar ao seu capitão, espero que ele não fique zangado._ ”

 

Será que Kid se zangaria mesmo? Ela se lembrou tudo o que aconteceu entre os dois durante este tempo. Desde a primeira vez que foi literalmente tomada à força, quando Kid lhe tratava como uma escrava sexual até a última vez em que ele respeitou o sono dela e deixou-a dormir ao invés de querer tomá-la na base da força. Kid havia mudado tanto com ela... e ela temia que ele estivesse chateado por isso, que estivesse culpando-a por não ter se cuidado.

Alguém bateu à porta.

– Rhina, sou eu.

– Entra, Kid.

– Preciso conversar com você. – a voz dele parecia mais grossa, de tonalidade mais séria.

– ...claro.

Kid fechou a porta e foi até ela, se sentando na cama, aos pés dela. Rhina achou estranha aquela distância que ele tomou ao se sentar. Kid notou Rhina com o semblante preocupado. Os olhos dela estavam olhando em todos os lugares, mas não diretamente para ele. Ele parecia tão esquivo. Como dirigir alguma palavra a ele? Ela não quer perdê-lo por nada nessa vida, mas não quer perder o bebê também. Ela tinha pena daquele ser que começava a se desenvolver dentro de si. Mas temia a reação de Kid. Kid para ela era a prioridade.

– Rhina... você está... bem para conversar comigo?

– ...sim, estou bem.

– Bem... não sei por onde começar... – ele olhou para suas próprias pernas, parando de olhar para ela. Aquilo já fazia Rhina pensar que o pior viria dele.

– Kid... pode se abrir comigo para o que quiser.

– Tudo bem... eu... não quero que você jamais se sinta mal por minha causa. Eu... não quis te colocar assim... – ele se referia a gravidez dela.

– Nem eu... queria te dar um filho assim... eu sequer imaginava que você podia engravidar sem querer... desculpa-me... sei que não fez de propósito.

– E nem eu imaginava que fosse capaz disso... – disse ele, saindo da cabeceira e sentando-se ao lado dela, como sempre fazia – Rhina... eu... não sei como ser pai. Não estou pronto não ter um filho nessa fase da vida... e...

Rhina sentiu que ia chorar ali, diante dele, mas se manteve. E abriu seu coração também.

– Eu... também não estou pronta... mas... não quero voltar atrás.

Kid olhou para ela. Ambos se fitaram sérios por segundos, até que ele sorriu.

– Você quer mesmo... ter esse meu filho? Está tudo bem?

– ...quero. Principalmente se você quiser!

Ele a puxou em um abraço. Rhina enroscou seu rosto no pescoço dele e desabou no choro.

– Kid... você me assustou... –  ela agora olhava bem em seus olhos, segurando seu rosto com suas mãos.

– Por quê? Eu que estava assustado, preocupado com você! – ele acariciava-lhe a cabeça, enquanto puxava ela mais uma vez para um abraço, fazendo com que ela ficasse grudada em seu peito...

– Achei que você não quisesse esse filho...

– Também achei que você não quisesse tê-lo.

– ...parece que estamos perdidos, não?

– Estamos. Mas o que eu mais quero é que você esteja bem. E agora mais que nunca! Eu largo essa estúpida aliança, se você precisar de mim o tempo todo!

– Não... faça o que quiser sem qualquer preocupação comigo...

– Nada disso, minha querida!

Era tão raro ele chamar de “querida”, que ela começou a rir baixinho.

– Do que está rindo?

–  Nada... apenas parecemos duas crianças diante de uma situação perigosa.

– Bom, por um lado sim... eu não quero te deixar solta aqui nessa ilha sem mim, agora!

– Mas terei a companhia de minha irmã... logo, se precisar partir para alguma missão... embora eu fique preocupada, terei a Misa no meu lado.

– ...parecerei covarde no que vou confessar... mas quero ver esse filho nascer antes de morrer em alguma batalha!

– Não diga dessas coisas, Kid!

– Então o que me diz? Quer que eu abandone essa missão para ficar com você?

Kid estava tão diferente do que costumava ver sempre. Mas desde o rapto de Rhina, Kid era mais zeloso que de costume. Rhina sentiu as lágrimas voltando novamente, agarrando-se nele como uma criança com seu urso de pelúcia. 

– Ei, não chora assim desse jeito... ficarei mais preocupado. Está tudo bem, eu prometo. Eu não deixarei sozinha em momento algum. Killer ou sua irmãzinha mesmo vão tomar o meu lugar, caso eu tenha que ir por uns tempos! – ele puxou-a em outro abraço, fazendo-a deitar junto a si, com os pés para a cabeceira.

– Mas sabe qual é ainda o problema? – com as pontas dos dedos, ele acariciava delicadamente as bochechas rosada dela.

– Fala.

– É que... eu não sei cuidar de nada que envolva peças mecânicas e armas. Nunca lidei com pequenos assim...

– Nem eu... mas estou pronta para aprender junto com você.

Ele apertou ainda mais ela contra si.

– Você precisa tomar mais cuidado a partir de agora. Eu não quero que nenhum de vocês dois se machuquem. –  ele agarrou sua mão e beijou os lábios levemente carnudos.

Passaram aquela noite juntos, despreocupados como nas vezes em que faziam amor sem imaginar que pudessem gerar um filho.

.....................

A vida daquela futura mamãe tinha mudado ali. Agora só Misa cozinhava para o bando – Rhina só ajudava em serviços pequenos porque exigiu que Misa não fosse sobrecarregada das tarefas. Quando Kid estava ausente durante as reuniões com os outros, ela estava sempre com a irmã.  Precisando de medicamentos? Comida? Todos do bando estavam ordenados por Kid em obter tudo para Rhina. Uma parte dela se sentia orgulhosa por todo aquele mimo excessivo vindo do ruivo, mas por um lado ficou incomodada.  Ela estava doente e nem para morrer. Ela podia ajudar em pequenas tarefas, sequer tinha uma barriga grande que fizesse doer as suas costas. Mas falando com Kid, ele aceitava que ela fizesse algumas coisas – desde que fossem de menor esforço.

– No primeiro sinal de tontura ou cansaço, eu te pegarei e colocarei em sua cama. E ai de você se sair novamente para trabalhar! Está avisada! – o ruivo era um rigoroso preocupado com sua mulher.

Nos momentos em que estavam sozinhos, ele queria descobrir aquele corpo melhor. Não se lembrava se tinha visto bem uma grávida assim. Descaradamente, pegava-lhe nos seios, vendo que estavam maiores. Passava a mão normal pelos quadris dela, achando que estavam mais largos. Os membros dela pareciam mais roliços. Apertava-lhe a bochecha, notando que estava mais rechonchuda.

– Ai, Kid! Já esqueceu que tem força nessa mão?

– Desculpa. – e continuava descobrindo como era o corpo de um a grávida do mesmo jeito. Rhina achava graça daquilo, pois também observava seu corpo – não do mesmo jeito que ele.

Kid decidiu não falar nada acerca de Rhina para os outros piratas da aliança. E continuou nela. Se precisasse novamente de partir com eles para alguma missão, deixaria Rhina e Misa na ilha, junto aos dois membros secundários do seu bando. E se não confiasse neles, tirava Killer da aliança para cuidar dela. E falando nesse, agora ele era mais atento em relação à Misa. Confessou a ruivinha sua preocupação em fazer aquele navio ter mais de uma criança.

– Melhor nós termos esse cuidado, acho que Kid só está aceitando porque é filho dele.

– Não se preocupe. Mas... isso quer dizer que... não podemos...

– Não sempre.

– Ahh... – Misa fez beicinho.

O aliado de Kaido que havia raptado Rhina rondava o seu navio. Kid o flagrou se aproximando. Ele não gostou muito de Kaido ter se juntado à aliança – embora fosse um excepcional “braço forte” para eles – por desconfiar de seus aliados, e justamente do infeliz que raptou Rhina. E já ficou nervoso ao ver aquele homem polvo rondar ali de madrugada.

– O que quer aqui? – perguntou Kid.

– Estou fazendo... a vigia da ilha pelo litoral. São ordens de Kaido.

– Ah... estou de olho em você!

– Não se preocupe. Além disso, é meu débito com você, por ter roubado sua namoradinha! – ele falou de forma debochada.

De repente, Kid se lembrou de uma coisa que quase fê-lo sorrir diante de Kotako.

– Ah, que bom que pensa assim... a propósito, está com fome?

– Não muito... por que pergunta?

– Por nada... queria dividir umas frutinhas para comer. – pegou uma daquelas frutinhas que Rhina lhe deu para se safar de Kaido, dando de comer.

– Ah, claro! São pequenas, parecem gostosas!

–Toma uma! Quer mais uma? – ele deu mais de uma, ficando com uma. Deu uma mordida na fruta, esperando o outro mudar a direção de vista para cuspir fora, assim fazendo-o. Kotako acabou comendo duas das três frutinhas inocentemente e já sentiu o efeito, virando os olhos e gritando de dor.

– Ué, o que foi?! Quer um pouco d’água? – perguntou sonsamente, só para despistar que sabia do malefício da fruta.

O homem-polvo caiu na água, desacordado. Começou a afundar, como todo o usuário de Akuma no Mi. E Kid só observou comum sorriso mau nos lábios escuros.

– Eu precisava acabar contigo desde o dia em que roubou a Rhina! – olhou a frutinha em sua mão – ...e como é bom ter uma pessoa que conheça bem as plantas... mais um motivo pelo qual não posso te perder!


	28. Salvação Inesperada

 

Passaram-se quatro meses. Um período muito tedioso em termos de combates, mas muito agradável dentro do bando de Kid. Rhina era o centro das atenções, juntamente com aquele filho do Kid que estava chegando. Já não fazia mais tantos serviços, com seus sete meses de gestação e uma barriga proeminente naquelas vestes que usava. Misa havia praticamente assumido as tarefas dela, com a ajuda de Killer – que sempre estava ao lado dela e principalmente nessa época em que fazia quase tudo sozinha. Mas uma notícia dada pelo próprio capitão mudaria aquela rotina corriqueira.

– Vamos ter que partir para uma missão junto com os outros dois já amanhã mesmo. Rhina e a irmã ficarão aqui na nossa base, na ilha. – e virou-se para a gestante – aquele homem musical permitiu que os dois médicos dele ficassem com vocês duas. Realmente, espero que eu possa confiar nesses caras.

– Pode sim, capitão... eles nunca nos fizeram nada e não vão fazer nada que possam perder a confiança do capitão deles...

– Realmente espero que eles tenham isso dentro dos miolos deles. – Kid acariciou as bochechas dela que pareciam um pouquinho maiores.

Deixando Rhina e Misa nas mãos dos médicos particulares de Apoo, Kid partiu daquela ilha, junto ao Apoo e Hawkins, que encontrariam com Kaido na mesma ilha onde ele manteve Rhina refém. As novidades envolvendo piratas e revolucionários favoreciam mais como e quando eles poderiam atacar. Cada Younkou tinha seus aliados – Kaido estava com aqueles quatro Supernovas. Eles não sabiam quem eram os aliados daqueles que iriam atacar – Shanks, mas partiram para o centro do Novo Mundo, onde outros estavam se combatendo, em busca de seus objetivos.

.....................

Ela não parecia, mas estava aos poucos entrando em uma leve depressão. Misa sentia um vazio horrível dentro de si desde que o loiro partiu e desde que passou a ser evitada sexualmente por ele, pois ele temia em deixá-la grávida. Ele não entendia direito dessas coisas e achava que evitando sexo definitivamente era o único método seguro. E ela sentia falta dele... nesse ponto. Não imaginava que os velhos conflitos envolvendo Killer e ela voltariam a perturbá-la. Era como se tudo estivesse errado, ele podia sentir isso em seu corpo. Os pesadelos foram piorando. Rhina observou essa mudança de comportamento e sabia que algo tinha que ser feito, mas decidiu esperar mais um pouco antes de tentar consolá-la. Antes de partir, Kid deixou com ela um den den mushi para que pudessem se comunicar. Com isso, ela não se sentia tão distante e poderia se comunicar com ele caso precisasse. Mas isso era somente se Rhina precisasse de algo, não Misa. Achava que ele poderia se irritar se ela ligasse apenas para fazer, ao menos, Killer falar com sua irmã.

A morena decidiu arriscar no dia em que viu Misa sentada perto das redes, encostada em uma das colunas que sustentavam aquele casebre. Assim, ela fez a única coisa que era natural: sentou-se ao lado de sua irmã, um pouco perto dela. Ele então lentamente colocou a mão sobre o ombro dela. Misa, que estava de cabeça baixa, olhou para ela com os olhos em pranto. 

– Você sabe que ele te ama e que breve todos voltarão sãos e salvos, certo? – ela podia ver as lágrimas de sua irmã correndo pela bochecha – Mas eu quero que você seja aberta para mim,  sobre como você está se sentindo.... como sempre foi.

– ... que adianta? Além disso, não quero que se preocupe comigo... e sim com ele. – disse, batendo bem de leve no ventre roliço da irmã.

– Mas não posso ignorá-la vendo chorar pelos cantos. Sei que está preocupada com Killer e também sente falta dele ao seu lado... imagine eu, com o capitão... sei o que sente... por isso quero te consolar.

– Mas ele não te evita... como ele me evitou nesses meses antes de partir.

Ela pode ter uma noção do que se tratava. Mas não sabia detalhes disso, logo ficou na sua suposição de antes: que ela simplesmente sentia falta e preocupava com a volta segura dele.

– ...entenda as razões dele. Sei que você o ama, logo vai entender... olha, você quer que eu convença Kid a deixa-la falar com ele?

– Como?

– Ele me deu um den den mushi e...

– Não, deixa. Vai ser pior. Olha... já me sinto melhor com você aqui ao meu lado. – ela mal limpou as lágrimas e já estava sendo abraçada pela irmã.

Rhina sempre dormia junto a Misa nesses dias. Os dois médicos eram distantes das duas irmãs, apenas dirigindo-se à Rhina se ela precisasse de alguma coisa relacionada à gravidez; assim, estavam cumprindo o que Kid havia pedido em tom de ameaça.

Enquanto ambas dormiam, o den den mushi que Kid deu a Rhina tocou, fazendo ambas despertarem. Esfregando os olhos, a morena atendeu.

– Alô? Kid... ah, é você... sim...está aqui, acordada agora.

– Quem é? – Misa sussurrou para a irmã.

– ...sim, vou passar para ela... – entregou o den den mushi com ar sorridente para Misa, que atendeu sem imaginar imediatamente quem queria lhe falar.

– ...Misa. Não posso me estender aqui, mas precisava saber como você estava.

– ...Killer... tudo bem... fico feliz que não tenha esquecido de mim... – ela sentiu uma lágrima descer pelos olhos. Ela se lembrou até do rosto dele – tinha sido a única que havia o visto sem a máscara.

– As coisas aqui não estão fáceis... mas garanto que vamos voltar com vida... até mesmo porque Kid precisa ver o filho dele...

– Rhina está muito bem, até melhor que eu.

– Heh... o capitão ficará feliz em saber disso... mas espero que esteja tudo bem...

– ...está sim... apenas sinto sua falta.

– E eu a sua... vou desligar, acabou meu tempo aqui. – Killer foi encerrando com certo dó, mas teria que fazer isso.

– Até mais, querido...

A ligação foi encerrada. Rhina abraçou-a, olhando aquele rostinho com uma lágrima descendo.

– ...você está um pouco diferente desde que começou a se adaptar aqui... está mais bonita, mais madura... Killer tem cuidado bem de você.

– ...acha isso?

– Certeza absoluta. Vamos voltar a dormir?

– ...sim.

Misa até preferia passar o tempo dormindo, quando podia. Ajudava a esquecer das saudades.

....................

O tempo passava normalmente e os navios da aliança passaram por diversos lugares e obstáculos em pouco tempo. Enfrentaram neve, chuva, calor, quase todas as temperaturas possíveis. Tudo pela guerra pelo poder daqueles mares.

Não fazia tanto tempo assim, mas para Kid, estar longe de Rhina e ainda por cima naquele estado tinha sido em seu próprio inferno pessoal, e o tempo parecia passar da maneira mais lenta o possível. Isso também valia para Killer que não sentia apenas falta da presença de Misa como do contato físico que ele mesmo impôs uma barreira. Para os dois, nem mesmo o prazer de poder guerrear pelos mares tirava a lembrança de suas respectivas mulheres.

Enquanto ambos seguiam adiante, Kid recebeu uma ligação em seu den den mushi. Esperava que não fosse nada grave, pois voltaria tudo de novo para salvá-la.

– Rhina, é você?

– Kid, não é brincadeira! Estamos em apuros! Parecem que estão invadindo a ilha! O que fazemos?

– Não está de brincadeira mesmo, não é? – ele perguntou gritando. Ouviu barulhos estranhos do outro lado da linha.

– Eustass Kid, avisa ao meu capitão que nossa base foi atacada! – o médico puxou a parte do den den mushi que se usa para falar da mão dela – Mas estamos aqui com sua mulher!

Kid soltou um palavrão bem alto. A ligação é cortada, e ele chama por Rhina ainda assim. Killer aparece no camarote dele, invadindo o local.

– Capitão, temos péssimas notícias! – Killer falava quase sem fôlego.

– ... é o que estou pensando?!

– Nossa base está sendo invadida!

– Vamos rápido voltar para lá!

– Os outros também estão voltando. Kaido foi à frente! – Killer saiu dali para ajudar os outros.

....................

Piratas aliados de Kaido, em vingança pela morte de Kotako – mesmo sem provas exatas que Kid foi o causador de sua morte –, resolveram atacar aquela ilha e acabar com a vida de todos que encontrassem ali. Chegaram à região da ilha onde era a área de Apoo, vitimando alguns piratas secundários que estavam ali. Com a confusão, misturaram-se os homens de ambos piratas. Os dois médicos que estavam cuidando de Rhina também protegeram Misa.

– Preciso de uma espada! – exclamou Misa.

– Para quê? – perguntou um dos médicos.

– Para quê, Misa? – Rhina agarrou-a pela barra do vestido.

– Para me defender, claro! Enquanto vocês dois se concentrem na Rhina!

– Não diga bobagem, Misa! Você não sabe lutar que nem eles! O pouco que aprendemos com eles não dá para evitar os ataques!

– Só sei que não permitirei que matem você e o meu sobrinho!

Rhina sorriu um pouco, ainda conseguindo de orgulhar de sua irmãzinha bravia. Mas puxou-a pelo pulso, fazendo com que ficasse junto a ela.

– Você não pode se separar de mim novamente! Vamos sobreviver juntas!

– Eu vou escondê-las em uma das cavernas dessa ilha!

– Por que não leva as duas para o nosso navio-reserva? – disse o outro médico.

– Porque ali é mais fácil de encontrá-las. E é um dos esconderijos que o capitão nos ensinou, lembra?

– Ah, sim!

Escutaram um barulho de explosão mais próximo.

– Vamos embora, rápido!

Os quatro fugiram por entre o vasto matagal. Segurando a barriga por baixo, Rhina andava com dificuldade pelas grossas raízes das árvores. Bem dentro do matagal, estava tudo escuro – mesmo com a luz do dia. Puxando uma lanterna, um dos médicos deu para Misa e foi guiando ela para onde ela deveria seguir, assim fazendo-a assumir a frente de todos.

– Dobra essa árvore aí em sua esquerda e entra nesse buraco!

– Aqui? Mas é muito fundo! – Misa mal enxergava as coisas por ali, mesmo com a luz da lanterna.

– Rápido! Não temos tempo em analisar nada! Entra aí!

– E falem mais baixo, senão as vozes os guiarão! – reclamou o médico que estava ajudando Rhina a caminhar por ali.

E os quatro ficaram encurralados naquele esconderijo natural. As bases estavam sendo destruídas. Estavam se vangloriando em destruir tudo que encontravam, mesmo comprometendo Kaido naquela aliança e sabendo que poderiam deixá-lo furioso – mas acreditavam que, alegando a vingança em favor do companheiro morto, Kaido perdoaria. E mais um barco se aproximava daquela ilha. Outros aliados de Kaido?

Dentro da caverna, um dos médicos pediu para Misa apagar a lanterna.

– E agora, o que vamos fazer? – Misa perguntou, em tom baixo como todos falavam ali.

– Esperar... e rezar para que não descubram aqui... – comentou Rhina.

– Só sabemos porque Apoo levou tempo para descobrir toda essa ilha. – disse um dos homens.

– E eles podem fazer isso, também! – comentou Misa.

– E estão fazendo isso, agora! – respondeu este mesmo.

Rhina sentiu algo mexer dentro de si. Era meio doloroso para sua coluna, até porque estava sentada meio torta ali naquele lugar meio apertado, mas era bom sentir o filho de Kid se mexendo ali dentro – tirando o fato dos músculos uterinos estarem também se adaptando para acomodar aquele ser que se desenvolvia ali dentro. Aquilo lhe acalmava aos poucos, fazendo sentir-se confortável. Lembrava-se de Kid mexendo em sua barriga, pondo o ouvido no meio dela para ouvir alguns ruídos que sinalizavam que o bebê dele estava acordado.

– Ai, eles estão pertos! – disse Misa, em tom normal de voz, ao escutar tiros mais próximos.

– Shhh! Fala em tom mais baixo!

Rhina despertou de suas lembranças. Segurou a mão de Misa, que parecia tensa. Ambas trocaram olhares, transmitindo seus medos e suas emoções, como sempre fizeram.

– Vai dar tudo certo. – disse Misa, tentando transmitir confiança.

– Vai sim. – respondeu a irmã mais velha, com um sorriso afável nos lábios.

Alguns dos invasores passavam por aquele mesmo caminho escuro que levava até uma das cavernas secretas, cortando os grandes arbustos das árvores para entrar mais iluminação. E lá fora, sob a luz do dia, os tripulantes do outro navio impediam a destruição que os aliados de Kaido faziam. O chefe e seu braço-direito foram à frente, adentrando no matagal.

Achando a caverna onde estavam os quatro escondidos, o grupo desses invasores começou a cavar a entrada para facilitar a entrada. Eles suavam bastante, temendo o pior.

– Hááá! Achamos mais gente escondida!

Foi inevitável os gritos das duas, que foram bem audíveis naquela área em que estavam. Misa se pôs na frente da irmã, que a segurou pela cintura.

– Não vá mais para frente! – ordenou Rhina.

Tarde demais. Um tentáculo familiar para Rhina puxou Misa pelo antebraço, que pegou um afiado graveto no chão e tentou perfurar o tentáculo. Os médicos entraram na frente dela e outros – aparentemente usuários do Tipo Zoan – tentaram imobilizar os dois.

– Não venha, Rhina! – gritou Misa, que se debatia furiosa.

– Vou vingar meu irmão agora mesmo! – disse o outro homem-polvo, porém com aspecto mais do animal que de gente, puxando uma adaga de prata com outro tentáculo, mirando o corpo da ruiva.

– NÃÃÃÃÃO! – gritou Rhina, desesperada e prestes a sair da caverna, quando algo a fez parar. O tal homem-polvo soltou Misa, sendo atingido por tiros, igualmente aos outros que estavam começando a torturar os médicos que estavam quase chorando.

Um homem alto, de cabelos grisalhos e segurando um rifle se aproximava. Possuindo uma grande cicatriz em forma de “X” no rosto, ele foi reconhecido por um dos médicos, que ainda tremia assustado com a chacina que o vitimaria, junto com seu companheiro e as jovens mulheres quem estava protegendo.

– Esse homem... é do mesmo bando que...

– Capitão! Os gritos de mulheres vêm daqui! – disse o homem, gritando em direção atrás dele.

Outro homem apareceu. Com uma longa capa preta sobre os ombros e usando calças de cor marrom levemente soltas e recolhidos até a altura um pouco abaixo do joelho, tinha os cabelos de um vermelho tão vivo como os de Eustass Kid e a barba por fazer. Uma cicatriz similar ao ataque de uma garra destacava-se em seu rosto de poucos traços de maturidade.

– Já acabei com os outros... ora... mas o que temos aqui? – ele olhou para Misa, que o encarava com seriedade, ainda temendo que eles também fossem inimigos.

– ...foi em vão a fuga deles. Tentaram destruir essa ilha só para atrapalhar nosso caminho. – disse o homem grisalho.

– Beckman, vamos verificar se tem mais alguma mulher em perigo. – disse o ruivo, olhando ao redor.

– ...quem são vocês?

– Piratas. Mas não estamos em guerra a não ser com quem nos atacar! – disse o ruivo, sorridente.

– Vocês... não são piratas do bando do Ruivo?

– Sou eu mesmo, Shanks. Muito prazer.

Rhina ouviu a conversa e pôs a cabeça para fora da entrada.

– Capitão, tem mais uma outra ali. – apontou Beckman.

– Ora... pode sair, não há mais perigo! – avisou Shanks para Rhina.

– Capitão! Os outros estão lá fora te chamando! – veio um outro homem atrás.

– Diga que já vou. Agora... me digam, vocês moram aqui nessa ilha?

– ...sim. Por que pergunta? – respondeu Misa.

– Por curiosidade mesmo. Ela me parece abandonada...

– Mas não está abandonada. Aqui é a base de quatro Supernovas. – disse o outro médico, ficando de pé.

– Oh... sério?! – perguntou o ruivo, coçando a cabeça. – Nossa... vão achar que nós provocamos isso.

– Não, não! Nós vamos explicar ao nosso capitão e ele entenderá. – disse Rhina, saindo da caverna com dificuldade. Shanks e o direito dele perceberam que aquela estava grávida.

– E... a mamãe é por acaso membro de qual bando?

– Dos piratas do Capitão Kid.

Shanks lambeu rapidamente os lábios, quase rindo. Ele olhava os Supernovas como Roger olhava para todos os novatos no tempo em que o Rei dos Piratas era vivo.

– E eles... por que não estão aqui?

Misa e Rhina não sabiam o que responder. Pelo nome, reconheceram o tal pirata que Kid atacaria. Mas nada falaram sobre isso.

– ...Estão em uma missão. – disse Rhina.

– E deixaram duas jovens como vocês sozinhas nesta ilha? – Shanks se aproximou de onde estavam as duas.

– Bem... eles dois estão conosco. – a morena apontou para os médicos.

– Mas somos do bando de Scratchmen Apoo. Ficamos aqui para cuidar delas... principalmente dessa aqui que está grávida.

Shanks balançou a cabeça negativamente e olhou para o homem grisalho.

– Viu só, Beckman? Atreveram-se a deixar uma moça nesse estado sozinha aqui, correndo risco de invasões como esta!

– Ignorantes. – comentou Beckman, guardando sua arma.

– Não é por isso. Apenas não nos quiseram levar para a guerra. – Misa defendeu (principalmente) Killer, ao ouvir o outro chama-los de “ignorantes”.

– Hehe... mas tudo bem, vamos levá-las daqui!

– E para onde? – perguntou Misa, com jeito desconfiado.

– Não se preocupe, mocinha. Não somos tão insensatos em fazer mal a vocês, duas. E vamos explorar essa ilha e catar qualquer intruso que ainda esteja destruindo a ilha!

– Sim, capitão! – concordou Beckman e o outro.

.....................

Na noite daquele mesmo dia, estavam todos reunidos ao ar livre, em volta de uma grande fogueira, comendo e bebendo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Foi o dia todo buscando por feridos e enterrando os mortos. Os dois únicos membros do bando do Kid naquela ilha estavam muito bem protegidos. Shanks quis saber de tudo delas. Estavam os cinco principais membros do bando do Ruivo – como ele era conhecido pelos mares. Deram para as duas – especialmente Rhina – muita comida e da melhor qualidade. Era aquele bando que Kid atacaria? Eram eles maus piratas?

– Acho que Kid errou de aliança. – comentou Misa, dando uma baita de uma mordida em um pedaço de carne.

– ...talvez. Mas vamos esperar a decisão dele. E eles ainda podem ser nossos inimigos.

– Rhina... eles nos salvaram!

– Eu sei... mas não podemos contraria o Kid. Vamos apenas falar o que aconteceu e... o den den mushi, cadê ele?

– Deve estar entre os escombros...

– Ah, céus! E agora? Deve estar achando que estamos...

– Relaxa, mana. Eles devem estar chegando.

– O que está havendo aí? – perguntou o ruivo, dando outro prato de comida para Rhina – coma mais um pouco. Você precisa de energia para gerar seu filho.

– Ah... obrigada. – ela aceitou o prato de comida – Mas preciso voltar para a cabana, acho que deixei algo lá.

– que cabana?

– A nossa cabana em nossa área na ilha. Ela quer ir lá para avisar ao capitão que estamos todos bem. – disse Misa.

– Ah, faça isso! E diga que quero depois dizer umas coisas quando nos encontrarmos pessoalmente. – disse Shanks, mas não em um tom de ameaça grave.

– ...com licença.

Rhina foi até a cabana. Cabana que agora eram só destroços. Destroços. Aquilo lhe passou uma sensação ruim. Como Kid estaria agora? Tão longe dela... será que voltaria com vida? Talvez nem deveria ter avisado nada. Só o deixou mais preocupado. Com o prato na mão, começou a chorar, enquanto comia os pedaços de carne com a mão. De repente, uma mão pousou em seu ombro, fazendo-a olhar para trás.

– ...está tudo bem? Por que não janta lá com a gente? – Shanks retirou sua mão do ombro dela.

– ...estou preocupada.

– Com o quê?

– ...avisei ao meu capitão pouco antes de fugir daqui... e agora... vejo tudo em destroços...

– Amanhã mesmo vamos todos procurar pelo den den mushi. – ele tirou um lenço de dentro do capuz, oferecendo-a – volta para o grupo, não é bom que fique sozinha assim...

– ...tudo bem.

Ele acompanhou-a. Segurou o prato de comida dela enquanto ela secava as lágrimas, depois entregando-o.

– Não me leve a mal se estiver sendo indiscreto... mas quem é o pai desse filho aí?

– ...meu capitão.

– É? E... ele a deixou aqui quase sozinha nessa ilha? Deveria levá-la com ele!

– Ele saiu para guerrear em alto mar e não quis arriscar minha vida e nem a do filho que está pra nascer. Na minha opinião, foi a decisão mais sensata. Eu mesma aceitei.

O ruivo olhou bem aquela mulher que seguia ao seu lado.

– Ah, se não tivesse um capitão...

– O que quis dizer?

– Não, nada, nada... mas ainda acho que foi loucura do seu capitão te deixar aqui à mercê destes invasores. Viu só, hoje? E estes mesmos tentaram nos atacar antes...

E Rhina se distraiu com outros fatos que ele havia vivenciado, assim tendo uma conversa agradável com ele. E aquele ruivo ofereceu o navio principal dele para que elas e os médicos pudessem passar a noite. Ficou meio penalizado ao imaginar aquelas duas naquela choupana aparentemente sem recursos. No dia seguinte, mandou seus homens procurarem pelo den den mushi dela pelos escombros da choupana que era a base térrea delas. Encontraram o aparelho quebrado.

– Lamento, Rhina... mas encontraram o aparelho destruído. Mas se você avisou a eles que estava sofrendo esse ataque antes de fugir, ele deve estar vindo. – concluiu Shanks.

– ...ah, que trabalho que eu estou dando!

– Hahahaha! Não é para você se preocupar ou sentir culpa, é ele!

– Mas nós podemos sinalizá-lo com os nossos, capitão. – disse um outro homem, de tez morena-parda e com os cachos aloirados em forma de rastafári.

– Nem conheço esse homem direito, Yasopp... não tenho como ter contato com ele...

– Mas tenho como sinalizá-lo... aliás, Roo tem. Ele sabe como fazer isso.

– Então, quero ver.

 Roo, com a ajuda de Yassop e um membro de outro navio aliado dele, conseguiram um radar com os den den mushis de (quase) todos os piratas naquela região do Novo Mundo. Procuraram pelo pirata Eustass “Capitão” Kid.

– É um novato perigoso dessa “Pior Geração”. – comentou Beckman.

– Que seja. Vem Rhina, entra aqui! – Shanks estava mais preocupado em chamar a bela grávida que nos detalhes envolvendo o Supernova.

Foi permitida a entrada da morena no camarote onde estavam os objetos de navegação e o Log Pose, o instrumento usado por navegantes para se situarem onde estavam e para onde iam.

– Você quer falar com o seu capitão?

– Claro!

– Nós achamos um jeito de nos comunicar com o den den mushi dele. Vamos sinalizar, mas você segura ele. – ele deu o telefone em forma de caramujo para ela segurar.

– ...alô... está me ouvindo, Kid? – Rhina logo respondeu ao som de sinal aberto do outro lado da linha.

Ela esperou alguns segundos em silêncio. De repente, seus olhos se arregalaram.

– Kid!!! Sou eu!

– Rhina?! Por que não me respondeu quando te liguei?! Estou que nem um louco tentando...

– Está tudo bem agora, Kid!

– Rhina... eu ouvi gritos e barulhos naquela hora! E Hawkins confirmou que deveríamos voltar para aí logo.

– E venham. Vocês precisam conhecer nossos salvadores! – Rhina falava em tom emocionado.

– ...salvadores?

– Sim. Fomos salvos por piratas que você talvez conheça. – ela não quis mencionar quem eram ali. – e mais, o den den mushi foi totalmente destruído como foi a nossa base. Por isso não pude falar novamente com você...

– ...espera um pouco: onde vocês estão?

– Em boas mãos. Mas quase morremos nas mãos dos invasores que destruíram tudo aqui! ...alguns membros do bando de seus aliados morreram.

– ...já estou a caminho e agora, mais rápido que nunca! Vou desligar... mas... como está falando comigo?

– Estou com um emprestado. Sinalizaram aqui o contato com o seu den den mushi para que pudesse falar com você, Kid.

– ...estou perdido...

– Kid, venha com calma... sou eu quem estou te pedindo!

– Certo. Vou indo para aí!

– Até mais! Venha com calma!

Os outros assistiam tranquilamente ela falar com seu capitão e consorte. Rhina desligou o telefone em forma de caramujo.

– E então?

– Ele está vindo... e garanto que ele será muito grato a vocês, tanto como eu sou!


	29. Aliança Rompida, Parceria Nova

Mais adiantado que os outros, Kid vinha apressadamente para a ilha. Era a segunda vez que retornava para a base preocupado por causa da Rhina. Ele entendia que realmente a amava. O que antes era uma atração simples agora era um amor quase possessivo. E ainda mais com a chegada de um filho que, desde quando soube, desejava vê-lo chegar bem a esse mundo. Já se imaginava ensinando o garoto – imaginava que fosse um menino – a velejar pelos mares. Seria seu sucessor e desde cedo queria por isso na cabeça dele.

Estranhou ao ver uma considerável frota implantada em sua base. Pegou uma luneta para ver melhor a bandeira hasteada no navio maior.

– Kid! Aquele é nosso alvo! – comentou Killer.

– O que eles estão fazendo ali?!

– O que faremos?

 

“ _Venha com calma, sou eu quem estou pedindo!..._ ”

 

Kid se lembrou das palavras de Rhina e comentou com o loiro.

– Ela me disse para que viessem com calma... será que eles as raptaram e querem nos negociar?

– Mas ela não disse que foram estes que as salvaram do ataque que sofreram?

– Foi... não sei... mas vamos fazer o que ela pediu.

O den den mushi de Killer tocou. Ele atendeu, colocando também para Kid ouvir: era Apoo.

– Kid! Essa é a hora oportuna! Vamos atacar os navios deles! – gritou Apoo, aparentemente animado.

– Não vamos, não! Não quero que minhas integrantes se machuquem! E uma delas disse que está tudo bem e que chegássemos primeiro na ilha sem fazer nada! Então baixa esses canhões aí, já!

– Tenho a impressão que falaria com Killer e não com você, ainda.

– Mas eu quem mando aqui! Eu que sou o capitão! – berrou o ruivo.

– Parem essa discussão! – Killer interveio. Rhina, uma do nosso bando, acabou de se comunicar com a gente, Apoo. Ela disse que está tudo bem e que devemos chegar pacificamente.

– E quem é ela, por acaso? Vão dar ouvidos a uma garota inexperiente?

Kid rosnou alto. Killer também ficou levemente irritado, mas manteve o controle. Outro den den mushi tocava, agora era o de Kid.

– Vejo o navio de quem vamos atacar... – era Hawkins, falando calmamente.

– Ninguém vai atacar eles até pegar as duas! –  berrou o ruivo.

– ...deixa eu falar, Kid. – Basil nunca perdia o controle ao falar com Kid nervoso – Era exatamente isso que quero dizer. Vejo em minhas previsões que nós não devemos atacar e que eles estão protegendo sua garota e a outra menina que é irmã dela.

“Como ele sabe tanto de nós?” pensou Kid.

– Diga isso ao “instrumentado”, pois ele está com ideias estúpidas em atacar assim mesmo! – disse Kid, encerrando a ligação.

Ao se aproximarem bem da ilha-base deles, Kid fez soltar três bolas de canhões pelo ar, sem atacá-los. Era uma forma entre os piratas de anunciar uma chegada pacífica. Todos na ilha perceberam e gritaram, saudando quem se aproximava. Shanks foi até a borda do sue navio ver quem era.

– Então é esse o poderoso Eustass “Capitão” Kid? – perguntou ele, para si mesmo. E mandou responder as salvas de canhão dele da mesma forma, avisando que poderia chegar ali sem problemas.

Apoo recusou em descer até a ilha, ficando de longe observando tudo. Hawkins fez o mesmo, apenas para manter o controle e evitar que o outro faça algo inesperado. Kid ancorou o navio no mesmo porto em que sempre ficou naquela ilha e desceu, à procura do capitão do bando do Ruivo. Eis que o outro desceu do próprio navio para ficar diante daquele que tinha a alcunha de “Capitão” entre os piratas.

Ambos ficaram diante de si. Seus respectivos diretos um pouco mais atrás de seus capitães. Encararam-se por breves segundos.

– Cadê as garotas? – Kid perguntou seriamente.

– Estão aqui, sãs e salvas... graças a mim.

Kid olhou-o de cima para baixo. Shanks mantinha a mesma postura que ele, com cara de poucos amigos. Shanks virou-se para Beckman e afirmou com a cabeça para que trouxesse as garotas que estavam dentro do navio, mas que já estavam entre parte da tripulação ali, olhando quem chegou. De longe, Kid sorria vendo quem tanto queria ver.

– Venham, garotas! – pediu Shanks e voltou a olhar para Kid nos olhos. Killer também já tinha visto Misa e se alegrava no fundo do peito, contendo-se ali para não empurrar quem estivesse em sua frente e ir abraçá-la.

Rhina foi correndo e parou ao lado de Shanks. Misa seguiu-a.

– O que está fazendo aqui, ao meu lado? Vai abraçar teu homem! – disse Shanks, rindo.

A morena e o ruivo abriram os braços um para o outro, entregando-se a um abraço forte. Kid até a levantou, sem soltá-la do abraço. E Misa fez o mesmo com Killer, que a abraçou de forma mais discreta – mas não menos calorosa –, fazendo um cafuné que deixava aquela cabeleira volumosa e ruiva ainda mais assanhada. Todos começaram a comemorar ali, enquanto Shanks e Beckman olhavam aquela cena com um sorriso pacato nos lábios. Kid não gostou muito daquela comemoração e olhou todos ali de lado, fazendo calar alguns. E ainda não tinha soltado Rhina no chão.

– Que bom que seguiu o que pedi... Kid. – disse ela, beijando-lhe a face.

– Tive que arriscar o menos possível... o jeito era ouvir esse conselho. – disse com o rosto grudado no pescoço dela, que sentiu arrepiar-se.

– Bem, depois será que podemos conversar em particular antes de partir? – disse Shanks, para Kid.

– Era exatamente isso que eu queria! – ele pôs Rhina no chão e comentou para ela – Nossa... você está pesada!

E ela só riu. Killer foi até Rhina, segurando Misa pelas mãos.

– Que bom que está tudo bem com você também!

– Não sabe o susto que passamos. A Misa arriscou-se muito para me proteger.

– É mesmo, Misa? – Killer se virou para ela, que ficou meio encabulada com as palavras da irmã.

– ...sim. Não queria vê-a sofrer e tão pouco meu sobrinho!

– Vem comigo, Kid. Vamos falar a sós!

– ...tudo bem. Killer, fica de olho nas duas. – e virou-se para as irmãs – Vocês duas, para o navio, já!

Rhina e Misa se olharam.

– Vamos sim. – concordou Misa, que só o encarava sem ânimo.

– Vou levar as duas, Kid. – Killer disse, acompanhando as duas para o navio do Capitão.

.....................

– Então, éramos nós quem você estava perseguindo? – Shanks colocava saquê no copo de Kid.

– Sim. Aliás, nossa aliança tem esse objetivo ainda. – disse ele, bebendo um gole depois de falar.

– Ah, entendo.

– Mas... em virtude pelo que fez para minhas integrantes... creio que estou em dívida com você!

– Ah, eu também acho! – parou para sorver mais um gole de saquê.

– ...mas isso faço apenas porque sou grato por ajudar uma mulher grávida. Porém, não significa que, futuramente, não poderemos nos confrontar!

– Hahahaha... você é um jovem homem cheio de marra! – disse Shanks, rindo e batendo na própria perna.

Kid fechou a cara. Mas sabia quem estava em sua frente. Um respeitável Younkou. Já o respeitava por ter salvado Rhina – outro pirata não faria o mesmo. Não era uma questão de marra, mas também tinha que manter a postura como o perigoso e perverso Eustass Kid que era.

– Como um veterano desses mares – embora não seja tão velho -, tenho que lhe dar umas dicas. Um pirata deve se entregar totalmente ao que busca em sua vida. Por isso, deixamos muitas coisas para trás ou simplesmente nunca construímos, para que nada nos atrapalhe nessa nossa jornada. Família é uma delas...

– Mas...não tenho família, ainda. – disse ele, olhando para o saque em seu copo.

– Não tem? Mas e o filho que ela espera, hein?

Kid olhou para Shanks, que o olhava de um jeito como um tio olha para seu sobrinho.

– Você já está construindo uma família... bom, pelo menos foi o que ela me disse.

– ...sim, o pai daquele menino sou eu. Mas aonde quer chegar?

– Já cheguei aonde queria, agora falta você entender como adulto que é. Acredito que... esse acontecimento não foi planejado, não foi?

– Ah, isso não vem na conversa!

– Deixa eu terminar, rapaz... não arrisque mais sua mulher e nem essa criança.

– Com isso, você quer dizer que eu tenho que aposentar-me como um pirata e viver somente para ela e o menino?

– Não... apenas cuida melhor de quem precisa de você. Não abandone seus objetivos, mas... agora que tem uma família, tenha mais atenção a eles, também! – ele parou para beber.

Kid ficou sério, pensativo naquelas palavras. Mas tudo o que ele fez foi proteger aquela mulher de marinheiros e outros piratas. Não imaginava que cuidar de mulher era tão difícil. Era por isso que muitos piratas não formavam famílias, seguindo a vida solitariamente – com exceção aos parceiros do bando.

– Bom, vou partir amanhã. Não posso ficar muito tempo nessa ilha. Mas acabei parando aqui... não sei, vi aqui sendo incendiado e atacado e, por coincidência, eram os mesmos piratas que estavam me perseguindo...deve conhecê-los. Era um dessa aliança de vocês...

– Vão pagar por atacar justamente aqui! – jurou Kid.

– Mas relaxa... – pegou a garrafa de saquê e colocou mais no seu e no copo dele.

– E então...

– Então o quê?

– Não vai levar a sério ainda quem pode te atacar?

– Heh, que está falando?

– Não falo por mim, falo dos outros três que querem te pegar.

– Isso aí vocês decidem! Estou pronto para qualquer ação de vocês!

– Bem, pois saiba que de mim, por enquanto, não terá nenhuma ação. Mas fica de olho naqueles três... sim, eu me juntei a eles pois preciso fazer meu nome aqui, como todos os outros... mas nada em princípio me motivava em ataca-lo. Quem eu queria dar um jeito, eu fiz.

– Em quem você deu um jeito?

– Big Mom.

Shanks quase cuspiu o saquê. Lembrou-se do ataque que fez Big Mom recuar, sendo então considerada perdedora.

– Então foi você... o novato que naquela vez...

– Foi. – disse, com certo orgulho estampado no rosto em um sorriso mau.

– Ah, rapaz! – ele se levantou – estou me surpreendendo cada vez mais com essa nova geração... não é à toa que é conhecida como a “Pior Geração”.

– Heh...

– Mas lembra-se do que te disse... e se ela precisar de algo, tem meu apoio. Até gostaria de saber das novas quando nascer.

– Poderá saber.

O ruivo mais velho estendeu o copo de saquê, promovendo brinde.

– Estamos resolvidos?

– ...sim. Por enquanto, sim.

E o ruivo mais novo brindou com ele. E Kid já tinha decidido: estava fora daquela aliança, por um débito. Só faltava os outros saberem agora.

.....................

Entre Apoo e Hawkins...

– Como?? – rangeu os dentes em forma de piano.

– Parece que ele está decidido... ele se sente em débito por ter salvado as garotas. – o loiro consultava suas cartas.

– Aquelas caipiras insignificantes?

– Sim.

– Então, ele é um de nossos alvos agora!

– Nem temos como atacá-los. Mais um alguém também vai poupá-lo por causa do ataque dos seus aliados a um dos membros da nossa aliança até então...

– Quem?

– ...Kaido.

Kaido...

– Não é possível que meus aliados tenham atacado justamente a ilha dos piratas daquela aliança! Que vergolha! Mas vou dar uma lição nesses infelizes que me atrapalharam, antes mesmo de atacar o Ruivo!

O homem gigante estava na ilha que era seu refúgio, sozinho, pensando em seus aliados e na falha dos seus aliados com Kid, Apoo e Hawkins, destruindo a ilha-base deles. Achava-se desonrado em imaginar dos seus atacando justamente quem não deveria. Achava que os outros deveriam estar furiosos com ele. Ele podia ser quem fosse, mas gostava da hora e da lealdade. Já havia matado muitos que lhe faltaram com isso. Mais uma vez, tudo estava dando errado. A vontade de se matar era enorme, mas temia em ter outra decepção em sobreviver novamente. E queria tanto acabar exclusivamente com “Joker” (Doflamingo)... e a aliança também tinha ele na mira, como prometeram se ele ajudasse em também destruir o Shanks.

– Será que eles mataram aquela mocinha?! – Kaido ficou imaginando. Se o fizeram... ele apertou os punhos, fazendo os ossos estralarem, dando para ouvir até um pouco mais de longe.

Shanks e Kid...

– Foi uma honra em conhecê-lo melhor.

– ...digo o mesmo.

– Homens! Vamos embora amanhã cedo!

Todos do seu bando urraram, concordando.

– Heat, Wire! Eles vão ficar aqui até amanhã e vamos esperar os outros virem até a ilha, quero falar pessoalmente que a nossa parte na aliança está desfeita! – ordenou Kid aos seus.

– Sério, Kid? – perguntou Wire.

– Sim, Wire. Por enquanto, devemos a vida de nossas garotas a ele.

– Entendo...

– Onde está o Killer?

– Deixou as duas no navio. Estava aqui, ainda pouco.

– Ele já está vindo, estava recuperando algumas coisas aqui nos destroços de nossa cabana. – disse Heat.

– ...certo. Vocês, se quiserem, podem desfrutar da farra à noite. Vou me reconher mais cedo.

– Não vai participar da noitada? – perguntou o ruivo mais velho.

– Quero descansar, já tive muito por esses dias! – afirmou Kid, sem muito ânimo.

– Hah.. entendo. Ela merece toda a atenção depois de tantos momentos de pânico... – Shanks disse, dando leves cotoveladas nele, que riu encabulado.

– Mas estou cansado, mesmo. Quero dormir. Até amanhã! – e ele se recolheu, voltando para o navio. Killer e os outros dois do bando ficaram para a farra de bebidas que Shanks promoveu naquela ilha. Kid foi para o quarto e reencontrou quem queria, em sua cama. Foi até ela, que estava dormindo e tinha acordado ao sentir alguém perto.

– Kid! – ela o abraçou, e foi correspondida da mesma forma.

– Rhina... se importa se eu quiser descansar um pouco?

– Claro que não... venha, vou ajudar meu capitão a se recolher! – disse ela, tirando-lhe as botas e colocando aquelas pernas grossas e compridas em cima da cama. Ele fechou os olhos. Como era gostoso ser cuidado por ela...

Ela apenas tirou-lhe o casaco e desafrouxou a camisa preta por baixo, tudo com cuidado – principalmente com seu braço mecânico. Deitou-se ao lado dele, acariciando seus cabelos ruivos e eriçados. Estava mais comprido, poderia estar passando os ombros se ele mantivesse-os esticados para baixo. Olhava seu homem com ternura. Com um alívio grande no peito. Ele estava ali. Pensou no quanto ele já sofreu ali e começou a chorar bem baixinho, para não acordá-lo.

– Não queria te dar tanto trabalho, Kid... – disse ela, sussurrando.

.....................

No dia seguinte, Shanks estava de partida quando chegava à ilha Apoo e Hawkins. E de forma hostil, ameaçando atacar a frota de Shanks.

– Vamos responder a esse ataque! – disse Beckman.

– Vamos ver até que ponto... podemos atacar.

– Querem uma ajuda, aí? – ofereceu-se Kid.

– Não, e mais. Deveria procurar outra ilha como base... há lugares bem melhores que este! – aconselhou Shanks.

– Posso fazer depois, isso. Deixa-me ajudar com estes caras!

Apoo chegou na ilha primeiro, próximo aos navios de Shanks e aliados.

– Parece que a aliança perdeu um membro...

– E perdeu, mesmo! Só os esperei para avisá-los. – disse Kid, imponente.

– Vai nos trair assim, por causa dessas vadias inertes que nem serve para guardar uma base?

Kid se enfureceu, partindo para cima dele com seu braço mecânico. Killer, que estava perto, também. Hawkins ficou mantendo o lado de Apoo protegido, esperando poder atacar. Por um momento, Shanks viu poderes inigualáveis e insanos. Era empolgante aquilo. E cheio da nostalgia de sua vida como um  _rookie_ , contra-atacou Apoo e Hawkins. Ao perceberem que havia começado uma guerra ali, Rhina puxou Misa para o porão, mas ela recusou a seguir a irmã.

– Vou dar uma forcinha.

– Misa! Não seja louca! Não devemos fazer nada a não ser nos resguardar!

– Deixa comigo, Rhina. Protega-se, se quiser!

Misa, que entendia algumas coisas sobre o navio por causa de Killer, aproveitou e colocou em prática o que sabia, mesmo tendo um pouco de insegurança por ser a primeira vez. Tratou de ativar os canhões, limpando-os rapidamente e colocando a pólvora corretamente. Rhina assistia tudo àquilo sem reação, até que resolveu ajudar a irmã, mas deixando-a fazer o que tinha aprendido com o loiro.

– Killer me ensinou a manejar os canhões. – explicou Misa, rapidamente.

– É? ...

– Sim! – e ela ativou os canhões.

Kid rapidamente olhou para seu navio que seria atacado pelo navio de Apoo, sob o comando dos homens dele.

– Quem está lá dentro mexendo nos canhões.

Killer sentiu a testa ficar molhada de suor, em questão de segundos.

– Capitão, não se desconcentre! – disse o loiro, que entrou na frente de Kid para evitar os ataques curiosos de Apoo, que se transformava em diversos instrumentos que usava como armas poderosas.

E Misa atirou os canhões, em direção aos navios de Apoo e Hawkins. Atingiu-os perfeitamente.

– Não me diga que são aquelas garotas que estão fazendo isso?! – exclamou Shanks.

– Essa não! – e Kid teve uma ideia rápida. Aproveitou algumas bolas de canhões e destroços dos navios para atrair as peças de metal em ambos os braços. Hawkins ativou seus bonecos de palha para dar cobertura a Apoo. Beckman acertava tiros nos bonecos de Hawkins, causando explosões que fez Apoo voar para longe.

Com dois braços gigantescos – o de metal e o natural – cheio dos objetos de metal atraídos, direcionou os braços de metal gigantes para bater nos dois, que se protegeram, mas foram acertados brutalmente. Uma terrível explosão na ilha, fazendo o barco de Kid tremer e as duas caírem no chão.

– Rhina! Você está bem?

– Estou...ah... e você? – ela disse, com as mãos na barriga.

– Estou, mas... está tudo bem com sua barriga?

– Está sim! Continua atacando por mim! – disse ela, se levantando com certa dificuldade. A ruiva abandonou tudo para ajudá-la, fazendo-a sentar em um canto mais próximo dela.

– Fica quietinha aí, procura não se mexer muito!

– Ah... vou tentar!

Kid acertou a cobra com uma cajadada só. Com a ajuda de Shanks, ele derrotou Apoo e Hawkins. Shanks recomendou Kid novamente a sair com ele dali naquela mesma hora e ele, deixando o orgulho de lado, aceitou. Cada um foi para seu navio. Kid, nervoso, quis saber como elas dispararam aqueles canhões.

– Fui eu, capitão! Rhina só me ajudou um pouco, mas senti que deveria ajudar... em honra a tudo que Killer me ensinou.

Kid olhou sério para Killer, que gesticulou como se estivesse dizendo: que posso fazer para controlar essa menina, agora? Mas o ruivo reconheceu que a atitude dela foi útil para sua vitória, e foi até ela. Ele pôs a mão em seu ombro e , com ar sorridente, agradeceu.

– Nunca imaginei que faria isso um dia... mas tenho que fazer hoje. Obrigado.

– ...er, foi só uma obrigação que achei que era minha.

– Devo agradecê-la também, Misa. – interveio Killer – Afinal, meus ensinamentos não foram em vão.

O resto aplaudiu aquele momento e saudaram Misa, jogando ela para cima, como fazem quando saudam os heróis – menos Kid, que olhou em volta procurando por Rhina.

– Onde está Rhina?

– Levei-a para o quarto. Está descansando, deixa-a. Ela não estava se sentindo bem...

Kid correu até ela, antes mesmo de anunciar que estava de partida junto com Shanks, para longe daquela ilha.


	30. Aliança de Amor

Shanks e Kid partiram para longe daquela ilha. O Youkou resolveu mostrar uma outra área longe daquela, pois ali Kid teria mais problemas. Kid raramente saía do lado de Rhina, que se mostrava mais enfraquecida desde aquele ataque dos dois ruivos contra Apoo e Hawkins. Estava perto de dar à luz – embora fosse um pouco cedo – e os cuidados com ela agora eram redobrados. Como sempre foi desde que a gravidez dela ficou conhecida por todos ali do bando.

Fizeram uma parada em Dock Island, uma ilha pacata ainda localizada dentro do Novo mundo. Shanks tem uma relação amistosa com Mobston, apesar deste não ser aliado de piratas. O Ruivo apenas recomendou aquele lugar enquanto Rhina estivesse nesse período perto de dar a luz. O carpinteiro naval com um chapéu de pirata, pequenos óculos redondos de cor preta e barba grisalha recebeu Shanks como se recebe velhos amigos que não se veem. Vestindo uma blusa azul, calça jeans e um casaco de capitão, Mobston mandou chamar os netos para lhe ajudarem a preparar a casa para as visitas.

– Não, não vou ficar aqui. Apenas quero me faça uma pequena gentileza.

– Diga, em que este velho pode ser útil?

– Tenho um colega que precisa de uma ajuda com sua parceira que está grávida.

– Ah, mas... não sei se...

– Ora, aqui nessa ilha tem médicos que você conhece, não?

– Sim, mas... cuidar de uma mulher grávida?! É isso que está me pedindo?

– Sim e não... aliás, quem vai explicar isso melhor é esse rapaz aqui! – Shanks indicou Kid, que estava na porta da entrada da casa dele.

Mobston olhou o ruivo mais jovem com desconfiança.

– ...é um pirata, também?

– Sim. Mas ignora esse fato agora! E então?

– E se precisar que pague alguma coisa, para mim não tem problema. – disse Kid, sério mas sem intimidar.

– ...e cadê a tal mulher?

Kid se controlou em ouvir “tal mulher”.

– Vou trazê-la, está no navio. Com licença.

– Shanks... esse homem não me parece de confiança!

– Mas já disse que não é por ele... e sim pela jovem que está com um filho perto de nascer e precisa de médicos.

– E você não tem os seus?

– Tenho, claro! Mas ela não está em condições de ficar viajando por esses mares...

– E... quer que ela fique aqui até que nasça a criança?

– Isso mesmo... além disso, temos um débito...

E Shanks contou o resto da situação dele com Kid, que trouxe Rhina nos braços, ao lado de Misa. Mobston sentiu uma leve alegria ao ver que, de fato, Shanks estava certo.

– Meninos! Venham aqui agora! – o velho mandou vir os netos e distribuiu as ordens e tarefas para cada um receber Rhina e Misa. A menina, uma jovem adolescente, ficou encarregada de arrumar os quartos para as duas irmãs. O garotinho ficou encarregado de ajudar o avô a preparar as coisas para Kid, que se manifestou.

– Não se preocupem comigo, permanecerei mais no navio que em terra firme, até para não chamar a atenção por aqui!

– Não se preocupe, fique ao menos com as redes, caso queira ficar perto de sua mulher grávida! – disse Mobston.

Foi um dia de preparação e descanso. Dentro da casa do carpinteiro, ficaram apenas Rhina, a irmã e os dois ruivos. No dia seguinte, Shanks anunciou partida, dando para Kid um pequeno mapa.

– Por estas bandas, poderá se estabelecer depois que tudo estiver mais tranquilo...

– Hum... interessante... – Kid observou que era a área onde ficava também o território de Big Mom, já conquistado por ele – achei que não teria tão cedo a oportunidade de poder passar por ali.

– Ali é também uma de minhas bases.

Kid olhou para ele, movendo apenas as orbes vermelhas e os lábios para sorrir com certa malícia.

– Olha... juro que não quero tão cedo ter que lutar com você...

Shanks sorriu desafiadoramente.

– ...isso aí é com você.

– Não se preocupe. Por enquanto estou em um débito grande contigo!

– Sei... bem, vou partir daqui. Nessa ilha a Marinha não pisa com tanta frequência e não há mais tantas invasões... e esse homem é de minha confiança... apesar de ser mais amigos dos marinheiros, hehehehe...

Kid riu, observando o poder de carisma que aquele homem tinha. Respeitado por todos. Se ele sozinho quisesse pedir amigavelmente uma hospedagem naquela ilha, só causaria pavor. Por um momento, arrependeu-se em um dia ter planejado um ataque contra aquele que salvaria sua mulher mais para frente.

Despediram-se. Agora, era hora de permanecer com sua amada, que mal podia se levantar direito. Mobston pediu ajuda a sua médica de confiança, para que cuidasse de Rhina. Mas foi difícil evitar o neto daquele homem, que queria saber tudo sobre a vida nos mares como pirata – escondido do avô. Kid soube ser um pouco paciente com o menino, apenas pedindo para Misa “distrair” o garoto, enquanto ele mesmo cuidasse de Rhina.

....................

Em seu camarote no navio, Killer não conseguia dormir. Sentia falta da Misa perto, principalmente como uma mulher. Mas ainda estava cuidadoso com receio de engravidá-la. Tinha muitos outros receios em relação àquela garota de quase dezoito anos. Porém, amava-a muito. Isso para ele era tudo. Tinha o coração e a confiança dela.

Resolveu levantar com cuidado, para não acordar ninguém ali do barco. Tinha tido uma repentina ideia. Killer achava que Kid estava em seu quarto no navio, mas estava junto com Rhina passando aquele longa noite. Resolveu rondar aquela casa do carpinteiro naval. Entrou na porta de madeira velha sem dificuldades, pois não estava trancada. De repente, alguém jogou uma luz forte de lanterna na cara.

– Quem é você? – perguntou a mocinha que era neta do velho dono da casa.

– Sou um dos piratas do Kid. Queria ver como estava Rhina e também a Misa. – disse ele, tranquilamente.

– Misa... ah, aquela dos cabelos ruivos e encaracolados!

– Essa.

Só aquela descrição o fez louco por enfiar o rosto naqueles cabelos e cheirá-la. Queria vê-la naquela hora mesmo.

– Queria vê-la, onde ela se encontra aqui?

– Está dormindo. Por que não vem amanhã de manhã?

– ...por que sinto muita saudade dela. – ele disse propositalmente para a garotinha, que pareceu ficar meio comovida com aquilo – será que posso vê-la o mais breve possível?

– ...pode. Mas se ela reclamar, você vai assumir a culpa!

– Pode deixar comigo! – ele deu uns leves tapinhas no ombro magro e esguio da mocinha.

E ela indicou a porta do quarto onde estava Misa. Dando boa noite para o loiro, retirou-se dali. Ele abriu levemente a porta que, por sorte, não fez ruído algum. Aproximou-se mais de Misa, que estava deitada. Estava sem lençol, com um pijama curto em seu corpo, emprestado da neta do Mobston. Movia-se um pouco na cama enquanto dormia. O loiro tirou sua máscara, colocando em um dos móveis ao lado da cama, sabendo que ninguém entraria ali naquela hora – só torcia para Misa não fazer escândalos se fosse assustar com ele. Atreveu-se a acariciar-lhe as pernas, o que a fez despertar, porém ele tampou sua boca. Misa fechou os olhos ao reconhecer aquele rosto que só havia visto uma vez. Ela sorriu, pegando naquela enorme mão e beijando.

– Killer... o que faz aqui nessas horas?

– ...adivinha.

– ...já sei... – ela se sentou na cama, prestes a receber um beijo dos lábios dele. Ela descontou a saudade de poder tocá-lo daquela forma tão íntima – não está mais com aquele medo?

– Misa... como sentia falta disso... – ele beijava-a no pescoço, acariciando os cabelos dela com os dedos enrolados neles.

– E então, meu amor... fala-me: você... perdeu aquele medo de me engravidar por acidente?

– Não. Mas tenho como aliviar minha saudade...

– Também estava pensando nisso, querido... nesse tempo em que estávamos sem ter esse contato! – ela enfiou as mãos por debaixo da blusa dele, acariciando o peito largo de mamilos musculosos.

– ...quero ver em prática o que tem pensado! – disse ele, abraçando-a de forma erótica pela cintura.

– E você me mostra seu jeito de fazer amor que eu te mostro esse meu! – disse ela, ao pé do ouvido dele.

Começaram a arrancar as roupas um do outro. Deitando Misa na cama, ele foi descendo com os lábios beijando os seios que pareciam um pouco maiores e rijos como sempre e indo até as coxas passando pela barriga enxuta. Ao chegar à parte exterior da genital, Killer explorou-a com língua e lábios, deixando-a úmida. E Misa ainda ficava naturalmente úmida com tudo aquilo. Segurando as pernas brancas da ruiva, ele puxou quase todo o corpo dela pra cima, ainda deixando-a deitada na cama. Ela agarrou os cabelos do loiro, enquanto ele estava ocupado em estimular o clitóris e outras partes dela. Ficaram nas preliminares por um bom tempo, até ela chegar ao clímax, tentando controlar os gemidos para que não ficassem audíveis fora daquele quarto.

– Agora venha me enlouquecer! – ele pediu, segurando seu membro já duro e indo em direção a sua boca, que estava meio ofegante ainda.

E isso não atrapalhou a ruiva em nada. Depois dela, ela usou a boca pequena naquele pedaço de carne enorme e grosso dele, que sem estar excitado já era grande e duro ficava pior. Aquela era a primeira vez que fazia isso. Mas uma mulher que não temia guerrear com piratas não temeria em aprender como fazer um homem chegar ao pico do prazer daquele jeito. Killer tinha a intenção de gozar somente naquela boca, coisa que já o deixava cheio de estímulos. Ainda cuidadoso, introduzia seu pênis em ritmo mais lento e enfiava como se estivesse tirando-lhe a virgindade, assim como fez na primeira vez de ambos. Ela pressionava os lábios com cuidado, evitando que seus dentes o arranhassem. Apoiando as mãos nas virilhas dele, ela começava a mover a boca aos poucos. Mais ousado, Killer começou a mover seus quadris com pouco mais de rapidez, sem se preocupar em estar sufocando ela. E ficaram assim por poucos minutos também, até que ele chegou perto de gozar – resolvendo parar aí, tirando seu pênis. Misa já tinha o pré-gozo dele na boca. Achou um gosto quase insípido, passando os dedos pelos próprios lábios inferiores.

– Já não ia gozar? – ela perguntou inocentemente, até que ele a virou de quatro na cama. Misa nada questionou sobre o que ele ia fazer.

– Vamos ao ponto principal agora! – disse ele, acariciando-lhe o ânus pequeno, fazendo-a contorcer-se.

– Ahhh... nunca fui tocada aí... assim...

A jovem estava quase deitada de bruços – sustentando-se apenas pelos joelhos, com os quadris para cima - e ele começou a lamber-lhe onde alcançava, em todo o curvilíneo corpo dela, do pescoço até o próprio ânus. Misa ficou muito excitada com isso, sentindo seu instinto falar mais alto em ceder seu único orifício virgem pra ele. Ela nem sabia totalmente o que ele queria fazer, mas queria ser mais e mais estimulada ali... como se ali fosse a vagina. Sua excitação não lhe permitia pensar em uma possível forte dor. E ele se admirava e se aliviava em vê-la feliz e confortável, por isso Killer avançava. Colocou um pouco da própria saliva naquele ânus, que se contraiu ao contato da gosma incolor. Já meio impaciente, ele direcionou seu órgão fálico, apenas tentando abrir aquele orifício que parecia “piscar” com qualquer toque que sentisse.

– Misa... fica tranquila... vai ser como foi na outra vez... vai doer um pouco, depois você se acostuma... – disse Killer, com a voz meio rouca.

– ...mesmo que doa... confio em você! – disse ela, com a bochecha colada no colchão.

E ele foi. Entrou a pontinha e devagar foi entrando tudo, fazendo aquele ânus ainda virgem se abrir, acomodando aquele pedaço de carne com as veias meio altas. Killer estava a ponto de explodir toda sua excitação por causa daquela estimulação bucal de sua fêmea. Misa puxou seu travesseiro, mordendo a fronha.

– Está bem? – disse ele, se curvando sobre ela para lhe beijar as costas, indo até o pescoço.

– Sim... só não quero gritar... o porquê já sabe, não é? – disse ela, tendo as mãos seguras por ele.

– Tudo bem...

Ele deu o primeiro movimento, fazendo surpreendentemente e a sentir uma excitação sexual que vinha dali mesmo até o clitóris. Sentia arder a pele como sentiu quando fez sexo com ele na outra vez. Não era a primeira vez que o loiro desvirginava o ânus de uma mulher, mas com ela, era como se ele estivesse perdendo a sua própria virgindade como homem. Uma sensação totalmente nova e agradável percorria por todo o corpo. Ambos – nem mesmo ele que era mais experiente – sabiam como funcionava certos detalhes do sexo, mas gratificavam-se em fazer aquilo muito cheios de tesão, porém respeitando a decisão de ambos – principalmente Killer – de não colocar mais uma criança não-planejada naquele navio. Misa sentia seu corpo todo arder, seu clitóris pulsar pela primeira vez, pegando em uma das mãos do seu amante e colocando exatamente aonde pulsava que nem as batidas do coração no peito. Entendendo aquilo, Killer começou a masturbá-la, sem parar de satisfazer seu membro por trás dela. O ritmo aumentava cada vez mais, fazendo ambos gemerem com cautela. Os corpos suados atritavam-se, despertando ainda mais o fogo entre eles. O homem de fartos cabelos loiros a masturbou por muito tempo, até deixá-la muito molhada; e isso o enlouqueceu, fazendo finalizar sua necessidade de penetrar nela profundamente. Era como se tivesse partindo a coluna dela em dois, mas Misa sentia-se mole, hipnotizada, uma máquina de coito dele, como uma vadia dele... e logo ela a deixou com os dedos tão úmidos e ele aproveitou aquele gozo vaginal dela para esfregar na parte que ainda não estava dentro do seu ânus durante a penetração, querendo deixá-la úmida ali. Ele extravasou toda a carga seminal dele ali, satisfazendo-se totalmente, caindo deitado de barriga para cima na cama de solteiro. Misa apoiou as mãos na cama, ficando de quatro, sentindo algo quente saindo pelo ânus. Curiosa, ela passou os dedos naquele orifício que parecia estar aberto e pegou um pouco de sêmen neles. Olhou aquilo, conhecendo melhor como era o gozo masculino.

Ela ainda subiu por cima daquele homem buscando por fôlego em sua respiração e começou a atritar o clitóris em uma de suas coxas de músculos firmes. Faltava ela saciar-se novamente de outro orgasmo clitoriano que ele havia despertado, assim fazendo. Sem abrir os olhos, Killer curtia aquela atitude saliente de sua fêmea, apenas ouvindo seus gemidos que pareciam com uma gata no cio. Misa satisfez ali mesmo, na carne firme da coxa dele, caindo por cima dele, com a cabeça um pouco abaixo do peito robusto dele.

– Precisamos fazer isso... mais vezes... – disse ela, acariciando o peito dele.

– Sim... mas só em uma outra noite! – disse ele, sem se mover na cama, aparentemente cansado.

.....................

Um amanhecer formidável naquele quarto de hóspedes onde estava Misa e Killer, que despertaram entre carícias e quase uma outra rodada de sexo, mas ele levantou-se imediatamente antes das seis da manhã, arrumando-se e indo diretamente para o navio. Depois de um longo beijo nos lábios, Killer se separou de Misa, indo para o navio, enquanto ela foi chamar a neta de Mobston para preparar o café da manhã juntas.

Rhina despertou antes de Kid, que dormia abraçado ao lado dela. Beijou Kid na testa e se levantou, mas a mão dele segurou a dela antes que se levantasse.

– Vai aonde? – ele perguntou, ainda mole e abrindo apenas um olho para olhar para ela.

– Quero ir ao banheiro. É perto daqui, dá para andar tranquilamente até lá.

– E os enjoos? Melhorou? – disse ele, abrindo o outro olho e se sentando na cama, assanhando os cabelos com jeito de quem estava acordando.

– Melhorou sim. Aquela moça é uma boa médica, soube exatamente dar os medicamentos que cessaram eles. Ela disse que, com os movimentos do útero por causa do bebê, pode atingir levemente os órgãos digestivos e que esses enjoos são passageiros.

– Melhor assim. E parece que ele quer nascer antes do previsto! – ele acariciou a barriga dela.

– Espero que não...

Ela foi até o banheiro enquanto ele se levantava e colocava seus óculos similares a de um aviador em sua testa. Arrumados, ambos foram até a cozinha comer o café da manhã junto aos outros. Mobston simpatizou-se com Rhina, não simplesmente por estar grávida, mas por ver como era seu caráter. Diferente acerca de Kid, ele não pensava o mesmo.

Kid avisou a todos que passaria no navio apenas para verificar como estavam as coisas, deixando Rhina aos cuidados daquela “grande família”. Ao ver que tudo ocorria bem, ficou ainda um pouco mais lá, observando o horizonte calmo, de um mar tranquilo. Killer veio até ele.

– E então, Capitão? Pensando em quê?

– ...desde o dia em que conheci Rhina. Como as coisas mudaram de um jeito fantástico depois de poucos anos, não é?

– Ah, isso é verdade. E falando nele, como ela está?

– Melhorou o mal-estar. É porque o menino se mexe muito, segundo a tal médica que aquele velho mandou chamar.

– ...acha que é menino?

– Deve ser. Estou fazendo pensamento que venha um, será muito útil para nós. Não acha?

– Acho... mas... e se vier uma menina?

– Ah... fazer o quê? Será aceita do mesmo jeito... – ele falava, sem tirar os olhos do longínquo horizonte.

– ...bom, vou ver algumas coisas lá fora, com licença.

– Killer... por que não vai ver a Misa? – ele então olhou para o loiro para lhe falar.

– Verei mais tarde.

– ...espero que sejam cuidadosos, por enquanto temos espaço só para uma criança! – disse Kid, em tom meio sarcástico e meio brincalhão.

– Pode deixar comigo, Kid. – respondeu naturalmente, até achando graça daquilo.

.....................

– Rhina, não podemos fazer isso!

– Mas eu quero muito, vá até o Capitão Kid então e diga o que peço.

– Sei não... ele vai é descontar em mim, depois! – disse Misa, levantando-se da cama onde estava sentada e também estava deitada a irmã.

– Por favor, Misa! – a morena pegou nas mãos da ruiva.

– ...está bem!

Misa foi até o navio de Kid para pedir algo por Rhina. Queria que ele a levasse de volta para o navio, pois queria ficar mais perto de Kid. Eram quase nove meses e ela já não deveria ficar subindo para o navio e era mais segura estar em terra firme – era o que defendiam todos ali. E era a sugestão de próprio Shanks.

– Mas nem pensar! Não importa onde ele nasça, a origem dele vai ser daqui mesmo. Diz isso para ela.

– Acha que é fácil convencê-la?

– Certo... tive uma ideia aqui, mas vá dizer para ela que agora mesmo estou indo vê-la.

– Tudo bem, Kid.

– Capitão Kid, para você!

– Ahhh... que seja!

Enquanto Misa retornava com o recado do ruivo para a irmã, Kid foi até o porão onde guardava seus tesouros preciosos. Misa passou o recado para Rhina, que fez certo beicinho – porém não discordou em nada. Kid apareceu na casa onde Rhina estava hospedada e pediu privacidade do casal para Misa. A sós, Rhina observou que ele tinha algo na mão.

– O que é isso?

– Um presente que havia esquecido te dar. E justamente enquanto estiver sozinha, quero que fique com algo que agora será nosso. Mas trata de cuidar direitinho disso, hein?!

– Claro, Kid...

Ela estendeu a mão e Kid entregou aquele embrulho de pano meio pesado. Abrindo, lembrou-se daquele tesouro...

*********************

– Rhina, aqui guardo meus tesouros e toda a riqueza que possuo. Somente você ficará sabendo desse lugar. Confio em você como confio em Killer, que é o único que sabe o que tem aqui. Dos lugares que guardo tesouros, esse é o que mais mantenho seguro e não vendo, troco e tampouco dou por nada! Entendeu?

Ele a puxou para entre os grandes caixotes e abriu um deles – o menor deles. As orbes de cor castanho claro arregalaram ao ver joias das mais ricas e das mais belas. Colares, anéis, pulseiras, tornozeleiras. Panos feitos de joias, moedas antigas valiosas. Um crucifixo dourado com pedras bronzeadas. Tudo legítimo. E aquilo era parte daquele tesouro secreto dele.

– Veja, Rhina… pega qualquer desses tesouros que achar interessante!

– N-não devo, Kid… não sou digna de…

– Deixa de frescura! Venha!

Ela se aproximou receosa. Fixou os olhos no crucifixo e apenas tocou-o, sem pegar para si.

– Essa peça tem o mais belo acabamento.

– Tão lindo… com razão deve ficar guardado.

– Sim…

*********************

– Kid...

– Não gostou, é? – ele perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

– Claro que amei... muito lindo... foi uma das peças mais belas que achei.

– É nosso, agora.

– É como uma aliança de amor...

– Exatamente... gostei disso. Aliança de amor.

Abraçaram-se por longos segundos. De forma carinhosa, ele a puxou e beijou-lhe longamente a testa, fazendo a gestante fechar os olhos, segurando na mão natural dele.

– Posso ficar aqui para o almoço?

– Claro, Kid! Que pergunta! Ajudaria a me levantar?

– Vem cá... e ainda queria ir para o navio com esse peso, não é? – Kid balançava a cabeça negativamente, colocando-a em pé e já colocando a mão na barriga dela, querendo sentir algum movimento do seu filho ali.

Passaram a tarde juntos, e acompanhados por Misa, Mobston e os netos deste. Aqueles netos que o enchiam com perguntas sobre a vida nos mares, a ponto de velho dar um cascudo em ambos, com a desculpa que ambos estavam sendo “indelicados demais com tanta indiscrição e perguntas”. A verdade era que Mobston não queria a influência de piratas para seus netos. Kid pensava como ele reagiria se não tivesse aquela influência de Rhina... sim, influências moldavam a personalidade as pessoas – era a conclusão que ele chegava naquela hora.

Depois daquela refeição, Kid despediu-se da amada e partiu para o barco. Misa ficou com a irmã. Mobston foi cuidar do seu serviço com a ajuda dos netos, enquanto Misa foi cuidar do jardim frutífero em frente daquela casa, tratando e colhendo frutos necessários. Uma tarefa bem nostálgica para ela. Sozinha, Rhina ficou na cama descansando como sempre. E olhando o crucifixo. Aquela aliança de amor deles.

De repente, ela sentiu uma pressão por dentro da barriga. Guardou o crucifixo com cuidado e tentou se levantar. Foi procurar sua irmã para lhe ajudar. Então, ela andou pela casa de chão de madeira até chegar à porta que dava acesso ao quintal. Um grande quintal. Procurou por Misa e não achou. Então resolveu descer as escadas de madeira de aspecto abatido. Com cuidado, ela desceu. Hora de explorar aquele quintal – seu limite ali fora do quarto e de casa. Talvez, aquelas dores fossem por ficar parada demais, deitada naquela cama macia. Viu uma pequena fonte e foi até ela, para observá-la. Distraída em observar a pequena fonte de águas cristalinas, tropeçou em uma pedra próxima e acabou caindo em uma pequena descida, rolando por ela até bater em um cercado que a fez parar de rolar pelo chão. Aí as dores pioraram e ela não podia se mover.

– ...Kid... ajuda-me... – ela falou baixinho, pondo a mão na barriga que doía junto com suas costas.

Em seu navio, Kid estava em seu camarote e sentiu uma vontade de parar me mexer em sua oficina e ir ver como estava Rhina. Mas... por que aquela sensação não era agradável como simplesmente uma saudade em poder vê-la?


	31. Primícias de Uma Nova Jornada

Algo o deixou sobrecarregado em pensamentos, mas isso já não era novidade desde que Rhina estava em terra firme e ele no navio. Abandonou tudo o que estava fazendo para ir até ela. Com dificuldade, Rhina se levantou e cheia de dores pelo corpo. Misa apareceu diante dela.

– O que está fazendo aqui fora, Rhina?

– Depois... te explico.

– Venha aqui... – Misa largou a cesta de laranjas e desceu a pequena rampa para ajudar sua irmã. Ela estava sempre ao seu lado, não importa o quanto a irmã pedisse para não se preocupar tanto. Kid havia pedido – exigido – a ruiva ter todo o cuidado durante esses nove meses com ela. Misa sentia-se um pouco embaraçosa por se achar irresponsável por ter deixado Rhina sozinha por alguns minutos, porém era necessário.

– Não é culpa sua... e nem minha... eu ter caído aqui... apenas procurava por você e, não achando, ...fiquei um pouco fora do meu quarto. – ela explicava enquanto caminhava junto com a irmã.

– Devia ter gritado, não tinha problema...

– Ah... e estou sentido algo estranho na barriga.

– Vou te colocar na cama e falar com o Kid...

Eis que aparece o ruivo, vendo Misa ajudar Rhina a andar pela sala até o quarto.

– Kid...

– O que houve, Rhina?

– Ela está bem, Capitão Kid. Apenas sente o bebê se mexer demais e não queria ficar o tempo todo deitada... – Misa poupou Kid da preocupação com o tombo dela.

– ...vocês não me enganam! – e virou-se para Rhina, que não conseguia esconder a cara de quem sentia dores – Rhina... chegou a hora, já?

– Se chegou a hora... não sei...

– Vamos continuar a conversa no quarto, vem...

– Deixa ela comigo, Misa. Eu a levo com mais facilidade. – Kid pegou Rhina nos braços e a levou para o quarto dela. Com um forte chute, ele abriu a porta que estava com dificuldades em abrir normalmente.

Foi quando ele a levou para o quarto que ela viu rastros similares a água no chão, onde Rhina estava de pé apoiada nela. Ela foi até a instante e pegou um livro. Folheando esse livro – que era sobre gravidez e era um dos mais antigos do dono da casa –, Misa foi averiguar o que era aquilo, confirmando o que Kid suspeitava. Foi correndo ao velho Mobston e a neta lá fora para avisar o que estava acontecendo. Ele, que era muito cauteloso em torno da gestante e quase a tratando como uma boneca de vidro, largou tudo o que estava fazendo.

– Eu vou chamar a médica e vocês duas, vão avisar aqueles piratas!

– Kid já está aqui. – lembrou Misa.

– Ótimo, então vou num pé e volto noutro!

– Venha comigo! Você pode me ajudar em algumas coisas! – Misa pediu a garota, que a seguiu.

– Rhina, vou deixar você aqui rapidamente, mas é para avisar sua irmã que o menino vai nascer. Mas nem pense em sair daí!

– Tudo bem! – Rhina concordou, controlando sua respiração. Era como se a barriga estivesse esmagando o diafragma.

Kid foi até a sala e deu de cara com Misa e a garota, vindo com uma bacia de água morna e algumas toalhas.

– O dono já foi chamar a doutora! – disse a neta de Mobston.

– Então era isso? Estava me escondendo que ela está para parir para quê? – Kid estava bronco com Misa, que apenas pediu licença e seguiu caminho. A garota justificou.

– Ela só descobriu depois que você entrou, aí foi correndo até meu avô e eu para avisar.

– ...tudo bem, tudo bem! – esfregando as mãos no rosto, Kid não extravasou nada na menina – mas fica aí esperando seu avô e a tal doutora! Eu fico com as duas, lá!

– Tudo bem.

.....................

Ele estava muito ansioso, e mesmo assim queria fazer alguma coisa que pudesse fazer por ela. Ele mal a deixava fazer as coisas por si, mesmo que parecesse um pouco irritante com seus cuidados; mas ele estava tão estressado e preocupado quanto ela. Ele ficou ao seu lado, sem querer sair dali.

– Dane-se o que a médica ordenar! Vou ficar aqui e pronto!

– Ai, ai... – Rhina achava graça daquilo, acariciando a mão dele – você nunca deixa a teimosia de lado, não é?

– Não mesmo!

A tal médica chegou e começou os preparativos. Mostrou-se incômoda com a presença de um homem ali – mesmo sendo o pai, aquele povo não tinha o costume de permitir homens junto às mulheres que estavam tendo seus filhos. Ele mesmo avisou que não sairia e não teve quem convencesse, nem mesmo Rhina.

– Eu saio, então. – decidiu Misa – deixarei a médica com os pais.

– Mas...

– Deixa assim, doutora... é melhor para os dois, eles ficarão pior se forem separados, agora. – a ruiva bateu no ombro da médica – conheço bem os dois... principalmente ela!

Rhina piscou o olho para a médica. Kid a encarava sério como sempre, mas por dentro era grato pelo que ela estava fazendo. Depois de alguns segundos, a médica concordou.

Kid ficou sentado em uma cadeira ao lado dela. Resmungava bem baixinho ao ver Rhina se contorcendo de dor, enquanto a médica não dava a anestesia em forma de injeção. A morena olhou assustada para aquela seringa.

– Não se preocupa com isso aqui, pois é para aliviar essas dores das contrações que vou te dar essa “picadinha”.

– Não acredito, Rhina... que você tem medo de injeção. – comentou o ruivo.

– ...tenho. Sempre tive!

– É só fechar os olhos... – aconselhou a médica, preparando a injeção e falando com Kid – ei, poderia me fazer um favor? Vire o corpo dela de lado, para me ajudar?

– ...tudo bem.

Kid não tinha muita delicadeza em sua natureza, virando Rhina com certa brutalidade.

– Ai! – Rhina gemeu.

– Por favor, faça devagar. – pediu a médica.

– Já está firme, agora. – ele cortou os conselhos da médica.

Com sucesso, ela deu a injeção em Rhina. Kid colocou-a deitada de barriga para cima novamente, agora com mais cuidado. Só em ser cuidada por ele já a animava por dentro. As dores do parto pareciam amenizar ao sentir o toque dele.

Então, após aproximadamente 10 minutos tentando colocar o filho para fora sem sentir as pernas, Rhina conseguiu fazer sair ao menos a cabeça. Kid se levantou e se direcionou até onde estava a médica para ver o filho nascer.

– Afasta-se! Você nem está com a máscara! – repreendeu a médica, sem tirar os olhos daquela cabecinha pálida que saia.

– Minha feiura nunca matou ninguém de susto! – ironizou Kid – Além disso, estou distante.

– Ah... sinto-me fraca... – Rhina disse baixinho.

– Mais um pouco, ele já está vindo... ou ela.

Do nervoso da ansiedade até a curiosidade daquele momento. Kid agora estava empolgado, mais calmo também, vendo que seu filho já saia daquele buraco tão apertado que era a vagina dela . Ele ficou bobo, literalmente, ao comparar seu próprio pênis com aquela cabeça que era obviamente maior e Rhina conseguindo expelir aquele corpinho para fora com certa facilidade. Ele nunca havia estudado essas coisas envolvendo a saúde sexual das mulheres, sequer sabia direito as coisas envolvendo seu próprio sexo. Não que fosse estúpido... mas realmente não teve vida e tempo para estudos tão complexos sobre isso. Ora, mas o que importava os estudos sobre aquilo! Era muito bom ver seu filho se libertando daquele “presídio” e vindo para fora.

Segurando a cabeceira da cama, ela fez mais força, mesmo exausta. Olhou para o lado... não viu Kid ali.

– Kid... onde está?

– Ele está atrás de mim, vendo seu filho chegar.

– Hein?

E ele estava concentrado, que nem uma criança vendo uma apresentação de mágico. Rhina fez mais força e se cansou. Respirava ofegante, profundamente. O bebê saiu mais um pouco, com uma forte jorrada de sangue. Kid olhou aquilo preocupado.

– É normal esse sangue todo?

– Não me desconcentra, por favor! – ela respondeu.

– Quero que me responda, tenho direito de saber! Eu sou o pai!

– Kid... – pediu Rhina, com a voz fraca.

– Rhina... – ele foi até ela, segurando-lhe a mão suada – o que foi? Está tudo bem?

– Cala a boca. – disse ela calmamente.

– O quê?!

– Confia nela... vai dar tudo certo...

Ele beijou a mão suada dela, engolindo aquela ordem. Achou aquilo até engraçado, mas nada demonstrou sobre isso. Ele voltou para onde estava para ver o filho nascer. A médica já tinha a testa suada, preocupada com a presença “barulhenta” dele. E depois de alguns segundos, saiu a cabecinha, juntamente com o corpo que as fracas contrações expulsavam automaticamente. Um curto e fraco choro deu para ser ouvido. Um espetáculo radiante. Algo que fez Eustass realmente sorrir de felicidade.

Rhina fechou os olhos e relaxou. Sentia-se tão leve por dentro, porém suas pernas ainda estavam dormentes. Aos poucos, ela caia em uma inconsciência profunda. A médica limpava o corpinho pálido e quase sem cabelos. A vontade de Kid era de arrancar logo aquele filho das mãos dela e pegar com sua única mão legítima e aninhá-lo. Sentia-se estranho com aqueles tipos de sentimentos, mas compreendia que aquele era seu filho, o primeiro que nascia – quem sabe, se viriam outros? Todas as fantasias lhe enchiam a cabeça, mas ele ainda tinha juízo e compreendia que aquilo foi apenas um “deslize” entre Rhina e ele e não poderiam encher aquele navio de crianças.

– Vou entregá-lo para a mamãe, primeiro! – disse a médica para ele.

E então percebeu que Rhina estava desacordada. Kid também percebeu e foi até ela, sentando-se ao lado.

– Rhina... responda! Rhina... – ele quase a sacudia.

– Fica calmo... ela deve estar exausta e ainda sob efeitos da anestesia. Vou checar a pressão dela, apenas.

– Dá-me o garoto!

– ...como sabe que é um menino? – ela achou curiosa a adivinhação precisa dele.

– Sempre soube! – ele estendeu a mão natural e facilmente pegou o corpinho ainda mole, aninhando-o em seu peito robusto facilmente com apenas um braço – o que não era mecânico..

– Ei! Tenha cuidado!

– Vai ver o que ela tem, logo!

.....................

Kid apareceu na sala com um pequeno ser em seus braços. Todos que estavam sentados à mesa se levantaram.

– Killer! Cadê meus homens?

– Kid! E Rhina, como está? – perguntou a ruiva.

– Eu vou chamar os outros! – disse o neto de Mobster.

– Eu vou junto! – disse a neta, indo atrás.

– Ei, você! Volte já com a criança! – ordenou a médica, aparecendo na sala.

– O que quer agora com ele? – perguntou o ruivo.

– Eu ainda não o examinei totalmente, dá-me o menino! – ela estendeu o braço.

Fazendo um pouco de bico, ele deu o recém-nascido para ela. E curiosamente, o pequenino começou a chorar como se tivesse saído da barriga da mãe naquele instante. E começou uma leve discussão entre ambos.

– Olha, está deixando-o assustado!

– Assustado com você, então. No meu colo ele estava quietinho!

– Capitão... acalma-se. – Misa se intrometeu entre os dois – logo poderá pegar ele coberto... veja, ele está até sem roupas! Ele pode pegar um resfriado!

– Ah, mas que frescura!

– Ele não tem a tua idade e nem teu corpo, Eustass Kid! – Misa disse, com as mãos na cintura.

A médica arregalou os olhos. Conhecia certos piratas e também aquele nome.

– Vo... cê... é um pirata, ...não é?

– Qual o problema? – ele retrucou.

– Eu... posso ver como está Rhina? – pediu Misa para a mulher.

– Sim, mas ela está dormindo profundamente.

– Não tem problema, vou assim mesmo! – a ruiva saiu correndo.

Um dia tenso finalizado uma noite animada. Kid foi celebrar o nascimento do filho com Mobster, os garotos e os outros no navio, enquanto Rhina e o bebê – que estavam fora de perigo – estava descasando, aos cuidados da médica e de Misa. O ruivo se lembrou de Shanks, mas deixou para avisá-lo em outra hora. Afinal, Kid tinha um débito com aquele Younkou.

– Ah, como os homens são exagerados! – comentou a médica.

– É assim mesmo... – Misa riu daquela reação quase de terror da mulher.

.....................

Ela tinha dormindo profundamente quando ouviu pequenos ruídos que lembravam um gatinho pequeno. Abrindo os olhos, ela sorriu em ver estava “miando” perto de seu ouvido.

– Ah, ela acordou! – exclamou Misa.

A médica foi até Rhina, que olhava para o seu filhinho ao lado.

– Está tudo bem, senhorita! – disse a médica. – E se quiser, já pode até amamentar seu filho.

Rhina se ajeitou na cama, se sentando com a ajuda da médica. Misa pegou o pequenino envolto em panos de cor vinho escuro – similar à cor dos lábios de Kid – e deu para Rhina. Finalmente, ela tinha em seus braços.

– Será mais fácil te conduzir aqui fora que dentro de mim... – comentou a morena com o bebezinho que mal abria os olhos.

– Rhina, ele já tem um nome?

– ... não pensamos nisso ainda. Vou perguntar ao Kid se ele tem uma ideia. Não quero tomar decisão alguma antes dele. E falando nele, onde está?

– No navio.

– Breve, ele virá ver o filho dele.

– Todos já vieram ver o meu sobrinho! Até o Killer!

– Ah, que bom... daqui há alguns dias, teremos todos que ir embora... e eu até que gostei daqui.

– Eu também.

Elas conversavam enquanto Rhina amamentava o pequeno. Ela riu quando Misa e a médica comentaram das reações de Kid durante e depois do nascimento. Ela se lamentava um pouco em não poder visto isso, mas seu corpo precisou de um sono profundo todo o resto daquele dia.

Na tarde daquele dia, Kid veio ver seu filho junto com Killer, que já tinha visto antes e agora vinha ver como estava Misa. E o ruivo também precisava falar algo sobre Rhina.

– Eu estava pensando aqui em uma coisa. – Kid estava com seu filho no colo, sustentando-o como seu único braço normal.

– Diga?

– Não sei quais missões temos que cumprir pela frente... mas tive uma decisão aqui e acho que será segura para nós. Conversei com Killer e ele também concordou. E também já tinha falado isso com o dono daqui, visto que ele é de confiança e cuidou bem de você.

– ..e o que é?

– Você e sua irmã vão ficar aqui por um período indeterminado, enquanto voltaremos para o mar.

– ...e ficar longe de você?

– ...por um tempo. Você precisará ficar segura pra cuidar dele, vai querer levá-lo conosco nesse tamanho?

– Não, claro! Mas... a ideia de ficar longe de você... por tempo indeterminado?

– É... mas sempre virei vê-la, claro!

– Mas... você partirá agora?

– Não, agora ficarei bom tempo aqui com você e ele. Não se preocupa.

– Humm... ah, e o nome dele? Queria decidir isso somente com você.

– Teve a melhor decisão. – e voltou a olhar o pequeno que ficava extremamente sossegado e confortável nos braços dele.

– ...ele fica bem calmo com você mais que a doutora... – Rhina observou.

– E ela achando que eu o assustava... aquela idiota! – Kid comentou com risinho debochado.


	32. Em Rumo à Uma Nova Jornada

Foi honestamente uma luta para chegar à definição de um nome para aquele pequenino de poucos cabelos levemente ruivos. Rhina queria que o nome tivesse um bom significado. Ela não tinha ideias de quem “copiar” o nome. Porém Kid lançou a ideia de nomear sua criança e sua resposta foi rápida.

– Você pode sugerir nomes também, viu? –  ele disse, enquanto ela descansava a cabeça em seu ombro. 

–  Porque o nome mais bonito virá de você –  ela respondeu suavemente. Ele sorriu e Rhina corou ligeiramente quando ele apertou os braços ao redor dele.

No final, ele seria a pessoa que finalmente escolheria o nome de seu filho. William. Nome de um pirata famoso o qual Kid havia ouvido falar e que gostava. Rhina achou aquele nome ótimo e viu que Kid era útil até quando se tratava de escolher um nome para seu filho. Foram dias agradáveis naquele lugar. O pequeno Willian era calmo e sossegado, apenas corando quando havia alguma necessidade. Os olhos eram os mesmos da mãe. A pele bem clara, como a do pai. Era meio franzino, porém não tinha nenhum tipo de deficiência. E sempre perto da mãe, que era bastante coruja. Kid só saía do navio ancorado naquela ilha apenas para ver mulher e filho. A vida seguiu desse jeito durante dois meses, quando Killer comentou sobre as novidades do Novo Mundo envolvendo piratas e revolucionários. William havia nascido exatamente num momento onde ambos estavam envolvidos em guerras pela conquista de um território no Novo Mundo. E que seu nascimento já tinha se tornado um dos assuntos mais comentados.

Mas o que Killer não sabia é que o Governo Mundial já sabiam disso também. E como de costume, costumavam perseguir descendentes de piratas, principalmente filhos. Mas Mobston alertou os dois sobre isso, em uma conversa particular.

– Entenderam? Eu realmente não costumo ajudar piratas, mas acho desnecessária essa perseguição. Lembram-se do Ace?

– Eu já ouvi falar dessa história. – disse Killer.

– Não vou deixar que façam nada a minha mulher e ao meu filho! – Kid apertou as mãos, tanto a natural como a mecânica.

– Apenas não comentem com Rhina e nem com a irmã dela... isso ficará entre nós.

– Killer... devemos evitar que se aproximem dessa ilha.

– Por isso que te disse, Kid... devemos sair daqui antes do tempo que programamos, para que nos achem fora dessa área. Senão, vão querer inspecionar esse lugar.

– E os três não podem ir para o alto-mar! – Mobston se referia as irmãs e ao bebê.

– ...como vou convencer a Rhina? E sem comentar sobre essa perseguição? – perguntou o ruivo.

– ...vamos tentar apenas falar de nossas missões, Kid.

– ...será que posso realmente confiar em você? – disse Kid, olhando fixamente para o velho, que engoliu seco – porém manteve uma postura firme.

– Pode. Até mesmo porque não posso trair a confiança do meu amigo... – disse o velho, referindo-se ao Shanks.

– Pense bem nisso... Shanks também é tão perigoso como eu. Aceitamos gentilezas, mas não toleramos traições... – disse Kid, em tom intimidador.

– Fica calmo, capitão! – disse Killer, pondo a mão no ombro do ruivo.

– Não sou tão ruim... a ponto de fazer mal a uma criancinha de apenas dois meses! – disse Mobston, levantando-se da mesa – e com licença, vou voltar ao trabalho... mas lembrem-se: não demorem em suas decisões. Se quiserem tirar essa ilha da mira do Governo Mundial, vão logo embora!

– E quando podemos retornar com segurança? – perguntou Killer?

– Vocês tem um Vivre Card, não? Eu darei o meu!

– Temos! – Kid tirou do bolso um papel grosso que parecia ter vida própria e deu para Mobston. O Vivre Card, também conhecido como "Papel da Vida", é um tipo especial de papel que é feito somente no Novo Mundo e que possui propriedades de se mover para a direção aonde houver outro pedaço de papel correspondente.

– E pelo den den mushi, posso comunicar como andam as coisas por aqui. Poderão deixar suas mulheres e o bebê em segurança.

– Certo.

Os três trocaram seus Vivre Cards. Enquanto o velho foi para sua oficina, Kid e KIller foram explicar a Rhina e Misa que deveriam partir logo.

– Mas ainda é cedo! – exclamou a morena.

– Também acho... – concordou a irmã dela.

– Temos também que proteger essa ilha e despistá-la de qualquer invasor. Andam muitos perigos por aqui... – o loiro explicava calmamente, enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Misa.

– E o que são esses perigos? – perguntou Misa.

– Possíveis inimigos. Apenas.

– Ah... vai ser tão difícil ficar longe de você! – Rhina disse para Kid, com o filho nos braços.

– Não se preocupe, Rhina. Você tem uma parte de mim... com você.

– ...mas queria muito que você o visse crescer.

Kid se silenciou por breves segundos. E encontrou uma resposta para ela.

– E verei, Rhina. Não diga bobagens! E por isso, tenho que proteger essa ilha onde vai crescer. Virei sempre quando puder.

Ambas compreenderam, depois de longas explicações dos dois piratas. Enrolaram o suficiente para não explicar realmente o perigo que elas corriam se eles estivessem ali. Uma ligação do den den mushi de Kid era de Shanks, avisando que os boatos sobre o filho dele corriam pelos mares, podendo chegar aos ouvidos das autoridades da “Justiça”. No dia seguinte mesmo, Kid resolveu partir logo. Foi uma despedida triste e insegura por parte de ambos os casais.

– Prometo cuidar bem do seu filho, Kid. – prometeu Misa.

– Faça isso mesmo, é teu sobrinho também! – disse ele, sem o mesmo “calor” com que se dirigia a morena.

– Vai dar tudo certo, garotas! – Killer animou as duas, despedindo-se de ambas.

– Procure não demorar muito... – pediu Rhina, aninhada ao peito de Kid e com William nos braços. O ruivo olhou longamente para ambos. Pela primeira vez, sentiu um aperto no peito. Não aquela dor no peito, mas certo receio em deixá-los ali. Nunca havia sentido aquilo. Achava que estava ficando emocionalmente fraco – coisa que não apreciava eram essas emoções doces. Talvez fosse bom voltar para o mar. Sentiria falta do pequeno, mas a prioridade era a segurança dele. Por isso, deveria logo ir embora, para que a Marinha e o Governo Mundial nem passasse perto de Dock Island.

– Farei o possível. Vamos todos ficar bem. – ele a beijou na testa e depois, nos lábios, longamente. Uma pequena mãozinha tocou em seu peito. Kid deu o mindinho da mão natural para o garotinho segurar por uns instantes, antes de partir – Até mais, piratinha. – disse ele, com um discreto sorriso nos lábios.

E Kid foi à frente, em direção ao navio. Killer foi atrás. Foi difícil conter as lágrimas para as duas, principalmente para Rhina. Os dois sequer olharam para trás. Não podiam. Elas viram o navio partir do porto e seguir pelo horizonte. Mobster estava com os netos, atrás delas.

– Bem, vamos entrar? – ele ofereceu um lenço para Rhina.

– Claro, vamos. – concordaram as duas irmãs. Rhina aceitou gentilmente o lenço do velho.

.....................

Nos três primeiros dias já no mar, todos os quatro primeiros membros do bando do Kid vivenciaram uma nostalgia de tempos atrás, desde os tempos em que estavam se formando e se preparando para se lançarem aos mares e espalhar o terror e o domínio. Em seu camarote, Kid olhava aquele seu antigo robô de brinquedo e se lembrava do filho. Sozinho, deixava rolar duas ou três lágrimas dos olhos. Há muitos anos isso sequer lhe vinha em mente. Voltar ao passado em memórias era uma sensação tão estranha e tão deprimente. Mas isso também lhe trazia esperanças – principalmente em relação a sua nova família. Para se distrair, resolveu fazer certas mudanças até mesmo em seu camarote. Aquele painel com uma bela mulher nua tinha sido posto em chamas por ele mesmo. Agora, não era homem de qualquer mulher. Em três anos, aprendeu a reconhecer quem era a mulher que deveria reinar seu quarto naquele navio: Rhina. A mesma criaturinha frágil, franzina e suja que fugia com marcas de correntes nos pulsos e tornozelos que estava procurando por comida perto de suas coisas fora do navio.

Enquanto estava assistindo o painel pegar fogo dentro de um balde, Killer bateu a porta.

– Entra.

– Kid, sou eu. Tenho um avi... ah, que fogo é esse?

– Queimando lixo.

– Mas aqui dentro? ...devia fazer isso lá fora, pode per perigoso...

– Mas o que é agora, Killer? – Kid cortou o resto do conselho do seu direto.

– Temos alguém que está vindo em nosso encontro.

– Quem?

– Venha ver, e este quer falar com você.

Shanks aproximava-se com seu navio. Queria encontrar-se com aquele que o via como um “discípulo” – embora Kid nem de longe o considerasse como um mestre. Receberam-se amistosamente, assim como o resto do bando dele fez com o do Ruivo. Shanks queria saber das novidades sobre Rhina e a criança e ficou maravilhado em saber que todo ocorreu bem.

– Devo mais uma para aquele velho Mobston...

– E eu a ele e a você.

– Heh... mas e então... ainda temos uma chance de nos enfrentarmos? – perguntou o ruivo mais velho, num tom leve de provocação.

– ...lógico que sim. – disse ele, respondendo aquela provocação da mesma forma.

Trocaram risos fervorosos. Aquilo era o verdadeiro espírito pirata, para todos eles. Sociedade e rivalidade juntas. E agora, eram aliados. Kid se autocriticava em um dia ter se aliado aqueles “atrapalhados”. Killer também achava isso.

– Também já deixei para trás muitos que eu amava... mas, deixemos isso para lá! E Rhina está melhor até que nós dois, juntos! Isso é o que importa!

– Assim espero. – disse o ruivo mais jovem.

Combinaram seguir juntos naquela jornada. Shanks também concordou com a ideia de Mobston do bando sair daquela ilha e daquela região antes que algum radar da Marinha os localizasse ali.

E na ilha onde estavam os três, Mobston e os netos fizeram de tudo para mantê-las animada. Misa é a que parecia menos abalada que Rhina. Vendo a irmã aparentemente preocupada, a ruiva se ofereceu para dormir com ela no quarto que, então, não receberia a visita de Kid por um bom tempo. Porém, Rhina não quis.

– Tem certeza? – perguntou Misa, abraçando-a.

– Tenho sim... mas qualquer coisa, chamo você ou aquela menina. Mas principalmente você! – disse Rhina, correspondendo ao abraço.

– E o menino?

– Está no berço, no meu quarto.

– Berço?

– Sim, o Sr. Mobston cedeu o berço que foi dos netos dele. Está no meu quarto.

– Ah, que bom. Pensei que ele ia ficar dormindo com você na cama, correndo o risco de cair... já que você costuma se mexer muito enquanto dorme, não é?

– Exatamente por isso que comentei com ele se tinha como arranjar uma caminha própria para o William. Então, ele disse que tinha guardado o berço e uns brinquedos para ele mastigar que foram dos meninos.

– Então, nosso pequeno Willian está bem confortável.

– Sim...

Misa sentiu que Rhina se entristecia e abraçou-a novamente.

– ...eu também espero... que eles não demorem muito.

– Acredito que não! Vão voltar brevemente – disse ela, fazendo o mesmo que a ruiva fazia com ela: encorajando e confortando-a.

E assim seguiam os dias. Misa se afeiçoou com os meninos e lhes ensinavam o cultivo da terra.  Assim como Rhina, ela era uma agricultora, desde muito jovem. O jardim da frente da casa de Mobston estava perfeitamente rico. Quando Rhina e Misa olhavam para ele, lembravam-se de sua casa que ficavam alguns quilômetros distantes de Sabaody. Rhina passava maior parte do tempo cuidando do filho, ou muito animada em ver aquele pedaço de gente crescer e ganhar peso ou chorando baixinho pensando em Kid. Ela queria muito que ele estivesse ali com ela. Vendo o pequeno William crescendo aos poucos. Mas ela sabia que ele tinha suas ambições como pirata e que jamais arriscaria ela com uma criança de colo nesses mares. Encontrando terra firme e gente de confiança, já bastava. Era o que Kid mais queria.

Mais um mês se passou. Misa estava perto de completar dezoito anos e queria muito que Killer estivesse ali nesse dia. E Kid também, para lhe mostrar que não lidava mais com uma garotinha qualquer e que já poderia aprender a lutar e ser uma pirata como seu amado. Mas ela pouco acreditava que Kid a aceitaria como um membro ativo. Mas para não deixar a irmã sentir que ninguém se lembrava do aniversário dela, fez uma pequena festinha surpresa entre eles. Com a alegria dos netos e do velho Mobston, Misa ficou emocionada com a comemoração organizada pela irmã mais velha.

 – Já faz bom tempo que não celebramos dessas datas, não é? – disse Rhina, fazendo um cafuné meio desajeitado nos cabelos da irmã.

– É verdade... – disse Misa, respirando fundo e deixando as lágrimas rolar pelos olhos azuis bem claros.

Celebraram todos juntos com muita alegria. Foi uma noite de farra e de bebida moderada – com exceção para os meninos. Com três meses, William estava um pouco maior e mais firme. Como sempre não era muito de chorar. Sempre ria quando era acolhido pelos braços da mamãe. Ele tinha traços que lembravam mais o Kid que Rhina. Gari, o neto, estava ansioso em vê-lo maior para poder ensinar os ofícios do avô – tinha prometido isso. Mobston vivia tão bem com as irmãs e o bebê que praticamente os tratavam respectivamente como filhas e neto. E por uma ironia do destino, precisou até simular isso para os outros. Principalmente para um grupo de marinheiros que quiseram fiscalizar a ilha e verificar se havia uma criança com menos de seis meses.

Rhina e Misa não sabiam que o Governo Mundial estava mandando soldados e outros oficiais da Marinha para buscar e matar o filho de Kid. Mobston foi pego de surpresa e, contrariado, teve que explicar a verdade para as duas. Rhina quase entrou em estado de choque, mas lembrou-se que deveria manter firmeza e fazer o impossível para esconder Willian.

– Mas fiquem calmas! Eles estão lá fora. Enquanto isso, Rhina vai fazer o seguinte...

Ele explicou o plano dele. Lá fora, os netos (simulavam que) estavam brincando tranquilamente no jardim. Veio o Vice-Almitante Bastille, acompanhado por alguns soldados querendo falar com o dono da casa. Lá dentro, Mobston respirava fundo para mentir sem nenhum problemas. Era estranho para ele fazer isso, ele que sempre foi a favor da Marinha e contra piratas. Mas como quebraria um juramento? Como permitiria aquele “neto” ser executado apenas por causa do pai? Não permitiria que um coração de mãe fosse destruído daquele jeito. Era pai e avô. Definitivamente, ele era humano – apesar de estar sempre ao lado dos que faziam a justiça. E para ele, a “justiça” era salvar a vida do pequeno William.

– Onde está o dono dessa casa?

– Vou chamar o vovô! – Gari saiu correndo, indo até Mobston que os recebeu alegremente.

– Bom, vamos direto ao assunto. Precisamos buscar uma criança que é filha de um pirata perigoso.

– Sim, claro. E daí?

– Com você, não há outras crianças além desses?

– Não, somente esses. E a minha sobrinha, que está fazendo a comida.

– Hmm... podemos entrar? – Bastille ainda parecia desconfiado.

– Mas é claro! Filha... er, sobrinha! – Mobston, corrigiu brevemente – Sirva um cafezinho para nossas visitas!

– Não quero causar incômodo, apenas quero checar a casa toda. A ilha, os outros soldados estão fazendo. – justificou Bastille.

– Ah, mas não posso ignorar uma visita tão ilustre... er... qual seu nome, mesmo?

– Sou Vice-Almirante da Marinha, Bastille.

– Prazer, sou Mobston. Seu criado! Ah, posso fazer uma revisão nos navios de vocês.

– Ah, gostaria...

Misa aparece disfarçada, com óculos escuros e os cabelos totalmente escondidos em um lenço típico para a cabeça. Veio trazendo duas xícaras de café.

– Ah, obrigada! – Bastille pegou uma xícara.

– Bem, vou ver o navio de vocês! Vem, meus pequenos! Minha sobrinha, faça sala para o Vice-Almirante, sim?

– Claro, titio! Acompanha-me, por favor, senta-se! – Misa ofereceu toda a simpatia para Bastille, que aceitou aquela delicadeza.

Depois de beber o café, Bastille avisou que checaria toda a casa. Misa concordou, mas no fundo preocupada com a irmã e o sobrinho que estavam escondidos.

– Quer que eu o acompanhe, Sr... Bastille?

– Não se preocupe. Melhor que eu vá sozinho!

– ...er...sim, senhor. Digo, Vice-Almirante.

Tudo que poderia dar sinais de que havia um bebê ali estava guardado. Naquela casa, em direção ao final do corredor que dava acesso aos quartos, havia um esconderijo térreo escuro e meio empoeirado que ele jamais revelou a ninguém, somente aos netos (que já sabiam) e a Rhina. Nem Misa sabia onde estava Rhina, pois Mobster temia que ela pudesse sem querer indicar o local para Bastille. Ela apertava seu filho no colo, ficando mais quieta o possível. Em seu peito, o coração batia um pouco mais forte ao imaginar que já estavam ali em busca dela – do filho dela, precisamente. Respirou fundo, concentrando-se em seu silêncio e do filho. De repente, seu filho ameaçou chorar.

– Não, William! – ela disse baixinho. De repente, veio uma ideia. Colocou os seios para fora e deu um deles para o pequeno mamar. E ele mamava com fome, ao mesmo tempo em que se acomodava entre aqueles seios cheios de leite, mexendo na outra mama com os pezinhos. Rhina voltou a se acalmar. O ar ali era ruim de respirar – só havia um pequeno buraco na entrada do esconderijo térreo.

“Kid... vamos conseguir... onde esteja, meu amor... não se preocupa, vamos conseguir.... não estamos mais sozinhos. A vida nos favorecerá...” ela pensava quietinha, acariciando a cabeça no pequeno enquanto dava de mamar sentada no chão.

De repente, Bastille se sentiu mole.

– Preciso me sentar...

– O que houve? – perguntou Misa, acudindo-o.

– Ah... não sei... um sono profundo está me deixando zonzo.

– Ah, não se preocupa, vou coloca-lo na rede.

Ele olhou para ela com ar de desconfiança. E depois, para a bandeja de café em cima da mesa.

– ...colocou alguma coisa naquele café?

– O quê? O que insinua? – Misa mostrou-se preocupada com aquela acusação.

– ...beba um gole daquelas xícaras. – ele ordenou.

– Está desconfiando de mim, é? Vou comentar isso com meu tio! – ela se fazia de mimada.

– Se beber... paro a busca aqui e agora.

– Não precisa parar a busca... – ela olhou as duas xícaras – e para provar que não sou dessas de sair envenenando as pessoas, vou beber um gole de cada, como você fez!

Ela foi até as xícaras e bebeu um pouco de cada. Ela simulou tão perfeitamente que bebeu das xícaras que convenceu o homem de máscara de chifres e com buracos que não tampava apenas a boca.

– Vamos esperar, para ver o que acontece comigo... – ela cruzou os braços, em frente a ele.

– Humm... mocinha cheia de marra! ...eu gosto disso. – disse ele, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Misa abaixou a cabeça, simulando que estava encabulada. Na verdade, ela queria rir.

– Não se preocupa, menina! Não estou sendo galanteador... e vejo que está sendo sincera... mas...sinto-me cansado...

– Quer água? – Misa perguntou para despistar seu segredo ali, mas torcia para ele não aceitar.

– Não... já estou vendo que não há sinais de que mora uma criança com menos de seis meses... e também não vi passagens secretas.

– Aqui é uma casa e não uma tumba!

– Hahaha... você é engraçada, mesmo! Ah... minha cabeça... vou voltar para o barco.

– Deveria ficar mais um pouco... pode descansar na rede, ali...

– Ah, vá! Chega desses cuidados, não preciso! – disse ele, saindo de casa.

– O que é que eu falo para meu tio?

– Voltaremos em outra ocasião, só para verificar se estão falando a verdade. – terminou bocejando.

– Pode deixar! – disse ela, quase engolindo seco.

Bastille mandou todos recolherem para os navios. Mobston nem pode terminar todo o serviço, mas ganhou bom dinheiro pelo serviço. Bastille repetiu o mesmo recado para o velho e foi embora. Depois que se distanciaram, os netos foram os primeiros em ir soltar logo Rhina, que estava se sentindo mole e abafada ali. O pequeno estava agora dormindo em seus braços. Veio Misa em seguida, que pegou a criança no colo e os meninos terminavam de ajudar a retirar Rhina dali.

– Acho que o sonífero fez efeito. – disse Misa, para Mobston – fiz tudo exatamente como me mandou.

– Hehe... que bom. É só um sonífero calmante, depois de algumas horas ele acordará. É sempre bom ter dessas armas pacíficas em casa! – comentou o velho, coçando a barba – e foi ótimo seus homens não deixarem den den mushis aqui... imagina se toca de repente, com os oficiais da Marinha aqui?!

– E ele disse que virá novamente.

– Não acredito muito, não... mas ficaremos todos alertas! –  virou-se para Rhina – por enquanto, você deve ficar somente dentro de casa com seu filho. Até que eles desistam de vir aqui...

– Tudo bem... olha, nem sei como agradecer o senhor... – ela abraçou-o, chorando em seus braços. Ele a acolheu como uma filha.

– Ahhh... fica calma, é assim mesmo! Está tudo bem! – ele a confortava, enquanto Misa (com William no colo) e os meninos assistiam aquela cena levemente comovidos – Misa, tem como fazer um chá para todos se acalmarem?

– Tem, sim! Rhina... toma ele. – ela devolveu o bebê para Rhina. Mobston a levou para a rede para descansar.

Com um chá de camomila doce feito por Misa, todos tiveram uma noite tranquila.


	33. O Fogo e a Água

Dois anos se passaram. Nesse tempo todo, Rhina ficou esperando seu capitão e amado sem saber de nenhuma novidade. Sua vida em Dock Island não poderia ser mais tranquila que já era, porém a saudade de Kid era enorme. Assim como Misa também esperava Killer. O pequeno William já estava mais crescidinho e brincava com Gari, que brincava de ensinar a ele o ofício do avô. Desde a última vez em que a Marinha pisou naquela ilha em busca do filho de Kid, Willian nunca mais foi perseguido por aquelas bandas, embora a Marinha continuasse as buscas por um ano. Quando a saudade apertava, Rhina se isolava em seu quarto e pegava aquele crucifixo de ouro e fitava-o. Lembrava-se de Kid e perguntava para si se ele ainda se lembrava dela.

Misa estava uma mulher formada, mais bela ainda. Mesmo vivendo longe de quem amava nada havia lhe abalado. Não era tão saudosa e incerta que nem sua irmã, ainda tinha confiança que Kid e Killer se lembravam delas e que voltariam com vida. Ela – junto com a irmã e a neta de Mobston – criaram um jardim lindo e perfeito em frente à casa deles. A garota estava mais crescida e tinha se tornado uma aprendiza das duas irmãs. Agora, também ajudava a tomar conta do filho de Rhina.

William estava parecido com o pai, apenas tinha os olhos e os cabelos ondulados da mãe. Mas até o jeito de olhar era bem similar ao Kid. As bochechas levemente coradas realçavam a pele bem branquinha e sem uma sarda. Rhina sempre gostava de falar do pai para ele, para que soubesse que tinha um, independentemente como estava Kid atualmente – vivo ou morto.

– E como é meu papai? – a doce voz infantil lhe questionava.

– Seu pai é um pirata. O mais forte pirata de todos esses mares!

– ...e eu posso ver ele um dia?

Rhina riu daquela pergunta. Mobston, que estava perto, não pode deixar de observar aquilo.

– Espero que se torne um homem de boa justiça. Um marinheiro!

– ...nem todos os marinheiros usam boa justiça. – Rhina comentou.

– Como não? Eles quem estão aos mares para combater ladrões e outras espécies do mesmo tipo.

– ...desde “aquele dia”... para mim, eles perderam um pouco dessa justiça. Duvido que meu marido fizesse “aquilo”.

Mobston calou, entendendo o que Rhina queria lhe dizer indiretamente para não falar exatamente o que era na presença do pequeno. Rhina achou monstruosidade quando a Marinha perseguiu seu filho para matar, apenas por ser filho de um perigoso pirata.

– Sei que há piratas que jamais fariam certas covardias...

– Entendo...

– Mas e meu papai? Quando vou vê-lo? – William insistiu na pergunta, puxando a blusa da mãe.

– Breve, meu benzinho. Breve... – ela beijou-o constantemente naquela cabeça cheia de cabelos ruivos e ondulados.

.....................

– Manda Killer vir até a mim! – ordenou Kid a um dos novos integrantes do bando.

O desajeitado rapazote foi até Killer, avisar da ordem do capitão. Este largou o que fazia e foi até o ruivo.

– Acho que é hora de voltarmos até aquela ilha. – comentou Kid.

– Também acho... já se passaram dois anos... e já conseguimos nosso território.

– Vamos buscar os três...

Kid parou pensativo.

– ...quero ver meu filho crescer. Mas se for preciso mantê-lo ali sossegado, nem o trarei comigo!

– Ah, não há com o que se preocupar, Kid! – Killer bateu de leve no ombro dele – Aqui nenhum inimigo terá a ousadia. Já conseguimos o respeito de muitos aqui sem derrotá-los!

– Eu sei... e ainda ganhamos novas alianças... mas só aceitei porque confio em sua intenção, Killer.

– Pode confiar em mim, Kid.

– E então? Voltaremos para Dock Island?

– Claro, Capitão Kid!

O bando de Eustass Kid cresceu nesses dois anos. Novos piratas novatos e um novo cozinheiro. Todos homens. Kid havia conquistado muitas coisas e recuperado outras que havia perdido. Tinha derrotado muitos navios da Marinha e enfrentado navios piratas. Já não tinha mais tanta ligação com Shanks, porém eram ainda aliados. Suas novas experiências nos mares do Novo Mundo tiveram influências dele, que o orientou em novas jornadas. Agora, o Novo Mundo estava sossegado. Até poucos meses antes, foram intensas batalhas entre piratas, marinheiros e revolucionários. Após cada um conquistar seu território, somente o Governo Mundial estava sem terra firme ali.

Já tinham uma grande ilha como território deles e apenas precisavam buscar Rhina, Misa e o pequeno William para vir morar com eles. Kid tinha o interior receio de que eles não estivessem bem. Queria partir logo em direção a Dock Island. E assim fez. Comunicou aos seus homens que todos fariam uma breve visita àquela ilha.

.....................

Rhina despertava em sua rotina de sempre, indo até seu filho e dando de amamentar. Seu leite já estava acabando e dava apenas o resto que tinha para seu filho, que já rejeitava um pouco as mamas dela – porém ainda amamentava.

– Mamãe... quero ver meu papai!

– Mas ele ainda não veio até aqui... breve, ele virá!

– Hoje mesmo eu vou vê-lo!

– ...você acha que vai ver o papai hoje?

– Quero! – respondeu ele, certo de que veria o papai dele.

Rhina o abraçou, apreciando no fundo aquela inocência e esperança. Enchia-o de beijos. Gostava de sentir um pouco do cheirinho dele, lembrava o do seu amado. Rhina pegou-o nos braços, levando-o até a sala, quando Mobston entrou gritando lá dentro.

– Misa! Rhina! Venham aqui agora mesmo!

– Estou aqui... o que houve?

– ...vai lá fora. Veja com seus olhos!

Rhina foi até a porta com o filho nos braços e ficou boquiaberta. Ela conhecia aquele navio de longe. Olhou para o filho com os olhos umedecidos e retornou a olhar para o navio que aparecia no horizonte.

– O que foi, gente? ...o quê?! – Misa apareceu atrás dela e teve a mesma reação que a irmã mais velha. Foi em direção ao porto. Rhina pôs William no chão e, de mãos dadas ao garotinho, foi até o porto.

“ _Hoje mesmo vou vê-lo_!”

William estava certo. Depois de dias de viagem, Eustass Kid retornava aquela ilha com dois navios. Mobston não se sentia confortável em ter piratas em sua casa, mas sabia que tinha uma família esperando pelo capitão. E um sentimento triste lhe tomou o coração. Algo lhe dizia que eles vieram para buscar os três e jamais os veriam novamente.

– Que foi, vovô? Parece que vai chorar! – observou o neto, que estava ao lado dele.

– Er... eu?! Não... impressão sua! – ele tentou conter um possível choro, forçando um sorriso e indo em direção as duas.

Kid foi até a proa e gritou avisando que estava chegando. Mobston foi ajudar com a parada no porto e os homens de Kid foram os primeiros a irem à frente, levando suprimentos que Kid havia reservado para Mobston e netos, assim como para sua mulher e filho. Quando Killer pisou em terra firme, viu Misa indo até ele e imediatamente correu ao encontro, dando um forte e longo abraço na ruiva que estava com os cabelos ainda mais compridos, assim como Rhina.

– Eu sabia que voltariam em menos de cinco anos! – disse Misa, beijando-o por todo o rosto mascarado.

– Não viemos antes porque estávamos em missões... mas não sabe o quanto esperei por esse momento! – disse ele, colocando-a em pé diante dele e analisando-a de cima para baixo – ...está uma bela mulher, agora!

– Não era bela antes, hein? – ela brincou.

– Claro que era! – ele a pegou nos braços e apertou-a em um abraço longo – e agora, está mais linda ainda!

– Rhina! – Kid gritou para ela, que vinha em direção com o pequeno. Correu ao encontro dela, porém o garotinho sentiu medo de um vulto tão largo e intimidador, se escondendo atrás da mãe. Kid observou o filho fugindo dele e fechou o sorriso.

– Por que ele está se escondendo de mim?

– Kid... ele não deve se lembrar de você quando saiu da ilha... – disse ela, meio sem jeito e virou-se para William – Will... você não queria ver seu papai hoje mesmo?

– ... – ele ficou olhando para a mãe.

– William! Venha aqui com seu pai! – Kid ordenou ao garoto sem muito jeito com crianças.

E deixou o garoto ainda mais assustado.

– Kid... seja mais jeitoso com ele. – e virou-se para o garotinho ruivo – Will... não tenha medo dele! Ele é uma pessoa muito importante para você.

 Ele saiu detrás da saia da mãe e olhou Kid. Kid agachou-se, pondo um dos joelhos no chão. Estendeu os braços. Rhina notou algo diferente: o braço mecânico... não estava lá e um outro braço similar ao legítimo estava em seu lugar. Mas nada falou sobre disso ali, apenas se preocupou em fazer o filho ir falar com ele, levando-o até o pai. Bem diante do menino, o ruivo puxou-o em um abraço forte, aninhando a cabeça do filho no peito.

– Oh, moleque... como é bom revê-lo! – e o pegou nos braços, mantendo-se abraçado com ele.

– Kid... aos poucos ele vai sentir que você é o pai dele. – disse Rhina, suspirando emocionada.

Ele também estava emocionado, mas nem de longe parecia. Foi até Killer, que estava um pouco longe, e mostrou o filho, que queria sair dos braços do pai e gritar pela mãe. Rhina teve que ir “socorrer” William, levando-o para dentro.

– Mas por que estão aqui, entrem! Querem algo para comer? – Mobston ofereceu a casa por hospitalidade.

– Não se incomoda com isso... vim apenas buscar os três hoje mesmo. – disse Kid.

– ...já?

– Claro. Eu sou extremamente grato por ter cuidado deles por mim... e pelo meu braço-direito. Mas já está tudo resolvido e já tenho onde ficar com ela e a criança. Não quero mais abusar de sua hospitalidade... acredito que não foi fácil acoitar piratas, não é mesmo? – perguntou Kid, com toda a naturalidade.

– Mas... não foi incômodo nenhum em tê-los aqui... por mim, ficariam para sempre aqui!

– Heh... – Kid riu, olhando para todos os lados, apreciando aquele amanhecer lindo naquela ilha – mas uma hora o senhor não aguentaria... deu sorte pela Marinha não ter vindo aqui atrás do meu garoto.

– ...Kid, podemos conversar antes de irmos? – pediu Rhina, interrompendo o assunto.

– Claro, Rhina.

– Por favor, entrem mais uma vez em minha casa! – pediu Mobston, meio comovido.

– Claro, até mesmo porque temos que arrumar nossas coisas. Vamos aproveitar e conversar mais um pouco! – disse Rhina para o velho carpinteiro.

 E ela contou tudo o que aconteceu nesses dois anos, inclusive a visita de oficiais da Marinha naquela ilha e como ela se escondeu. Kid sentiu raiva.

– Estúpidos... acham que tirando a vida de uma criança malnascida vão fazer justiça em eliminar piratas? – ele resmungou.

– ... – Mobston ficou em silêncio.

– Mas o importante é que tudo passou, Kid! – disse ela, segurando as mãos dele. Ele correspondeu da mesma forma.

– Nem tudo... apenas conquistamos nosso território por essas ilhas do Novo Mundo. Cada um teve seu território conquistado. Agora, estamos em uma harmonia temporária. Tempo de vir aqui buscar vocês. Não quero ficar mais longe dele... estamos crescendo, Rhina. Temos bem como nos proteger.

– ...tem outros membros no bando?

– Temos mulheres também!

Rhina olhou para ele com um olhar indecifrável. Kid sorriu maliciosamente para ela.

– ...e quem são elas?

– Uma se chama Rhina e a outra, Misa.

– ...Kid! – Rhina entendeu a brincadeira.

– Sabia que ia morrer de ciúmes!

– Rhina! Capitão! Ele quer ficar com vocês! – Misa apareceu, deixando William correr até os dois. Mas o menino passou o pai e foi direto a mãe. Ainda não estava acostumado com aquele pai. Kid entendeu isso, e para ele, o mais importante não era o vínculo e sim a vida dele.

– Kid... posso perguntar algo?

– ...pode.

– ...onde está seu braço mecânico?

– Está bem guardado, para quando precisar novamente. Recuperei meu braço com aquele cientista que colocou o mecânico em mim... – ele estendeu o braço esquerdo. Tão perfeito que nem parecia que tinha sido amputado e restaurado – mas ele ainda tem controles mecânicos, até mais fortes que o antigo braço de metal.

– Pensei que nem quisesse mais o seu braço...

– Mas lembrei que você queria ele, não é?

– ...sim... mas ele não era prioridade. A prioridade é você, Kid!

Ele interrompeu a continuação das palavras dela em um beijo longo, na frente de Mobston e do William, que ficou olhando os pais se beijando. O dono da casa deu uma pigarreada e os dois foram se contendo naquele beijo na frente do William.

– Temos um médico no bando. Agora, não precisamos ficar desesperados procurando por um em todos os portos.

– Ótimo!

– Bem, vamos nos despedir deles! – Kid se levantou.

– Mas eu nem peguei minhas coisas ainda! – disse Rhina.

– Cadê a Misa que estava aqui?

– Ela saiu, só veio deixar o garoto. – disse Mobston.

– Chama aquela garota, de novo! Arrumam-se logo, pois devemos partir hoje mesmo! – ele deu a decisão.

Depois de tudo pronto, despediram-se daquela casa acolhedora e da família feliz que vivia ali. Foi difícil sair dali para as duas, que fizeram seus homens prometerem que visitariam aquela ilha e aquele pessoal que a acolheu.

– Lembrem-se da gente! – disse Mobston, junto com os netos que choravam.

– Claro que vamos! – prometeu as duas irmãs.

Kid bufou cansado em ver aquela “melação” entre eles.

– Vamos logo! – ele reclamou, segurando o filho pela mãozinha tão pequena, principalmente em comparação à dele.

 E as duas vieram trazendo seus poucos pertences. E a primeira coisa que ela não poderia esquecer era aquela aliança dos dois, a joia em forma de crucifixo que Kid deu para ela. E assim, as duas voltavam para o mar depois de poucos anos. William já se acostumava apenas com Kid – os outros ele tinha receio de se aproximar. Mobston ficou com os netos no porto até eles desaparecerem no horizonte.

– Kid... você promete que voltaremos aqui um dia? – pediu Rhina mais uma vez.

– Claro, Rhina! Sempre cumpri o que te prometi, não? – disse ele, abraçando-a por trás.

– Killer, conta como foram essas missões de vocês! – Misa pediu, enquanto conversava com ele na proa.

E Killer contou as conquistas deles. Chegaram quase a se confrontarem com o bando do Chapéu de Palha, mas não precisaram. Juntos com a aliança de Luffy e Law, eles conseguiram derrotar muitos adversários, como fizeram em Sabaody com os marinheiros. Porém, Kid recusou uma aliança com os dois e Luffy, por sua vez, não estendeu nenhum conflito com ele ao saber da aliança dele com Shanks. Kid ainda era orgulhoso e esperto, sempre procurando lidar com piratas mais experientes e sábios. Alguns ex-shichibukais foram presos, como Doflamingo, que estava há tempos em Impel Down. Outros Supernovas só lutaram entre si apenas para estabelecer territórios naquele Novo Mundo. Revolucionários tiveram algum prejuízo ao lidar com piratas do Barba Negra, porém os mais fortes conseguiram sair com vida. E assim, tudo seguia mais tranquilo. Havia um boato de que, um ano depois do nascimento do filho de Rhina e Kid, outro suposto filho de um dos Supernovas havia nascido e este era mantido tão em sigilo que nem tinha como o Governo Mundial ou a Marinha suspeitar.

– Nossa... tem piratas que eu nem imaginava que existissem! – comentou Misa, rindo.

– ...e haverão outros.

De repente, Misa teve uma antiga ideia na cabeça de volta e pediu para Killer.

– ...voltaria a me treinar para que eu virasse uma pirata?

– Mas você já é uma pirata, junto com sua irmã!

– ...mas eu quero ser uma pirata de verdade! Faça com que Kid possa me aceitar como útil nos combates... farei todo o esforço o possível!

– Tentarei... – ele a puxou em um abraço – mas saiba que nem eu deixarei se arriscar muito, ouviu?

– Hmmm... sei, mas perto de você não há o que temer! – disse ela acariciando a barbicha loira do amado.

E a vida seguia normalmente como antes, porém mais divertida com um pequeno curioso que sequer havia estranhado a nova casa e só ficava correndo para todos os cantos do navio, curioso com tudo. Parecia menos medroso. Agora, Kid estava gostando. No fundo, ele queria que a sua personalidade também fosse passada para ele. Sequer queria imaginá-lo com a doçura da mãe. Realmente... para Kid, isso não combinava com William.

– Ele está se descobrindo como meu filho! – ele comentou, observando o filho.

.....................

A ilha enorme que era o território de Kid era ainda mais bonita e de uma natureza exorbitante que a ilha onde ele esteve com Hawkins e Apoo. E era um território só dele. Ele tinha planos em construir uma casa ali para as mulheres do bando ficarem, juntamente com seu filho. E para ele também, quando estivesse enjoado de ficar o tempo todo no navio. E elas não estariam mais sozinhas, pois Kid colocaria os seus homens mais fortes para protegê-las. Tinha dois navios, agora. Apenas não tinha feitos muitos aliados, tendo apenas Shanks como o único. Teve a oportunidade de se aliar com Luffy e Law mas recusou, apenas mantendo uma “relação amistosa”. Afinal de contas, um dia poderiam se enfrentar. E ele não perderia essa oportunidade.

Ele havia mudado um pouco alguns de seus hábitos. Não por causa do passar dos anos, e sim pelas experiências que teve e quem não se arrependia de tê-las. Nunca imaginou que agradaria tanto ter um filho, mesmo sem ter planejado. Era arriscado ter uma família sendo pirata... isso Shanks o alertou desde que o conheceu pessoalmente. Era um jovem tão descuidado que se metia em qualquer encrenca em busca de poder – embora não tenha mudado tanto nisso. Porém era mais centrado em seus planos. Mais analista e menos arriscado. Era tudo o que ele precisava ser, e lamentava por antes não ter sido assim. Contudo, nada dos erros do passado lhe interessavam. Agora, tinha quem proteger. Killer também tinha um pouco dessa mesma experiência que Kid, entendia perfeitamente bem algumas mudanças em seu capitão – até porque havia passado por isso (com exceção de se tornar pai). Secretamente, havia um desejo em relação a isso. Mas temia em aborrecer o capitão com isso. Tinham uma criança para cuidar.

Certo dia, flagrando Killer brincando com seu filho, aproximou-se e ficou observando melhor os dois. Killer percebeu a presença de Kid e parou para ver o que ele queria.

– Podem continuar brincando...

– Ele é bem energético quem nem você... cedo será um bom pirata. – comentou Killer, deixando o garoto brincar sozinho.

– E vamos precisar de mais piratas assim... entende o que quero dizer?

Ambos pararam, olhando-se. Aquilo foi uma mensagem indireta de Kid para Killer. Sabia que, convivendo com Misa, poderiam também formar uma família e ele tinha esse direito. Não seria tão chato com um filho daquele que era seu amigo. Killer riu discretamente, entendendo o que o ruivo lhe queria dizer. Trocaram tapinhas gentis nos ombros de cada um, em um típico “abraço masculino”.

– ...obrigado, Kid.

– Não há o que agradecer... é também uma necessidade para o bando. – brincou Kid.

E naquela noite mesmo, Kid quis promover uma festa ente eles, com direito à bebida e fartura na comida. Junto com o novo cozinheiro, Rhina e Misa prepararam um breve banquete para a tripulação. Vendo os outros brindarem e beberem, William quis imitá-los, pegando o primeiro copo de rum que viu e colocando na boca. Por sorte, Kid viu e rapidamente tirou o copo da mãozinha dele. Achou graça, mas ali tratou de impor sua autoridade como pai.

– Isso é coisa de adultos!

O garotinho fez menção de chorar, mas Kid foi mais rápido.

– Se quiser brindar, eu te dou água. Água você pode beber.

– Então eu quero água! – pediu o menino, desfazendo o bico de choro rapidamente.

Só assim mesmo para convencer seu filho. De noite, Rhina tratou de se recolher junto com seu filho, enquanto Kid terminava a noite com os outros. Killer já havia comentado com Misa que seu capitão permitia que os dois pudessem ter um filho. Com isso, poderiam fazer sexo sem tanta preocupação com o ciclo fértil dela. E ela comentou que já havia conversado sobre isso com a mesma médica que atendeu Rhina enquanto estavam em Dork Island. Agora, sabia como evitar gravidez não planejada.

– Mas... e se dissesse para você que... eu queria ser pai de um filho seu?

– Er... mas... assim? Agora? – ela foi pega de surpresa ao ouvir tal declaração.

– Somente quando você quisesse, Misa. Desde já, eu aceitaria.

Ela sorriu feliz ao ouvir aquilo, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu uma inconsciente excitação, e abraçou Killer. E naquela noite mesmo, voltaram a fazer amor com toda a liberdade que podiam. E a ideia de dar um priminho para o filho do capitão não era nada mal. E como disse Kid: era necessário (mais um membro no bando).

Com o passar do tempo, Misa engravidou. Sua gravidez foi mais que bem aceita no bando. E Kid estava animado por vir mais um homem para o bando. Assim como cuidou de Rhina durante a gravidez dela, ela foi cuidada pela própria irmã adotiva, a quem ela possuía uma adoração que não necessitava laços sanguíneos para tê-la como irmã. Misa queria muito rever Mobston e os netos dele, aquela ilha onde tinha interessantes recordações, porém Kid só permitiu depois que nascesse. Achava que não deveria arriscá-la muito durante a gravidez. Misa acatou a decisão de Kid, achando até curiosa àquela proteção vinda de um cara com quem já teve brigas calorosas no início. No fundo, até gostava dos cuidados do seu cunhado.

Quando nasceu a criança, foi outro motivo de festa. Kid só se decepcionou um pouco por ter nascido uma menina.

– Devíamos poder escolher o sexo, não acha? – ele perguntou, vendo a sobrinha no colo da tia Rhina que embalava para parar de chorar.

– Mas uma mulher no bando não é útil, Kid? – ela olhou para ele fixamente, querendo ver como se sairia com aquela pergunta.

– ...é, também. Mas se vier o gênio daquela garota... não sei se vou sobreviver! – respondeu ele, rindo. Rhina concordou, achando graça também – E como está ela?

– Está dormindo agora e Killer está lhe fazendo companhia. O médico disse que ele também ajudou no parto. Aqui fora, lembrei-me quando tivemos o nosso filho...

– Eu tão atrapalhado ali...

– ... mas foi a base que me sustentou. Sem você ali, talvez se sentisse insegura. Devo isso à Misa, que convenceu aquela médica, lembra-se disso?

– Lembro... – disse ele, mexendo na mãozinha que se estendia para fora do pano que a envolvia. – falando em crianças, cadê a nossa?

– Está com o Heat e o Wire.

– Hmm... deixa eu ir até eles... os três juntos são um presságio de perigo. Volto já, amor! – despediu-se com um beijo na testa dela, que continuou ali embalando a filhinha recém-nascida de Killer e de sua irmã.

Ao despertar de Misa, Rhina entregou a criança novamente para a mãe para ser amamentada. Ao ver Rhina tão cuidadosa com a pequena, Killer sentiu vontade de agradecer. Pegou a mão dela e apertou levemente, agradecendo-a.

– Fico feliz por vê-la cuidar da minha filha... que é um pouco sua também.

Misa olhou para Killer, mas não com olhos de ciúmes. Não tinha como ter mais, ao menos com sua irmã. Sentiu-se até bem em vê-lo agradecê-la.

– Sim... é um pouco minha filha, também. – disse Rhina.

Depois, ela deixou Killer com a mulher e a filha, indo até Kid, que estava na proa do navio sentado e observando o pôr do Sol, com seu filho sentado entre as pernas dele, dormindo. Rhina sentou ao lado deles.

– Bonito fim de tarde, não é? – perguntou a morena em tom baixo, ajeitando os cabelos longos para trás.

– Sim... – ele respondeu no mesmo tom, para não acordar William.

– Está tão contemplativo...

– E não é para estar? – ele olhou para ela. Ambos trocaram olhares. Rhina acariciou o rosto de bochechas levemente coradas dele.

– Também fiquei muito nostálgica quando tive meu filho. E agora, vendo minha irmã ter o dela... e eu achava que minha vida tinha sido destruída quando fui raptada para ser uma escrava...

– E eu achando que seria um eterno solitário em busca de poder e aventuras... é... parece que só precisávamos nos encontrar para completar um ao outro.

– Somos como o fogo e a água... e no calor das chamas da insegurança, conseguimos apaga-las com a nossa confiança.

 

 

 

FIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filosofia com toque brega da Rhina, não é? xD e aqui se conclui a fic, a autora deseja que os dois casais sejam completamente felizes para sempre em suas jornadas com seus respectivos filhos <3 (como piratas... não tenho muita, muita, muita certeza xD) 
> 
> Ah, quero agradecer aos que acompanharam a fic e deram sugestões para que ela não se perdesse completamente. Vocês leitores são um estímulo intenso para a progressão da história, principalmente quando interagem em sugestões e críticas. Domo arigatou!!!! 
> 
> ~Nathy Lie


End file.
